


Eternal

by CassieLinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Battle of Hogwarts, Death, Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Intense, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Love, Obsessive Behavior, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Quidditch, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Trust, Trust Issues, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 110,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieLinn/pseuds/CassieLinn
Summary: Yekaterina seems like she can't escape trouble, it follows. So when she comes across Slytherin's heir that will stop at nothing to have her she must devise plan to keep herself safe.But how can she when there's just something about him that she cannot simply resist?Deeply seductive and irresistibly compelling. Eternal is an addicting love story that will have you turning page after page.This story does contain mature content such as drug use, sexual & mature themes, death and other sensitive topics, warnings will be provided on chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Author, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/You, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Reader, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Part 1 - Tall boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for song: Everything – SMNM

Yekaterina Morozova looked around at her surroundings, silently observing others running around, she noticed the hugs, the kisses, the crying; all broadly playing slowly in front of her eyes at the 9¾ platform like a dream.

She avoided eye contact by having her large cloak coat engulf her entire body and hide her facial features from the hood.

A tall man with messy ice white hair fussed his locks, sighing and grabbing her by the shoulders, bending down slightly to her eye level. 'Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now, this will be a good change.' He whispers in a thick Eastern European accent, pulling her in a tight hug.

Yekaterina's arm stayed beside her hips, lips zipped closed, avoiding eye contact.

She nods, proceeding to follow up with a question. 'Where am I going to stay throughout the half term breaks?'. She whispered, a small accent of her own, but nowhere near as harsh as Radek's.

Radek almost laughs, shaking his head before explaining to her that she has nowhere to go, advising her that she has to stay at Hogwarts throughout all breaks because she has no one to go to and once she's graduated, she's on her own.

She is no longer the property of the Russian Ministry of Magic.

Kat puffs out some air through her teeth, shaking her head in disbelief, she knew that was going to be the answer, but she'd convince herself to grasp on the smallest string of hope.

Shrugging Radek away from her body, she begins to make her way to the train doors; looking back at Radek who gave her a small smile.

The train wasn't to leave for another 10 minutes but she wanted to have a compartment all to herself and her thoughts. She wanted to reminisce about her childhood in Russia, how Hogwarts was possibly the best outcome for her in Russia's eyes.

Managing to find an empty compartment, she sits down in the corner by the window, tugging her cloak closer to her and adjusting her hood so that her face was still not visible, especially to anyone who dared to look through the window at the door.

She tightened her grip on her wand that was in her inner pocket as her body & mind began to fill with anxiety and exasperation.

Yekaterina came to terms with how she was created for the sole purpose of the Russian's Ministry of Magic's arrogance; on a plastic plate to create only the best and strongest of purebloods, having them study in a special Russian Wizardry orphanage programme up until the age of 12 before being transferred to Durmstrang.

She was created to become a soldier, a spy, a protector.

'Programma Chernyy' Yekaterina whispered to herself, continuously gripping her wand as her hands abruptly started to sweat, fiddling the wand between her fingers; noticing her own white locks slowly fall out of her hood.

Shoving them back in so they weren't noticeable to anyone. It became a daily reminder that the experiments she undergone had caused her hair pigments to fail, leaving her with a snowy impression.

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realise the train had started to move, beginning her journey at Hogwarts.

She pursed her lips tightly together, thinking about her childhood/teenage life so far.

The door to her compartment opened and a group of laughs echoed throughout the walls, her head not moving an inch, eyes still piercing outside the window and concentrating on the English countryside.

The laughs came to an abrupt stop and a long pause erupted, her head not moving, making it difficult for whoever just entered the room to determine her face.

'What are you doing in here?' A low, posh voice broke out, a pair of snickers followed behind.

Yekaterina held no response but kept her eyes on the window.

'Hello? I'm trying to ask you a question here.' The voice said. She fought the urge to not roll her eyes, still gripping onto her wand tightly.

She heard footsteps get louder, closer, angrier. The stranger got a grip of her hood and quickly pulled it back revealing her white strands. 'Excuse me you pathetic excus-'

Before he could finish his sentence she rapidly stood up, wand up against the person's jaw, glaring into the pair of ice, grey eyes looking back at her in a daring matter.

She didn't have to verbally threaten him, he knew her intention and there was a good 30 second pause of them just standing there, staring, both taking each-others features.

His eyes darted to her wand below his jawline, slowly looking back into her eyes. His jaw clenched, hard.

Yekaterina noticed his eyes, his white, bleach like hair, curved lips which were curled into a smirk, his tall demeanour although it didn't fret her, she couldn't deny that he was slightly intimidating.

He looked right back at her, taking in her grey hair, her pointed cupids bow on her thin lips, which were pursed together tightly. He looked from her neck to her jawline before throwing her a chuckle.

'Well that's a surprise, I suggest you put that wand down you filthy bigot before I hex you.' His low voice chuckled. His possy smirking alongside him.

The brooding two sat down on the free seats opposite her; both infatuated with her looks whilst the blondie continued to stand before her.

Yekaterina was no stranger to bold threats like this so she did not feal fear, giving a small grunt she put her want down, pulled her hood back over her head and sat back down into the same position as to what she was before.

'Not much of a talker then I take it?' He persists again.

He shook his head turning away from her, realising that he wasn't going to release an answer from her. He began to talk to his two other friends, talking about schoolwork and school drama.

Yekatrina continued looking out the window the entire journey, unbothered by the company she had in her compartment, left with her own thoughts.

She got worried that if all the students were like this, she knew she was in trouble. She liked her own space, her privacy and she did not like to be challenged.

The blonde boy couldn't help himself from glancing in Yekaterina's direction from time to time, curious as to who she might be, how daring she was to stand up to him the way she did. He found it intriguing.

After a few hours, the train suddenly came to a halt, the fellows in the compartment began to make an exit, still continuously laughing at each-others comments.

Yekaterina resumed seated in her spot. Waiting for the boys to leave.

'Are you not coming?' The blonde boy asked her, his back pressed against the door, lips drawn in a firm line.

Yekaterina turned her head slowly to meet his cold eyes once more, she slowly stood and began to walk towards the tall boy. She noticed his brows furrowed together, he seemed angry, but why?

They both left together but somehow managed to get separated as he walked ahead, catching up with his friends and Yekaterina was left by herself again.

She stared at his features from behind, she already made the judgement that he was a confident man, tall and used his large demeanour to his advantage when intimidating others.

His black suit that wrapped his body well, he was a rich man, she thought.

When she arrived at the school doors, she was met by Professor McGonagall, her hands cradled together, a small warming smile plastered on her face, sticking an arm out to welcome Yekaterina.

'Hello dear, I hope you had a safe trip hm?' She questioned, receiving a nod in reply from the small, framed girl before her. She removed her hood from her head. McGonagall sucked in a small amount of air, almost shocked at her hair, so bloody white.

'Lets get you inside, you need to be sorted into a house and have you eat, you must be starving.' She squealed, thick Scottish accent becoming apparent to Yekaterina - her hands lightly touched her shoulders and started to guide her through the entrance.

She was brought up to a bunch of what seemed like first years who are waiting to be introduced to the new years. Yekatrina being the only one starting in 5th year, she stayed at the back of the group as she didn't want to raise any attention.

The first years did anything but that, they stared, some glared and some frayed. Her body language was intimidating, her hair so obvious, alongside her pale skin.

'Don't be nervous, they won't bite.' McGonagall smiled before leaving her. Yekatrina almost laughed at her comment knowing what happened earlier in the compartment with the blonde tall boy. They won't bite, yeah right.

A large noise banged beside her, she noticed the large brown doors slowly open, heart dropping but head standing high, she prepared to be faced and stared at by even more heads.

She knew that she already had an incident with tall boy, she didn't want to create another enemy. She just wanted to get her school done before she could run off and do her own thing.

But boy did she not realise that was the exact opposite of what was to come.


	2. Part 2 - Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Mount Everest - Labrinth

Yekaterina tilted her jaw upwards, sucking in the last few bits of air before noticing that the first years at the front started to slowly move forward.

She shrugged her shoulders from the anxiety and started to mentally prepare herself. Immediately recognising small, soft whispers coming within the large room ahead of her.

She hid her hands in her pockets, re-gripping her wand just for the sense of security. As the first years ahead of her started strutting forward, she slowly took a step forward, then another. Continuously following the rhythm and as soon as she came through the brown wooden doors, it was like time had stopped.

All eyes turned to her.

Gasps, whispers, stares, all aimed at her. She kept her eyes glued to the front where Professor Dumbledore was stood.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a white flicker, diverting her attention towards it she noticed the tall blonde boy sat down; gawking back at her with a full frontal smirk.

His chin resting between his index finger and thumb, rolling his tongue over his bottom lip. They both shared an intense stare for a few seconds before her gaze turned back to where Dumbledore was stood.

Yekaterina continued to ignore the looks she received from others, the boys swooning and the girls intimidated, almost as if she was their competition.

She quickly gave Professor Snape a look who was sat down, emotionless but also looking at her. Some familiarity between the two – they met just before she officially joined Hogwarts, only him and Dumbledore knew about her past.

Dumbledore provided his yearly speech, beginning to sort the first years into their houses until it was Yekaterina's turn. The room suddenly felt tense, each and everyone wanted her in their house, they wanted to be friends with her.

Taking a seat, she was faced with eyes, her heart dropped – causing the grip on her wand to tighten, hands beginning to sweat again. Her eyes met with the tall boys for the 3rd time that day. He no longer was smirking, but looked at her more intensely, almost eagerly.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, it began to mumble to itself as to the possible houses she could've been sorted into, it was almost taking a while and she began to feel awkward but before it could get any worse it yelped.

'SLYTHERIN!'

An uproar compelled her ears, she noticed the long table with the blonde tall boy, stand up and cheer, welcoming her over and she knew that it just meant that the interaction that they shared on the train, was one of many.

Tall boy's lips curved into another smirk, but he stayed sat down, turning his attention to the empty table.

Yekaterina got up from the stool and made her way to the Slytherin table, only to be greeted by a small girl with chocolate brown hair, she smiled at her and introduced herself, forwarding her hand out to shake.

'Welcome to Slytherin! I'm Pansy, I'll be your guide for the first week.' She smiled. Yekaterina hesitantly shook her hand, giving her a half smile back.

'Yekaterina, but you can call me Kat.' She whispered, following Pansy's lead, recognising that Pansy's pace began to slow down the closer they got to tall boy. They both sat down, Pansy between her and tall boy, who gave her a half look – diverting his attention back to the table.

'Kat this is everyone, everyone this is Kat.'

Her introduction didn't seem the kindest, but she sensed that this tension was broading across the entire table, and only this table. Other houses seemed almost timid.

'Nice to finally put a name to the face.' Tall boy snickered, turning to her. 'I'm Draco.. Draco Malfoy.'

'You guys already met?' Pansy asked, turning her head to Kat with her brows furrowed together.

'Not exactly..' Kat said in a monotoned voice, her accent coming clear to the group. 'I almost hexed him.' She smirked back up at tall boy, who's name she began to come familiar with. Malfoy. I've heard of that name. She thought to herself.

The group around us snickered at her comment, beginning to fill up their plates with food. A girl sat opposite her with also blonde hair, but not as light as Draco's, smiled while giving her an approval nod.

'Good on you, I'm Daphne by the way.'

'I wouldn't exactly say hexed me, I was only trying to ask her a question..' Draco spat back, his smirk disappearing. 'Maybe next time our new friend should learn to speak when a question is directed at her.'

Kat's eyes darted up to meet his, her eyebrows rose, shooting daggers back into his irises, one thing she didn't like was being challenged, and she was going to make it very apparent to tall boy.

'Well maybe next time, a man should learn not to touch a girl or her belongings without her permission.' She fought. Earning silence from tall boy and a bunch of oo's from the group.

'Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?' Pansy asked, diverting the tension elsewhere. Curiosity filled her eyes.

'I'm from Moscow, in Russia.' Boldly stating.

Kat didn't want to give out too much information to anybody just yet. She didn't know who she could exactly trust and wanted to make a judgement for herself first.

Her peers nodded, tucking into their own food whereas Kat's plate stayed empty. She was watching everyone eating in confusion. Why was there so much food? She thought. What exactly is this stuff? Is it even edible?

She pointed at a plate full of something, trying to get Pansy's attention. 'What is that?' She asked.

'What you've never seen chicken before?' Draco interrupted before Pansy could even reply. 'I thought you Russian's were educated? Would explain how bloody skinny you are.' He snarled.

Kat noticed that Draco had a tendency of pushing her buttons, almost as if he were trying to get a reaction out of her.

'No.. We're just vegetarians.' Kat smiled back. She knew that there was a lot of back-and-forth between the two and the others began to pick up on it after Kat earned a few extra giggles.

'I like this one.' A boy, sat opposite to Draco laughed. He shook his finger in her direction and smirked. 'I'm Zabini.' He introduced himself before continuing to dig into his food.

After dinner, Pansy took her down to the dungeon, showing her around the common room and where she'd be staying. Kat became familiar with the features inside the large room, it reminded her of the orphanage, of Durmstrang. She wanted to smile to herself after finally feeling at home, but her anxiety overpowered her emotions.

Kat walked up to the girls dormitory, following Pansy and Daphne into a room, there were 4 beds, one already pre-occupied with a girl sat cross legged on it, she had a small feature just like the others, long blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles and a wide grin.

'Hello new person.' She said, a thick American accent echoed from her lips. 'I'm Clara.'

'This is Kat.' Daphne smiled, sitting on her own bed, fiddling with her suitcase. 'She's from Russia.'

Kat gave Clara a smile and walked up to her own bed, noticing her bags already placed next to her bed neatly.

The group of girls spent the rest of the evening getting to know Kat, enjoying each-others presence and having a fun time. It suddenly became super late and they all agreed to go to sleep, school was the next day and she had Potions first. She only hoped for a good start to the day.

The next morning, Kat awoke from her slumber, she got herself ready and dressed into uniform. She made her way with Pansy through the common room to eat breakfast. Draco and the guys already seated, saving the girls a spot. She helped herself to a fruit bowl and a glass of pumpkin juice.

Her and Draco caught eyes again for the 7th time now, him happily munching on a green apple, shooting her a half smirk and nodding in her direction. Kat's face remained straight, turning her eyes from his and continued to eat. What is this dudes problem? She thought to herself.

After breakfast they made their way to Potions, despite a seating plan, she was placed next to Zabini, she exhaled in gratefulness as she was next to someone familiar.

Draco and Crabbe were to their left and 2 other Slytherin's opposite them, who didn't talk to anyone but each other, not even bothering to introduce themselves to Kat or acknowledging the others presence.

Professor Snape entered the room and his eyes met with Kat, he continued to walk over to his desk and started talk about some potion she's already studied previously.

It was almost amusing to her, she felt like Hogwarts was slightly behind with how and when they teach things. She started to zone out and look out the window behind the two Slytherins in front of her, looking out at the clouds.

Her daydream was slammed shut when she heard all students move to grab ingredients for this said potion they were asked to brew. Zabini & Crabbe followed, leaving her and Draco alone on the table.

'What are we making?' Kat dared to asked Draco. He gave her a disgusted look.

'Where you not paying attention? You have a tendency of doing that kitten.' He chuffed, shaking his head at her.

'Don't call me that.' She glared back, her accent becoming thick which in turn earned a big smirk from tall boy. Bingo. He thought to himself.

'We're making strengthening solution.' He finally answered her question. 'Page 36.'

Kat didn't touch her book but merely waited for Zabini to get back with the ingredients & utensils. When he got back she began to make a start. Her book still remaining closed.

Zabini slowly panicked, looking at her as if she was crazy. 'What you doing? You haven't even got the book open?!' He rapidly went to grab the book, his hand being slapped by Kat's own.

'You don't need book, it's all in here.' She smiled tapping her side temple, she was ahead of everyone already and continued to brew.

The entire table stared at her in a confusing fashion, brows arched on each face.

'You already know how to make this?' Crabbe asked her, gawking just as he was the first time on the train.

Kat kept her eyes on what she was doing but gave a small laugh. 'Of course. It's super easy!' She exclaimed. 'We learned it very early in Russia.'

Zabini cursed to himself with a chuckle. Shrugging his shoulders and making himself comfortable, chilling back as he let Kat do the work.

Draco's face was unamused. He continued working, word by word. He felt threatened by her, not only was she witty, but she could handle her own and she was clever.

'All I'm saying is don't question her education next time Malfoy.' Zabini laughed as he watched Kat almost complete it, others barely halfway there.

Snape walked past behind them, watching Kat complete the solution intensely. His arms crossed, he gave her a stern look and uttered 'It's perfect'. To the pair. '10 points to Slytherin'.

Not only did that give Draco a reason to send her a glare, but another girl from the opposite side of the classroom, a girl who's uniform was a shade of crimson, hair stopping at her shoulders, a frown plastered on her face.

Kat's day remained this way throughout. Seemingly impressing all the teachers, causing Draco to have his rage slowly build up slowly. He was annoyed that someone could just come in like that and show him up. He felt replaced. He was going to make her pay.


	3. Part 3 - Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey

The next day, Kat made her way to DADA class with whom she believed was a new teacher.

As soon as her eyes flickered and noticed the brightest pink uniform come across, she recognised the individual.

Umbridge.

Behind her, all students remained stood up, looking down on the floor, waiting for something. There must be a seating plan for this class. Kat thought to herself angrily.

Once Umbridge started to seat everyone in their designated spots, Kat eagerly waited for her name to be called out and from what she noticed, Umbridge didn't want to mix the houses together and wanted to keep them strictly isolated.

'Mo – Mar – Mov' Umbridge struggled, earning a few snickers from Malfoy and his possy, Malfo leaning back in the balls of his feet, arms crossed before taking a bite from his green apple.

Kat rolled her eyes at both. 'It's Morozova Miss.' She corrected, adding a half smile but disengaging eye contact when her new teachers' eyes sent daggers.

'Wonderful. You and Malfoy at the back.' She threw Kat another fake smile, pointing her wand over at the desk in the far back, standing on her toes to guide them, her kitten heels not allowing her frame to be taller.

The smirk Malfoy had was immediately wiped from his face, dragging his feet across the floor almost sulking. Both taking a seat next to each other, as far away as possible, ignoring each other's presence.

Draco continued to eat through his apple, nothing but the sound of crunching noises congesting her ears. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he gripped the apple, a ring cradling his finger snuggly, his veiny, pale hands. Draco took no notice of her stares and placed the apple core on the edge of the desk, resting back and stretching his arms out.

Kat had to dart her eyes away before it became too obvious of her staring, she noticed features on Malfoy that she didn't see before, she was infatuated by him.

Once everyone was seated, they began their lesson, Draco & Kat still not acknowledging each other.

Almost the entire lesson was Kat sitting away, awkwardly next to Draco who was laid back, arms stretched out & hands pressed behind his head, not a care in the world.

An altercation between Umbridge and Potter erupted suddenly and although Kat wasn't really listening between the bickering, hear head suddenly raised once Potter mentioned Voldemort.

She knew who he was and what Voldemort's intentions were, her heart dropped, her hands beginning to sweat, reaching in front of her to grip her wand; which in turn earned her a weird look from Malfoy.

'Yekaterina, listen, something bad has happened.' Radek pulled her out of her class. He genuinely looked concerned, his skin as pale as his hair, he looked like he could throw up.

'What do you mean? What's happened?' A frantic yelp came from her lips, eyebrows furrowed together as she was dragged along to his office. Feet stumbling up the stone stairs.

There were 4 others there already, fellow test subjects from the orphanage programme, patiently waiting but all had the same confused expression as Kat.

Their heads turned to her once Radek dramatically opened the wooden castle doors and noticed her small frame.

'Everyone listen up, now we don't have much time to discuss this- '

Radek began to speak up, he slammed the door shut and jogged to his desk. Everyone's eyes following his rapid movements. '-But the programme has been exposed and now all your lives are at risk.'

'Why? Who exposed us?' One boy asked. 'Isn't it good that they finally put out there what's actually happened? Surely, we should be safe now rather than at risk? No more kids will have to be put through this programme?' He continued.

'It's because of Voldemort isn't it?' A girl to her left asked. All heads turned from her to Radek. 'Because of the boy who lived?'

Radek placed his hands on his dark wooden desk and sighed, nodding slowly.

'That's correct.' He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 'With the whole world finding out what we've done with you, how powerful you are and young, there is going to be nothing that'll stop Voldemort from coming to get you and using you as his weapon.'

They all looked at each other worryingly, whispers began to fill the room.

'But isn't this what we are being trained for? To protect us from threats like him?' Kat questioned. Radek shook his head.

'You guys are still young, the training programme ends when you turn 21, you're still only 15. Easily influenced, you know a lot of information that Voldemort wishes to possess. He needs a group of death eaters to guide him. You only need yourselves.' He confessed looking back at Kat. 'You guys are one of the most powerful wizards out there, right behind Voldemort and the boy who lived himself. He see's you as a threat-'

'-So he wants us on his side.' A boy laughed at himself, shaking his head. 'Bloody psychopath.'

A small silence echoed around the room for a few seconds.

'We need to transfer you guys outside of the country as soon as possible and put you in hiding. As hard as this will sound but all 5 of you must be separated. It's too great of a risk and I wouldn't forgive myself if any of you were to lose your life. You're all super gifted and the Russian Ministry will simply not allow you to fall as a victim or slave to he who shall not be named.'

Kat's mind was racing with questions, this is the only family that she had, and they were going to be separated? She understood that it was for the safety of the greater good but there was something selfish about her that didn't want to go through with it.

She had to transfer to another place where she'd have no family, no friends, no siblings and had to adapt to a whole new life. This isn't something you'd want to be told at the age of 15. Not after the stressful childhood her and her siblings had to endure.

She just wanted to enjoy her life while it lasted.

'Oeden, you'll be going to Ilvermorny. Katja, you'll be going to Beauxbatons in France.' Radek began to hand out welcoming letters to each student. 'Vlad, you'll be going to Koldovstoretz back in Russia as you're the youngest and we need to keep an eye on you the most. Veronika, you'll be going to Castelobruxo and Kat..' He walked up to her, handing her a welcoming letter, she looked at the stamp, her finger traced over the bumps and noticed Hogwarts written on it.

'You'll be going to Hogwarts.' He sighed.

'What she's going to where Harry Potter goes? You're asking for a death sentence for her?!' Katja gasped. 'Why would you send her there?'

'Hogwarts is a well-protected and great school; she will be safe there. I've already spoken to Professor Snape and Dumbledore. As with the other Professors for your schools. They are all aware of the situation and all have kindly offered a place in their school to keep you safe.' He sternly replied, walking back and forth to the students who were gripping their envelopes. 'You will be grateful, you will be good students, you will stay out of trouble and you will keep quiet about your past. No one is to know about your circumstances other than those who already know.'

Radek dug his hands in his pockets. Stood in front of the gaping students who were silently panicking. He curled the ends of his lips into a smile and slightly nodded.

'I understand this is a lot of information, but I don't doubt that you will understand the severity and security necessary for this. There is only so much information I can give out to you. You are to not communicate with each other, you will have cut ties from the Russian Ministry to maximise security.' He exasperated.

Kat's train of thought came to an abrupt halt.

'It's true.' Kat gasped in Harry's defence, immediately regretting her thoughts coming through her mouth as suddenly all students turned to face her, Umbridge's face rising with a sarcastic smile, surprised at her sudden comment.

Draco turned his head and looked at her in a confused fashion, his eyes squinted, lips pursed together in a straight line, deep in thought.

'Is that what you think? Young Morozova?' Umbridge glared, spitting her words out. 'Would you care to join Mr Potter in detention in that case?' She shrugged her small shoulders, the eyes of the students didn't move from Kat.

Kat kept her lips closed, she fell back in her seat and pulled her head down, allowing defeat and not answering to avoid any further suspicion. Draco seemed very confused by her statement. What does she mean it's true? He thought to himself.

'Very well.' Umbridge giggled to herself. Potter's eyes met with Kat's, mouthing the words 'Thank you' to her before every student in the room turned back to the front. Draco's eyes still glued to Kat's presence.

'Now.. I expect this essay to completed with the person sat next to you. You will study together; you will work together. The essay is to be minimum 7 pages but thanks to the likely back-chat from Mr Potter and Miss Morozova here, they can do a minimum of 10 pages.' She grinned. Both of their partners growled in annoyance.

'Thanks for that you cretin.' Draco mumbled and shook his head. Kat avoided his glare, her grip on her wand tightening as she intertwined her fingers with it.

Umbridge dismissed her class and all students scurried away, running away from the classroom whilst whispers continued.

'I'm going to the library to make a start on the essay. Feel free to join me, I don't care, I just want to get this over and done with.' Draco tugged his bag over his shoulder, ignoring Kat, almost as if he were talking to himself.

'I'll come.' Kat replied.

They walked together to the library and sat at the far back where no one could disturb them. Making a start on the essay, they shared no words, other than the necessary discussion on what points they should include.

Thankfully due to Kat's well-equipped knowledge, they began to whiz through the essay, having written 3 pages in 1 hour, they continued like a cycle, discussing, planning & writing.

Draco continued writing in silence, moving his head up to look at Kat, the same way Kat did earlier that lesson, without her recognition. Noticing her white locks slightly covering her tanned face, her small hands gripping the quill. He noticed how neat her handwriting was, how fast she wrote and how she concentrated on the parchment. Face slowly getting closer to it the faster she wrote.

'You're going to end up kissing the paper if you don't slow down.' Drago stated, giving her an amused look, realising that her cheeks began to flush a shade of pink while she rolled her eyes and sat back, straightening up in her chair.

To avoid the awkwardness he tried to pick up a different topic of conversation. 'I'm glad we're partners to be fair. Putting the smartest students in the school was definitely a mistake on Umbridge's part.'

'Oh really?' Kat snickered. 'I'd say the girl from Gryffindor may be slightly above you knowledge wise.' She retaliated, not looking away from her essay, knowing how much it'd perturb him.

'What? Granger? The mudblood doesn't what she's doing half the time. Don't tell me you're a blood traitor now too?' Draco snapped. 'I was beginning to tolerate you.'

'Tolerate' Kat laughed sarcastically, mocking him. 'I'm no blood traitor Malfoy, I judge individuals based on personality and intellectual strength. From the first couple of says of knowing you, you're not making it very easy.'

'I'm going to ignore and act like you never said that.' He continued to argue, he dropped his quill into the ink before continuing to write.

A laugh escaped her lips. 'I'm not saying you're stupid Malfoy. There's nothing wrong with a little bit of healthy competition.'

Draco ignored her comment and continued to write his essay, coming to a finish of his 3rd page.

'I have no competition.'

'Your face in potions class said the very opposite. I saw the way you glared at me, your actions don't go unnoticed with me.' Kat flickered her eyes to him, his eyes already gawking at her.

'Oh you making it a competition now?' He queried, raising his brow at her with a smirk growing. He dipped his quill heavily in ink before tapping it on Kat's parchment that had half of the page filled. 'Oops' he smirked.

Kat's mouth slightly opened in shock, a smile creeped on her face and she shook her head disapprovingly. She couldn't help but laugh, mumbling 'asshole' to herself before grabbing a new piece of parchment.

Laughing back at Kat he was almost surprised at her reaction, she didn't freak out on him.. She just.. Laughed?

Usually they get angry when I pull shit like this.. What's wrong with her? His perplexed mind continued.

After a further 20 minutes in the library, they gathered up their books and made their way to the Common Hall to meet their friends for lunch, their journey separated when Kat had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Draco continued walking without her, not even realising she left him to walk alone.

Before she could reach the door to the girls bathroom she heard a faint yell of her last name. Turning on her heals to see who was calling her name, she noticed a small boy run up to her, bag clenched in his hands. Potter.

'Kat right?' He politely asked, a smile on his face as he reached up to her. Kat nodded and sent him a smile herself. 'I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me in class.' They began to walk together slowly, Kat's sudden urge to pee had vanished.

'It's okay Potter, don't worry about it. I'm sorry about the detention thing.'

A laugh exited both of their throats; they began to have small talk. Kat noticed that Potter was well spoken, grounded and despite the trauma he endured, he was happy; it almost scared her.

They walked up to a duo further down from them, noticing that one was a girl she spoke to Draco to earlier, Hermoine, however, unsure of the other crimson haired boy stood beside her. Both silenced once they saw me walking with Harry.

Hermoine gave her a small smile. 'You know it was very weird seeing a Slytherin standing up for someone from Gryffindor.' Harry stated.

'Really? Do people not do that here?' Kat asked the trio.

The ginger boy shook his head. 'Not really, especially not Slytherin anyway. Even worse that Malfoy was sat next to you. It looked like he was going to kill you.'

They all laughed together, Kat introduced herself to Hermoine and Ron before gracefully leaving them be and making her way to the entrance of the Great Hall.

She took a seat next to Pansy who exchanged a smile, quickly swallowing her food she asked how Kat's day was so far. The hall began to fill up quickly, Daphne & Clara soon joining them, engaging in small talk.

Zabini joined the group with Crabbe and Goyle, taking a seat next to Draco before turning his head around to the girls. 'Hey, after school we're going to head to the lake if you guys wanted to join?'

The girls all accepted but Kat slightly hesitated, she wanted to continue this essay that Draco destroyed with the fear of falling behind. 'Umm..'

'Oh come on Kat, it'll be fun! Lets live a little huh?' Clara edged, almost begging her – pouting her bottom lip. 'Pleassseeee.'

'Fine..' Kat laughed, earning a squeal & rapid excited clap from Clara. They continued to talk about schoolwork and drama occurring.

From time to time, Kat would glance at Draco, eyes darting to the ring on his hand like in first period, trying not to make it obvious that she was staring, she'd only look at him for a couple of seconds or look when she was talking to Pansy.

Suddenly their eyes met and she was caught looking over at him; she spurted her eyes back down to her plate and continued to eat her own food. Wanting to avoid embarrassment she tried to keep her eyes peeled away from Malfoy but couldn't help but look one more time – noticing that he was still looking at her.

A sarcastic smile became apparent to his face and both turned away at the same time once lunch was finished. The group separating their ways to finish their last few lessons before meeting up together at the lake.

What could possibly go wrong? It's just a group of friends going to hang out by a lake? She thought to herself, trying not to let her anxiety get the better of her. Her leg shaking up and down in the last lesson as she impatiently waited for the day to end.

After what felt like years, the class was dismissed and Kat made her way to the dormitory with everyone, getting changed and slowly make their way to the lake.


	4. Part 4 - Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: Run - Joji

After a short 5 minute walk, Kat, Daphne, Clara and Pansy saw small male silhouettes chatting at each other, a few sat on the big rock. As they got closer, they noticed it was Nott & Malfoy on the rock, Blaise talking to them and Crabbe & Goyle messing around in the background.

The small water waves hitting the rocks further down, chirping from the birds and splashes from the fish hit the atmosphere from time to time.

'Hello boys' Clara exclaims, smiling at them and sitting down on the floor next to the rock, the sunset began to trail up, filling up the skies with a raw orange to gold tone.

The guys acknowledged the newcomers and gave them a small nod. Kat places herself next to Clara, leaning against the rock with Malfoy to her right – hesitantly giving a small stare at tall boy. Stop staring! She shouts at herself.

Draco broke conversation with Zabini for a split second, noticing a pair of eyes on him but once he turned to face Kat, she was already looking another way.

The boys were still lost in their own conversation about got knows what, nothing of interest to the girls whom were in a conversation of their own.

Malfoy starts to dig into his suit pocket, taking out a small white -what looked like a paper pencil. But it was way too short for a pencil.. Kat knew better, she's seen this before, furrowing her eyebrows in surprisal.

'A joint?' Kat smirked at him, eyebrows risen up as she gave him a funny glance. 'You never seemed the type of person to do that muggle shit.'

'Well like you once said, never underestimate me.. kitten.' Draco chuckled; Kat shot him a glare before mumbling some curse words to herself.

'Don't call me that.' She sternly sighs, her eyes disengaging from his, her head screaming in embarrassment. Her nose began to fill with a strong sense of smell, it almost smelt like awfully strong garlic to her.

Once Kat composed herself again, she looked back at Draco, she couldn't help but stare again. She watched him inhale, eyes travelling from his lips, down to his jawline, further down to his neck and back up to his lips which were slowly releasing the smoke.

Draco tilts his head back sluggishly, smoking still falling out from his lips, eyes glued together with the light cool wind blowing his hair across his forehead. His fingers clamping onto the joint, he arched his back to stretch it before taking another inhale and repeating the process, hands playing with his hair from time to time.

Fuck me. She thought to herself. She never thought that a guy damaging his lungs could be so attractive to her, but why was she feeling this sudden urge of attraction? She never had a romantic association with someone before so this feeling was so foreign to her.

Continuously watching him, she noticed him pivot to her so that they were almost face to face, only a couple of inches between them; he held out the joint towards her.. Drugs were no interest for her but then again, how could she say no to tall boy?

His eyebrow rose to an arch as they continued to look at each other, the others not acknowledging the intense atmosphere between the two. Kat was in a full mind panic, does she say yes or no? Literally a few weeks ago I almost killed this boy and now he's asking to do drugs with me?

Draco brought his hand further up, twisting the joint in between his fingers so that the butt was facing Kat, bringing it up to her lips; she obliged, taking her lips to it and inhaling, feeling the exasperation and calmness hit her almost instantly. The smoke escaping her lips, they both smirked at each other and after a few extra tokes he passed the rolled zoot down to Clara who gladly helped herself.

'Seems like we're both full of surprises kitten.' Draco laughed at her lowly, turning his head back to the lake, sunset falling causing further shadows to appear, temperature alongside with it but the weather was bearable for them still.

'So it seems.' She almost whispers at him, turning her head with him, watching the lake from a distance.

'I don't want you to get in your head that we're friends however, just because we are school partners and hang out regularly doesn't mean I like you. I tolerate you, for the sake of my friends. I think you're probably one of the cockiest person I've ever met.' His voice spits the words out, head still facing the lake, watching each person pass around the joint.

Cocky? She thought.

Her head fell back rapidly in confusion, face scrunched into itself before a small laugh escaped her lips. This dude has bipolar disorder. The voice echoed in her mind, one minute he's flirty and playful, then he's cold and bitter. Mixed signals from a boy of his age sends red alarms to Kat, this boy is toxic.

'No need to be an asshole about it. Just tell me you don't like me next time.' Kat shook her head, a small smile plastered on her face as it found itself to become more and more numb.

Shrugging his shoulders he didn't say anything further. Kat suspected that Malfoy was intimidated by her, a newcomer to Hogwarts who had all the guys have the hots for her, someone who threatened him the day they met, someone who wasn't intimidated by him.

It was the other way around; he was intimidated by her.

To avoid further awkwardness, she leans forward to stand and sits herself next to Clara – who was already in a conversation with the other girls. Pansy looks over at the boys to see if they were paying attention before huddling the girls closer so that they could hear her whispers.

'Girls, I trust you all and I just want to say that I think tomorrow will be the night.' She giggles, the rest following behind her. Other than Kat of course, who deemed herself more confused than ever.

'What do you mean?' She kindly questions.

'Her and Malfoy of course!' Daphne smiled at her. 'They're like practically in a relationship aaand our girl here is probably going to have a fun night with him tomorrow at the party.'

Now this is news.

'Has he not mentioned that to you at all?' Clara whispers surprisingly, her face slightly shocked as the other girls continue to chat to each other.

Shaking her head lightly, looking over the lake. 'He did not.'

A part of her felt slightly gutted, because she had respect for her new friends and didn't want to go in between what Pansy and Draco already had. But if that's the case, why was he so flirty with her? Toxic. Her mind fills again.

Kat noticed how Pans slightly winced at her reply to Clara. Turning back to Daphne, '-Good on your girl, you know he doesn't sleep around.. Like at all.. Only the luckiest girls get a chance with him.' Daphne giggled.

Pansy hesitantly smiled and nodded in agreement, doubt began to fill her mind once she heard that Malfoy didn't mention his relationship status to the new girl, the new girl that all the boys fancied. Did he fancy her too? Her mind beginning to run.

The next day, Kat kept herself in the crevasses of the dusty library, revising and completing assignments; trying to avoid any humanly contact. She hid herself on a table that was at the far back in the corner, she tried to focus but merely couldn't.

Her mind was racing, with different scenarios. Malfoy was intimidated by her? Why did he not tell her his relations with Pansy? Why was he flirting with her if he was supposedly intimidated by her AND in a semi-relationship with Pansy? What is going on with this dude?

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she saw Pansy rushing past her aisle, not noticing her presence, but it looked like she was running deeper into the library. Out of curiosity, Kat followed. Laying low, remembering her training from Russia on how to almost appear invisible to the eye.

Her presence stopped an isle further down from where she was, she could see Pansy scavenging for books as if she were in a hurry, looking around her in a panic at some points. Kat squinted her eyes as if to get better vision, although it didn't help her vision, she could hear Pansy whispering to herself. Presumably, the book she was searching for.

The word not making itself clear to Kat's ear but she could sense that she was looking for something she wasn't supposed to be. And after a few minutes of hard searching, she found a small thin, green book, clawing at the sides of it before placing it on top of a few other books and hugging it to her chest.

Pansy ran back through to the main entrance of the library without noticing Kat's eyes watching her intensely. She tried not to think much of it but her mind was so full of questions and this kind of behaviour from Pansy just made her questions double in size.

She knew that she couldn't continue to revise in the library like this so she packed her books in her bag, promising to herself that she would finish them either later on tomorrow or Sunday. Tonight was the party so she knew that she wasn't going to get any peace.

The rest of the day Kat spent her day chilling by the lake, getting lost in her own thoughts, she hasn't spoken to anyone that day, not Malfoy, not Clara, she just kept quiet. Everyone was too focused on the party tonight and Kat had no intentions of joining. Partying was not her thing. But yet again, neither were drugs yet someone like Malfoy convinced her.

Kat cursed to herself, shaking her head vigorously as she tried to get Malfoy out of her head, yet when she tried, she would think about how annoyed Pansy looked yesterday at the lake, then how she was behaving earlier today at the library. It was just a cycle of thinking.

Noticing that the sunset was forthcoming, she had to try and calm herself down before the night took over, debating whether to go back to her room or wait for the party to die down.. The party hasn't even started so she knew that she was going to be outside for long.

Without any hesitation, she sat up from the rock by the lake. She pulled her cloak off, alongside her shoes and socks and began to trail forward towards the lake, her clothes beginning to be engulfed with cold water. Swimming towards the middle of the lake and back floating; looking up at the stars that began to make themselves present.

She enjoyed the peace, the sound of the water, the light breeze that cooled her further, she just swam – not noticing the pair of eyes watching her from afar.

Draco was in his room, looking out the window as he got ready for this party. Smiling to himself as he watched Kat's white hair float in the water, noticing her enjoyment of the night sky. He didn't know why he didn't mention his relationship status to Kat.

He didn't let his thoughts get to his head as he wanted to enjoy the night. But he couldn't help himself thinking about her. Not about Pansy, about the girl swimming in the lake.


	5. Part 5 - Uncommitted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Heartbreaker - Justin Bieber
> 
> Mature themes in this chapter. Discretion is advised.

The next morning came floating by, individuals from other houses evidently struggling from the nightlife that occurred a mere few hours before. Thankfully it was a Saturday which allowed everyone to regret their decision making in the comfort of their own bed.

This further gave a calming peace in the hallways, letting Kat's thoughts echo inside her head clearly. She slowly took steps towards the Great Hall, greeting the few that were outside and showing their faces.

Witnessing the Golden Trio sat on a bench by a great window, she threw them a half smile which was returned, plus a small wave from Ron. It wasn't a convincing smile but more of an appreciation. They remembered that day that she stood up for Harry, and although Kat associated herself with the enemy, they couldn't entirely hate her. They understood that she just wanted peace.

Once she reached the Great Hall doors she mumbled a few good mornings to Blaise & Nott whom were lost in their own conversation about the events of yesterday. Placing her rear further down on the table she helped herself to some porridge and fruit, trying to keep the diet she promised to upkeep.

Kat ate in silence, minding her own business, yet she still received stares from individuals. I've been here for almost a month and people are still staring?

Her expression stayed stiffened in a monotone glare. Her trembling thoughts were broken once a moaning and grogging Clara sat opposite to her.

Her uncurled, blonde hair fell messily besides her, bags accompanied by black circles stamped beneath her eyes. A small pout pushed out.

'Urgh Kat I feel so awful and I don't know what to do with myself.' She dramatically cried before smacking her head on the wooden table, shaking a few plates & glasses. Her arms wrapped around her head in hopes of stopping the thumping in her head.

'Eat plain bread, it'll help soak up the alcohol.' Kat grinned. Her attempt to not laugh at the dramatics performed by Clara failed. She couldn't help but fakely giggle, at least trying to force out some emotion.

Clara furrowed her brows as she lifted her head, placing it underneath a balled fist.

'How do you know this stuff? Is this some muggle shit you learned?'

Kat looked up at her sluggishly through her thick lashes, slowly chewing on her food before nodding. 'It's good to have knowledge of both worlds, you never know what may happen. You're never going to have your wand with you at all times.' She exclaimed; Clara nodded her head in 'fair enough' fashion before grabbing a plain slice of toast and groggily crunching on it.

They were soon accompanied by Daphne whom was in the same situation as Clara. Mumbling a good morning to them, the pair smiled and half laughed.

'How was the party?' Kat asked trying to kill the awkwardness, still unable to feel any emotion.

'Really good, would've been better if you were there though!' Clara chuckled, finishing off her toast before moving onto another one. 'A lot of stuff happened.'

Kat's brows rose as an indication for her to keep talking. Now she was curious.

Clara shrugged and looked around before openly talking. 'Well Blaise kissed some Ravenclaw, a fight kind of broke out between an older Slytherin and Gryffindor and our lovely Daphne threw up in my hair.' She nudged Daphne whilst smirking. 'Sooo apologies if I stink, I spent about an hour in the shower trying to get the stench out.'

Daphne laughed and shook her head. 'Next time I'll do it on purpose and not by accident.'

The trio continued their conversation but only after a couple of minutes her head twisted as the corner of her eyes recognised a light flame. Tall boy's hair. But he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by someone else, walking hand in hand with Pansy.

A slight wave of something rushed through Kat. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what the emotion was, she was happy she felt something but she knew it wasn't a pleasant one.

Malfoy and Parkinson slowly walked through the doors, smiling sarcastically at each-other; Draco joined Blaise & Nott who were still in the corner of the Great Hall discussing – splitting off from Pansy whom began half jogging towards the girls.

Kat watched Draco's eyes glued on Pansy, lust filled his eyes as his bottom lip was gripped between his pearly whites. Gnawing at her as his eyes travelled down towards the rest. His grey eyes caught Kat's and they stared at each other for a few seconds, his smirk still plastered on his face, not fading one bit. He threw a wink Kat's way before breaking their stand off and started to talk to the others.

A shudder of goosebumps embarked Kat's arms, she tried to continue to eat but she couldn't, she immediately knew what happened between the two, remembering the conversation she had at the lake yesterday with Pansy. But the question that mainly occupied her mind was why was Malfoy with one girl but also flirting with another? Me of all people as well?

The train of thoughts again abruptly interrupted once Pansy sat down next to Clara, squealing as her hands gripped Clara's arm and lightly shook her in excitement.

'Someone's in a good mood.' Daphne laughed, sending a small nod towards Pansy and giving the others a curious look.

'It happened. It was amazing. I'm so happy. I'm so in love with this man I literally cannot handle it anymore.' Pansy smiled at the air above us dreamily. It was like she was engrossed in a haze.

The few laughing at her. 'Well hopefully he asks to be your girlfriend soon.' Daphne continued.

'I hope so, he was a little distant at the start but we're slowly getting back into the groove..' Pansy's voice trailed, nodding assuringly as she helped herself to breakfast.

Kat didn't say much but listened to Parkinson gush about the night, she wanted to let her ravish her happiness. Afterall, she deserved it, she was so helpful to Kat the first few days of school, she introduced her to her friends and made her feel welcome.

She owed her, her kindness and peace, but then why did she still feel almost negatively about the situation? Her gut was telling her something but she still couldn't direct it to something she's experienced before. Was it a warning?

Kat's uncomfortableness almost became clear to the table; excusing herself she decided to engross herself in a few books she wanted to read that weekend. Her pace began to quicken as she got closer to the group of boys, not wanting to engage in a conversation with them.

'Hey Mozorov, wait up!' Blaise raised his arm once Kat passed them. Stopping mid trail, she cursed to herself, slowly turning to face Malfoy, Zabini and Nott, all pairs of eyes on her small frame. Awkwardly walking towards them so that they could engage in a conversation, she threw a fake smile, waiting for the conversation to continue.

'Where were you last night?' He continued, face full of curiosity as the others waited in silence for her reply.

Draco watched her intensely and although Kat wasn't looking at him, she could feel the tension and that awkward feeling in her gut got twice as bad. He was watching her again.

Draco knew where she was, but he silently waited for her to talk. A flashback hitting his mind of her swimming in the lake.

'Just by the lake still, I wanted some time to myself..' Her voice trailed. 'Parties aren't really my thing.'

The boys nodded, Draco still stabilized, eyes fixated on her, face in a straight line.

'Okay but next time you're joining us and you have no choice.' Nott chuckled at her whilst wiggling his brows up and down.

Kat grinned at them, she glanced down at her shoes as anxiety filled up her body, her cheeks turning rose gold. 'I don't know.. I'll have to think about it.'

'Please do.' Draco said, eyeing her up and down, face still emotionless and voice almost bitter. He sounded quite demanding.

Their eyes met again for the second time that day, whispering an 'Ok' back at him whilst turning back around and exiting the room.

Kat felt his eyes still staring at her until her presence came out of view for him. A shaky breath liberated from her lungs, she had to stop dead in her tracks and had to shake her hands and head to try and get this adrenaline out that was rushing through her veins.

A mixture of anxiety and that other emotion she couldn't catch on, she couldn't help herself but count at the amount of times Malfoy made her this nervous. They barely spoke outside of class, yet when they did, it was as if they just met for the first time.

The rest of that weekend, Kat spent it away from Malfoy and the other guys, merely sticking to the girls. However, this was proved to be difficult as the only topic that she could have with them was about Pansy's experience that Friday night.

She gave herself some comfort into the library on Sunday.

Finding herself in the muggle isle in the far back of the library, she was looking for a book that might interest her. Not acknowledging anyone nearby, her shoulder bumped into another. Both bodies frantically turning to each other, Kat shot a smile to Hermoine.

'Hi.' Kat smiled, which was reflected back to her despite Hermoine not saying anything, she looked hesitant.

Kat knew that Hermoine was unsure about her from the start, she was conflicted, she was friends with Malfoy and was in Slytherin, but she was friendly with Harry and did defend him in class.

'You're a muggle aren't you?' Kat asked Hermoine, trying to strike a conversation. Hermoine softly nodded, still staring at her from time to time in silence. 'Look, I know you're not particularly fond of me or my friends but I promise you I'm just trying to live in peace. I am friendly.'

Hermoine smiled at her. 'I know.' She whispered. 'I could tell you were different when you stood up for Harry. Which again I can't thank you enough for. He's going through a tough time at the moment.' Her voice trailed, eyes looking down on the pile of books in her embrace.

She could tell that seeing Harry upset hurt Hermoine. Hermoine gulped the ball in her throat as she began to remember everything that occurred earlier that year.

'Well when you witness something in front of your eyes just to be called a liar definitely is a confidence decliner.' Kat continued the conversation, looking up at books to see which ones might catch her eye.

'So you believe him? You believe that You Know Who's back?' Hermoine began to whisper, her body facing Kat.

'Of course I do, people would be stupid not to.' Her voice stayed monotone. 'People forget and underestimate You Know Who's power. It's definitely something he'd do, I'm more surprised he didn't do it sooner.'

They began to walk together along the isle, both searching for books to light read with, they began to enjoy each other's company.

'How do you know so much about him?' Hermoine quizzed, eyes still hunting at the books.

'Well..' Kat began. 'I studied about him in Durmstrang, plus my family were greatly affected by him, just like Potter. He's not the only one who's been affected. He's just the chosen one.'

'Oh.' Was the only thing that Hermoine could only wince out, not wanting to ask further details they continued to walk in silence.

'What you planning to read?' Kat asked her, changing the subject.

'I'm not sure yet, undecided whether I want to read fiction or non-fiction. What about you?'

'I'm not really into reading stories. I'm a big fan of Stephen Hawking however, so might dig into some of his books.' Kat smiled.

'Never thought you'd be into muggle theoretical physics Morozov.' Hermoine laughed.

'There's a lot you don't know about me Granger.' The duo faintly laughed in unison.

Kat knew that the Slytherin group wouldn't be too happy if they knew that she was talking to Hermoine, but Kat merely didn't care what they thought. She just wanted peace. She hated war, she hated fighting.

They continued to talk and forward themselves throughout the muggle reading isle until their conversation was interrupted and paused. A small whisper got louder and a ghastly shuffle ran past them, a small silhouette rushing past the isle that Granger & Morozov where in.

The girls looked at each other, puzzled. Tiptoeing towards where the individual was seen pacing back and forth between books. They hid behind an isle where they weren't going to be seen, both stayed dead silent whilst trying to grasp what was happening.

'Pansy?' Kat whispered to herself, Hermoine's head jolted back slightly in surprise, listening to Kat's comments. 'I literally saw her doing the same thing yesterday..'

'I wonder what she's doing.' Hermoine whispered back. 'She seems.. angry?'

'Angry about what though?' Kat confusingly mumbled. Her head filling up with questions again, why was Parkinson acting so strange?

Monday finally arrived at dawn, small sound of birds chirping outside the window woke up Yekaterina. She slowly got ready, had breakfast as per usual with her friends. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table to look at Hermoine from time to time, who'd reply with a genuine smile in return.

She was glad that they became friends, she presumed that Potter and Weasley were aware of their friendship as they turned to face Kat and sent her a similar smile.

After breakfast, Kat made her way towards DADA, taking seat to her designated table whom had been attended by Malfoy already. It came as a shock to see Draco early for class, nevertheless, Kat did not argue it.

'Shame you weren't at the party, would've been nice to see you kitten.' Malfoy said, turning his head to face her.

'I thought you didn't like me Malfoy?' Kat laughed, still facing the front of the class.

'I don't, I still tolerate you.' Tall boy chuckled. 'We could've become friends that night though, you know get to know each other, you're just too secretive, it's hard to become friends with someone that firstly threatens you then acts like you don't exist.' His brow arched. The slightest blush painted on her cheeks.

'I don't know how accurate that would've been Malfoy, I heard the stories between you and Parkinson, seemed like you were glued to each other the entire eve.' Kat sarcastically laughed to herself, shaking her head slightly, not believing a word coming out of his mouth.

'You jealous?' He teased.

'Sooo jealous..' She sarcastically continued to talk, rolling her eyes at the same time before preparing her quill, ink and book. She shot a glance at Hermoine who was looking at her worryingly, concerned about her conversing with tall boy.

'You also can't call me super secretive Malfoy, we've known each other for just over a month and I only just find out about your relationship with Parkinson? You're like a boy toy. Not cool to flirt with me like that when you have another girl.'

'So you are jealous.' Draco smirked at her, his posture leaning back in his chair, bottom lip again wrapped between his teeth. Lord save me. She thought to herself.

'I'm not jealous, I actually feel sad for you. You shouldn't be playing with emotions like that. It'll serve you some long term damage.' Kat shook her head, starting class and completing her work.

'Parkinson and I aren't even in a relationship. I can do whatever the fuck I want.' He spat.

'Well then be careful when you flirt with the wrong girl because she will throw you out to the wolves and you're going to regret it.'

'And might you be one of those girls?' Malfoy whispered, the distance between them staying the same but the tone of his voice darkly changing, his voice got deeper and assertive.

'I'm disengaging in this conversation.' She coldly replies, not giving him her focus as she continued to write.

'You need to chill Mozorov. Don't be so bitchy about it, Parkinson knows that we're not together and that we probably won't be. You're really making me sound like a slut.' Malfoy stated, finally beginning his work. This boy was playing with Parkinson's emotions and leading her on. The poor girl.

However, Kat couldn't help but notice his fingers wrap around the quill, he veins popping out of his arms and hand as thy clenched, how his family ring wrapped itself around his finger; the tips of them turning white as he pushed pressure on the parchment.

'I believe you're the only one making yourself sound like that Malfoy.' Kat continued.

'You don't get it though Mozorov. I'm not a playboy.' Assertiveness got more bitter in his tone, his presence still facing his parchment as they acted like they weren't talking. 'The girls I do end up fucking are incredibly lucky. I pride myself in my sexual life, I don't sleep around with lots of girls. I have more respect for myself than you think kitten.'

'You're an arrogant asshole Malfoy. I hope you know that.' She turned her head to his slightly. 'You still can't be playing around with girls.'

'A little harmless flirting here and there seems fine to me, especially if I'm single so stop telling me how to live my life kitten.' Draco shrugged. And in some way yes, he was correct. But he was dating around with Pansy, which didn't make it okay.

She knew that her point would never make it across to Draco's mind so she decided not to argue.

'I don't like it when you flirt with me Malfoy and for Merlin's sake, stop calling me kitten.' Her voice slightly rose but not loud enough for everyone to hear, her accent becoming more apparent the angrier she got.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, elbows pressed against the table whilst he slowly turned to face Kat. A confused slide appearing in his eyes before a wide grin curled his lips. His face got incredibly close to Kat's, his hot breath tickled her lips, heartbeat beginning to echo in her ears as her hands began to sweat.

She lightly gulped as Draco looked down her lips, returning them back to her eyes.

'If that's the case Mozorov, why do you get so flustered and nervous when I do flirt with you?' He whispered against me, lips barely touching.

A sheer pause entered as Kat couldn't help but panic. Draco tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes filled with lust before chuckling and returning his pressure to his seat, his head shaking slightly from side to side.

Kat's eyes met with another's whom was shooting knives back at the pair. Pansy Parkinson was heatedly watching them like a hawk, her grip on her quill so tight that her hand turned white, pursed lips, not blinking at Kat, just staring.

A shaky sigh left Kat's lungs as she continued with her work. Hoping that the class was to end soon before glancing at the clock, she noticed that she still had about 10 minutes.

Kat maintained her composure and continued to write. Not even 30 seconds after her finishing the conversation with Malfoy, losing sight of him as she got closer to her paper, frantically writing and concentrating, she felt something tickle her knee.

She slightly jumped in agitation, her gaze still on the paper and book in front of her, she tried to ignore it thinking it was some bug, until she noticed this tickling feeling travel up her leg.

She turned her eyes further down and found the end of Malfoy's quill travelling up her thigh, sending goosebumps all over her body as it got closer to the hem of her skirt. A chuckle escaped his lips as he travelled further and further.

'You seriously cannot tell me that I don't have any affect on you Mozorov.' He whispered, the light feather still travelling up her thigh slowly.

Kat smirked back at him, facing him, treating him to the taste of his own medicine, she got closer to his ear and whispered. 'I've threatened to hex you before, I'm not scared to do it again.' She giggled flirtatiously before grabbing the quill from Draco's his hand and snapping it in half.

She dropped the broken quill on his desk as the class ended, she packed her things and walked out of the classroom. Heart still fluttering as she left Malfoy in awe. She knew he was watching her leave. A fat smirk played upon his lips.

A shy sigh escaped her lips as she exited the classroom gracefully. She smiled to herself as she began walking to her next class.

What the hell are you doing Mozorov? She thought to herself.


	6. Part 6 - Wicked Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: The Rigs - Devil's Playground

Throughout that day, Kat avoided Malfoy as humanly possible. She already knew that she pissed off Pansy and those were not her intentions, she'd walk around the hallways as tough as stone, constantly tense. However, if it came across to her and she felt threatened, she could hold her own. She wasn't scared.

The tension between Pansy and Kat became a lot more obvious, Daphne and Clara both tied in the middle as they could see both points of the story. They just tried to stay as peaceful as possible, Kat remained quiet as always during dinner and didn't really pay attention to any of the conversations.

After dinner, Kat decided to enjoy her walk to the common room alone, she felt an immense weight of anxiety in the bottom of her stomach, causing her heart to flutter at any source of movement.

'Kat! Wait for me!' Clara jogged towards her. Kat turned quickly and smiled. Of course, it was a fake smile.

'Everything okay?' Kat whispered, the ends of her white hair freely dancing to the light, cool breeze. The weather began to crisp as the leaves would crunch beneath the stomping of other students around them.

Clara clutched onto Kat's jumper, pulling her to the side of a corner by the hallway. She looked deadly serious, taking another watch around them to make sure that they were alone.

'Listen, I don't know what's going on between you and Malfoy, - frankly I don't care but can you take some caution with it please? Pansy's really mad about you two being super close, she's worried she'll lose him.' Clara begged, her hands tightly gripped onto Kat's shoulders.

'I think that's a conversation she needs to have with Malfoy.' Kat began, her brows furrowed together, confused as to why she was taking the blame to someone else's actions. 'He's the one who's being all flirty.'

'I guess. I'm just worried about yo-'

'I try to avoid him at all costs Clara.. Believe me. But being in the same house, same classes let alone being sat together, gives him an easy gateway to mess around.' She persistently mumbled, the frustration becoming known in the tone puffing through her teeth.

'Kat, just because Pansy was friendly with you, does not mean she will treat you fairly or try to understand your point of view. If you piss her off then you've pissed her off and there's no going back. I'm surprised she's not set your hair on fire just yet.' A laugh escaped her throat as her hand began to twirl Kat's hair, admiring the lightness.

Kat almost began to laugh at her. 'She wouldn't get the chance if she wished. I'm not scared of a little girl, I've fought bigger, meaner and stronger.' Kat threatened.

Clara's lips curled into each other, a sign of defeat as she straightened her back and moved her hands away to her sides. 'Don't underestimate her Kat. They've been together for almost 2 years and they were finally getting somewhere. Can you at least try for me?'

'And she shouldn't underestimate me.' Kat stepped forward, her hand clutching at the wand in her pocket, her nails slowly digging into it from a mixture of anxiety and anger – which shocked Clara as she slowly took a step back.

Kat sighed and relaxed her shoulders, she didn't want to argue with Clara, she couldn't afford to lose any more friends.

Beginning to turn away from her and making an exit she spoke 'I will try but I can only control myself, I cannot tell Malfoy what to do. If Pansy is so desperately worried about him being 'unfaithful' in a relationship that might not even happen, she should talk to him about it, not have you as an owl telling the opposing person that is trying to respect what they have. I don't appreciate being made out like this.'

And with that, Kat exited the corner, leaving Clara all by herself to her thoughts.

She agreed with Kat, but she knew what Pansy was like when she felt threatened. She was worried for Kat, although it may come to a petty fight or argument, she wanted to avoid a fight after everything that happened recently.

Clara would always laugh and find fights funny, up until it was within her friendship group. That's the only time where she didn't like it. She watched Kat leave, noticing her entire body tensing up; sighing to herself she turned the opposite way and journeyed back to the Great Hall.

Kat continued to walk down the hallway towards the dungeons. Entering through the dark, cold tunnels, the main door slamming itself shut behind her; silence echoed in the room as she made her way to the girl's dormitories. She ignored all the stares from the small group of boys sat on the leather chairs.

As Kat continued to cross, she didn't notice that the group of boys were the ones whom she mingled with. Whatever conversation they had was already lost as they watched her pass in silence. Only Blaise and Nott being able to create another low volume conversation about the latest Quidditch news.

Draco's gaze was stuck on her from the moment she stepped inside, eyes roaming all over her thin, curvaceous body. He watched how her hair flew at her fast pace, how tense she was and the constant scowl painted on her face.

His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth tightly as he continued to eyeball her, letting himself smile a little as he enjoyed the view and enjoying his attempt to mentally undress her. Eagerly watching her walk up the stairs, he looked at her legs and the bare skin he could notice. His attraction was blatantly obvious to the guys.

'You done staring there Malfoy?' Zabini chuckled, his brow raised as his back sluggishly laid on the sofa.

'I'm just admiring.' Draco shrugged as he sarcastically smiled, rubbing his hands together – pulling his weight on the elbows that now rested on his knees.

'Probably shouldn't be doing that when Pans is around..' Theo laughed, giving Malfoy a funny look, munching on a small bag of peanuts.

'Ah she can shove off. She knows where I stand with her relationship wise. I don't know why she's telling everyone we're together.' His voice becoming more agitated, spine falling to rest back on the safe as his arm wrapped itself on the arm rest, his thumb curling inside and playing with the ground of his ring.

'You might want to talk to her about that then, because she seems pissed that you're mingling around with the Russian chick.' Theo replied. His voice slightly muffled from the chewing, he threw empty paper bag in the fire pit, watching it burn to ash. 'She's in love with you man.'

All boys' eyes were on the fire for a good few minute, a comfortable lull lasting between them.

Draco thinking about the issue that he has currently.

He's supposedly in a 'relationship' with a psychopath, someone he just wanted to get away with from school, he was only doing it to impress his family, to get some pussy, nothing romantic, the entire relationship was platonic.

He was attracted to bad girls and Pansy was not one of them, she was tough to others but around/with him she was too soft. She was nice to him, he wanted someone with a little bit of an attitude, some toxicity was necessary in his mind.

Then he met Yekaterina. Whom was amongst the baddest he's ever met.

She threatened to kill him on the first day for merlin's sake. She broke his utensils, she played his own game, she always clapped back at his witty comments. He could sense a darkness around her, he noticed how angry she'd get, how aware she was of her surroundings.

She could hear things from afar, she could plot everything logically and accurately, her knowledge was extraordinary. Her fear and temper shined through and Draco matched the similarities between them.

They were both damaged from damaged families. Had no real friends and felt like they couldn't trust them. They were both academically remarkable, top students of each class. She wasn't scared of any body. Not even Malfoy.

It's almost became an obsession.

It was an uncommon feeling; seriously intense, and his body would shiver from goosebumps thinking about her.

It began to become an achiness and a need rather than a want. His elbows were still rested on his knees, hands formed into a ball with his chin directed above it, comfortably sitting as his gaze lingered on the fire without a blink.

Mind lost in its thoughts.

I wonder what it'd be like if she burned a cigarette on my chest. He thought.

Draco growled to himself, rolling his eyes and heading up off the sofa and back to his dormitory. His thoughts got darker and darker. He couldn't contain himself anymore.

______________________

The next two weeks, the silver pair avoided each other and kept their distance. Both opposing reasons but they managed to make it work. Word spread like wildfire about how Pansy & Draco slept together, the attention focusing from Kat to Pans.

Pansy would receive glares from girls of whom were jealous. Whispers mimicked through hallways of the classrooms. Pansy couldn't stop herself from enjoying it.

Despite the attention seeking behaviour that Pansy loved, she was still angry, frustrated and upset.

She didn't like seeing Draco mingling with other girls, it was already so tough getting his attention the past 2 years and now someone had to come in and ruin it for her. She knew that Draco fancied Kat, all the guys did, but the look he gave her when she first entered the common room told her that there was some stiff competition.

Her hands balled into fists as she walked to her Herbology class – the hallways began to disperse of less and less students.

Before turning a corner she heard a whisper coming from afar, stopping dead in her heels, she tiptoed closer and realised that the voice was coming from the bad boy, none other than himself, Malfoy...And Kat?

'Why are you ignoring me?' Draco mumbled to her. 'I miss our interactions, I actually started to like you kitten.'

Kitten? He never gave Pansy a pet name but she gets a lee-way? What is it that she has that Pansy doesn't?

'Because you're supposed to be with Pansy Draco, don't act stupid, this is inappropriate.' She heard Kat whisper yelling. A sigh of relief rushed over her; she was confused.

She tried to be happy that Kat was trying to be respectful, but if that were the case, why were they constantly smirking at each other and flirting in class? The dots weren't connecting in Pansy's mind.

'How many times have I told you that we're not together. She knows I'm not into it like that.' He paused before chuckling. 'And plus, I like messing around with you and I wanted to carry on doing it. You know you like it too.' His voice got lower and quieter.

A pain leapt into Pansy's chest as she clutched it with her hand. Tears daring to fall down her face as she continued to listen, why would Malfoy hurt her like this? He acted so in love, she gave him her virginity, he used her for sex and games.

'Rot in hell Malfoy.' She sternly bellowed, hearing the clicks of footsteps getting closer, Pansy quickly wrapped around the corner to hide, along with the tear that escaped down her cheek.

She heard a deep laugh come out of Malfoy's lips before he went his own way to his class, both going in the opposite directions. Not only did her friend hurt him but her lover did too.

_____________________________

After school that day, Daphne, Clara and Kat hung out together in the dorm rooms, later joined by the guys who hung lingered for a while. Whilst the guys were in a midst conversation of school-work, girls and sex, Blaise rolling a joint for them to enjoy later on that day, he would take a glance at Kat once in a while.

He noticed that she was in a deep conversation with the girls, she looked angry herself. Turning back his focus on the guys, he became curious but didn't want to invade the privacy.

Kat explained the argument that happened between her and Malfoy that day. How he wants to be messing around with her and how he doesn't want to hurt Pansy any more.

A soft knock emerged across the bedroom – silencing everyone as all eyes pierced the door. Daphne walked to it slowly, turning the knob and opening it enough just for her eye to become visible. Not only trying to hide the fact that there are boys in the room, but drugs too.

Her eyes matched with Pansy's who was nervously stood there fidgeting with the hems of her thumbs. She gulped and looked into her through her eyes, knives being thrown through her irises. 'Is Draco in there? I need to talk to him..' She bluntly whispered, shooting a glare at her.

Daphne raised her brows in shock, her rudeness coming clear. Straightening her back she pushed the door open, revealing all the boys and girls who were still staring at the door. Finally revealing Draco standing next to Blaise.

'He's right there.' Daphne shrugged and walked back to Kat's bed where all 3 girls were discussing, continuing with their conversation.

Pansy sulked in embarrassment; her gaze quickly turned back to Draco. 'Draco I need to talk to you.'

Draco slowly exited the bedroom, rolling his eyes before mentioning to the group that he'll be back in a minute.

'What is it Parkinson?' He snapped.

'Why so cold? And since when are we back and last name basis?' Pansy sarcastically snickered.

Shaking his head, he rested his left arm on the door frame. 'I don't know, might be the fact that you told everyone and their fucking mother that we were in a relationship when you knew that what I wanted was platonic.'

Pansy's lips parted slightly, she watched him in awe. 'But I thought-'

Her sentence was cut short from Draco groaning loudly, his fist balled up as he lightly punched his forehead. 'Argh Parkinson, look, I'm just not that into you. Not the way you want me to be anyway. I made that noticeably clear to you. Get it through your head.'

Pansy frowned, still not saying a word – her throat was closed, hurting too much from holding in the tears and cries. His frustration grew as her reaction became more obvious.

'And I want you to leave everyone in that room alone, you've been making them feel really uncomfortable lately and that shit doesn't sit well with me. Keep your fat mouth out of other people's business.. Fucking pathetic.' He grunted. Eyes turning back to the door as he rapidly opened it and slammed it shut.

As he entered the room with the door slamming behind him, he watched everyone as their attention focused on him.

He sat beside Blaise, jaw clenching – not saying a word.

'You good Malfoy?' Clara laughed at his uneasiness, poking him in the cheek. Draco rolled his eyes at her and smirked before letting out a laugh. 'I presume she won't be a problem anymore?'

Draco shook his head.

The group began to sit closer to the window, huddled together as they opened it as widely as they could before lighting the joint, each person taking small puffs and passing it around the circle.

'Well now that you and Pansy are done you can openly flirt with Kat more.' Blaise teased loudly, Kat's cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, she looked down at her lap as her fingers began to fiddle with each other.

Draco only managed to laugh, rolling his eyes jokingly before taking a swift inhale of the joint. As the smoke began to leave his lips he spoke up, to which Kat almost choked on her own spit.

'I'm sure she wouldn't mind that.. Would you kitten?' He nodded her way, licking the bottom of his lip before curling it into a fat smirk. His eyebrows wiggled as everyone's gazed turned to Kat, whom was now as red as coral reef.

Clara's eye widened – her mouth opening wide and crossed arms coming to a drop. 'KITTEN?' She yelled. 'Since when was that a thing?!'

The rest of the group laughed at her. Kat's face hid in the palms of her sweaty hands, no response enabling itself to leave her throat; she had no idea how to react to a situation like this, this was completely out of her comfort and knowledge zone.

'Okay you can now definitely not deny that there's... intense... tension between you two.' Daphne smirked.

Kat rolled her eyes in disagreement as she managed to gain her composure.

Dating was not an option for her, she was too much of a risk and she couldn't hurt or put anyone else in more danger than what she already is.

She knew that Draco liked to flirt with her, but that's as far as he could go because she was not going to give Malfoy the pleasure of flirting back.

'Next topic.' Kat joked sternly.

As the bundle continued to talk at Kat, her vision came in line with a pair of grey lenses that were slightly rimmed with a red tinge, still staring right back at her.

His eyelids drooping slightly lower than normal. She almost squirmed in uncertainty but gave him a miniscule smile.

A smirk slapped his face as they continued to stare at each other, her hands began to get clammy again, but her wand wasn't beside her for her to grip.

She noticed that his eyes travelled down to her neck, she could feel the burn from his orbs engraving marks - travelling from her neck to her collarbone and back to match her eyes. Quickly looking away she sighed restlessly.

'You see what I mean!' Clara whisper yells at Kat, nudging her slightly. 'That's exactly what I'm talking about, this intense stare off shit you do together' She giggled, wiggling her brows up and down.

Kat sighed and looked down at her lap, her hands getting sweatier.

She took a small puff of the joint, letting it rest in her chest for a few seconds before letting go and granting the feeling of euphoria travel through her veins, 'He just happened to be in my line of vision.'

As a pause echoed between the girls, Kat watched the joint, shaking her head, trying hard not to let out a smile. 'He's just messing around.' Kat mumbled, trying her hardest to convince the girls.

'I'm sorry but if there's a guy that talking to me like that, calling me kitten and shit then merlin you know I'm dropping to my knees.' Clara laughed, receiving a fake disgusted gag from Daphne and an awkward look from Kat.

Once Kat was finished taking her side of inhales from the herb filled stick, she moved back across the room and sat down on a black, Victorian styled sofa beside her bed.

No one of the group noticed bar tall boy himself. His person coming closer towards her direction as he lifted himself from the window, sitting next to her he raised his arm above the top of the sofa rim.

A smile that reminded Kat of murkiness and seclusion washed over Draco, his head tilting to get better views of Kat's appearance.

'So kitten, what to do you want to talk about?'


	7. Part 7 - Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: Formula - Labrinth

Kat kept her silence, her focus on the group, she didn't want to show Draco that she was nervous around him, let alone anyone. The only person she's ever met to make her this nervous.

Her hands continued to sweat.

And the fact that he was trying to get her attention made it even more difficult to ignore.

'Come on Kat, don't be a bitch about it,' He whispered aggressively, the grip his hands had on the sofa began to tighten, short of patience - he continued, 'I just want to have an innocent conversation.'

Rolling her eyes in response with a small growl she turned her head to the side only to be met with his face right upfront hers. Inches apart, she scarily jumped back. She swallowed hard as she noticed his features up close.

'Did you just roll your eyes at me?' He threatened, patronising her in her seat. His broad shoulders towering over her small figure.

Kat huffed in annoyance at his behaviour. So childish. She thought to herself.

'And what? – Get over it Malfoy, I do what I want.' She barked back, not loud enough to gain anyone's attention. Her hot breath hitting his lips.

'I'll have to teach you manners, do they not teach that in Russia kitten?' His posture slouched down the sofa as he began to play with her hair.

She ignored his question again, a scowl developing on her face as she visibly became uncomfortable with his presence. Her arm shoved his hand away from her. He just 'broke up' with Pansy and now he's onto the next one? What an idiot.

'You know you've made me a target now?' She tried to divert the conversation.

'What do you mean?'

'Parkinson.. She knows you like to mess around with me and after that stunt you pulled earlier on, she's going to try and kill me.' Kat laughed worriedly, twisting her head to face him, their eyes met, yet again.

Draco jerked his head back as he coughed up a snarl. 'She goes near you and I'll break her face.'

Both smirked at each other, both sitting there speechless. 'What happened to only 'tolerating' me Draco? Are we finally becoming friends?' She asked.

'Well, I feel like we're finally getting to know each other, you know, we're bonding.' Draco laughed as he straightened his posture, the high slowly coming down to the point where his body just felt numb. 'You're still not very likeable though.'

A minute of silence passed, the group ahead of them lost in a conversation that made no sense, the high getting the best of them. Still taking no notice of the pair on the sofa, the light breeze that started to get colder entered the room causing goosebumps to grow on Kat's naked arms.

'What's your favourite colour?' Kat asks out of the ordinary, catching Draco by surprise, he gave a small laugh before giving the question a thought, straightening his suit.

'Dark green, or black.' He fake smiled at the floor. 'You?'

'Grey.'

The silence that fell between them was a comfortable one, surprisingly neither felt awkward as they just watched each other, their features and just admiring.

'Tell me your life story.' Draco requested, he turned his full body to face her, fully engaged in the conversation now.

'Woah Malfoy, since when are we playing 20 questions? You already want to know about my life?' She half laughed, her happy emotions being obviously fake.

Draco shrugged with a pouted lip. 'Why not? I'll find out either way so why not now?'

'You don't want to know about my life.' She said in her accent. 'My life is too complicated.'

'Try me.' He dared. 'We can have a competition to see whose life is more difficult.'

Kat began to panic, what does she say to him? She can't tell him the truth out of the fear that someone will hear or having to protect him at all costs now because he'll know a world secret.

'No comment.'

Malfoy tried to press once more. However, after the death stare that Kat gave him, he got the idea that the topic was something she wasn't comfortable with; deciding upon a different question that might be suitable for her.

'Why did you exchange here?' He paused, 'From Durmstrang?' Malfoy pressed, his hand now resting on his knee cap.

'That is also none of your concern.'

'You're really not going to tell me anything are you?' He laughed.

Kat smiled at him and shook her head no, sharing a brief moment of laughter between them.

'Ok kitten, I see how it is, I'll just have to find out myse-'

'Alright love-birds, we want to get some sleep. Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, out.' Clara demanded as she pointed her index finger at the door before fluffing her pillow and opening her sheets as she waited for the men to exit.

Draco turned from Clara and turned to Kat, a sarcastic smile appeared.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Remember, I still have 18 questions. Goodnight kitten.' He mumbled before leaving with the others.

They boys finally left allowing Daphne to start spraying the room with her perfume to try and mask the smell of the drug – she danced and jumped around causing the rest to laugh.

'You and Malfoy seemed awfully close just now.' Daphne smirks as she gathered her toiletries, following the exit towards the toilets.

Ignoring the statement, there was a thought that trapped Kat's mind.

'Where's Pansy? Does she not stay here anymore? It's been like a week and I've not seen her once.'

Daphne and Kat being the only ones in the room now, she gave up a sigh, shrugging her shoulders. 'I honestly don't know; I presume it'd be because Draco likes to mess around with you the way he never did with her and she's jealous. It wouldn't surprise me if she asked to change dorm rooms.'

'Well she has nothing to be jealous about because I don't want Malfoy and I don't want to be his little toy either. He's just messing around; he doesn't actually want me.'

Daphne laughed at her, now fully changed in her pyjamas as she cozed up under the sheets, still sitting up, cross legged on her bed.

There was a part of Daphne that knew that Malfoy was just playing around with her, a hint of her glad that Kat knew of the way he was. But then again, Daphne hasn't ever seen Malfoy be this attached to someone, let alone dump someone they were dating around with for 2 whole years for someone else.

By all means he was still witty, arrogant and was nasty, but not to Kat, he was just full of nasty banter and sexual frustration.

___________________

Draco sneaked into his bedroom along with the others, his mind deep in thought. Although he wasn't emotionally attached to Kat, he couldn't deny there being a physical attraction towards her.

His family would never approve someone like her, she was too introverted, yes, she stood her ground and had the attitude of a real Slytherin, Merlin she was pureblood too but no way in hell would they accept her. She's a blood traitor, quiet, almost rude all the time, regardless of your status or her superiors.

But attitude is what you like Malfoy. He thought to himself.

Sighing heavily into his hands that cupped his face, he messed with his hair before tucking himself into bed with the attempt of removing his intrusive thoughts.

He wanted nothing to do with a blood traitor, opinionated and threatening girl like her, but it's also those attributes to her that captivate him the most.

Finally, his thoughts came to a halt as his presence fell under a deep slumber, common dreams that he had on the daily filled his mind as his sense of reality vanished.

________________

Kat woke up energetically the next day in the early morning, without any further luck of getting a few extra minutes of sleep she let herself out of bed and got ready.

Snow began to fall outside causing a wave of realisation to hit Kat that Christmas break was soon, a frown coming apparent before making her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was going to spend the holidays alone for the first time in her life, without her brothers and sisters, without Radek and the scientists. Truly feeling odd about the situation, she continued to walk through the crisp weather. Tightening her grip around her upper half to remain some warmth.

She sat by herself with a book to her side, silently munching on a bowl of diced fruit, head engraved in the book of Alchemy.

Her concentration was interrupted, startling her as a figure sad down in front of her.

'What you reading there Morozova?' Blaise smiled. His eyes propped on the book she was reading. 'Alchemy?'

Diverting her attention back to the book she threw him a small nod – continuing to eat.

'You're not much of a talker are you Morozova?'

'I don't have much to say.' She replied, eyes still focused on the book.

After a couple of minutes, the duo were joined by the others, finally Malfoy who sat himself to the right of Blaise, gifting his fair mornings to everyone before digging into a green apple.

Kat recognised that he had a liking towards green apples, probably why he always smells of them, that, peppermint and some expensive cologne. Not a cologne she was familiar with.

'So, what's everyone doing for Christmas break?' Daphne asked everyone, which in turn they all spoke about openly – Kat's eyes still directed at the text within the book, remaining her silence.

Abruptly, Daphne closed her book causing Kat's attention to divert to her. 'What are you doing?'

'I asked you, what you're doing for Christmas.' She smirked, all the others waiting for an answer.

It only took 5 seconds to realise that they were waiting for an answer for a while, but Kat was too engraved in her book that she didn't even hear Daphne ask the question.

'I'll be here.' She shrugged, fumbling through the pages as she tried to find the page she left off of. The group looked at her confusingly.

'I don't celebrate Christmas, I'm not religious so Christmas break has no meaning to me. I'm not into muggle religion.' She shook her head. 'So, I'll be here, studying, living my normal life.'

Normal.

This was somewhat of a lie, she technically wasn't religious and didn't celebrate it, but that didn't stop her brothers and sisters celebrating the family time they would've gotten should they be born a normal way.

It'd only be a gathering of the scientists, the siblings and Radek. Small gift sharing and dinner, nothing too fancy, they couldn't do anything to extravagant in fear of being noticed.

The thought of the word 'normal' caused her to pause.

She stopped to think about her brothers and sisters. Wondering how they were in their own schools, how they were handling the loss of one another, what they were doing for Christmas. She wondered how Radek was holding up now that he was in hiding.

She missed riding her Hippogriffs, a broom was not merely the same, Chucky was her favourite. Big fluffy boy with a heart of gold; she'd always take him riding every weekend to the small village by Durmstrang, it was the Russian's main way of transport.

A panel of sadness rushed through her as she continued to read, trying hard not to show any emotion to the others who were talking about becoming members of the Inquisitorial Squad.

It pained her to know that she couldn't see them or keep in contact with anyone anymore. She was lonely, and at least she wouldn't hurt anyone that way or keep her loved ones out of trouble.

Her thoughts followed through to You Know Who. She was scared of him, the only person she was scared of was Voldemort.

After breakfast and a few lessons, she made use towards the library, in hopes of completing all her assignments before winter break so that she had time for herself to do some light reading and learning of other things, things she found more necessary and important should You Know Who make an appearance.

'Do you mind if I sit here?' A faint voice echoed.

Shooting her head up, Kat smiled at the silhouette of Hermoine who was pointing at the chair besides her. Kat nodded lightly and continued to focus on her Potions essay.

They were assigned an unusual essay this year, nothing that Kat was used to from Durmstrang anyway, a potion of choice with a mandatory 8 pages written about it.

'Is that the potions essay?' Hermoine questioned as she positioned her books on the desk neatly, taking out her own parchment and quill.

Kat nodded silently as her wrist continued to write. 'What potion did you pick?' Finally speaking up.

Kat felt most comfortable talking to Hermoine, despite her being in the opposite house and despite Kat's reputation being destroyed within the Slytherin household. Kat didn't care what others thought of her.

'I'm still stuck between Amortentia or the Shrinking potion..' She said knitting her fine brows together. 'How about yourself?'

'Elixir of life.' Kat bluntly replied as she finished her 3rd page, turning to a new side, rummaging through the necessary books for her work.

Hermoine almost gasped but made no further comment, she was impressed herself at how smart Kat was.

They never saw each other as competition, unlike Kat and Malfoy. He always saw their education as a fight. Who could be better, who was smarter.

After a couple of minutes, Hermoine spoke up again, 'So you and Malfoy, what's going on there?'

'What do you mean?' Kat stopped writing, quill tightly gripped in her hand as her head slightly turned to face Hermoine, noticing an expression of worry.

'Well, everyone in the school knows that he and Pansy are not dating anymore.' She quietly whispered. 'But it's also going around the school that you two have been flirting around in Defence Against the Dark Arts class.'

Kat chuckled, shaking her head as she turned her head back towards the books she was reading.

'We're not anything. He's just being an asshole. He's playing his wicked games.' She said, wondering how much of that statement was true – in hopes it was enough to convince Hermoine. However, Hermoine was smart, she could tell when someone got nervous from lying.

Nevertheless, she decided to ignore and not pester Kat any further.

Kat didn't actually know where she stood with Malfoy. Where they friends? Where they just messing around? Or did he actually secretly hate her and was plotting to expose her?

Kat knew about the Malfoy's, she heard about them back when she lived in Russia and their association with the Dark Lord – which is why she's been so hesitant about their friendship and flirtatious behaviour in the first place.

She couldn't bring herself to become close with someone that could possibly bring her so much danger.

'I understand. Just be careful please. I don't want you getting hurt or getting in trouble.' Hermoine expressed her worry before turning a few pages of her first book.

'I know, I will.' Kat comforted her as she twiddled the quill between her fingers anxiously.

As they continued with their schoolwork, a tall figure entered the library which the girls didn't seem to notice. Although he did.

He positioned himself behind a set of books that clearly hid him from the two, but close enough to hear their conversation with a small gap where a few books were missing, he could see above their noses only.

Draco was a curious boy, he was going to find out information about her either way, however, seeing how comfortable Kat was around Hermoine irked him in different ways.

He was jealous that Kat was so friendly with her, he was meant to be Kat's clever duo. He was meant to be the one she was to get close with.

But how can you do that when you're just a non-stop asshole to someone like her? No wonder she's constantly scowling at me.

Draco wasn't socially equipped to compete or attract someone he was intimidated and curious by. He thought she was the most beautiful person on the outside, and he wanted to know if she was just as beautiful inside. But with features like her, he gets... nervous.

Furthermore, why was she talking to a mudblood? He thought to himself. A disgusted emotion erupted on his slapped face as he shook his head back to reality. Continuing to listen to their conversation, he pretended to rummage through a book in case passers by got suspicious.

Being mean is the only thing that Malfoy knew and understood, and exceeded in. It was unnatural to be nice and caring.

'How are you completing this work so quickly? You've only picked one of the hardest potions known and you're writing it like it's simple Herbology?!' Hermoine almost laughed as she watched Kat in awe. 'You're practically getting O's in every single subject..'

Kat pursed her lips before giving her a smile. 'When I lived in Russia I went through an intense training and education programme in Durmstrang, I was taught to value education and I devoted my time to it.'

'Don't you regret it a little? You seem to be constantly in the library or stuck in a book. You make me look.. normal.'

They both laughed. Hermoine continued to talk. 'What did you learn in Durmstrang?'

'Pretty much the same stuff here, except everything you guys are learning now, I completed in my 2nd year. So, the stuff I was learning in the year before joining here was already advanced classes.' Kat tried her hardest not to brag; this caused Hermoine to gasp in awe, excitement, she was intrigued.

However, Draco only managed to roll his eyes and huff at Kat's arrogance, mumbling her repeated statement in a childlike manner. He was jealous and he openly admitted to himself only. Never to anyone else.

'So do you speak more than 1 language?' They both began to ignore their school work as they continued to chatter, the conversation being further more interesting than a bloody potion essay.

A nod shook itself into Kat. '6.' She smiled. 'Russian, English, Bulgarian, Latin, French and Spanish.'

'Well I must say your English is impeccable.' Hermoine exasperated. Draco still listening in, soaking in all the newly fed information about his future lover. 'I feel really stupid talking to you now.' Hermoine started to laugh.

'Hermoine, you're actually a very brave and clever girl. Especially for being a muggle.' Kat started. 'I feel like you're probably the only person in the school with their head screwed on. You shouldn't feel insecure or deny the talents you have.'

'Thank you. I appreciate that.'

'No problem, if you or your friends ever have any trouble you can always come to me you know.'

'You're the worst Slytherin I've ever met.' Hermoine stuck her tongue out, causing Kat to giggle, a genuine giggle, something Kat has been unable to do since she first entered Platform 9 ¾.

They continued working, Malfoy still staring, waiting for another conversation to strike up. He watched as Kat concentrated on her assignment, almost smirking to himself he noticed the same pattern of her absorption of homework.

Her thin bottom lip pursed out as she began to write faster and faster, her head getting closer to the parchment with a brow slightly raising. Kat re-stretched her back and bit her lip doing so, which caused Draco to growl and grip the edge of the shelf, the tips of his fingers turning white.

As her stretch came to an end, Hermoine gasped in realisation; quickly whipping her head to face Kat. 'Wait, you're from Durmstrang, do you know Viktor Krum?' She whisper yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes once more at the remembrance of the previous year, where Hermoine and Viktor had somewhat dated.

Kat laughed and nodded. 'Yes. He taught me how to ply Quidditch.' Her voice got quieter as she got lost in her thoughts. 'He was a very nice and noble guy. However after the Triwizard tournament last year, he went on a really long break, he wasn't quite the same..'

'In what way?'

'Well he was just really quiet, he didn't talk to anyone, he stopped playing Quidditch with me and just wasn't himself.' Kat slowly said, confused at the sudden change in his personality. Hermoine' shoulders fell as did her face; sadness crept upon them both.

Draco stood there in silence, just listening.

So little miss Morozova plays Quidditch? I wonder if she'd like to take a seat on my broomstick? - Dammit Draco, pull yourself together.


	8. Part 8 - Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Dreams - ZHU

After a long day of work, Kat decided it'd be a good time to go and eat dinner, in hopes of returning to the library to finish off the rest of her work.

The snowy wind became the daily norm as the skies filled with clouds, neglecting the amount of sunlight shining into the atmosphere. Goosebumps tredded on Kat's arms as she tightened them around her stomach, trying to compress some form of warmth.

Her feet paced down the hallway but before she could make a turn, a firm grip got a hold of her upper arm and tugged her into a corner.

'What were you doing with that mudblood in the library today?' A quick dark voice grunted. Malfoy.

Her brows scrunched together, trying to recollect where she saw him in the library. 'You stalking me now Malfoy?'

'Answer the question.' He demanded.

'We were just revising together.' She shrugged her shoulders, looking behind him, trying to devise a plan to escape his tight grasp. 'What's it to you Malfoy?'

'Don't talk to her ever again.' Another demand escaped his lips, his eyes fixated in hers, a bitter look stuck on his face. 'Don't become a blood traitor.'

'Why not? I think I can talk to whoever I want Malfoy.' Kat barked back, shoving his hands off her shoulders.

'And I think that you forgot who your study partner is.'

A small pause erupted, the confusion slowly building up in her skull.

'Are you jealous Malfoy? Jealous that I moved to someone smarter?' Kat teased, a playful smile raising as her arms crossed each other.

His plump lips frowned, he got angrier and it was beginning to show. 'I'm not jealous. Don't be so pathetic.'

'Listen Malfoy, we're just friends, she just wanted to ask me a few questions, that's it.' Kat shrugged as she began to exit her way out of the corner.

Her shoulders were grasped again and pulled back into the corner, a lot more aggressively this time – stumbling on her own footing as Draco pressed her against the wall.

She was trapped between his arms, her hand tightly gripped onto the wand that was in her pocket.

She didn't withdraw it just yet as she wanted to hear what he had to say, she didn't feel threatened by him, but she had to be cautious.

Realistically, she had to convince herself that she didn't enjoy his anger and assertiveness.

'You'll make it a lot easier on yourself if you listened to me kitten.' Malfoy whispered, eyes still watching her thin features, he was furious. 'You don't want to get on my bad side.'

'And you don't want to be on mine.' Kat retaliated.

Draco smirked at her and got closer, sharing the same breath now; he examined her face as she watched him do so. Rolling his tongue behind his lip he exasperated a laugh. 'I'm most definitely not on your bad side right now kitten.'

He was tormenting her now, the sexual frustration between them both was becoming recognizable as their chests were almost pressed together. The hairs on Kat's arms rose, her breath hitched, the wand nervously fiddled between her sweaty fingers.

'You don't think I know that you're gripping your wand right now?' He teased further.

Fuck, how does he know?

'Why don't you put it against my neck again? Like you did the first time we met.' His raspy voice continued, daring her.

Kat wanted to withdraw her wand, but she couldn't. She felt paralysed, she ravished the moment between them too much. The amount of staring, bickering and banterous flirting getting to the better of them both.

'Do it kitten. Stop me right now.' He whispered as his head gently pulled into the crook of her neck as his cold fingers moved the strays away.

Kat bit her lip and sighed, closing her eyes - relaxing her head against the wall. The pit in her stomach churned, her heart began beating at a rapid rate as she felt his movements on her. Her grip on her wand relaxed.

'You're so nervous.' He mumbled to himself with the smallest smirk curling on the corners of his lips.

He dragged his moist lips across the bare skin exposed on her neck, dragging them along her jawline and allowing both of their lips to barely touch. The hot and heavy breathing between them conjoining together.

They were like magnets, they were attracting each other so much, the tension could easily be cut open with the bluntest object. As their lips tickled each-others, they watched into their irises, lust filled Malfoy's and desperation filled Morozova's.

A silent laugh echoed behind them with the faintest shuffle. 'Eeevening.' A voice said behind them, Kat could tell this voice had a smirk plastered on its face.

The couple slowly turned their heads to see George, a Gryffindor, lean against the frame of the wall, arms crossed in front of each-other, raising his brow slowly with a smile creeping up on his face.

Draco excused himself away from Kat, straightening the hem of his black suit and walked to George, a finger pointing at his person. 'Not a word to anyone Weasley.' He spat before shoving his shoulder into him and walking past, presumably into the Great Hall.

Kat was almost shocked at the abrupt change in mood. He was definitely bipolar. She'd think to herself. He was so hot and bothered with Kat but anyone else, he was cold and blunt, it'd be like talking to a brick wall.

'Asshole.' Kat grunted at Draco's back, partially some of it to George as well who just ruined the moment they shared.

George watched Draco leave – eyebrows still risen, turning his head back to Kat, he started to laugh. 'I won't tell anyone I promise.' He reassured her. 'I just wanted to do that, perfect moment and perfect timing. Couldn't miss it. Plus it was Malfoy.'

She laughed back at him, making her way to the Great Hall together, she lightly thanked him as he sworn secrecy.

'Didn't think that he'd be sneaking around with someone like you Kitty Kat, you're too good for him.' George said. Kat appreciated his honesty, but there was no chance that she was too good for anyone.

If anything, she's just as damaged as Malfoy is.

'We're not sneaking around, we're not together. He's just being weird.' Kat couldn't find the right words to describe his behaviour, it wasn't behaviour she's quite seen before.

'I mean what I just witnessed definitely screams weird.' George continued, 'You two have the hots for each other and it's so fucking obvious. You both just won't act on it. You just flirt with each other. It's kind of annoying.'

'What the fact that we're flirting with each other?'

George laughed, the Great Hall doors coming into their vision. 'No, the fact that you two fancy each other but won't admit it.' He chuckled as the walked through the doors, both separating to their line of tables – leaving Kat with that thought of what he just said to her.

Draco certainly does not fancy me. No way in hell. He's just messing around with me. Right?

She made her way to the corner where Clara, Daphne, Blaise & Draco were sat. She surveyed George walking and taking a seat next to his twin brother, Fred, who was accompanied by the golden trio and a few others she didn't recognise. They all turned to me as they questioned George.

She could see George shrug his shoulders and not say much, leaving her the impression that he was keeping quiet about the interaction that he stumbled upon.

'What were you and the Weasel twin talking about?' Blaise curiously asked as he watched her fall down on the uncomfortable bench.

'I don't even know. He called me Kitty Kat though..' She pulled a disgusted face, acting out to try and convince the others. Daphne snorted a laughter at the nickname given. 'Yeah, I wasn't the biggest fan of that one.'

'Fucking Gryffindors.' Daphne laughed as she swallowed her food, her head quavering from side to side in a laughable manner.

Kat could tell the Draco was tensed, the clamp his hand had on the fork told her millions. He was angry, jealous, furious. Malfoy was caught red handed. His pride could be completely tarnished at the hands of a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley. What's worst of all? How dare anyone give his kitten a pet name.

Clara pushed her lips next to Kat's ear, cover her face with her lips so no one could tell what she was saying to Kat.

'Someone doesn't look too happy with the new nickname.' She whispered, Kat's eyes darting to Draco's who was staring at them tensely. Daphne and Blaise lost in a conversation about the Astronomy class they had earlier that day.

A new wave of realisation hit Kat, her and Malfoy were becoming almost sloppy at messing around with each other. Too many people knew and they all thought they were secretly dating around. Which simply wasn't the case.

How many people were suspicious? A thought threw itself at her.

A nervous smile appeared on Kat's lips as Clara pulled away and continued to eat like nothing had happened. She threw Draco an innocent smirk as she pushed a piece of carrot in her mouth.

A confused look smeared his face before turning his gaze onto Kat who was still smiling and looking at her half-filled plate.

'Hurry up and eat Kat, we're going to chill in the common room with a few others from Ravenclaw and a few Gryffindors.' Blaise placed his dirty cutlery on his own plate, drabbing his face with a napkin.

'So you're having a party?' Kat corrected; a brow raised as she sarcastically smiled.

'No not really, it's a gathering, parties are for the weekend.' He winked and exited with Daphne, throwing a wave at a girl who sat at the Ravenclaw table, she didn't recognise her, but she made note of her noticeable features.

Clara noticed it was just her, Kat & Malfoy at the table so she hurriedly finished her last fork of food before running off, not saying a goodbye, just a 'see you later'. Leaving the two awkwardly sat with each other.

'You coming to his 'gathering' then?' Kat asked, trying to cover up the awkwardness between the two. She saw George looking at her with his brows raised, a smirk re-appearing on his face.

'Not if your egotistical arse is coming.' He frowned, continuing to eat his food. The sudden coldness to his tone was surprising to Kat.

'So rude Malfoy. Thought we had a moment bac-' Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off.

'We will not speak about that again.' He bluntly said again.

'Are you just afraid that you got caught?' Kat whispered, his head straightly shot up, his lips were perked together and a vein appearing on his neck, giving the affirmation to her that he indeed was worried.

'Don't worry Malfoy, he's sworn secrecy. He won't tell anyone.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'And how do you know that?'

'Because if he did, Hermoine would rip him to shreds. Having friends around the school has its perks.' She smirked at him; in return he just shot his head back down in defeat.

'I'm sorry.' He apologised, 'About calling you names.'

'Don't worry about it, I understand how you must've felt. It's not a nice feeling, the one where you feel like everyone is out to get you.' Kat reassured Draco, thankfully seeing his posture slightly relax, he still avoided her eyes, in fear that he wouldn't be able to control himself this time.

And Kat was glad too because she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to handle herself next time. The tension between the two was too strong, it could break at any minute.

Once they finished eating, they bored their way to the common room, which was already filled with people, snacks on the table, music playing, the stench of weed filled the aroma and the heat was increasing at a rapid rate; it almost felt stuffy in there.

Kat didn't really have a choice to stay downstairs with the others but managed to hide herself in the corner. The anxiety was getting to her, she was trapped in a dungeon common room and the amount of people there have almost tripled.

Draco noticed her sitting alone, watching the others socialise, he recognised that she looked slightly petrified of what was ahead of her.

Before taking a small white stick and tugging it behind his ear, he decided to walk up to her without warning and sit himself next to her on the sofa. His actions confused Kat, earlier that day he was flirting and buttering her up, then at dinner he was a complete asshole and now he's acting as if we're on good terms again?

Merlin lord save me from this confusing human.

Kat noticed the golden twins arrive, her and George catching eye contact before smiling at each other and looking away. 'I thought Slytherins didn't like hanging around with other houses.' Kat questioned Draco, his back relaxing into the green & black, Victorian styled sofa, the softness of the suede tickled her fingers.

She tried to put Malfoy's bipolar personality aside, but it was something she'd had to eventually question as this kind of behaviour couldn't continue.

'We don't, but the twins bring us the supplies for the joints.. That Ravenclaw girl,' Malfoy pointed his fingers at the girl whom Blaise was sat next to. 'Is the one that Blaise made out with at the last party and they've been getting pretty close – don't ask why, I don't understand it either.' He shrugged causing Kat to giggle at his childish frustration.

'I don't know why Pansy's here not going to lie, no one really likes her, those Gryffindor girls fancy a few of the Slytherins here so they came here for the attention and Cho and Potter are basically shagging.' He mindlessly said.

'I thought you hated the trio, I'm surprised you let Hermoine in.' Kat looked at Draco, her anxiety began to die down as she focused on the conversation her and Draco were having.

He had a sense of calmness, although he was an asshole, arrogant and childish, he calmed her. He made her nervous.

'I didn't exactly have a choice, if I did, she wouldn't but I got to play nice when doing business with the twins.' His shoulders rolled back as he tried to get more comfortable, hands pressed onto his knees. 'You want some?'

Draco tugged behind his ear and pulled the pre-rolled joint between his fingers, towards his lips. It was almost a routine for Kat, watching him smoke, it filled her veins with excitement and attraction. She slowly nodded and scooted closer to him; the sense of his expensive cologne filled her nose.

He lit the object and began to inhale. The motions reminded her of the lake and the one time in her dormitory. She couldn't help but stare.

'You like watching me huh?' He said, smoke still escaping his lips as the stench of his cologne suddenly became masked with the smell of burnt garlic.

'I can't help myself.' Kat teased; her shoulders pressed closer to her head as she watched him smirk at her. His fingers waving her to get closer to him.

He turned the joint between his fingers and let the butt of the joint smoothly scrape in between her brims. Draco watched her inhale and take the hit, the tightening between his bottoms becoming a little uneasy.

As her lungs expanded from the smoke, Draco – with his free hand – help her cheeks, tightly enough to let her lips squish together slightly before hovering his lips above hers. He started to inhale the smoke she was expelling.

Once he let go and let out the second-hand smoke, Kat grew more attracted to him, but she was confused. She didn't like suppressing her feelings and thoughts, she only had enough room for the secrets about her family. There was so much that happened that she couldn't hold onto anything else.

'Why are you like this Malfoy?' She started; her head began to feel heavy despite her body feeling it was floating in the water. 'So bipolar, one minute you hate me and one minute you're looking at me like you want to undress me.'

Draco's eyes hesitantly looked at Kat's, he looked slightly pale. As he kissed the front of his teeth he honestly confessed.

'You drive me crazy Morozova.'


	9. Part 9 - Valek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Soaring Entities – Joseph Bishara

Yekaterina woke up from her slumber the next day, it was a Thursday, tomorrow everyone disperse to their own homes for the winter holidays and Kat couldn't be far from excited.

She felt slightly uneasy today, something bad was going to happen today.

Although she would spend her time learning, revising, practicing and enjoying her time alone, she felt a slight hint of sadness. The remembrance of her family echoed through her mind, she missed her brothers and sisters, a whole damn lot.

The dormitory was empty from life, it was just her.

Deciding to against breakfast that morning, she prepared herself for a day of school work; entering the DADA class. Her recognition noticed all tables were moved to the sides of the classrooms and a wardrobe was placed alone, in the middle of the class – shaking aggressively from now and then.

I thought Umbridge didn't want us to use magic? – Wait... Kat thought to herself.

The classroom began to fill up and everyone seemed to be just as confused as Kat, eyes glued to the wardrobe that shook itself, Kat knew exactly what was in there and she didn't like it one bit.

Faint whispers between the class erupted as the word 'Boggart' escaped a few lips. 'I thought we already did Boggarts?' She heard Hermoine whisper to Ron, who merely gave her a confused shrug as he continued to stare at the box.

Kat had experienced Boggarts; she was worried about what the Boggart would turn in to. She remembered Hermoine telling her in one of their revision sessions that Harry's Boggart was a Dementor.

But Kat's, it was almost worse than that. Her hands began to sweat profusely, not even her wand allowing her to calm down; Draco and the rest noticing her uneasiness. The surprise on their face was becoming obvious, they've never seen Kat so scared before.

'Kat? Are you okay? It's just a Boggart, it'll be fine.' Clara innocently smiled at her as she gently held her shoulders, rubbing the soles with her thumb – Kat's eyes not moving once from the wardrobe.

'I need to leave.' She rapidly gasped as she sensed herself back to reality. Gripping her bag back over her shoulder, she jogged towards the door.

As her fingers tickled the doorknob, it opened itself, revealing a tall figure blocking her exit. The dark cloak of Snape's uniform danced lightly in the wind.

'Class doesn't end for another hour Miss Morozova.' Snape sluggishly yet sternly spoke. His body didn't move as he watched Kat panicking, making her way back to Clara.

The Slytherin group seemed concerned about how anxious Kat became, not even Draco made her this nervous, the name Lord Voldemort didn't make her this anxious either.

What could possibly scare Kat so bad that she's gripped Clara's hand.

'Now class, the remainder of the students who have not practiced the Riddikulus charm is to complete it today. It is part of the curriculum to pass your O.W.L's, there will be no exceptions.' He rasped as he watched every single face that just watched him back in awe.

Most students got excited as they got to play with magic, but there was one that was scared. Scared to death. And it was the toughest person in the class.

Hermoine gave Kat a look, although Kat didn't move her eyes from the box in the middle of the room, she could tell that Kat was scared. Nothing but apprehension was put forward on her side, Ron & Harry following Hermione's gaze, matching it to Kat's presence.

All 3 now confused and almost worried for Kat who was now frail, her lips quivering and her skin as pale as her hair.

'Where's Professor Umbridge?' One student asked.

'That is none of your concern.' His voice trailed. 'All of you in a line.'

Kat refused to move, but the look Snape gave her made her tremble towards the end of the line. She couldn't handle what was going to come through those doors; her friends eagerly watching her as the line kept moving forward as time passed by.

Yekaterina stepped forward, the person in front of her finally finishing the charm, her heartbeat was thumping and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Hands clammed with sweat, shakily holding onto her wand that was beside her waist.

Snape knew how nervous she was, but even he, underestimated what the next few minutes would incur.

Kat's eyes were glossy, her mind filling up with all the knowledge she acquired from her training programme. It's like she forgot everything.

It's a stupid Boggart for Merlin's sake. Almost everyone mimicked her thoughts. Why was she so nervous?

Such a drama queen, probably worse than Malfoy when he got attacked by a Hippogriff – the thought slightly eased Kat but the fer came running back once the wardrobe slowly opened its doors wide.

A small echo of a woman screaming? Yelling? Singing? Quietly burst through the wardrobe doors.

Everyone watched in silence, the door swinging open, but darkness filled the inside, nothing coming forward just yet.

A few seconds passed by and a thin, grey hand made an appearance on the end of the doorframe of the wardrobe – as if to help itself move forward. Dark indents in the shadows of where the muscles and veins would've been present.

A pair of yellow eyes revealed itself within the dark space of the box, not one person in the class said a word, but they were all thinking. Wondering what it could possibly be.

Uneasiness brimmed all wizards and witches, Snape slowly coming to the realization as to what the monster could be, he began fast pace walking towards his desk which was occupied with by his wand.

They were watching the golden flakes in the eyes of this mysterious creature. It was like all was in a gaze. Draco even began to get nervous, he gulped to himself as the room still stuck in a limbo of silence.

It was an eery silence.

However, abruptly, a piercing scream bellowed across the classroom, it was a deafening, gurgling scream, so loud that a few had to cover their ears.

Kat's wand fell out of her grasp and onto the floor, she felt lightheaded as the mysterious creature very quickly shot itself, hurdling towards her body.

A nun, that seemed like she was rotting hovered very quickly towards her, dark circles around the halcyon irises, fully black as the skin was almost an ashy grey, with white snowflake specks across the areas of the skin that was visible.

It's dark uniform, also known as 'Habit' was draped across its body, some parts looked like it was rotting off and some looked like it was ripped apart.

It was the creature that was screaming; it revealed its sharp, nail like teeth that seemed to be coated in thick blood.

The creature didn't walk, it floated on its own, but it came to Kat's face so quickly that in almost a second Kat would've been hurt.

A large number of shrieks appeared as all students began to run to the back of the classroom.

'RIDDIKULUS.' Snape shouted as the Boggart apparated into a Parrot that flew back into the wardrobe.

Before anyone could notice, Kat was already on the floor, completely passed out, her skin still pale. She looked like a dead body.

'Malfoy, take her to the nurse, immediately.' He frantically locked the wardrobe, messing around with the lock. 'Class dismissed.' He half yelled.

A half De Ja Vu occurred, firstly Potter and now Morozova.

____________________________________________

Whilst Yekaterina was being treated in the nurses office, the rest of the class disappeared into their own factions. Daphne, Clara, Draco, Pansy and Zabini all sat in the Great Hall with their books in front of them, but none of them could focus.

They were petrified of the creature that almost hurt Kat, confused as to what it could be, not one person said a word, they just stared into space in silence.

'What the hell was that thing?' Clara broke off the numbness, her eyes trembling to the group that were lost in their own thoughts.

'It was a Valek.' A soft voice responded, all heads turned to the one girl on the other table that was sat facing them. Hermoine.

'A what?' Blaise asked, the one time the two houses managed to get along was in the threat of Kat almost losing her life.

'A Valek.' She repeated, she picked up a book that was written Russian, the symbols not making much sense to the others.

'It's a creature that only lives in high mountainous and forest-y areas such as Eastern Europe, Canada and America, now I couldn't translate much as this is all written in Russian but it's described as like a demonic figure, it possesses people to do horrific things.'

She paused to continue reading, the group patiently waiting for her to continue. Draco looked at Hermoine eagerly, waiting for her to spit the words out.

For Merlin's sake don't tell me she might die. He thought to himself.

'Muggles call it a Wendigo, its influence is said to invoke acts such as murder, insatiable greed, cannibalism and causes mental incapacities such as Psychosis.' Hermoine continued.

'She's not going to die, is she? She'll be alright?' Draco asked, a few heads turned to his, amazed at his care for Kat – his panic driven eyes pierced into Hermione's. The only time he begged for her help.

Hermoine half smiled at him, realising that whatever Kat told her about them two, was not true. They clearly did care for each other. And although she despised Malfoy, she respected her friend.

'Thankfully, since it was just a Boggart, she'll be fine. But if it actually was a Valek, the entire classroom would be dead. The whole school by midnight. – Thankfully they don't reside here.' She shrugged, shook her head as her smile fell, coming to the realisation of the monster that invaded her mind.

__________________________

Every single person in that classroom would come to have nightmares that night which disallowed that year to function properly on the last day of school.

Yekaterina laid sprawled in her bed, refusing to move an inch in case it was watching her. She never thought she'd had to experience the sight of that creature ever again; it was the only thing that frightened her beyond the point of normal human reaction.

The hollowness in her eyes deepened from the lack of sleep she had that night.

'Hey kitten.' A quite whisper scared Kat, she jumped in her bed, immediately gripping her wand and pointing it at the presence of Draco Malfoy.

His hands arose above to the level of his shoulders. 'It's just me. Sorry for scaring you.' He sat down beside her. Her wand still faced him as her eyes got glossy again, tears threatening to fall down her face.

'Tell me something only you would know about me.' She demanded.

'What?' Draco looked at her confused.

'Tell me something only you would know about me.' Kat repeated, her voice sounding more assertive this time. 'Show me you're not it pretending to be Draco.'

The horror that was flushed on her face made Draco slightly sad, he never seen fear like this before. He saw how scared Potter was with You Know Who, but he didn't really give a damn about his feelings. Yekaterina was different though. He cared and valued her feelings.

His heart broke as her hand trembled, wand still pointing at his stomach. He didn't like the way she looked at him like that, she looked so uncomfortable and frightened, it began to make him scared.

'You like to play Quidditch.' He blurted out. 'Viktor Krum taught you but stopped once he came back from the TriWizard Tournament, you said you used to be good friends.'

A gulp followed as her dry lips pursed together, her arm slowly reaching down to her bedside table. Her frame was trembling still as she sat up to be eye level with Draco.

'I come with a gift.' He smiled, dug into his pockets and pulled out a small yellow packet. The front embedded with Russian symbols that he couldn't read.

'An Alenka bar?' She whispered as he placed it in her hand, a small grin appeared on his face as he noticed her shaking hands slowly calm down. 'How did you know?'

'I went to Hogsmeade this morning in hopes for some chocolate for you, Flume said that you specifically request these once in a while and he so happened to have a few left in stock. I got 2 but I wanted to try one so I ate it..' They both slightly giggled.

'Thank you.' She smiled at him, opening the packet and engulfing the chocolate bar between her lips. 'You weren't in class today?'

Draco straightened his back, pulling on the sleeves of his tight suit that hugged his body very well. 'No one in that class was doing school today. Everyone had night terrors or didn't sleep at all. That thing scared the whole lot Kat. Not just you.'

Kat watched at how soft spoken he was being with her, slowly munching on the melted chocolate, a small fuzz of warmness filled the pit of her stomach.

'I'm sorry.' She apologised.

Malfoy screwed his brows together in confusion. 'Sorry? What you apologising for? You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I feel like I don't want to go back home and leave you like this. I want to look after you because I never expected you to faint or be this scared. Merlin it scared me and you know what I'm like.' He smirked sarcastically, trying to cheer her up.

Draco watched her as she turned her gaze to her lap, her chocolate bar half eaten already as a few crumbs fell onto the white bed sheets.

'How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking?' Draco questioned. 'If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to. I know I'm an asshole so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't trust me.'

His genuineness was awkward but very comforting to Kat, he was really trying hard to calm her down. Something overcame him that day, he had a sudden urge to protect her.

It wasn't a want anymore, not like when they first met, he didn't want to protect her from they boys that gave her attention.

He needed to protect her, not just from boys. But from all evil that did her wrong.

Kat looked up at him, hesitation lingering inside her mind. 'I trust you.' She whispered.

'It was a school trip that me and my brothers and sisters went to. We were travelling through Ukraine to Bulgaria to start our first year in Durmstrang.' Her voice trembled; eyes fixated on the white metal poles of the bed she sat in.

Draco's hand placed itself on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He was confused at the mention of siblings, why were they not here? What happened? Did they all die from this creature? He decided not to question anything until she was ready.

'And we were just walking through a forest area, the sun was setting so it was slightly dark outside but, we walked over this long wooden bridge and noticed that one of us was missing, as we reached the end of the bridge, we noticed it at the other side.'

She shivered; her bottom lip began to quiver. 'It was just standing there, watching us,' She whispered, trying to continue with her story.

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tightly, squeezing her shoulder as he rested his chin on top of her head.

He had no idea what he was doing, he didn't know if he was comforting her or hurting her, but it seemed to work as she gripped his shirt tightly.

'We turned to ignore it but as soon as we turned around it was like it teleported, it was right in front of Torvis' face, it screamed at him like in the classroom and it was like a dark shadow just went into his body.' Kat had to take a few breaks between her sentences.

Her shoulders dropping and rising from her frantic fear that she began to experience again. Draco continued to comfort her, his hand now resting on the side of her head, playing with her hair to cool her down.

He slightly rocked her as she continued to quiver.

'And not even 10 seconds after it invaded his mind, Torvis ran to the edge in the middle of the bridge and just jumped off.. Jump straight to his death.'

'I'm so sorry Kat.' Draco echoed into her ear. The one moment they shared were there was no sexual tension or anger mutually dispersed between them.

He rubbed her back and scooted closer from the wooden chair beside her bed and sat down onto the mattress next to her.

'Please stay with me, I'm too scared to be alone right now.' She shivered.

'Of course.'


	10. Part 10 - Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Intro – The XX

The next day, Kat found herself alone in bed in the hospital wing, remembering immediately what happened the night before. Letting her guard down to a common enemy was not on her list of agendas; but it was too late to regret it now, what's done is done.

She assumed that Draco and all her friends already left to go home – to which she was correct as she woke up past 11 in the morning. Her boy fumbled between the sheets, sitting up and stretching her body in hopes of some relaxation to her already tense muscles.

She was glad that he wasn't there to say goodbye, her emotions where too conflicted. She was glad that she could tell a bit more of herself to someone other than her family; the family which she has lost now.

However, a level of uneasiness and doubt also surrounded Kat in her bubble, she didn't know that she could trust Malfoy. Not only was his narcissistic and troubling behaviour a major red flag, but he was also from a loyal family, devoted to the dark lord.

His continuous flirtatious behaviour was simply something that she couldn't avoid, she understood that. But the temptations on her side was something that she could control; and this infuriated her even more. Because she couldn't even restrain herself around him when she spent the entirety of her life training to do just that.

She felt like a failure, disobedient, a traitor. What would Radek think of her, her siblings. They would let Kat die in an instant if it meant saving the others, because they wouldn't betray the programme and the safety of others like that. Kat was defeated.

After she was set free from Madam Pomfrey, she scurried towards the dungeons and into her cold dormitories. Her bedroom was empty, other than the contents that belonged to her.

The two beds that were originally accompanied by Clara, Daphne and Pansy - although Pansy pretty much never went inside that room since the Draco ordeal.

Sighing to herself she looked around the dead silent room; she could see the specks of dust shining in the lines of light beaming through the window. The room was cool, dark, almost a vampiric Victorian style vibe, lots of plants and flowers. It wasn't like a jungle but well vegetated.

As Kat sat down on her bed, she noticed a small dark envelope placed neatly on her bed, stamped with dark green wax, a snake emblem imprinted on it.

'Kitten'. It read.

She whispered alongside the front of the envelope, written in golden ink, it was like calligraphy, very well written and she immediately knew who it was from. The nickname to her was a dead giveaway but it was the other stuff that she noticed beforehand.

The hard indentation showing the anger felt by this person, the neatness of the handwriting – and who valued knowledge just as much as Hermione and Yekaterina?

Malfoy of course.

She dashed her fingers across the rim, breaking the seal open and taking out the letter dedicated to her; quickly skimming through the contents on the parchment.

Dear Yekaterina,

I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I didn't want to wake you from your slumber. I understand last night was something out of the blue for both of us and I promise not to say anything to anyone.

Although we may have not started on the right foot, I wouldn't exactly complain if you wrote back. I enjoy your company.

Dearest,

Draco,

D.M.

Kat was merely astonished at the letter, she couldn't exactly write out the letter as someone else as the similarities were too obvious.

This only confused Kat about her emotions even more; she found it strange how 2 people with severe trust issues, anger management problems and traumatic experiences are the ones to break each other's walls down. They were tough alone, but they made each other smushy.

It was an unusual feeling. But it was nice because she had someone to keep her entertained throughout the holidays. A distraction from the incapability of writing letters to her real family.

Yekaterina immediately withdrew a new sheet of parchment, grabbing her quill and dipping it into ink. She slightly twirled the quill between her fingers; unsure of what to reply.

Dear Draco,

Thank you. Surprisingly, I didn't have any nightmares last night. I presume everything will be going back to normal soon.

How's the manor? Hope you're not missing me too much, I know you can't handle yourself away from me.

I'm not much of a gift person but I've attached something – a request ticket. I used to hand these out to my friends back in Russia all the time. It'll give you the right to request something from me that I cannot deny – now don't get dirty with this, I know what you're like.

Yours faithfully,

Екатерина Морозова

(Yekaterina Morozova)

She finished writing before ripping out the corner of a workbook she had, labelling it 'Malfoy's anything ticket, from kitten.' And folding it alongside the letter.

She wasn't sure what she was doing with this boy, but because she was seriously lonely at this stage and he was realistically the only one who paid her the attention that she wanted, she followed her heart. Regardless of the alarm bells ringing inside her mind.

She liked this boy.

After a few weeks she finally got a reply. Not that much thought went into the letter so she wasn't too fussed whether he replied to her or not. She knew that sending letters to Malfoy Manor was probably the most stupid thing she could do as it threw her in severe danger. But she did it anyway.

She knew that if Radek was with her he'd shoot her a disappointed look, as would her siblings – although she wouldn't be surprised if they were doing the same thing.

She decided to open the letter in the library just before she started on a new book she encountered.

The only people that Kat kept in touch throughout the holidays were Draco and Hermione; a letter here and there from Clara and Daphne but Hermione would continuously write her one every weekend.

The letter that she held in front of her carried some weight, meaning there was something inside; the signature 'kitten' written on the front in golden ink. She slightly shook the envelope in hopes to get a better understanding of what was placed inside.

Dear Yekaterina,

I'm glad that the nightmares are not as frequent anymore, mine are the same. I hope you're keeping well and safe.

Christmas at the manor has been pretty boring, father is continuously being obnoxious, my mother is slowly losing her faith, she's clearly not happy with him and it irks me. She won't leave him, not now that Voldemort is back.

I hope you're having a good time, I miss our interactions. Hopefully when I come back we can take a shot at actually being good friends.

Thank you for the gift, I will make sure that I use it wisely.

I have spared a gift in the envelope, I hope you like it. I have come to enjoy them quite a bit. I have a secret draw in my room full of them.

I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner, I didn't want my father seeing anything that would raise suspicion.

Merry Christmas.

Your dearest Draco,

D.M

She smiled again, behind the letter, she slid an Alenka chocolate bar to her other hand. Kat had to think for a few minutes to decide whether writing back and accepting the gift was the smart choice. Fortunately, no one would be there to judge her if she did.

The gifts they got each other were not extravagant, out of the blue from a Slytherin that was encrusted in riches. But the small humbling gifts are the ones that mean the most right?

She grabbed a new set of parchment and dipped her quill in fresh new ink, she sighed and paused for a second, she wasn't sure what to write to him. Biting into the chocolate bar she started to compose a letter back.

Dear Draco,

I see you have taken a liking to foreign delicacies. I'll have to request some more from Flume.

Hogwarts is still the same, I've just been living in the library so far. I'll be at the platform to greet the group when you arrive next week, will I be seeing you there also?

Merry Christmas.

Your dearest,

Екатерина Морозова

(Yekaterina Morozova)

______________________

The last week flew by like a blur, Kat completed all her assignments and managed to complete extra-curricular papers in all subjects to try and kill time.

Tonight, she'd be reunited with her friends from the holidays and she couldn't be more thrilled. Kat spent most of her day by the lake, destroying the letters that she and Malfoy wrote to each other. She didn't want anyone to know the contents of what they spoke about just yet.

Although they've agreed alliance, there were things that Malfoy knew that others were not meant to know. She wanted to keep it that way. The sun began to crawl down as the nightlife picked up; Kat dusted off the dirt and debris left by the lake before heading through towards where the platforms were.

Once she arrived at the platform she saw the light in the distance, perfectly on time, just as she calculated. It made a large bellow as it pulled up and just as the train came to a halt, students began running out of the doors.

Kat lost herself in the crowd of people as she began to look for her friends, stood on her tip toes trying to make out the tips of their head. Beginning to give up, she leaned back, flat on her feet as suddenly a pair of hands wrapped themselves and covered her eyes.

Panicking almost instantly, she dug her hand into her pocket aiming for her wand before rapidly turning and pointing it at the stranger's neck. She relaxed almost immediately, recognising the dark grey eyes apart from anyone. A light chuckle escaping his lips as he straightened himself out.

'We keep meeting like this.' He joked as he raised his hands in defeat.

As Kat rolled her eyes, she couldn't realise that his demeanour slightly changed; strange how a few weeks can seriously change someone.

His posture was fixed and he grew a little taller, his hair flew back and was slightly softer tan when she left him in the hospital wing. A jet-black suit hugged his figure, the Daily Prophet snuggly hugged underneath his pit, between his arm and the side of his chest.

Those lips still possessed the same smirk and his towering personality shined even brighter. Draco grabbed the paper into his hand before wrapping the other arm around her waist, pulling her in close as he stared back at her, the same way she was looking at him. Filled with lust.

'I know I'm dreamy kitten but at least hold yourself together, you're making it too easy.' He whispered in her ear. Back to the flirtation the second they meet.

Receiving a sarcastic giggle she pushed him away, other beginning to notice – she didn't want to draw any attention to them but it seemed like Malfoy had plans of his own.

The pair were joined by Clara, Daphne, Blaise and Theo. All sharing a hug with each other they made their way across to the carriages. They weren't too small but they couldn't exactly fit in a lot of people. Kat placed herself in the far corner, Draco directly next to her.

'Hope you didn't miss me too much kitten.' Draco purred in her ear, trying to make their conversation private.

'I was crying every single night in my bed because I missed you so much Draco, I literally cannot live without you.' She sarcastically joked, poking his arm – causing him to smirk and shake his head.

Clara, who was siting opposite Kat raised her eyebrows at their proximity. The sides of their bodies were clearly touching but neither pairing looked uncomfortable, they were happily talking to each other like they were friends. Kat's typical scowl she had when conversing with Draco disappeared.

'How was Umbridge?' Blaise asked Kat who shrugged back, she seemed perplexed.

'I haven't really seen her much, she runs away when she see's me. It's kind of weird.' Kat confusingly whispered as they sat together on the carriage, already making their way back towards Hogwarts.

The group laughed in return and Kat wanted to laugh also, but she felt like she couldn't for some reason.

She felt something in the pit of her stomach, like a warning almost. She scouted around the forest, ensuring that they were safe without catching anyone's attention.

'Christmas was so boring for me; I literally just stayed home and ate food.' Clara pouted, her childish personality still evident. She flicked her thumbs between themselves in a bored fashion whilst turning to Blaise. 'However, I've heard that you and your love bird have been keeping in touch throughout Christmas aye?'

Kat still didn't know who they were talking about but she let it slide. All heads turned to Blaise, an appealing blush creeping up on his cheeks.

'What you and Looney Lovegood? I thought yous was taking the piss.' Draco snarled, his shoulders bounced as a small laugh vibrated in his chest.

Blaise shrugged to himself trying to downplay the conversation. 'Look, we're just hanging out. Nothing more, nothing less.'

'Your mum is going to go nuts if she finds out.' Daphne joined in with the giggling.

Is this what 16 year olds just spend their time doing?? This is the kind of drama they worry about? I'm out here worrying about Voldemort and how a death eaters sun wants to fuck me, a person that Voldemort wants but because this couple shared a kiss and a few letters all hell is going to break loose? Kat thought to herself, the sudden urge to not roll her eyes became tempting.

The conversation between the group continued, catching up on the latest news and gossip - all the way through until they reached Hogwarts. All making an exit, Draco exited and turned, taking his hand out for Kat.

Grasping it back tightly, she jumped down on the ground but his hand didn't let go of hers; he pulled her closely so that his lips were brushing against her earlobe.

'Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight. Alone.' He whispered before pulling himself away from her and continuing the conversation with the group, making their way up the stairs to the grand entrance.

During dinner, Draco and Kat would catch themselves glancing at each other now and then; except his time it feels like they were doing it even more, and they were becoming more sloppy because Clara and Daphne noticed.

They elbowed each other before watching the pair play with their food, acting as if they were engaging in their conversation when in reality they were just admiring each other.

'It really irritates me, the way they are with each other.' Clara hushed to Daphne, creating a new conversation of their own.

'They make it so obvious as well.' Daphne laughed, watching them both.

Kat was oblivious to her friends conversation, where she wasn't focusing on Draco, she was focusing on the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sat with the others. She caught eyes with George who raised his brows at her, smirking. He's caught on as well.

Fuck. She thought to herself, sheer layer of panic arose in her eyes as she hurriedly continued to eat.

The school broke up into their own factions and dormitories, she helped Clara and Daphne carrying their suitcases back onto their bed. Guys almost surprised at Kat's strength as their offers to help were denied.

'So Kat...' Daphne started whilst shutting the door to their room. 'You and Malfoy huh? You seem a lot closer.' She winked.

'Not so much of a 'He's messing around, he's being an asshole.' Excuse is it anymore huh?' Daphne laughed, sitting next to Kat who was sat cross legged on her own bed. Kat looked away as her cheeks flushed red.

'As Blaise said earlier, we're just hanging out.' She leaned back on the frame of the bed, head resting on the wall - she remembered that she was to meet Draco at the Astronomy tower that night.

She couldn't stay too long; the DA meetings were to start from tomorrow and she was helping Harry teach the class; she still hasn't decided where they should start. Kat had a lot of planning to do.

'You're full of shit Kat and everyone in this room knows that. Including Malfoy, he likes you too. It's so obvious.'

Kat laughed, her trust getting to the better of her. 'Well we got caught almost kissing.' She said a little too loud.

'You guys what?!' Clara gasped; her mouth wide open as it curled into a smile. Clara and Daphne looked at each other in surprise. 'When the fuck did this happen?'

It was too late to say anything else now to try and cover up the story.

It was obvious that Kat was struggling with keeping her secrets, a secret. She found herself over sharing everything and it became evident that she never really socialised with others that weren't in her position.

It made it a lot more difficult to judge characters and predict what they might do as apposed to her brothers and sisters. They were all in the same boat so it was easy for them to encourage each other to keep silent. But being alone made it a little bit more difficult.

'Why didn't you tell us about this before? This is some juicy news!' Clara slapped Kat's elbow playfully.

'Because I don't even know if being in a relationship with him would be a smart choice. There are a lot of things that I can't tell him and the same with him, a relationship between us would never survive.' Kat began, she kissed the inside of her teeth with her cheek as she watched the girls unpack.

'Yes but my god you'd be a power couple and a half. Sexiest boy and girl in Hogwarts fucking each other. Imagine.' They all laughed. 'Phwoar you'd make some sexy babies.'

The time neared the evening further and after the girls were finished discussing everything, it neared 10pm. Kat got up on her feet tiredly as she made her way to the door.

'And where do you think you're going?' Clara smirked, brows raised, and arms crossed in front of her chest.

'Somewhere.' Kat smiled, she already knew that her roommates were aware of who she was meeting, so she gave up trying to come up with an excuse.

Sneaking through the dark hallways was a lot easier than everyone made it out to be, it was like she just strolled through everything and didn't even have to bother checking corners. Maybe it was Umbridge's way of keeping people away from her.

Kat found it funny how a 16 year old child could be a fully grown adult nervous. Not just one, of course she couldn't forget Potter. Potter was a lot more outspoken; however. Potter like to kill his birds with one stone whereas Kat would've gone for the arrow.

Kat silently entered through the large wooden doors to the Astronomy tower, a shiver rushing through her as the wintry wind rushed past her bare skin.

Wearing shorts probably wasn't the smartest idea Kat.

Her silver hair flew to the side as she clutched her arms around her stomach; before she began walking up the stairs, she looked up and examined the area, her fingers firmly gripped around the base of her wand, she slowly made her way up the beaten, stone stairs.

She reached the top of the tower, only to find it empty, a frown appearing itself on her front. Wondering to herself if she arrived too late or too early - technically, Malfoy never really specified a time, he just said to meet him later.

'I knew you couldn't resist me kitten.' Draco appeared from the shadows, Kat's tug on her wand loosened as she shoved it up her sleeve as he recognised the voice. She turned to face him with a smile, desperately being pursed between her lips.

The couple chuckled and smiled at each other as the space between them closed. 'Why did you ask me to meet you here Malfoy?'

Draco turned and rested his arms on the barrier, watching the sky; it was slightly covered by the dark clouds but they still could find a few stars to watch. 'I come here when I can't sleep or need peace.'

Kat joined Draco next to the rails, resting her own arms as her fingers intertwined each other. She looked up at the stars and they star gazed in silence.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' He asked. Kat nodded as her eyes remained on the stars. 'Will you be at the returning party tomorrow? It's Gryffindor's turn to host one and I know you're friends with a few of them there, they'd want to see you.'

'Doesn't it bother you that I'm friendly with Hermione and the others?' Kat questioned him as her head turned to face him.

'It does, but everyone there already knows you're mine so they won't steal you from me. I have my faith in you.' He smirked as leaned forward on the rail, poking his head out to get a better view.

'Oh I'm yours now huh? Never knew we were a thing in the first place Malfoy.' Kat rolled her eyes at him as she turned back to face the outside.

She heard him shuffle for a few seconds before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her lower waist. Kat's back was pressed against Malfoy's chest, his possessive grip on her hips made Kat bite her lip harshly. He crooked his head on her shoulder, pressing his lips close to her ear, so much so that his hot breath was slapping her cheek.

Kat's heart sped up, their skin touching caused a prickly feeling inside. Her breath stumbling as her nerves began to rise again. The same fluttery feeling she got every time her and Draco got close.

'You know I hate it when you roll your eyes at me kitten.' His voice growled.


	11. Part 11 - Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Hell Bound – Bexey

Kat smirked to herself, noticing that his touch almost electrocuted her skin – she still continued to ignore it. Turning around whilst still wrapped in his arms, she looked up at him with a brow raised.

'Is that so?' Kat laughed. 'Shame I don't care what you think Malfoy.' She grabbed his arms and shot them down beside his own hips roughly.

A small frown appeared on his face with a huff of air escaping his nostrils.

'Goodnight Draco, I'll see you at class.' She left.

Draco Malfoy, stood there in awe, left all alone in the Astronomy tower gobsmacked.

The next day, Kat attended her normal classes but found to see that 2 students were missing. Her companion and his ex-missus.

Now Kat didn't want to think of the worst about the possibility of them getting back together, but she couldn't help her jealousy making her curious. Her mind wondering what the possibilities are.

Scanning the classroom for the 3rd time just to be 100% sure that they weren't there, she began to think of all the possibilities that were occurring.

Kat was aware that those two were in the Inquisitorial squad for Professor Umbridge, but it also didn't make sense for her to let 2 students out of class.

Deciding to push her thoughts aside, she began planning the lesson for Dumbledore's Army that day, she had to become familiar with what everyone could do.

She knew of people but never properly socialised with them, having to confide herself within Slytherin or the refusal of others wanting to be friendly back didn't help.

Kat was sat alone in class, the presence of cologne, peppermint and apples missing form her senses; she couldn't help but wrap her thoughts around him and it infuriated her.

She left him in the tower last night to try and get away from his flirtatious ways.

If she wasn't so stubborn, she would've let herself melt in his embrace, but after a long time of thinking, she realised that she had to distance herself in order to be safe.

Although she was 16 and wanted to live her life to the fullest as a teenager; her friends didn't know of her situation and didn't know the severe danger she was putting them in. Especially if she was mingling around with Malfoy.

After school, Kat sneaked her way around the ancient hallways towards the room of requirement – where she was met by Luna and Ginny.

Lovegood never minded Kat, she thought that she was an interesting character whereas Ginny was slightly scared of Kat – I mean, a lot of people were.. Her broad shoulders and patronising demeanour was enough to scare all of the youngers.

The silence between the 3 lingered, waiting for the door to appear on the wall before entering, silence still present between the girls.

Kat stared angrily at the wall, waiting patiently. The silence was so vibrant that you could hear a pin drop on the floor.

They were met by the rest of the class once the door opened itself; Kat dropped her bag by a mirror at the side of the room and looked up to see Harry, Hermione and Ron smiling at her.

'Glad you could make it Kat.' Harry happily said, giving her a slight nod, which was returned.

Kat moved next to Harry, all eyes were fixated on them both which only arose the anxiety that was fluttering in her chest, it felt like her ribcage was filled with butterflies.

She cleared her throat as she grabbed her wand and began her speech.

'Before we start, I would just like to set a few rules. There is to be no teasing, no laughing and no pranking.' Her eyes were fixated on the twins who slightly frowned. 'Everyone here is for a reason and a serious reason only. Let's keep it that way. This training is no joke, there are real things out there that could kill you.'

She watched everyone in silence as they took the information in. 'I'm here to help teach you things. Not to be your friend. Here, we are allies, we are soldiers, we are team members, brothers and sisters.' Kat's voice trembled a little at the last bit of the sentence. Everyone nodded in agreement, still not saying anything.

'Right then!' Harry smiled.

She began the lesson with a few questions about what they know, the first half of the lesson Kat wanted to know the theories and backstories of each charm, each being and everything in between. Afterwards, she started to teach everyone the practical side.

She'd have Harry help her with a few areas that were unfamiliar to her.

This became a routine for everyone, every week they would meet up like this, go over the theory in the first half and begin on the practical side of things and kept trying until everyone managed to complete it.

All were supportive of each other and Kat encouraged others praising each other on their efforts.

Thanks to this, Kat became a lot closer to the golden trio; although she was closest to Hermione, she could hold a conversation alone with each individual comfortably. The rest coming less uncomfortable wither presence once.

Unfortunately, her acts of kindness almost bit her in the backside as one day, it became obviously suspicious to Malfoy.

Although the couple were still friendly with each other, Draco knew that Potter was up to something and that Kat had something to do with it.

'What is Potter up to?' Draco asked during DADA class, his elbows resting on the desk as he continued to write notes from the board.

'I don't know, why are you asking me?' Kat questioned, her actions mimicking his.

'Because you seem to be involved and I will do anything to find out why you're ditching your friends for a dickhead like him.'

Kat laughed lightly. 'You're taking this stalking thing to a whole new level Malfoy. Relax.' Her head shook from side to side; Draco's jaw clenched, Kat's constant secrecy began to frustrate Draco.

He didn't realise how impatient he could be, he wanted to know all her secrets and why she was the way she was; but this hunger grew and grew, especially now that he knew that she was involved with Potter somehow.

'So you're admitting to it? There is something going on?' Draco pressed. 'I hope you remember which side you're supposed to be on.'

'I'm not on anyone's side. I'm not doing anything. And I'm not ditching my friends so shut up.' She hissed. 'Get it out of your head Malfoy. Stop being so paranoid.' She continued, rolling her eyes at him.

Malfoy bit his lip, suppressing a few insults between his teeth. Unfortunately, it was enough to hide the 'dumb bitch' he mumbled to himself – which Kat heard and scoffed in return.

'And you're an asshole Malfoy. Stop with the obsession. You know I don't want you in that way.' She argued.

'And we both know that's a fucking lie.'

'A few weeks ago, maybe, but now? I'm starting to see your true colours and I don't want to associate with you anymore. You're very possessive.'

Draco stayed quiet for a few seconds. 'I'm just territorial..'

'Look, I don't hate you and I'm not trying to be nasty, I just need to focus on more important things than teen drama.' She whispered, and to be honest it was the truth.

She had to keep her family safe, she had to keep herself safe and continue with her education – alongside the DA meetings.

After class she began to grab her things and drop them in her bag; as she continued she noticed that Draco was going at a slower speed than her and still hasn't even started to pack.

Kat tried to ignore him; Harry walked up to the couple, also ignoring Draco who now had his brows furrowed, face filled with confusion, anger and curiosity.

'What brings you here Potter?' Malfoy queried.

'None of your business Malfoy.' He shot back; Harry's head turned to mine. 'Are we okay to talk?'

'Oh fuck off will you? Leave her alone.' Draco pestered, the hatred in his eyes grew.

'Well believe it or not, she's actually my friend and I talk to her.' They continued to argue. Draco's head turned to Kat who was looking at him, she was annoyed.

'Suit yourself, traitor.' He bitterly grumbled, grabbing the rest of his books before storming out of the classroom.

Yekaterina was upset about the argument and how Draco now probably despised her, but she had priorities, and like said before, teen drama was not on her list.

'What's up?' Kat asked.

'No DA meeting today, Malfoy and his posse are becoming suspicious. Has he said anything to you?'

'Nothing other than asking what you're up to. He knows I've got something to do with it and the argument you just had probably has made that suspicion worse.' Kat began, 'So to be fair, I may not even continue with the lessons. I can't risk it.'

'It's fine. I understand, either way you were a great help. Promise me that you'll come to one more lesson though?' Harry asked as he helped Kat pack her bags; slowly making an exit out through the doors she agreed, and both separated their ways.

After that week, on a Friday, she was reminded by Clara and Daphne that there was a party/gathering in the Gryffindor common room, not a hefty party but a group of each house was to come over and hang out. Smoke some weed, have a few beers and enjoy some music.

'Do I have to go?' Kat whined, rummaging through her wardrobe which only held some clothes that she could get from the sale sections in Hogsmeade.

'Absolutely. You have no choice.' Clara smiled at her unconvincingly, the friendship between the trio became slightly fragile.

Kat changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, her regular tight knee height boots which hid her wand and a tight black top.

They slowly made their way towards the Gryffindor common room, going up the moving stairs and the different dusty surrounding didn't match the ones in Slytherin. Kat watched in awe at the paintings as they scarily greeted themselves to her.

It was as if the paintings knew who she really was. A test subject. But how?

'Glad you could make it!' Hermione squealed and gave Kat a hug, which rose all the Slytherins brows, stares were thrown at her; never had they seen a pureblood Slytherin mingle with a mud blood.

It was totally out of the norm for them and it made them uncomfortable. But that couldn't be a distraction for their plan.

Ron and Harry came up to her and greeted her, alongside Neville and Seamus whom all hugged her.

Kat could feel all the eyes from the green house staring at her, she began feeling extremely uncomfortable, so she decided to distance herself from the others.

And she was enjoying the party, it wasn't too crazy, people were just talking to each other and having a laugh; like a social gathering as mentioned by Clara. Kat spent her time sat at the back on a sofa as she played with her thumbs, watching everyone having fun.

Kat's thoughts wondered about how her friendship with her fellow Slytherins dissipated, she didn't hang out with them as much anymore because she was too busy trying to protect them.

'You enjoying the party Katerina?' A light feathery voice danced in her eardrums causing her to slightly jump. Kat turned her head to see Luna standing there happily. She placed herself next to Kat before continuing to talk.

'Be careful with your friends Kat, looks like they're onto something.'

Kat furrowed her brows in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'Well you don't want your laboratory programme secret to come out do you?' She whispered, not a care in the world.

Kat's heart sunk. How the fuck does she know?

'Don't worry I won't tell anyone; but your Slytherin friends-' She hesitates as she points at them with her index finger, '-are doing everything to find out about you.'

'How much do they know?' She regretted the admission, accepting defeat. She could trust Luna, a fellow Ravenclaw was smart enough to understand the danger she's in. Or did she?

'Enough to cause some damage.' She silently said as she watched the friendship group chatter with each other, all had a bottle of beer grasped in their hands, a few laughter's. 'Don't worry, they don't know about your siblings, they're just suspicious of you.'

Kat followed her direction and eyes immediately latched onto the white haired tall boy; she never thought that the people she once called friends would also be the ones to betray her and lose her trust.

'Thank you for telling me Luna. I really appreciate it.' Kat smiled. 'How are you and Blaise?'

'Not very existent anymore. He got suspicious of me going to the DA meetings and got angry when he asked me questions about you.'

'Oh..' Kat was shocked. 'What did he ask?'

Yekaterina's detective skills were in full force now, she had a feeling that they knew about her being subject to the programme, but she wanted to know how much they exactly knew as there are some documents that really were kept hidden and it'd be interesting to know if they find those details.

Before the Daily Prophet does anyway.

Since this recent discovery, Kat knew she had a lot of homework to do and start acting upon her training skills to remain imperceptible. She had to lay low and not act awkward; she was making herself an easy target and opening up to Draco was something she deeply regretted.

He knew something about her past that may cause some damage. Just like Luna said.

'Thanks Luna, it means a lot. I need to get going anyway, I'm getting quite tired.' Kat lied.

Instead of going back into bed, she knew that due to the party, her roommates weren't going to return until the early morning hours, she quickly checked the moon and where it laid above Earth, quickly calculating the time.

Roughly should be around 11pm so she had a couple of hours. She slammed a new fresh notebook on her desk and began gathering as much evidence as she could; writing everything in a mixture of the 6 languages she knew so that it'd be difficult for anyone to read.

She mixed Bulgarian, Russian and Latin. She flashed back from everything that occurred to her throughout Hogwarts.

Pansy running around in the library. Telling Draco about my past. She thought about the other week where she met Draco at the Astronomy tower; remembering that Draco hugged her from behind. Wait.

What if Malfoy saw my identity tattoo?

Kat brought the tips of her fingers to the back of her neck, letting the edges softly run through the small bumps, the curvatures of the tattooed skin.

Her heart dropped again; she knew that if Draco saw her tattoo label then-

She scurried off her chair and ran to her small bed, reaching underneath the mattress causing havoc just to find the old picture that she kept hidden. It was missing.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck.' Kat kept whispering to herself. Instincts and adrenaline began running through her veins. She wasn't safe, she didn't feel safe.

She was scared. Her heart began to pound as her hands began to nervously sweat again. She was on the bridge of having a panic attack.

She grabbed some clothes and threw them in her bag, alongside her schoolbooks and her evidence book before darting towards the room of requirement without being caught.

As she reached the last hallway, she observed around to ensure Filch wasn't nearby. Hurrying towards the wall she begged for a room with a bed, a box filled with food and a place where she won't be found by Umbrdge and her posse.

'Going somewhere kitten?' A sharp, stern bicker echoed in the hallways; words only slightly slurred - his sober self slowly coming back.

Kat turned to him, her eyes squinting at him angrily. She didn't care if he was drunk, he'd probably forget this ordeal in the morning anyway. Storming her way up to him, jabbing her finger in his chest.

'You knew Malfoy. And you did nothing to stop them.' She hissed. 'What happened to being friends.'

Malfoy smirked at her, watching her coral face shake in anger. 'Listen kitten, we were never friends.'

Although Draco was slightly drunk, he knew what he was saying was a lie. He did like Kat, he liked her a lot. Those endless night where he'd imagine himself couped up in bed with her, in the Astronomy tower or when he watched her in Hogsmeade.

He only helped Pansy because he was angry at her, angry for leaving him for Potter. Harry was always the ones to get everything in the end. He tried so hard to keep Kat away from him, he flirted with her, played with her emotions as his own developed for her.

But he still managed to yank her away from him. He was doing this out of anger and jealousy. He wanted to teach her a lesson.

Kat's heart almost broke. She shook her head in disbelief. 'I trusted you.'

'Yeah and I started to trust you, you lied to me too kitten.' He said.

He said it, the one thing she hoped not to say, or anyone say.

'Don't call me that.'

Draco snarled, he was leaning back a bit too much, almost tripping over his own feet, his blazer was missing and his dark shirt was crumpled. The first few buttons were unclamped.

'And why not? It's the only thing I have left of you.'

'My name is Yekaterina Morozova.' She hissed again, her voice becoming more obviously aggressive.

Draco rolled his eyes at her as he turned around and started making his way back to the Gryffindor common room. 'Get used to it freak, everyone in Hogwarts will know by the morning. Pansy's got the whole thing sorted.'

But before Draco could walk any further, he was yanked inside the room of requirement. Giving off a little 'oop' from his lips as he stumbled inside, shrugging his shoulders he plonked himself on the sofa, looking around the room, taking it all in.

Kat threw him a sobering potion. 'Drink. Now.' She demanded as her face got closer to his. Draco hesitantly took the motion, immediately feeling the effects of it.

He was uncomfortable around her alone. He watched her panic, her fear made him a little more serious. Draco never thought that her secret was a big deal, it'd just make her an easier target for bullying.

'Hogwarts cannot and I mean cannot know about who I am and what I'm doing here Malfoy. It's too dangerous.' She warned him, her eyes full of fear.

Draco noticed how scared she looked, and he was slightly confused, she was just a freak being sent around the world to try and hide from the dirty work she was a part of.

She was a lab rat, a freak, a clown. A creature.

'Why not, I think they deserve the truth after you've been lying to them. How do you think your new best friends would feel about that?' He snapped back as he stood up. Towering over her small frame.

'What are you talking about?'

'You dropped all of us for those blood traitors and you've been lying to us this entire time you fucking lab rat.' He began to yell.

Ouch. Kat thought to herself.

She never expected Draco of all people to say something like that.

'You're an asshole.'

'And you're a freak. You're an alien, you're gross. I literally cannot tell you how disgusted I feel knowing that you were created on a fucking plate. You're disgusting and a pathetic excuse-' Before he could continue throwing his threats a wand was pressed against his neck.

'I've threatened to hex you before. I'm not scared to try it this time Malfoy. It's like you've already forgotten that I'm more powerful than you. By a lot. Watch your tongue.' She threatened.

Draco sarcastically chuckled, his head began to shake from side to side, his face stopping right before hers, their noses barely touching.

'You won't hurt me at all kitten, I know you fancy me.' He watched her eyes as his hand moved the wand from his neck, letting it fall by Kat's hip.

He was right, she couldn't hurt him. Her feeling were already to raw; she was heartbroken.

'You're fucking evil.' Kat turned around as she dropped to the floor, her head in her hands as her mind was racing. She didn't dare cry.

The whole school was going to know about Kat's secret tomorrow, now worried that with the Slytherin's knowing, the word may spread to Voldemort.

And in that moment, she almost prompted herself to write a letter to Radek requesting help. But she couldn't.

Draco watched her, he stood still, his hands in his pockets as his mind was perplexed. He somewhat felt bad for being a dick to Kat but at the same time, with the way she was reacting to this told him that maybe he should keep his mouth shut.

He started taking a liking to her, a genuine liking but once he noticed her hanging out with the golden trio more and less time with them, the grudge that Pansy held against her and the fight that we had earlier put me in a mood where he wanted to expose her.

Everyone in Slytherin had their suspicions but never had anything confirmed; but he then remembered something.

Draco patiently waited in the library, pacing back and forth between the books. Russian bio-medical history? No.

'Draco. I got it.' A whisper behind him yelled, his body rapidly turned as Pansy ran to him, a dark smirk was plastered on her face.

She was glad that she had Draco's attention back, her dark hair tied up in a mid ponytail. Her uniform hugged her tightly, she was clearly trying to make an impression for Draco; which he thoroughly enjoyed – although it was Kat's body he was thinking about.

'Here.' She whispered again handing her a book about some birth history in Russia.

He immediately recognised Yekaterin's name was missing. He knew her date of birth, so why was she not on there? It was as if the government were concealing her identity.

'This is massive Pansy, holy shit.' He laughed.

'You want to award me for it?' Pansy smirked as she bit her bottom lip.

Although Draco was very tempted, his desire was recognised to one girl only, the one he was betraying the most because of an anger in the moment situation.

His eyes peaked at her, lips remained closed. Just because he was upset and hurt over Kat lying to him, he still liked her. A lot. His feelings almost grew on the daily; and finding out more information made him feel like he got closer to her.

He almost started to feel guilty for doing her wrong.

'No.' He bluntly said to Pansy and walked off in the opposite direction, out of the library.

'Oh get over it lab rat it'll die down after a few weeks.' Draco sighed as he shifted his weight through his feet.

'But it won't Draco. They'll come here and they'll kill me.' Her voice began to tremble, her emotions were like a rollercoaster.

She stood back up and walked back to him, who was still standing by the sofa with his hands in his pockets. He looked dumbfounded. Realisation slowly kicking into his mind.

'They're going to come here, take me and kill everyone. Including you. And I would never forgive myself for that.' She admitted.

He stood there in silence, watching her as she panicked, her hands shakingly running through her hair.

'Who's going to come here?'

'Voldemort. He wants people like me to defeat Harry. He wants to use me as a weapon Draco.' She got closer to him, her hands reached his arms. Thankfully his hands remained in his pockets – slowly earning her trust. 'Please Draco, I will tell you everything if you stop Pansy from saying anything.'

Draco noted how nervous she was, the pleading in her eyes he could never give up on. Her eyes hinted glossiness and her bottom lip quivering. Does he help his friends who have felt betrayed by her doing or does he help the one person that makes him feel love?

A sigh escaped his lips, his shoulders rolled back. 'I'll see what I can do.'

A gasp escaped Kat's lips as she engulfed him in a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his neck; she tightly squeezed. She repeated her thanks into his ears as his arms snaked around her waist.

'That doesn't mean she'll listen to me though. What if I fail?' He whispered against her head. They stood there hugging, his fingertips trailing small patterns down her arm.

She pulled her head back so she could look into Draco's eyes one more time.

'You better hold me back.' She threatened.


	12. Part 12 - Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Heathens – Twenty One Pilots

Draco Malfoy was torn between his feelings for his friends and for Yekaterina. He wanted to help her, he never thought that his family of Death Eaters and Voldemort would actively go out of their way to use her like that.

Waves of realisation kept sending him shivers and the low pitting feeling of regret started to seep through. He underestimated her story; he thought it was a joke.

Sick joke Malfoy. He thought to himself.

He stayed with Kat the entire night, just like when she experienced the boggart a few weeks ago. She peacefully slept on his chest as his hands rummaged through her hair. Softly playing with it, both laying comfortably on the bed.

The longer he stayed awake, the more guiltiness and remorse filled his chest - to the point where his heart began to hurt. He winced in agony before darting his direction at the sleeping girl in his arms.

This is the second time they've cuddled like this.

He slightly smiled to himself to see how peaceful she was, calmly sleeping. His fingers running over the tattoo on the back of her neck that he noticed at the Astronomy tower.

The happiness he felt was abruptly submerged with worry, he was worried about what was going to happen tomorrow. He'd promised her to try and get Pansy to not say anything but the likeliness of this were slim to none.

Draco was an asshole, a bully an idiot. Yes he could admit that. But he also knew he was no murderer, and he wouldn't let himself live knowing that the students of Hogwarts would be murdered with Kat being tortured.

The dawn began to appear, and he slithered himself out of her grasp, straightening his clothes before exiting the room of requirement.

Before he shut the door, he stuck his head back into the room once more. Taking in the image of the girl, the girl he was going to protect.

She was engulfed in the silk sheets as few faint sighs exited her nostrils. Soaking in her features, he pursed his lips in anticipation.

Softly shutting the door, he walked around the school in hopes of searching for Pansy. He left earlier than usual in hopes of finding her to see if there was anything magic he could brew up to convince her. For all everyone knows, Pansy does listen to Draco. But at what expense?

Yekaterina woke up in bed alone, she smiled to herself knowing that she managed to bring Draco down from his grudge against her. She was going to explain everything to him tonight. They agreed to meet after school today.

She curled her hands into fists as the tips of her fingers were ice cold; hoping to warm them up in a matter of minutes. Taking a quick scan of the room as her memory flicked through the events of the night before.

Shit. School.

Kat quickly wrapped herself in her uniform and her robes. She looked at herself in the mirror and was mortified. She looked a mess, her hair was tangled and knotted, her face was slightly hollow and the happiness from her eyes were drained. She looked scared.

Quickly slapping herself in the face to bring some colour to what was already pale before straightening out her hair; she sighed and stood her ground. She grabbed her bag full of books she left the room of requirement and began walking to the more busy hallways.

As soon as the students noticed her, she knew that they knew. They stared at her, a few in fear, a few in anger and the Slytherin's just watched her smirking, all whispering to each other.

Her shuffle became faster as she barged past people, she tightly gripped her want in her hand, ready to protect herself. A shaky breath would escape her lips now and then as she avoided eye contact. Her walking became heavy footed as the anger built itself up.

She caught the attention of the Golden Trio who just watched her in concern; their eyelids slightly heavier as they carried the weight of sorrow that they felt for Yekaterina.

Hermione watched her from afar as her lips pursed together. 'We have to tell her.' She whispered to the two boys.

'Hermione no. She might kill you.' Ron said to her.

'Nothing stopped her from doing it before Ron.' She scoffed. 'She's probably scared, just as much as you are. If not worse.'

Hermione walked over to Kat which raised even more eyebrows.

'Get away from her Hermione she's a murderer!' A Slytherin yelled as they snarked up a laugh, their few friends following along.

'I see everyone knows my secret then.' Kat whispered to Hermione. She watched as Hermione whimpered, eyes filled with concern.

'You can come sit with us. What Pansy did was wrong. She had no right.' Hermione said.

'Are you sure that's a smart idea?' Kat asked, looking at Harry and Ron.

'Of course. Those aren't your friends, friends don't do that to each other.' Harry tagged along, followed by Ron.

Ron fumbled with his bag strap; his bottom lip pursed out as his eyes were fixated on the ground. 'Just promise you won't kill us.'

'Don't worry, you're safe with me Weasley.' Kat smiled at him politely, trying to regain the trust they once shared.

'Come on lets go before anyone tries anything stupid.' Hermione grabbed Kat's hand, making their way to the Great Hall where everyone was enjoying breakfast.

Kat's heart was beating at a ridiculously rapid rate, her face was vibrating as she walked through the doors. All eyes were on her. The group of 4 entered and quickly made their way to the lengthy Gryffindor table.

She looked over at the Slytherin line and saw what she called her friends, looking up at her miserably. She saw that Draco was talking to Pansy but their conversation being cut short as Pansy turned to face her, a fat smirk plastered on her face.

Clara and Daphne were facing each other, they looked upset, angry, guilty. Blaise mimicked their expressions; they were all sat there tensely. Not a single piece of food touched on their plate.

'Hey look at me when I'm fucking talking to you.' She heard Draco yell at her, forcefully grabbing her chin to face him. His tone making it abundantly clear that he wasn't too pleased.

'Just ignore them Kat, they're not worth it. You know who your real friends are.' Ron said as he ushered her to sit on the Gryffindor table.

Kat sat down and suddenly became surrounded by every Gryffindor that was a part of the DA group. George plonked himself next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving off a glare towards Malfoy and the rest.

'I'm so sorry to hear this Kat. You didn't deserve that.' He whispered in her ear, rubbing her arm as he tried to comfort her.

Seamus stood behind Ron and Harry, a look of uneasiness filled his eyes, his jaw was slightly clenched and Kat began to anticipate whether he was going to be nice to her or bitter.

'Do you need us to beat them up for you Kat?' Seamus offered; his tone was slightly bitter. Kat shook her head no as her eyes fell on the empty plate sat in front of her.

The entire crowd surrounding Kat slowly turned their heads to watch the group who were just staring back at Kat, all shot devilish glares. Now this definitely rose the tension between the two houses.

They saw how Draco looked disgusted before shaking his head, scoffing and leaving the group behind. He stomped out of the Great Hall and ran off in the far distance.

'I'll explain everything tomorrow, at the DA meeting. I can't say everything out here. It's too dangerous.' She promised the group.

Since everyone in the school knew, she may as well tell the ins and outs to the group she could definitely trust. She knew that in the Gryffindor etiquette, is to stand up for what's right, not what will boost your ego and reputation.

Yekaterina couldn't handle being in the Great Hall any longer, she found the staring too overwhelming and she was dreading lunch time; but she wouldn't let it get to the best of her.

She fought meaner, stronger, more dangerous. This will die down out of her emotions in a couple of hours, it's just the first raw 20 minutes that's the hardest.

Draco and Kat were sat next to each other as their plan stated, their focus was on Umbridge who was going through more DADA theorem.

Kat's hands were clasped together, she tried hard not to squeeze her own fists too hard in case of losing circulation.

'I tried to stop her you know.' Draco began the conversation, his voice slightly hushed.

'Now is not a good time Malfoy. I'll tell you everything tonight as I promised.' Kat responded.

Draco screwed his eyebrows together in confusion. 'Wait you're still going to tell me everything? I'm still surprised you were looking in my direction this morning.'

Kat sighed to herself. 'I'm not mad at you Malfoy. I'm mad at Pansy, I just wish you told me about this sooner or thought your actions through before acting up at an impulse.'

Draco couldn't respond. He didn't know what to respond with, he couldn't apologise to her again. Apologising was completely out of the norm for Draco and he only promised himself to allow 1 apology everyone now and then.

A medium sized paper ball hit Kat on the forehead as it landed on top of her notebook. Both looked at the parchment in confusion as Draco witnessed her pick it up and unfold it.

Upon the sheet of paper, there was a small sentence written in all caps. 'DIRTY LITTLE LAB RAT' was engraved in ink of the paper. Draco scoffed as he watched Kat shake her head, rolling her eyes and chucking it to the side – not even bothering to look up.

However, Draco recognised the handwriting as Pansy's. His eyes glared up at hers; she was smirking at their direction and Pansy may have gotten the wrong idea when she saw that Draco smirked back.

But he wasn't smirking because he found her note funny. He was smirking because he knew that Kat was going to make her pay for it one way or another and he found himself eager to witness the confrontation. He knew very well just as to how angry she was.

After a few classes went past, the stares continued, and the whispers only managed to get worse. As Kat slowly paced towards the Great Hall, she was summoned by Professor Snape towards his classroom, which already occupied Dumbledore.

Kat marched towards Dumbledore, Snape locking the door and casting a silencing spell before turning around joining the pair, his face was deadpan.

'I take it you've heard the news.' Dumbledore started, gesturing her to take a seat at a school chair to which she obliged. Snape stood still as his gaze lowered down on her; his gaze intensifying as he watched her.

Yekaterina simply nodded, not saying a word.

'I think we shouldn't do anything different. Keep going as normal.' Dumbledore suggested to Snape who was lost in their own thoughts.

'We cannot underestimate the danger she is in however Albus.' Snape slowly suggested. 'She's a target.'

Dumbledore agreed, Kat watching the conversation in silence. 'What would you like to do Kat? You can stay here, Hogwarts is a very well protected school, or we can put you in hiding.'

Suddenly a huge weight of pressure sat itself on Kat's shoulders, both adults were staring at her and she was watching back at them dumbfounded.

She was scared of course but now added pressure on the possibility to leave? No way. She's already started her life here and she couldn't find the mental stability to go through this whole process again.

Not only that but it opposes a further threat of even more people finding out. Better one school that two.

The conversation between the two adults grew throughout that entire evening. Thankfully, they dismissed Yekaterina, allowing her to go back to lunch and she totally forgot about the amount of stares she'd start to receive.

She sat beside Seamus and Neville who were already at the table eating, patiently waiting for the rest of the group to join.

The Gryffindor group tried their hardest to avoid the topic and focused on discussions regards to schoolwork, Quidditch, Umbridge and her constant rule changing – not wanting to cause Yekaterina any further grief.

Once all had gathered around Kat, they actively tried to pull her into conversations, keeping her distracted from the stares she received from the Slytherin friendship group she lost.

Draco stared, his eyes filled with anger. He had his fork clutched in his fist and lips pursed together, eyelids turning as dry as sand from his lack of blinking, mind lost deep in thought.

Something that Fred said to the group caused the Gryffindor lot to laugh which was rapidly followed by a louder and squeakier laugh, obviously trying to grab their attention was Pansy mocking them.

The whole group turned and watched her in cringe.

'Hahah oh my god the little lab rat is sooo funny. Imagine being created on a plastic plate only to be chucked to the trash. No parents, no family. You're an alien you creature.' Pansy spat, her words slapping Kat in the face separately.

Although Kat's face didn't seem to faze her, the words hurt. She had never fell victim to bullying, nor inflicted it either so she was treading on new territory.

Undeniably, Yekaterina was angry, her chin started to quiver as she watched Pansy continuously throw insults at her. Before Pansy could continue with her flailing Kat groaned to herself.

Ron turned to Kat, his face dropping even more, a small trace of colour lost itself too (if it were possible) before whispering a quiet 'Oh no.' to Harry and Hermione who also twisted their necks to watch Kat.

Yekaterina took her wand out of her pocket, still in her grip as she stood on the bench, walking across the Gryffindor table and doing the same to Slytherin's; not caring if she stood on the food or someone's plate.

She grabbed Pansy by the collar and yanked her out of her seat, shoving her back against the stone wall with the wand pressed against her neck. Pansy screeched in pain as the back of her head was slammed against the wall.

'Bat your eyelids at me one more time and I'll gouge your eyes out.' Kat harshly threatened, Pansy's mouth suddenly sealed itself as she watched Kat with her widened eyes.

'Put me down you filthy squ-'

'I suggest you remind yourself exactly who I am Pansy, don't forget the power I hold over you.' Kat whispered to her bitterly, her nose was scrunched up as she looked her up and down disgustingly.

Draco was slowly taking everything in, he watched the duel between the two with a fat smirk plastered on his face. He was enjoying this version of Kat; he'd never seen her angry and boy did it turn him on.

'Draco! Do something!' Daphne exclaimed as they all watched the two stand off; Kat's wand pressing against Pansy's throat so hard that she began to cough.

He kissed the front of his teeth debating the idea as he eyed Kat up and down, a half smirk still presented on his curled lips before shaking his head no. 'Nah not yet.'

The threat extended for another 30 seconds before Malfoy finally stood up and grabbed Kat by the wrist and forcefully turning Kat around.

Once her body twisted to face his direction, she ran underneath his arm causing it to twist behind his back tightly; a tight yelp escaping his lips before he was thrown forward, his chest hitting the ground heavily.

The reactions they were getting from the audience felt as one from a muggle boxing match. A bunch of 'oo's' and 'aa's' echoed within the dirty walls.

His head barely missed the edge of the table bench. A few inches to the side and he'd be suffering with a concussion. Now that her secret was out, she wasn't as scared to use her knowledge and skills to her advantage.

Whilst Malfoy fell to the ground Kat ran back to Pansy who was already trying to make a run for it in the opposite direction. Her hands gripped her ponytail and yanked it back; Pansy majorly losing balance and stumbling back before she fell down..

Kat's left foot stood on Pansy's right wrist, her right knee pressed her left wrist to the stone floor, her left arm pressed against her throat and the wand point facing her eye. Kat grunted at her, 'You disgust me.'

Pansy had a mixture of fear and anger swimming in the pools of her blue irises., the humiliation and lack of oxygen she was attributing from her tightly gripped throat caused her whole head to turn red.

The two groups were gasping, a few covered their open wide mouths with their hands which only grabbed the attention of the other houses, more whispers erupting within the hallway.

A pair of arms snaked around Kat's hips before lifting her up and over someone's shoulder. Malfoy's shoulder.

A severe number of profanities were yelled out from Kat, continuously hitting his back with full force as Draco dragged her out. He'd wince on a few hits she punched into her back, again, underestimating her strength.

He took her to the room of requirement, where they were supposed to meet after dinner but clearly the meeting had to come early.

'Put me down Malfoy right now.' Kat yelled at him, finally being placed down on the ground beside the sofa.

Completely oblivious to Draco, she began walking around him towards the door in attempt to finish the work she started, but he just walked in her way causing her to abruptly stop.

'You aren't going anywhere kitten. You're staying here with me until you've calmed down.' He said, pointing his finger at her.

She didn't see the point in arguing with Draco, they only just managed to tolerate each other without any awkwardness or lustful flirtation between each-other yesterday.

Her arms crossed one another in front of her chest before dropping onto the black leather sofa as a huff of air shot through her nose, she stared at the fire ahead of her.

Draco sat himself next to her at a comfortable distance between them. 'What the fuck was that about?' He tried to scold her.

'Mr. Malfoy your attempt at being angry about this is failing miserably. I can literally hear the smile in that question.' She rolled her eyes at him once he noticed his face give in to a smirk.

His shoulders shrugged up before dropping. 'You've caught me.' He chuckled. 'It was pretty hot not going to lie.' He admitted. 'You should get angry a lot more, but instead of Pansy.. you know...' He trailed as his brows wiggled.

It only took a few a seconds for Kat to understand his dirty inuendo joke, she threw him a playful slap to the arm causing them both to laugh. 'Got you to laugh. I win.' He continued to tease her.

'Urgh I'm going to get into so much trouble for this.' She sighed as her head fell into her hands, elbows pressed against her knees as she leaned forward; a sudden rush of nausea filled her lower abdomen.

The anxiety that built itself inside her that entire day became overbearing for her and it felt like she was high on adrenaline and hadn't slept in 3 days. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her knee kept bouncing up and down.

'She kind of deserved it though to be fair. I think you did a lot of people in our year a favour.' He nudged his elbow to her side, she lightly sighed as she looked up at him with a worried expression.

He, however, was smiling down at her. Kat nodded her head in agreement as she turned her head back to face the firepit, watching the fire burn the logs to somewhat extent.

'What did you want to know? About my life? I promised to tell you whatever you wanted... So... You get 21 questions.' Kat sternly said as her body turned to face Draco. His eyes were already travelling around her as he plotted to himself.

'1. What's your real name?'

'Yekaterina Morozova, or 4A. To keep it short.' Kat honestly said. 'But I think I prefer kitten.' She smirked at him, which of course he was returning.

He couldn't help himself but bite his bottom lip as he smiled at her, he liked it when it rolled of her tongue like that. The sexual tension between them began to pick up again.

'2. What actually happened in your training programme?'

'Torture methods, how to beat occlumency and legilimens, intense wand training, knowledge building and muggle martial arts training. Lot's of things.'

'3. Why were they creating people like you?'

Kat shrugged, she turned to the sofa so that she was facing him as she hugged her knees. 'The Russian Federation just wanted to protect itself I guess. From people like Voldemort, they wanted to be superior. Power means everything in Russia.'

Draco mirrored Kat and turned to face her but his ankle was resting on his knee, slouching back into the sofa to get more comfortable. He nodded understandingly.

'4. What was the plan for you after you graduated?'

'To become a spy.'

Draco chuckled. '5. Can you tell me who these people are?' He asked as his hands dug into his pockets, revealing the worn out picture of her and her siblings.

She gasped and almost pounced on Malfoy. 'Pansy didn't take this?'

He shook his head as they sat closer together. 'She's not even seen it. Didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell her in case she decided to expose the rest. We know there are more, but I think keeping their identities hidden is something you'd want. I want to respect that.'

Kat's stomach lining began to fuzz, her heart fluttered and she got goosebumps from the warmth of Draco's words; earning him a hearty smile from her.

'Thank you.' She whispered, suddenly a hit of realisation hit her head and she knotted her brows together. 'Wait. She's not seen it? What were you doing in my room snooping around Malfoy?'

A small blush flushed the tips of his ears as he stumbled on his words. 'I was just looking to see if there was anything I could find for Pansy. I didn't want anyone else to.'

'You were never going to tell them if you did find anything were you Draco?'

His head shot up at her use of his first name.

She was right, he was never going to snitch on her further. To him this was just fun and games and once he saw the picture of kids alongside it, he knew that he had to take a small step back and set a few boundaries.

Technically his intentions were to hurt Kat, not anyone else, but not to the extent of involving kids. That was not his forte. He shook his head no as he looked at the black and white picture.

Kat sat right beside him, their thighs touching. Both pairs of lungs hitched at the desire of wanting nothing more than to have Kat sit on his lap and make out. She pointed at each person and named them.

'And that's you then I'm guessing?' Draco pointed with his index, she threw him a light nod and a small smile. 'You were very cute not going to lie.'

'What and I'm not anymore?' She joked.

'No.. You're sexy now.' Draco smirked.

They both laughed as Kat scooted away from him awkwardly. The tension continuously building, and it began to frustrate them both. They were both too stubborn to make a move.

I bet angry sex with her feels fucking amazing. He thought to himself, watching her stand up and he couldn't help his eyes focus on the small part of exposed skin on her waist where her school top met her skirt.

'I'm going to go the lake. Wanna join?' Kat offered.

Draco's attention darted, he nodded before placing the picture on the small coffee table in front of them. 'As long as you promise not to set the whole place on fire.'

'I can't promise anything.' She brushed herself past him.

Draco groaned at the touch; his jaw was clenched and fists melted into balls. The frustration began to develop into desperation. He was desperate to hold her, touch her, kiss her. He wanted her to be his, he wanted her to get angry with him, he wanted that furious sex with her.

He wanted her all.


	13. Part 13 - The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: NO HALO - BROCKHAMPTON

After a short walk, Draco and Kat sat beside each other on the rock whilst overlooking the sun shining. The weather began to come warmer, making it bearable without a coat and scarf.

The wind was slightly soft, more like a breeze, a nice chilling contrast to the sheer warmth of the beaming light above. Kat's white hair flew gently. Although her and Draco have been in multiple altercations like this, she always got nervous around him.

She didn't have to look at him to recognise his broad build, how his ring hugged his fingers comfortably – only accentuating the veins that pouted on his hands. The curvature of his pudgy lips made them only more desirable for her, also reminding her how cold his touch was.

His ice grey eyes that sparkled through his curled lashed every time he'd set his eyes on her. The feelings they both had for each other grew stronger frustratingly. Kat compared it to Romeo and Juliet, she knew that they shouldn't be associated with one another at all, but something about each other makes them pull together like magnets.

'6. Do you know any government secrets or scandals?'

Kat perplexed at his continuation of the questions; they didn't speak a word to each other on the way here so it was slightly strange for him to break the comfortable peace. The uncomfortableness of the pointy rock causing her to shift in her seat.

She sighed and nodded. 'Many. But I cannot go into specifics of course.' She smiled, her head turning to face him allowing their eyes to meet again.

'7. Have you had to kill anyone?' The questions began to become more childish.

Her gaze moved away from him as she clenched her jaw at his reply. 'No comment.'

'8. Do you regret coming here? To Hogwarts?' Draco asked.

'No.' She flashed her eyes that were dead set on the water. Her answers were short, she didn't want to make it obvious that she was anxious around him – knowing that if she spoke in sentences she'd stutter.

'9. Are you scared? Now that everyone knows?' Draco queried.

'Of course, I'm always scared.'

Draco was slightly surprised. 'You have a good way of showing it, you look like you want to kill someone all the time. You do this thing with your face.' He began to jokingly imitate her scowl.

She laughed at him and playfully shoved him to the side; Draco now joining in with the laughter himself. 'It keeps people away from me, you know. Looking scary and acting all intimidating.'

He arched his brow as a small sneer curled through his lips, he let his tongue flick over it. He scooted over so that they was no space in between them, their thighs were touching again and nothing made it more obvious that Kat got extremely nervous.

His desperation getting to the better of him. Draco leaned forward to Kat's neck, a smile still plastered on his face, tickling the skin just as he did the last time they had this interaction. He loved flirting with her, watching her melt to his touch or speech; something he could never get used to.

Kat gasped at his sudden movements. She was enjoying this too much to move away, so she let him continue, a smirk of her own appearing on her face; her eyes began hooding, like they were weights.

'You don't scare or intimidate me kitten.' He paused for a second, letting the shudder and goosebumps that appeared on her skin to come through. A smirk plastered on his face when he heard her breathing tremble, he let his bottom lip tickle the base of her earlobe.

'You frustrate me.' He mumbled, lightly moving her pasty white hair out of the way, allowing her neck to be easily accessible and exposed to him.

His eyes treaded along as he imagined his marks placed on them, biting his lip doing so. She turned to face him as her own eyes watched his Adam's apple gulp.

Their faces were inches apart, lips almost tickling each other; both were still too stubborn to make a move, so they just intensely sat there, flirting with each other as the frustration and tension rose further and further.

'I'm sorry I have such an effect on you Draco.' She smiled as she whispered, she knew that he liked it when she called him by his first name.

'I'm sure you are. Only if you knew how bad.' His brows towered up; a lustful smile slithered onto his front. Their breathing was unmatched, it was heavy, steamy, their bodies ached for them to touch.

'Enlighten me.'

Both parties throbbed for each other, bodies trembling at the submission into each-others emotions. His hand perked up underneath her chin, subtly lifting her head so that they were at an even level, both eyes were digging into each other.

Their eyes prompted greed, yearning for the small brush of the skin. His grasp on her chin sent shockwaves throughout her entire body. He pressed himself closer and his face slightly tilted to the side.

She knew exactly what he was going for and she let him lean in. At the tipping point of just kissing, Kat smirked and slid down the stone onto her feet; she turned around to see Draco looking at her heatedly.

He was not happy.

No one rejects Draco Malfoy like that.

'What the fuck was that for Morozova?' He bickered, the tugging on his bottoms showed a clear frustration. A growl formed in his throat before his fists were rolled into balls.

'Come get me Malfoy.' She teased. 'If you want it that bad.'

A rush of bewilderment flew through his veins, he was confused as to what she meant until he noticed her dropping her cloak, untying her boots and socks from her as well.

Yekaterina began wandering towards the lake, slowly being engulfed by the water, he watched her hair float as the wetness attacked every inch of her curves; her clothes were grasping onto her skin.

She must be a fucking lunatic if she thinks I'll go swimming in there like that. He thought to himself.

The white school shirt revealed the colour of her bra and Draco simply couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He watched her swim, noticing how much calmer she was, the smile on her face caused his heart to skip.

These were all unusual feelings for Draco but they were addictive. He wanted more. He wanted her. He watched her in amusement, they had so much in common, yet they couldn't be far from similar. They were like magnets.

Soon, he joined in, he took his shoes and socks. His cloak and jumper came off, he began cursing to himself knowing that if his father were to hear about this, he'd never hear the end of it.

Swimming in the lake. What kind of an idiot are you Malfoy?

He was slightly doubtful at the start; he's never done anything like this before and the hesitation he felt became slightly obvious to Kat.

She swam towards his body, slowly walking her way through the water until they were closer at a distance. She held her arm out, hand open, patiently waiting for Draco to take it whilst she shot him a heart-warming smile.

There was a small pause that intermitted, Draco had questions fill his head. Once he commits, he commits and there's no going back. Usually, it's him getting people to take the risks but he felt as if he were to take her hand, he'd be giving in to her entirely.

'Don't worry Draco, I won't let you drown.' She smiled, a small giggle escaping her throat. He shook his head whilst laughing back at her.

Nothing to be scared of Draco, it's just swimming in a lake.

He reached his arm out and placed his ice-cold hands into her grasp, walking forward towards the water. The cold aqua seeped into the bottoms of his clothes as he continued to saunter ahead. Sooner or later, his waist was consumed by the lake and he was in front of Yekaterina.

The coldness caused him to shiver as his body got used to the temperature change. His focus never left her as they made their way further in. Still hand in hand, they walked deeper into the lake, barely standing on tip toes, they swam to the middle, circling each other.

They swam together in a circle, eyes never leaving each other's. 'Since you took me to the Astronomy tower to show me what calms you down, I thought I'd show you what calms me down.' She smiled at him.

'Hold your breath, we're going to go under.' Kat stated before counting to 3.

Draco nodded and gasped for air before plunging his entire body underneath the water. It wasn't as cold as he expected it to be now that his body had gotten used to it so quickly, especially with the spring sun beaming down onto it; it was cold, but it was bearable.

Draco and Kat were under the water, holding each-others arms so that the water current wouldn't whisk them apart. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Kat had hers open too, they were smiling at each other.

Surprisingly, the water was fairly clear, granting him the vision to see her features underwater. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

He also noticed how peaceful it was under the water, no noise of children screaming, no birds twirping, just the sound of water and the small gestures of them holding each-other. Draco smiled to himself as he felt the pressure and weight drop from his shoulders.

He now understood why she found this calming, just like she understood him watching the stars in the Astronomy Tower.

They held eye contact, mesmerised and infatuated with each-others looks. He watched her hair float behind her, curling slowly to the waves of the water, the shadows of the sun hit her contours elegantly.

He felt calm, at peace, a feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time. A genuine gush of happiness overshadowed as the stress that were vibrating off from both bodies diminished away. The pair still having a few seconds availability wise to hold their breaths slightly longer.

His hand moved from Kat's and lightly placed it on her cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb, she watched him back in awe, his own hair dancing in the water.

Surrounded by nothing but the raw emotion that they had for each other and a few air bubbles that'd escape his lips. She let him soothe her anger away.

Suddenly, they both began to come short of air, looking up to the meeting point of air and water, they pushed off the ground with their feet they floated back up and broke that barrier.

Both lips gasped for air once they reached breathing point, they were still holding onto each-other. Kat started to laugh at Draco who only returned with a smirk of his own. He pulled her body closer to him.

The muffled sound of the outside flew back into their eardrums, soft singing of the birds, the light breeze that caused the trees to twirl and crashing of the water.

For the second time in the same of 15 minutes, they were face to face, lips tickling each-others, gnawing at each-other like some lost puppies. However, this time, Kat debated her ability to slide away from him like the first time.

The flirtation becoming harder for her to control.

'Don't run away from me this time kitten.' Draco whispered to her, his focus on the droplets of water running down Kat's cheeks, quickly catching it by swiping it with his thumb as his hands cupped her face.

'I promise.' She daintily whispered.

Taking his chance to act now rather than never so that he wouldn't regret his decision, he pulled his neck forward and pressed his lips onto hers.


	14. Part 14- Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Let You Down - NF

The kiss wasn't long wounded, but it did rapidly change from a light peck to full frontal open mouth snogging; they had glued themselves to each other. Their tongues danced to the rhythm before both lost a breath.

A passion they both have never shared to anyone or anything else was vibrant, a slightly tingle of salt protruded into their mouths as the small droplets of the lake water dried on their lips. Draco's hand was tangled into the back of her neck -pulling on her strands as he pushed her face closer to his.

They pulled back, staring at each other whilst still trying to maintain afloat. Draco and Yekaterina who were strangers, who didn't like each other at the start and who denied their feelings for each other had finally cracked. Their walls shattered to a million pieces as their vulnerability increased.

Kat noticed how tight her chest felt when she was couped up in Draco's arms, his tight grip sent her a sense of security and comfort. Something only Radek and her siblings could provide – it was an odd feeling, especially from someone she recognised as constantly bitter.

She saw the mere confusion wrap itself around his aura, he was staring at her intently; they were still cuddled in the water, ravishing in the moment.

They finally got up the courage to swim back to the grounds, drying themselves off with a spell and siting back down on the rock without a word. The ordeal was slightly awkward, none knew what to say to each other – their minds were still wrapped up in what just had occurred.

'We shouldn't have done that.' Draco whispered, his head fell into his hands embrace, his voice filled with a tremble of guiltiness, regret, frustration. 'I know we fancy each other but we really shouldn't of done that.' He mumbled into his hands.

What felt worse to Kat was not the sadness and heartbreak she felt when she heard him speak those words; it was the understanding and acknowledgement of his intentions. She agreed with him, they should've never done that.

'I know. I'm sorry.' She replied.

'No point apologising now, it's already happened.' Draco shrugged his shoulders before lifting his head back up to watch the lake. A rapid groan left his throat, 'What are we going to do?'

'Ignore it, pretend like it never happened.' Kat said bluntly, she tried hard not to show that this conversation was the least she expected; she could see the hurt and confusion in Draco too.

'I can't ignore what I'm feeling right now Kat.'

'Well what are you feeling?' She turned her head to face him, her voice slightly rose and her tone turned slightly sour. She didn't want to argue with him, but she couldn't help but feel anger in this scenario.

Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but the tremble of his lip and gulp of his Adam's apple indicated to Kat that he was hesitant to say anything, that were if he felt anything in the first place.

'I don't know. I just know it was wrong.' He whispered, they both avoided eye contact in fear of kissing each other again. They had to withdraw each other's emotions and desires for their safety.

Kat shook her head lightly. 'We can't be doing this anymore Draco, I think we got it over our heads a bit too much and I won't be able to handle any more pressure.'

His brows furrowed at her statement, 'What do you mean?' he asked impatiently.

'I have to protect myself, my siblings, my friends from Voldemort, how can I protect you as well when you're so directly involved with him. The thought of losing you angers me so much because I can't afford that heartbreak.' She admitted.

But she was telling the truth, she couldn't let anyone else in and have her heart broken like this. She cared deeply for Draco but keeping him safe at distance hurt less than losing him entirely due to her selfishness. It was a value she was taught not to practice in her days of the training programme.

She was constantly to remind herself who the real enemy is. Draco was not an enemy, he was his family's culprit, bred to follow in their devilish footsteps and be the heir of the Malfoy riches. Yekaterina was a protector, bred to secure the safeness of all in a logical and practical manner. They were polar opposites.

'I can't afford to lose you either.' He said, his irises watched her fumbling with her fingers nervously.

'We can still be friends?' Kat suggested, their eyes met again. The urge to fall into his embrace was tough, but a feeling that she could combat.

Draco sighed as his shoulders sank lower. 'I don't think we can be friends Kat. That kiss was a mistake.'

'I know we shouldn't have done it but don't tell me you actually regret it? You what, spend months trying to get my attention and- but now you can't even look at me without-'

'That was before I knew who you were, don't forget you lied to me about that.' He angrily spat, the whole conversation now becoming an argument. 'You manipulated me knowing who I was and you never told me anything.'

'I never thought it'd get this serious. I thought it was all fun and games.' She admitted.

'How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a whore Morozova.' First name basis has diminished then, nice. She thought to herself. 'I pride myself in my love life, a liar and a traitor is not one I tend to go for. You're a real bitch Morozova, I like you but fuck me that hatred for you is much stronger.'

He shook himself off the rock, his anger building further before straightening his uniform and robes. 'I question myself as to why I offered you my hand in friendship, why I kissed you just now. But you're like you said, a spy. You probably only used me to get information about my family.' He bickered.

Kat's mouth flew open in surprise, 'Where the hell is this coming from Malfoy?'

He took a step closer whilst jabbing his index in her direction, 'Don't come near me ever again you creature.' And with that, he left Kat alone on the rock by the lake.

Both parties were filled with emotions that suddenly burst; Kat's chest ached at a threat of a heart attack, she bit her lip as she watched him leave and disappear into the distance.

The sudden outburst from him shocked her, she knew he had bipolar features, but she never thought that he'd turn to call her names like that – leaving her deeply wounded.

She thought out of anyone from Slytherin, he'd understand her, he tried to stop Pansy for her for Merlin's sake. So watching this outburst made it so much harder to grasp around.

Letting him walk away from her presence, she understood it was the right thing to do, despite how much it hurt at first.

The next day, Kat kept quiet and to herself, focusing on her work as did Draco.

Both avoiding each other at all costs throughout the school day. After lunch, Kat had a free lesson and decided upon wasting it with Hermoine in the library by playing chess. Their homework already being completed before lunchtime came to an end.

Since she was the only female that she considered as a friend, she told Hermione about what happened between Malfoy and her. Although Hermione wasn't too ecstatic about what happened and the way he spoke to her, she saw the emotions vibrating off her when talking about him and the situation – she put her hatred towards him aside and supported her friend.

She told him how they constantly flirted back and forth, how it may have been the reason as to why Pansy went mental and shared all of Kat's secrets. Informing her of how George caught them almost kissing in the corner of the hallway, the kiss at the lake and the argument that followed.

It seemed petty for the both of them, but Hermione also had a few minutes reminding Kat that her and Draco came from broken pasts and possibly didn't understand the conception of love as much as any other person would do, therefore, making it natural to be scared of each other after sharing an affectionate moment.

Maybe he was protecting her, or maybe he genuinely did develop a hatred for her; nevertheless, that wasn't the focus of the main plan and Hermione had to remind her that her focus was the DA and the protection of her and her family from the bad guys.

'Have you actually spoken since then?' Hermione quizzed, her eyes were fixated on the chess board, examining each move.

'Well, not really.' Kat avoided Hermione's eye contact, pursing her lips to the corner of her mouth as she anticipated which move to turn next. The knight or the bishop? 'This whole thing makes me nervous.'

'I'm sure he was just as nervous as you are. However that does not give him the right nor leeway to call you names like that.'

The kiss would constantly play in flashes in her mind; she loved what they shared, but she was also really scared of it. Not only was this a feeling she never experienced, but she's now attached herself onto someone that she has to protect with her whole life.

He was a pawn that they could use against Kat, she felt vulnerable. She hated Malfoy for that, but she hated him even more for treating her the wrong way. She just didn't have the courage to stand up to him like she did with Pansy.

Imagine being programmed to protect yourself and the wizarding race of evil then falling crush to someone who's family is nothing but evil. Couldn't be me.

Almost giggling at how nervous the chat about him made Kat nervous; she could tell that she liked him, a lot. 'Look, after this game, I'm going to pack our stuff and we're going to go to the DA meeting.' She demanded with her brow raised as she moved her Rook.

'I don't know Hermione, is that a good idea with Umbridge being all nosey?' Kat whispered at the sudden topic change.

'I think that surrounding yourself with friends rather than moping around and feeling sorry for yourself is a much better plan.' She smiled at Kat who in defeat replied with a huffed 'fine'. Hermione watched her as she moved the bishop and pressed the clock, she already had her next move planned.

'Check mate.' Her brow rose. Yekaterina almost coughed in shock, she studied the chess board in bewilderment as her mouth slowly opened.

'You're the first person to ever beat me in chess.' Kat whisper yelled. In return, Hermione laughed, nudging her arm and nodded her head towards the door.

'Come on, before we get caught.'

They wrapped their bags up and slowly headed their way towards the room of requirement, passing the public toilets where they didn't hear the soft whimpers coming within.

Inside, sat a distraught Draco Malfoy, sopping to himself as to all the questions, emotions and regulations filled his mind; at the comfort of his presence, Moaning Myrtle appeared from the stool, watching him as his mind raced against itself.

She saw his shoulders slumped forward, his body shaking in what seemed exasperation or frustration, his knee was bouncing up and down – he seemed deep in thought.

'Is everything okay Draco?' Her whining voice echoed, his frame shocked her causing him to jump and turn around. This was the first time they interacted together, she noticed him wandering around in the bathroom a lot when he was going through a lot.

But this time she felt his ambience, the negativity fluctuating across the room, she's not seen him so lost in thought before, distraught and angry – of course. But she knew there was a bigger picture, he'd always have an answer to something, but with this problem; there was no answer.

'Go away.' He pestered not even looking at her. He didn't know much about her, but he knew enough that he didn't want her presence, he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. 'I don't need your pity.' Draco said bitterly through his teeth.

Draco clenched his jaw as he slightly looked up, barely making Myrtle's feet, he grinded his teeth together at the thought of Kat's face when he insulted her.

He knew he hurt her, he was the one person in Slytherin that didn't exactly betray her, he stood by her side and now the whole house was against her. He betrayed her trust, but he had to, to keep her safe, to keep them both safe.

A sacrifice of happiness is something Draco was used to and he'd do it again if meant to keep the people he loved safe. No matter how much it hurt him.

His direction of anger towards her frightened Myrtle, reminding her of her fellow classmate, Tom. Notwithstanding she left him be and floated away from him in hesitation. Although she enjoyed being annoying to other students, she couldn't help but feel bad for Draco.

He saw some similar characteristics between them both. They were both victims to Tom, her death at his expense and Draco's sacrifice. In that moment, she promised herself to be kinder towards Draco and would ensure that she'd help him in any situation that may become a burden to his life.

Draco's heart was filled with anger, he didn't mean a single word he said to Kat, he never meant to call her such a vile name. But she was right, they couldn't be matched together, it was too dangerous for them.

They both had their own families to protect and having another member that would tarnish their heart if they were lost or taken - would bring a further burden to their life. Something Draco felt like he couldn't personally handle with the way he felt for Kat.

Yekaterina, surprisingly, was the first person to make him feel normal. She understood the pressures of family protection, tough responsibilities, the pressure of holding a strong front, maintaining a reputation. They understood each other's anger.

They didn't want riches, they didn't want a war, not to be a slave to another party; Draco didn't want to follow his family's footsteps in becoming a servant to the dark lord as neither did Kat, she didn't want to fall victim to the Russian embassy as she already was throughout her childhood – now the threat of her becoming a slave to Voldemort too.

They didn't want the power, the money or the darkness as so everyone else wished. They just wanted each other. They wanted to be and feel normal.

Finding a small rock besides the sink he gripped it between his fist before launching it towards the dirty mirror, shattering it into millions as a small groan rumbled his throat. His anger only subsided for a few minutes before he decided to kick the wall next to it in frustration.

After a few minutes of calming himself down, he exited the bathroom only to be ran into by a frantic Daphne and Clara.

'Hurry up Malfoy, there's a meeting with Umbridge. Apparently, someone's confessed.' Daphne breathed out, her hands pressed down onto her knees as her chest fluctuated rapidly, trying to catch her breath.

His brows furrowed together in befuddlement as his nose scrunched up. 'What do you mean?' He questioned.

'The thing with Potter and his friends. We think we may know what's finally happening.' Clara filled in before grabbing his arm and shoving him forward towards the office.

Potter was the last thing on his mind right now, thus angering him further now that he had an extra thing to look in to. He felt like he could never catch a break, there was always something happening.

He yanked his arm from her grip aggressively before following besides them towards the office, straightening his uniform once more.

Running up the stairs they finally reached her office, almost giving himself whiplash as his head shot back at the realisation of how pink her office was, and that god awful smell of overly sweet caramel and burnt sugar; it charred his nostrils.

'Ahh there you are,' Umbridge smiled from her desk, a frightened Cho sat besides her on a beaten wooden chair. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he noticed how bad she was shaking in fear, Umbridge wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. In his opinion anyway.

'Did you bring the Veritaserum from Professor Snape?' Umbridge's sarcastic, piercing smile curled up as her brows raised towards Clara who handed her the clear vial. 'Wonderful,' She smiled as she hawked at the vial.

Draco smirked and shook his head in disbelief, this was no confession, this was an interrogation.

Umbridge ordered her to drink and we waited for the serum to work its magic – a small pause of discomfort echoed in the room.

Draco watched Cho in anticipation, their eyes locked together; for some reason, he felt like she was trying to tell him something, the horror in her eyes almost seemed like it was a warning.

'Now tell me Miss Chang, where is Potter and the rest of his chums?' Umbridge bent down in front of her, getting in her face with an intimidating expression.

Cho's face turned to the side as tears brimmed her eyes, not only was it clear that she was scared, but she was trying her hardest to fight off the truth from escaping her lips.

'T-The room of requirement.' She stuttered out, she groaned in annoyance as she tried her hardest not to spill anything further.

Draco watched the interrogation with a slight pinch of salt and uncomfortableness. The questioning reminded him of Yekaterina and how Pansy treated her, spoke to her, approached her – suddenly the feeling of fury and anguish flew through him again.

A small kiss of his teeth from his lips escaped, it was clear to Cho that Draco became unsteady with what he was witnessing, although he never stood forward to stop the ordeal.

Clearly throwing that rock at the mirrors wasn't enough to get his full antagonism away.

'What are they doing there?' Umbridge pestered, her eyes remained focused on a trembling Cho.

Draco saw how the other two girls were just sat there watching in amusement. Am I the only one that is getting that bad gut feeling? He abruptly thought to himself. Confusion swept him from his feet once he heard the answer from Cho.

'Training. For Dumbledore's Army.' She choaked out. The what? He thought to himself.

Yekaterina was slightly glad that Hermione dragged her to one of the DA meetings, she was greeted by all her fellow friends who were already beginning to practice on their Patronus charms. She placed herself next to Harry who was watching everyone in giddiness.

A feeling of slight normalcy shuddered around, George and Fred cheering her up as soon as she entered the room with a greeting and a joke. George noticed the posture in Yekaterina, he knew something wasn't right. Shooting Hermione, a look who just shook her head as if to not mention anything.

Kat walked towards Harry who was at down at the back of the class on the stone floor, his legs slightly parched up as his arms wrapped his legs that were slightly spread apart.

'Thank you for joining us again.' Harry thanked her without turning his head as she sat down beside him, she began to fumble with her thumbs.

Kat smiled as she watched the others begin the lesson – Hermione decided to take over this time. 'Hermione said it'd be good if I did.'

'Well of course, all your friends are here. No point in moping around doing nothing.' He lightly snickered.

'I would've happily stayed in the library.' She shrugged as her gaze fell down to the floor causing Harry to laugh fully his time.

'You see that's the exact opposite of what we want, you can't always hide in the library, you're making Hermione sound normal.' Potter continued to giggle as they finally turned to each other.

Their eyes met for the first time in almost ever, a wave of awkwardness ran through Kat's veins as he continued to watch her in infatuation. 'Come on, lets do some teaching.' He got up and stuck his hand out.

Yekaterina took a hold and pulled herself up before straightening her uniform and brushing off the dust from her skirt, she propped herself besides Potter, shoulder to shoulder as they both scanned the room.

'What's your Patronus? Out of curiosity.' Harry asked.

'Hedgehog.' Kat smiled. 'Bold of you to assume that I know how to do the Patronus charm.'

Harry slowly shrugged. 'I mean you can pretty much do anything, it'd be stupid of me to assume that you couldn't'.

But before Harry could continue with the conversation, a loud rumble vibrated across the room, specks of dust from the ceiling came dripping down onto the ground. The pair's focused darted to the other side of the room.

Immediately, Kat' stomach churned; she knew something bad was going to happen; she rapidly gouged her wand out to face where the rumbling came from. All conversations between the DA came quiet and faces turning towards the wall where the door would appear.

Harry pulled Kat closer to him, behind her so that he had some sense of authority and protection. Kat's heart was pacing at a faster rate as her hands began to sweat profusely; her wand being twirled between her fingers as she waited for what's to come.

Another fumble attacked and everyone slightly jumped back in fear before a bigger bang exploded, debris of rocks, dust and glass shattered across the room causing everyone to slightly huddle together.

A small hole appeared in the wall as a few faces appeared from the dusty smoke; a bright pink uniform was seen on the other side causing Kat to gulp. She knew what this meant immediately. What hit her worse was seeing Draco pull Cho by her uniform as he scanned the room.

Their eyes met for the first time that day and all colours were drained by the interaction they just shared. He looked mortified at seeing Kat in the room with them. But she was holding onto Harry.

His chin quivered at the sight, as if she couldn't lie to him about anything else, he yet again was proven wrong. But not only that, she was at the hands of another man, a man that was not him.

Draco's eyes got glossier as the stare down between them intensified. Hermione watched the two from afar and already knew that there was a deeper cut between the two now. Worst timing ever. Hermione thought to herself.

'Get them.' Umbridge ordered.

Draco tried hard to convince himself at their first initial argument that Kat lied because she was trying to protect her family and he tried to reason with her. But now that he found out about this as well the next day, he knew he'd find it hard to trust her again.


	15. Part 15 - Rebellious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Cabin Fever - CORPSE

That night of the discovery of the DA, Yekaterina and the rest of the DA spent their eve in a dishevelled classroom writing lines on Umbridge’s special paper and quill set. She was angry at Malfoy and his little squad; she was angry at the way he called her names.

She saw nothing but pure red rage and the stabbing pain she was retrieving from the lines she was made to write pissed her off even more. The sound of students hissing and wincing in pain frustrated her even more, she’s meant to protect these people instead he’s here letting them suffer.

She felt like a failure.

Umbridge shamed Kat in front of the entirety of Slytherin for betraying them, not one person stood up for her, not even Draco. It felt like they were constantly betraying each other, hurting each other now that they shared an intimate moment. The emotions she had for Draco were beginning to subside, the anger and heartache she had for him began to overpower.

No one in the house necessarily cared anymore, they abandoned Kat and her ‘lies’, Daphne and Clara didn’t speak to her at all, she lost all her friends at the hands of Pansy and Umbridge. She hated her life right now more than ever. It made it abundantly clear to Kat that Draco’s bipolar behaviour only came to hand if it benefited him.

The only thing that she had to hold on to were her friends who were in the same position as her.

After 2 hours of detention, they made their way to the Great Hall together to eat dinner, all but one grasping onto their arms as all winced and groaned in pain. Once they entered the room which was already somewhat full, the attention gathered towards them as a silence fell.

A few whispers began to echo until the loudness of the Great Hall skyrocketed back to where it originally left from.

Kat slowly followed as her eyes treaded over to the Slytherin table, noticing her old group of friends, Daphne and Clara with expressions she couldn’t exactly read. Pansy sat beside Draco, her head resting on her hand as she smirked towards her, fumbling her body closer to Draco – who looked miserable as ever.

Draco didn’t even notice Pansy’s approach, his eyes were painfully fixated on Kat, he was hurt, irked, yet he still couldn’t peel his attention away from her – abruptly noticing the wincing her and her fellow friends had; all were gripping at their wrists.

He threw himself smirk at their pain, internally enjoying the pain that he put them through. Although he was more giving to Kat, he still found her pain funny. That’s what you get for betraying someone like me. He thought.

‘I kind of feel bad for them.’ Blaise whispered out loud so that the others could hear. Pansy scoffed at his statement, dropping her arm to the table.  
‘Why? They’re a bunch of freaks, especially that pathetic excuse of a Slytherin. She’s an embarrassment.’ Pansy hissed as she glared at the Slytherin who sat herself besides Ron.  
Draco watched her from afar, not taking any part of the conversation to mind; after a few seconds their eyes met for the first time that day. A sheer panic made him jump back to reality as he tore his gaze back down to his now empty plate of food.

‘I’m going to go talk to her.’ Blaise stated before wiping his lips with a napkin and jolting upwards.  
The temptation Draco had to join him and apologise, express his feelings to her and just hug it out was causing his leg to bounce, he began to chew the insides of his lips to distract himself from those intrusive thoughts. Nevertheless, the feelings of anger and annoyance was more of an overpowering feeling.  
He didn’t like feeling guilty, he liked playing games with Kat, he liked flirting around, although he enjoyed the fuzz feeling that Kat would give him, he also hated her for that. Nothing but mindless mind games and sex.

Yekaterina watched her surroundings as everyone began to hesitantly eat, a few were playing with their food, the rules Umbridge implicated on the school getting to the best of them.  
She felt the groups eyes on her which elevated her anxiety levels, she didn’t have her wand in her pocket but in the side slit of the boots she was wearing. As a quick source of protection, she grabbed a sharp knife and hid it under the table on her lap.  
Hermione, Harry and Ron looked up from their table to a figure standing besides Kat, a scowl fallen upon their faces. ‘Go away Slytherin.’ She heard Seamus huff at the figure.  
The tension grew between the group sat at the table who waited for this person to leave.  
Yekaterina didn’t turn to face the person, she just prayed it wasn’t Draco and to her acknowledgement it wasn’t, she saw him on the other side of the Great Hall, still watching her in disappointment and anticipation.  
The person cleared their throat. ‘Kat can I please talk to you?’ The person asked, their distinct posh Bristolian accent tickled their throat. Blaise.  
Kat held no response, she continued to stare at the table with wide eyes, the lump in her throat hurting by the second.  
‘She clearly doesn’t want to talk to you Blaise. Just leave us alone. You and your friends have caused enough damage.’ Hermione spoke up in her defence.  
Blaise, being the person who he is, ignored their pleas and sat down beside Kat anyway.  
‘Please Kat, just hear me out.’ He reached his arm out to her presence, his hand brushing up against the table but before he could reach her, Kat panicked and stabbed the knife at the dark wood, right in front of his hand.  
Her head was already turned to him, her wide eyes almost seemed black, she looked terrifying and by the sudden gasp from around them clearly stated that it scared a few others too.  
‘Get. Away. From me.’ She gritted her teeth, her lips pulled forward in fury.  
The threat from her caught everyone by surprise, even Draco in fact. He watched at a startled Blaise who just apologetically smiled at her and left without a word – clearly not wanting to cause anymore chaos, he left the Great Hall.  
Draco watched as Kat slumped back in her seat, the muscles in her chin began to quiver; he felt nothing more than annoyance, despite his feelings of guiltiness, he wasn’t too impressed with her open threats to his friend. Pansy he didn’t care about, but Blaise?  
He had convinced himself to become the typical asshole he knew better to be, he didn’t know how to wrap himself around emotional attachments, hence why it never really worked out with Pansy. He’s not usually the one to love. He knew that being an asshole was his speciality, might as well put it to use.  
As the Gryffindor table tried to hold on to a small level of normality, they all began to discuss the upcoming O.W.L exams next week; after all the drama that Kat induced, her focus on her exams were completely lost. She promised herself to spend the rest of the week in the library at the preparation.  
Despite possibly knowing everything already for the exams, it was her excuse to avoid all possible contact with Draco and the rest of Slytherin; Hermione kindly offered to revise with her every day so that she won’t be lonely.  
Unfortunately that wish didn’t exactly work in her favour.  
Walking with Hermione to the library, she caught a glimpse of Draco walking past her to what she assumed would be either the Astronomy Tower or the Slytherin common room. The couple giving each other a set of glares before hitting each-others shoulders forcefully.  
‘Watch it Malfoy.’  
‘Fuck off you witch.’  
Kat stopped in her trails as her shoulders tensed. Where was this sudden attitude from him coming from? She kept thinking to herself. Before turning to face Draco she groan and huffed, rolling her eyes at Hermione who came to a halt herself, watching the argument about to unfold.  
‘You’re really a piece of work aren’t you Malfoy? Fancy me one minute then hate me another?’ She snarled; her brows rose as her tone suddenly became bitter.  
A small chuckle left his lips, hands were stuck in his pockets before marching slowly towards her; Yekaterina was beyond annoyed at this rate, debating with the idea of smacking the smirk off his face.  
‘Kitten, you do realise that I was just trying to fuck you right?’ His head moved down so that they were eye level. ‘You meant nothing to me before and you still mean nothing now. If anything I’m slightly more revolted. Had to shower a couple of times knowing that your dirty arse touched me.’  
‘You’re just like your father. Pathetic, egotistical and a burden to the wizarding community. You should be ashamed.’ She snapped, a small gathering of people surrounded the pair, all staring and whispering as if they were the hot gossip of the day.  
Draco frowned, launching himself at Kat before grabbing her by the collar and pinning her against the wall. ‘You dare talk about my father in such an ill manner.’ His voice gritted through his teeth. ‘At least I have a father.’  
His statement earned him a thick palmed slap to his cheek, he almost started to laugh as his face turned back to face her as his grip on her collar tightened. ‘Is that all you have? You can’t exactly attack me like you did Pansy, you’d get kicked out and then where would you go?’ He sarcastically pouted at her before leaning back, hands falling back down beside his hips.  
‘Anywhere without you would be fucking perfect.’  
‘Yeah and the feelings mutual so go and do everyone a favour and fuck off back to where you came from.’  
‘Don’t act all so tough around me Draco, do I need to remind the people watching us how soft you are in our private interactions?’  
A scowl fell on his face, his breathing hitched heavily and his nose slightly flared from annoyance. ‘Is that why you forced me to meet you by the lake and confessed your feelings towards me? Seems like you’re the one with the pathetic little crush.’  
Kat’s throat began to hurt, she felt the lump invading as the ache in her heart fluttered. She pointed her index at his chest before growling through her teeth, ‘That was private.’  
Draco began to loudly laugh alongside the other Slytherin’s who were supporting him and even a few members of the other house seemed to be enjoying it. Whispers began erupting and she knew that would be the topic of the rest of the eve.  
Before he could get any other word out Hermione grabbed Kat by the arm and dragged her away from the gathering, meeting with Ron and Harry at a table in the far back.  
Draco turned to laugh with his friends. ‘Clearly someone can’t handle rejection.’ He shrugged. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, the way he was treating her was wrong.  
But did he care? Absolutely not.  
The betrayal they had for each other made them furious. They could barely withstand each other for more than 5 seconds.

The trust that the trio built with Kat, now knowing who she is, felt some security in telling her about the recent vision’s Harry’s been suffering through; his past with Sirius and how he is determined to save him.  
A group of opposing individuals, you’d never think that they’d ever get close with each other yet here was the golden trio, sat with a Slytherin, confessing their plans, trusting one another, helping each other out for the greater good.  
‘I have to save him, he’s the only family I have left.’ Harry spoke up.  
Kat paused for a bit, thinking about how desperate he sounded, the training coming into hand as she thought of all logical possibilities.  
‘You must be careful; Voldemort may be doing it on purpose.’ She said, Harry expressed a level of confusion, waiting for her to elaborate.  
‘She’s right Harry, he might be deliberately trying to lure you there.’ Hermione conveyed her worry, the hall began to get quieter as the few students left to go back to their dorms.  
‘I don’t care at this point; I have to save him.’ Harry whispered.  
Kat not being able to handle any more emotions or questions being piled up, she stood up and excused herself away. ‘I think I’m going to go now. Don’t want to make it any more awkward by going back in there.’ Before leaving the library.  
She was scared of going back to the common room, now that the room of requirement was broken, waiting upon fixation, she couldn’t go into her bedroom, she had to go back to her normal dorm room which she shared with Clara and Daphne.  
Awkwardly strutting towards the dungeons, she whispered the password and entered quietly, a fair few faint voices permitted from the main room, noticing it to be a few youngers.  
The stares they threw at her were simply ignored as Kat walked past and up the stairs to the girl’s dorm rooms, her anxiety levels were jumping through the roof as she stood outside the bedroom. She heard a few voices talking in there, assuming that Pansy had moved back into the room at the absence of Kat.  
She slowly peered the door open, sticking her head through as an abrupt slap of silence and stares glared through to Kat.  
‘What are you doing here traitor?’ Pansy slammed her lips as a frown screwed itself on her face. Kat almost laughed at her attempt of being intimidating, it were as if Pansy forgot who almost had their eyes gouged out a few days prior.  
‘I sleep here idiot.’ Kat barked back, earning a small snicker from Clara.  
‘Well we don’t want you here, cretin.’  
As Kat placed her bag onto her own bed she turned to face Pansy, her hair frizzed, fluffy as candy floss. Candy floss gone mouldy. Kat thought to herself.  
‘Really? They’re all fine with me being here.’ Kat shrugged her shoulders as Daphne and Clara kept quiet, not wanting to involve themselves in another bitch fest.  
‘Don’t even get me started love, no one wants you here, believe me. You’re disgusting. At least I wasn’t made on a plastic plate. You’re literally so upset because you got exposed for your disgusting lies and now for confessing your love to Draco, I’m more surprised that you thought he’d like you back.’ She growled before leaving the room and making her way down towards the common room.  
‘He would never date a bitch like you.’  
Oh Pansy, only if you knew about the fat snog we shared at the lake.  
That statement to Kat was an open invitation for her to attack her, and she did just that.  
Following her outside the room towards the common room as her fast pace transitioned into a jog. She saw the platinum blonde speckles of hair sat down on the sofa alongside with Blaise and Nott who were in a discussion of their own.  
‘I warned you – you piss me off and I’ll rip your eyes out.’ Kat quickly yelled before lunging herself at Pansy who was only halfway down the stairs, both tumbling down – Kat having the upper hand.  
She rolled Pansy beneath her and began clawing at her face with her bare hands; her screams of younger fellow Slytherin’s filled the common room as the boys ran to her rescue.  
Although Kat attacked Pansy for no more than 2 minutes she could tell she did some damage, leaving her with a busted lip, bruised eye and a few clumps of hair ripped out. Not bad for a hands only attack. She thought to herself.  
‘Get the fuck off me Blaise I’m not done with her yet.’ Kat screamed as his arms kept her back. Draco running to Pansy’s side and ensuring she was okay.  
Of course he’d be on her side. 

Yekaterina found herself stood outside Snape’s office the next morning, she wasn’t nervous about the telling off she’d get in a few minutes, she was still livid.  
It felt like everyone had turned against her, it regularly reminded her as to why she preferred not having any friends at all and sticking to being lonesome. A promise she’d never break this time.  
Teenagers and friends just bring drama, Kat didn’t want drama, she wanted to go through her education swiftly and move back to Russia, in hopes of living a normal life.  
‘Enter.’ The low voice of Snape echoed from within his classroom.  
Kat swallowed and carelessly opened the door, walking up to Snape who placed himself in the comforts of his own chair. His body was tense and face was emotionless – a regularity she noticed from him.  
She sat herself down on the chair in front, relaxing her back into the arch as her scowled face looked around the classroom, anywhere but Professor Snape.  
‘Now I may not understand the contexts of the…issues… You have with the fellow students but attacking each other does seem slightly inappropriate doesn’t it Miss Morozova?’ He slowly questioned.  
Kat stayed still. ‘She put life my life in danger. She deserved it.’  
‘That’s twice now you’ve attacked Miss Parkinson, you’re leaving me with no choice but extend your detentions.’ He snapped.  
The ball in Kat’s chest dropped to the bottom pit of her stomach, she began to panic as the flashes threw back on the painful punishments introduced by Umbridge.  
‘Please no, I’ll do anything.’ She started to plea.  
‘Unfortunately, it appears that you’ve been fairly rebellious recently and you leave me with no choice.’ He stood from his chair before circling around it, his back facing her as he looked out the window behind his desk. ‘However.. I will ease the punishments if you at least try to become friendly again. I heard you were never like this in Durmstrang.’  
Kat shrugged her shoulders as she slumped back in her seat, looking out the same window as him. ‘People in Durmstrang weren’t stupid. No petty drama and they just got on with their work.’  
He turned to face her; his face was still somewhat emotionless, but she could sense a trance of frustration. ‘You can question Hogwarts’ work ethic but you may not deny your own stupidity Miss Morozova.’ Snape started walking closer to her, the tone in his voice becoming more patronising.  
‘Do you not think I know what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy the other day at the lake?’ He questioned.  
The panic that Kat was feeling now transitioned to a façade of frustration, desperation and bitterness at the mention of his name. She looked at him in disgust before letting out a small chuckle from her nose.  
‘There’s nothing going on between Draco and I. We hate each other.’ Her voice was just as stern as his.  
‘I see..’ He whispered before getting to the front door from his classroom, revealing Draco stood by it, patiently waiting. ‘Mr Malfoy if you could please escort Miss Morozova back to the Dining Hall in preparation for breakfast before school starts?’  
Both angry eyes set on each other.  
Oh boy.


	16. Part 16 - Property of Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Somebody’s Watching Me – Chico Rose & 71 Digits

‘You’re actually having a laugh..’ She could hear his mumbling grunt as his eyes met with Kat’s. The hands that were hidden in his pockets rolled into fists. 

‘A little more respect please Mr Malfoy.’ Snape interjected, his voice slightly stern. He held the door open and waited for Kat to exit the door. ‘Please escort Miss Morozova safely and respectfully.’ Snape questioned peculiarly, his brow slightly arched.

Draco stood awkwardly besides Kat as they slowly started to trot towards the Great Hall, a sense of discomfort lingered between them. ‘I don’t actually need you to walk me to the Great Hall Malfoy. I can look after myself.’ Kat bickered towards the tall blonde boy walking alongside her. 

He had the sudden urge to clap back with something witty just to try and get on her nerves but seeming the attention they’ve been getting recently for their petty arguments, he thought he’d save it for a better time. 

The tension in the air between them was so thick it could be cut easily with a blunt object. Draco kept his head low, chin facing the floor as he kicked a few bits of debris along the way.  
His posture seemed almost timid, his hands were hidden in his pockets and he avoided eye contact. He didn’t seem like his cocky self and Yekaterina immediately took in that almost fearful aura from him. Why was he nervous? She thought to herself.

Draco shrugged his shoulders as his eyes continued to be fixated on the ground. ‘I’m just following orders.’ He whispered; his voice even seemed timid. Maybe he was tired of arguing? She thought. 

‘What’s up with you Malfoy? You’re usually roaring around everyone.’ She laughed at herself sarcastically, trying to ease the awkwardness between them.

‘Get over yourself Morozova, I’m just embarrassed to be seen with you.’ He frowned, a large huff escaping his nose as they turned a corner and began walking down the stairs. 

‘Yet you flirt and kiss me?’ Her brow arched quizzingly. 

Draco in return growled and grabbed Kat by the collar, shoving her against the stone wall as his eyes shot daggers. Well that’s a sudden change in moods Mr Malfoy. His nose slightly flared and brows tensed as they knitted towards each other; his breath hot on her moist lips. 

She noticed his grey orbs dart back and forth between her eyes and her lips, his look full of anguish, desperation, temptation. It was hard for them to trust each other again, yet Kat still wanted to test the waters to see if Draco truly cared for her or not. 

His irregular mood towards her confused her so much, did he like her or not? Will he ever make his mind up? 

‘Do not mention that again.. That was a mistake. You mean nothing to me, especially after attacking Pansy like that. I hate you.’ Draco gritted his teeth, his jaw was intensely clenched – veins began popping out of his neck, a view Kat couldn’t avoid nor stop staring from. 

The death glare that Draco had towards her made her tinkle, biting her lip she enjoyed the view of his fury expanding.

‘If that were true..’ She started to whisper out – almost flirtatiously, her eyes finally met his causing her to realise how close they were again, although their lips weren’t tickling each other, it was enough for them to feel each other’s breath. ‘You’d throw me down the stairs, you’d hurt me yourself. - Go on then. Show me how much you hate me. Beat me up. I dare you.’

Kat’s challenge imposed a new level of frantic dread running through Draco’s body; he didn’t know how to react. The clamp on his jaw hardened as his eyes lustfully watched her smirking lips. She was playing his game and he was furious about it. Undeniably turned on, he bit his inner cheek as he watched her, innocently watching him.

Yekaterina ravished the moment as she watched him struggle to answer her question, she didn’t care if he couldn’t answer her or not. She knew he would never hurt her out of anger, although Draco was a bully, he would never lay a hand on a girl.

Draco’s mind was like a horse race, he knew he hated her, to an extent anyway but he would never lay his hands on her. The kiss would continuously play in his mind, in fact he enjoyed the kiss a little too much. Flashbacks flew back at the time of his need to release after the intimacy they shared - acting upon that, that night when showering. 

After a long pause of the challenge, Draco managed to do nothing but simply groan and walk away, walking off into the distance of the great hall. Affirming to her that he still had some grains of respect and adoration for her deep down inside. 

Lightly smiling to herself, she began to run after Draco yelling after his name; he continued to ignore her until they reached the Great Hall. She felt slightly flustered at the closeness they shared again, they haven’t been this close to each other in a while and it caused uncertainty between them both. 

How much longer could they handle it without touching each other again?

The two separated themselves into their own friendship groups; Hermione noticed how once Kat sat down, she’d not set her eyes off Draco, who would be also staring back at her.   
Yekaterina had a playful, devilish smile whilst Draco looked particularly perturbed. Hermione, deciding upon questioning it later when they had a revision session organised at the library later that day simply continued chatting towards Ron and Harry. Maybe a game of chess would ease her mind into telling her further details. 

Harry turned to face Kat with a large grin erupting, ‘Good morning.’ He shuffled slightly closer to her, their arms touching. The closeness between her and Harry made her slightly uncomfortable, causing her to shuffle back whilst mumbling a good morning back. 

Her eyes turned back to look into Draco’s, he was still watching her but now a firm smirk and an arched brow replaced the frown he had just seconds ago; he definitely caught on the slight rejection from the proximity of her and Harry. 

Later that day, Hermione and Yekaterina were settled in their designated spots in the back end of the library as they enjoyed themselves a game of chess – both having their homework completed. The room was fairly silent, only a few 4th years were filled rummaging through their books. 

A few glances from them would be directed at Kat, causing her to feel slightly uneasy. She questioned herself why everyone at school was still staring at her, yes, the news of her being a test subject was out there but it wasn’t as much of a big deal anymore?

The enjoyment Hermione had from Kat as her study partner was that they both could teach each other things they weren’t aware of, making it a lot easier for them both to complete their homework fairly quickly. 

Although Kat almost knew everything, it was nice to have a friend explain everything in greater detail – in a few points, Hermione noticed that her explanations were better than the teachers.  
Hermione sighed as she poked the timer, awaiting for Kat’s turn she lightly spoke, ‘Does it annoy you?’ She looked up at Kat who was focusing on the board; a slight tinge of agitation spreading her gaze towards the other students. ‘You know, all the gossip, about you and Draco?’

Kat lifted her head in confusion as her brows furrowed shut, ‘What gossip?’ Her voice questioned; the rook tightly gripped between her pale fingers, still looking slightly puzzled on the board.   
Hermione shrugged in return as light as a feather. Her hands were pressed into the sides of her mahogany chair before slightly tilting her posture forward. ‘Well about the kiss, some say you’ve had sex and some even said you’re pregnant with his baby…’ She paused. ‘I personally just think that everyone finds your hatred towards each other funny. It’s quite banterous. Especially with how much you two flirt then argue with each other.’ 

That statement caused Kay to snort as the back of her hand palmed her lips, trying to die down the noise from rumbling out of her throat. ‘Now the pregnant one is a funny one.’ They both giggled.  
‘Well you know if any of those happened you’d be the first to know.’ Kat buzzed her timer. ‘But no, not really bothering, I feel like it may bother Pansy more though.’ Kat rolled her eyes sarcastically which caused another exasperated laugh from Hermione. 

‘It’d also upset Harry.’ She whispered, giving her a deadly serious stare. ‘He’s recently taken a liking to you Kat.’ Hermione admitted, followed by a small gulp before taking a look at the board and deciding on the next best move as she tried to hide a small smile.

The air between them slightly shifted to an awkward one. Yekaterina wasn’t too sure how she felt about Harry Potter taking a liking to her if it were true, since her thoughts were already preoccupied with another man. A man that treated her far worse than Harry did. 

Kat felt herself gulping at the thought of 2 boys taking a liking to her, especially 2 guys that merely hated each other. She could already envision the rivalry and arguments this would cause between them. Especially when she clearly took a liking to one romantically.

Toxic traits attract I guess? She thought to herself. Her fingertips reach the side of her head as she scratched it awkwardly. ‘I hope you’re joking.’ She stated, her brow tensed on itself causing a few wrinkles on her forehead to appear. 

Yekaterina’s vulnerability shook itself when she saw Hermione shake her head no. ‘He’s not said anything himself, but I’ve noticed the way he’s around you. Ever since the first DA meeting you joined, I noticed a little spark in his eyes. It happens every time he talks to you now.’

She couldn’t help but laugh at Hermione’s statement. ‘How gross.’ She whispered, not being a fan of all romantic soppy feely talks. The ground beneath her felt wavy, she wasn’t used to this level of attention, the gossip from her recent exposure, the gossip between her and Draco and now the fact that Potter might like her too. 

It all began to tremble for Kat and she started to struggle against her game of chess, in fear that she’d lose to Hermione again. 

Hermione frantically changed the subject at the notice of Kat’s uncertainty, she pursed her lips at Kat and batted her eyelids as if she had more information to seek out. ‘There’s a party tonight at the Room of Requirement.’ She abruptly said, face beamed. ‘4th years and above. You should definitely come. It’ll be good for you to ease out some steam.’

An overwhelming aura lingered between them as the ambiguity echoing inside Kat’s mind swam, mind filling with questions and doubt, debating on whether to go or not. 

‘Don’t even think about it Kat, you’re coming. You have no choice. I’m dragging you out of this rut you’ve been in. Just no fights please?’ Hermione rose her thin brows at her with a light tinted sly grin plastered onto her face. 

‘Can’t promise any surprises.’ Kat laughed as they continued their game in peace. ‘I guess the room has been finally fixed?’ Kat questioned and watched Hermione nod in concentration; this slightly eased her anxious mind as se didn’t have to spend another night with the rest of the girl group. 

Waves of realisation spoke to Kat as she noticed that Daphne and Clara still haven’t said a word to her. 

They were neither fighting alongside Pansy but weren’t friendly as the Gryffindors either; a behaviour from them that confused Kat. Maybe they felt guilty?

‘Hey.’ A small male voice radiated from behind Kat, revealing itself as none other than Harry Potter. He sent Kat a warm genuine smile who returned it with an awkward, almost derisive and unrealistic one – unsure of how to act kind to someone she had no attraction to whatsoever. ‘Can I borrow Hermione for a minute?’

Kat took this as her chance to make an abrupt exit towards the front doors of the library as she began to rapidly rummage through her stuff, shoving it in her bag without a care of any parchment crumpling inside. ‘I was just about to leave anyway. I’ll see you later.’

‘Wait- Are you coming the party tonight?’ Harry asks, his hand lightly pressed on the back of his neck as he tried to smooth talk her. 

Smiling at him she whispered a light ‘Yes. I’ll see you later!’ Before turning her presence and jolting towards the door. She furrowed her eyebrows together before shuddering in distaste.   
How does one kindly reject someone and not make it awkward?

Harry was a genuine, happy and trustworthy man; something that Kat could never be to him, she knew she wasn’t good for him. And the interest she had for a tall blonde boy that humiliated her every day was at a higher level, to her sadness, she only saw Harry as a friend and she knew that the delivery of that message would be painful for them both to experience.   
Furthermore, it would only fuel a larger fire pit and stir an even bigger gossip pot for the school. 

What no one noticed in the far distance of the library, was the tall boy in question that Kat liked so much. He was hidden in the corner minding his own business who couldn’t help but listen to the conversation Hermione and Kat were having. It was almost routine for him to follow Kat around and see what she was doing. 

He wanted to get to know her better without having the social skills to do it himself. Draco didn’t know how to handle himself towards someone he liked, therefore he retaliated towards what he knew best, being the asshole playboy everyone was so familiar with and stalking. 

However, this conversation almost boosted his aired ego and knocked it down at the same time. A threat appeared to Draco now that his arch enemy had taken a particular fondness to the one girl that Draco also took a liking to. Despite the ease he had seeing Kat’s reaction to the situation, Kat still wasn’t too fond of Draco; or so he thought. Therefore, he knew he had to earn his way back to her, regardless of what anyone in school says or whoever dared to stop him. 

And to be fair, they did kiss. She was practically his already so in fairness he was just protecting his territory. Potter was just here to invade, and there is no way that Draco would let someone like Harry steal something that’s his already. Especially not Kat. 

Following dinner, Yekaterina comforted herself in the bedroom she created herself in the Room of Requirement and proceeded to get ready for this party; quickly freshening up by brushing her hair and teeth. She whacked on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top, matching with her long black boots where she comfortably hid her wand and tied two small strands of her silver hair into a small pony at the back, the rest of her hair falling in small waves beside her shoulders. 

She sprayed herself with a fruity/flowery scented perfume, it had a small tinge of lime and cedar wood as an aftertaste and it reminded her of Draco’s cologne, how intense and strong it was and the exact opposite of hers. His was intense and hers was light and soft. She thought how it made her churn and flutter, you could smell him from a mile away; it was a compliment to the nose.   
Kat slightly alarmed herself at the thought of Draco turning up to this party, wondering what his behaviour would be like, wondering what Pansy’s behaviour would be like. That’s if she were to turn up in the first place. 

Exiting through the doors only to return into them at the party she was immediately hit with a sudden warmth, smoke and alcohol tickled her nostrils. Humidity levels were twice as bad as compared to the outside making it slightly harder to breathe as each corner was filled with students. 

The large booming of music bellowed from wall to wall, individuals holding bottles, joints and cups. All were either dancing, walking around, snogging.   
She watched multiple couples grinding on each other, all trying to make some ease from the strictness of the new Hogwarts – the party being an insult to Umbridge and it was amusing to Kat how there were more parties occurring at the presence of her as opposed to Dumbledore being the headteacher. 

She walked through the mass crowd whilst searching for her friends, her bottom lip was nailed between her teeth as she stretched to her tip toes, searching. Witnessing Ron and Hermione stood together, talking intensely together she began strutting towards them, a big smile plastering onto their faces. 

Ron turned and returned the smile with a wave. ‘Hey Kat. Good to see you!’ He yelled over the music. 

‘Didn’t miss too much did I?’ Kat quickly asked, Hermione taking a quick sip of her beer bottle she shook her head, half turning her waist and passing Kat a full bottle of beer.   
‘I saved you this one.’ She let it fall into her grasp, Kat, being who she was, she knew that a bit of alcohol would ease her nerves and would let her enjoy her night more. She took a deep swig of the alcohol as she watched at her surroundings, catching eyes with a dark figure which was leaning against the wall at the side of the room. 

The figure was accompanied by 2 other tall figures, all had drinks in their hand except one was glooming at her, as the disco laser lights beamed around them, it was clear that the person staring at Kat was Draco; but he wasn’t looking at her eyes, he was watching her below, judging the skinny jeans that wrapped her lumpatious curves – his tongue lining the bottoms of his lips before taking a small nibble. 

With the way the alcohol calmed her down, she wanted to take this situation to her advantage, play him at his own game again. She grabbed Hermione by the arm in hopes that the tall boy was still watching her. Dragging her towards the dance floor and began dancing alongside other students who were far more off their heads. 

Kat began to sway her hips towards the music, lifting her bottle in the air as she sang along to the lyrics with other students who have seemed to forget about all the shit people were talking about Kat. They were all here just for the fun, best not to ruin it right?

In the corner of her eye she noticed Luna and Blaise dancing together, happily and it immediately brought a grin to her cheeks, they both seemed to enjoy each other’s presence and like they were having a fun time together, she was glad for her friend. 

As an entertained Kat continued to dance freely, she felt a presence behind her, upon choosing to ignore it, the confirmation of it sent shivers down her spine as the voice whispered directly into her ear. ‘That’s one way to grab my attention kitten.’. She turned to face him, eye level with his neck before her eyes peeled upwards and saw the naughty smirk he had.   
Earning a chuckle from her she waved her empty beer bottle, ‘I need to get another drink. Goodbye Malfoy.’ She yelled across in hopes he understood her from the loud music. Draco drunkenly shrugged his shoulders before handing a new opened beer bottle towards her whilst taking a sip of his own bottle in the other hand.

Surprised that he already had a new bottle in preparation for her, she willingly took it.

‘You didn’t poison it did you?’ She half joked half seriously queried before taking the bottle and sniffing it from the top, wishing to smell any potential toxins that would be clear to her senses.  
Draco laughed devilishly, he was clearly tipsy and high. ‘Now why would I do that kitten, the only thing destroying you will be my dick.’ He bluntly stated, obtaining a choke of air from Kat at his bold statement. 

She pointed her finger at him sheepishly, ‘Let me tell you now Malfoy, your dick is not going anywhere near me.’ She smirked, waving her finger at her body.

‘Don’t lie to yourself slut. You know you want me.’ 

‘Call me a slut one more time and I’ll gouge your eyes out just like I almost did Pansy’s.’ She threatened. 

Tipsy Draco clearly didn’t have any boundaries, although he was still an asshole, his sloppiness did attract Kat, how roughly his top was ruffled and the top buttons made lose, his rings were still placed on his fingers and the way he spoke to her. His hair was slightly messed around and the sense of that strong cologne she was so attracted to, pleased her nose.

‘You’re a real bitch sometimes you know that right?’ He shouted at her, now he wasn’t shouting at her due to the music, he was shouting at the anger that followed through his throat and to Kat, watching his Adam’s apple flare in such a way ensured her that she wanted to continue teasing him. 

Clearly Draco Malfoy wasn’t used to the constant rejection and his impatient temper started to pour through.

‘Yet you still fancy me.’ She mocked as she took a sip of the beer. Their ordeal began catching everyone’s attention as they all began to whisper, less dancing and making space for them to argue should a fight break out. A few finger points aimed at their direction.

Harry watched them chatting from a distance and it left him feeling a small sheer of sadness and regret for not initiating with her first. He was jealous of Draco as he watched how they both flirtatiously smirked at each other. They both began to argue over some petty drama and individuals started to egg on the argument, began cheering for different parties.

‘It’s kind of funny isn’t it?’ Ron asked Harry as their eyes stayed glued at the couple. ‘Them arguing all the time.’ He continued as a laugh escaped his lips. 

‘I bet you 5 Galleons that they’re secretly fucking.’ George and Fred said in unison as they watched alongside the duo, also entertained at their mini argument.

A rush of pink rushed to Kat’s cheeks as she noticed the crowd gathering around them before her confidence grew; an idea popped into her mind.

‘Draco Malfoy I challenge you.’ She raised her beer bottle, pointing towards him with her index. He in return, shot her a confused look as his brows furrowed together, and lips pursed shut. ‘To a game of truth or drink.’

An echo of whispers broke out causing Draco to slyly smirk and raise an eyebrow. He knew what she was doing and he wanted to play that game, the influence of alcohol and weed making that decision for him before he could comprehend it rationally.

‘Challenge accepted.’ He said, lifting his chip up slightly in the air as a few people started to laugh and cheer.

The vibrations of the music becoming numb to everyone’s ears as all pierced to listen to the ordeal that was about to occur in front of them. Almost all individuals sat down to watch.   
They sat themselves at a blank table, clearing off the sticky used cups that were originally used for a muggle game called beer pong. George walked towards them with a bottle of Firewhiskey and 2 shot glasses; a fat smirk plastered on his face as he watched the two intensely stare at each other. 

‘First to crack loses.’ He yells as a gathering of people surrounded them. The party were enjoying this too much and Kat knew that this was going to be the talk of the rest of the weekend.   
‘Prepare yourself to lose Morozova.’ Draco chuckled causing Kat to roll her eyes. ‘Ladies first.’

‘Hmmm Draco Lucius Malfoy..’ She paused thinking of a question, her lips cornered her mouth before smiling and looking towards him. ‘Why are you always such an asshole to everyone?’  
A roar of chuckles and laughter’s beamed through the circle surrounding them. His shoulders shrugged; his bottom lip pouted. ‘I guess I just have a thing for power.’ He intensely watched her, his eyes darkening.

His posture leaned back in the chair he placed himself on to before quickly wiggling his brows at her. He decided to slightly cheat the game once his leg pressed itself against hers, a sudden shock of surprise hit her face as she tried hard not to seem startled.

‘Tell me Kat, how are you feeling right now?’ He slowly said, biting his lip as his leg rubbed itself against her.

Trying to choke out an answer, she seemed slightly flustered to Draco. ‘Fine and dandy.’ Her eyes blinked a fair few times to retain composure.

‘Have you ever thought of someone else whilst having sex Draco?’ She retaliated as her eyebrows wiggled back at him, leaning forward to get an answer, but mainly to press her chest closer together; creating an obvious cleavage crevis which Draco undeniably could not take his eyes off. 

Her breasts perked and Draco bit his inner cheek at the temptation of his intrusive thoughts.

The crowd surrounding them began to whisper, followed by an uproar of gasps, laughter and cheers as they watched Draco pour himself a shot and take it with ease, refusing to answer the question. This game between them was all too juicy and fun for the school.

Kat’s mouth slightly widened at his answer in awe; she watched Pansy who stood by Draco grunt and purse her face together in disgust.

Although there was no confirmation it was with Pansy, she couldn’t help herself but feel like it was aimed at her.

The game continued on for a good 15 minutes, both parties taking multiple hits of Firewhiskey but none still budging from their seats as the questions got raunchier and more specific. They were clearly flirting with each other from the influence of the alcohol, but just with a bigger audience. 

It was Kat’s turn to ask the question, she had this moment planned for her, she wanted to humiliate him the way he humiliated her constantly. She eyed up the bottle as she started to pour in the shot. ‘So Draco… Tell me.’ She started before placing down the bottle, tickling the rim of the shot glass before sucking the excess alcohol off her finger.

Kat turned to face him eagerly, a cheeky grin curled to her lips, ‘Who’s the better one at making out? Me or Pansy?’ She licked the bottom of her lip widely as she slowly pushed the shot towards him before leaning back in her chair, cordially waiting.

It seemed like everyone surrounding them choked on air as a bigger eruption of laughter, ‘oo’s’ and cheers echoed within them, a few wolf whistles were heard as Draco shot her a laugh, he shook his head in disbelief. As if she’s just admitted to everyone that we snogged. He thought to himself.

In the background the Weasley twins nudged each other and laughed. ‘Nice.’ They smirked at each other in unison before George held his hand out towards Ron, 5 Galleons being placed on his hand from a still shocked Ron. Hermione stood there with Harry, trying her hardest not to laugh at the pair and the information they just shared. 

However, Harry stood there watching, slightly hurt and frustrated that the boy he called his enemy got to the girl before he could. His face scrunched on itself as his lips formed a straight line, he was unamused. 

A few Slytherin’s gasped in surprise too but none held a face of disgust, they were all laughing along with the crowd which allowed Kat to believe that they didn’t really care about her laboratory secret anymore, they just enjoyed the banter her and Draco had. 

Draco knew about Potter liking her and he wanted to prove his claim on her, although he just found out they kissed, he wanted to show everyone not to touch her. She was the property of Draco Malfoy and no one else. 

Now Draco could answer the question and give the show a real performance or he could tease Kat and refuse to answer and take the shot. Ravishing his ego and pride a little too much, especially adding the influence of alcohol he widened his evil smirk, ‘Oh definitely you.’ He proudly said before taking the last shot of Firewhiskey.

Before anyone could retaliate and comprehend what he said he stood up, waltzed his way towards Yekaterina and placed his swollen lips onto hers, deepening the kiss immediately, tongues dancing in each other’s mouths; his one hand lightly pressed against the back of her chair and the other on the corner of the table. 

He abruptly moved his hand to cup her cheek as an audience watched them snog. After pulling away, a wave of realisation hit them both as to what they did, now understanding the effects of alcohol had upon their actions.

Although Draco wanted to curse himself for what he’d just done, but in that moment, to him, it was so worth it.


	17. Part 17 - All apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, talks of suicide. Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> Song for chapter: I Mean It – G-Eazy & Remo

Yekaterina suddenly woke in the comfort of her own bed with a feared gasp inhaling fresh air, she was still fully clothed and stank of alcohol and sweat. No recollection of the events occurred the night before; even though she had no headache. 

The pursed lips on her face were severely chapped, the skin initially peeling off and her eyelids felt like they were glued shut together when she first lifted them. 

She groggily looked around her room small, noticing that the sheets were ruffled, she felt damp from the sweat she endured, and her mouth was as dry as the Sahara Desert. 

Her bedroom in the room of requirement mainly resembled the private room she had in Durmstrang. It was much more low maintenance than Hogwarts, but at least they were given some form of privacy and trust – plus she enjoyed the slight decayed aesthetic vibe to it. 

Her desk was still neatly tidy as it accompanied her many collection of books, the large sofa chair held the resemblance of the sheer amount of clothes she had which were draped over the bridge of the chair, there weren’t a lot in the first place. 

The fireplace was still well-lit as it kept the room warm for her and the smell of muskiness and alcohol lingered from her morning breath. Its loud crackling calmly woke her up even more.   
She noticed the tips of her fingers were just as dry, if not drier, the skin on the edges slightly peeling and a fair few fresh, thin cuts were painted her hands and arms. 

What the fuck is going on? She thought to herself. This was no hangover. This felt weird.

Her impatience began running low at the failure to remember last night; she pressed her hand against her forehead whilst squinting, a fair wish that she was dreaming. 

Thankfully, the weekend was upon them, but this did not stop Kat from shredding mere panic at her already destroyed schedule that she had planned for the day ahead. 

Turning to sit up on the bed, she stood, her gaze on her feet that were still engulfed in her black leather boots. Grunting to herself in frustration, she paced herself towards the bathroom and cleaned herself up. 

The sweltering heat of the water burning her skin, enjoying the cringe her face pursed as she washed away the dirt. After a rapid shower, she walked towards the sink, wrapped in a towel, she opened the mirror compartment in search for her hairbrush. 

Her focus lost to her mind that was filling up with questions. She never seemed so confused before, her memory has never failed her like this before. Why was she struggling to remember everything? 

As she slowly closed the mirror cabinet, she looked up from her hairbrush and immediately dropped it in the sink upon noticing the dark figure standing behind her.

Valek was stood right behind her, its hand resting on her shoulder with an evil grin which exposed its pointy and bloody teeth. However, it wasn’t yelling, it was just smiling at her with its piercing yellow eyes. 

Kat jumped back and rapidly turned, she didn’t have her wand at hand; instantly regretting and angrily groaning to herself at the immediate failure of protecting herself, she sighed in calmness as she noticed that it was just a hallucination.

Her heartbeat slowly began to beat at a normal rate again, hairbrush tangling through her messy hair before finishing freshening up. She knew that it was still morning time so she had the option of eating breakfast. 

An uneasy feeling was brewing in her stomach since she woke up, caring to protect herself a little more today, she decided upon wearing her favourite cloak, hiding her personalised weapons she received from the laboratory. Hiding a pocketknife that was belted onto her thigh, her wand in arms reach on the inside pocket, and her emergency pills. 

She pulled her hair back letting it run free behind her tensed shoulders. Rigidly turning her head to look at the corner of her shoulder, not seeing any hands, not feeling any pressure, but wary that her hallucinations got her to truly believe she was being followed.

Now this was definitely something she didn’t need today, she’s had enough stress throughout school and now her most recent crises of Amnesia. 

She comforted herself within the cloak she received from graduating the 4th year of the training programme, she preferred the material as opposed to the Hogwarts’ uniform. It covered her more protection, it was fire resistant, entirely waterproof and it kept her almost invisible. No one recognises her when she wears it, it’s like a camouflage cloak. 

As she pinned her cloak buttons, she faced the sofa chair in the corner of the room before leaning forward into the crystal ball that was neatly placed on a side coffee table beside the sofa chair.  
Kat huffed to herself as no images came through to show itself, a scowl appeared at the sudden non communication from the magical device, it really was as if her mind re-set itself and couldn’t recollect all information properly. 

It made her slightly nervous.

Her eyes intensely stared at the glass ball to try and gain at least some form of information until she noticed something in her reflection, the hair on her arms shot up as goosebumps presented itself at the image she just witnessed in the bathroom. 

In her reflection of the crystal ball, she saw Valek stood behind her, its arm still on her shoulder with a widespread grin on its front. 

The demon nun resembling its unhuman like features, it stood much taller than her, about 6’9 ft tall, it was skinny and lanky, it caused Kat to sweat as her heart continuously skipped a beat the longer she stared back into its piercing eyes. 

Yekaterina wasn’t sure why it possessed the image of a nun, she believed that it may possibly be because it shows itself to her as something that goes against her beliefs, a contrast to her opinion on muggle religion. 

Like a mockery of muggle beliefs. 

Something so evil presenting itself as something so trustworthy, Valek was basically saying a big fat fuck you to you and your beliefs as I’m the one to incite chaos. 

She shook off the nerves from the present hauntings, she straightened her back and proposed a confident front. Today she wasn’t going to let anyone mess with her. 

Briefly making her exit out of the room, she roamed her irises at her bedroom once more, recollecting the image and ensuring she had everything alongside her, before slamming the door shut and trancing her way towards the Great Hall. 

Her pace slightly quickened, turning a few corners, wincing as she walked past the windows which shun the brightness inside from the natural Sun. Her lack of vision caused her to violently bump into someone as she turned the corner. 

‘Oh hi Ron. You okay?’ She whispered; her face unentertained. 

Ron’s widened eyes and agape mouth sent alarm bells to her, choking on his words his face fell from scared, to conscious to worried. ‘I’m good, the question is are you okay?’ He queried, his brows rose in desperation. ‘Especially after what Malfoy pulled - I’m not surprised you ran off.’

A shrug vibrated from his shoulders as he looked at Kat who was looking at him with squinted eyes, puzzlement. ‘What happened yesterday?’ She slowly questioned; her eyes were still slightly sealed shut as her brain for the love of Merlin wouldn’t work for her benefit. 

‘Bloody hell he only kissed you in front of the whole school... Quite funny it was actually.’ He rasped a laugh as the grip on the coat he was wearing tightened. 

Realisation hit Kat like a brick; she did remember what took place that eve of the party. 

Her chin quivered in disgust, she was angry, annoyed, this was meant to be a kept secret. She regretted asking the question, furthermore, she regretted his answer even more. 

That’s what Malfoy did.

‘A-Are you okay Kat? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!’ Ron stuttered, her full demeanour petrifying him; not once did he move throughout their discussion. 

He was too afraid of her coming after him causing him to shuffle weight between his feet as he lightly spoke to her. 

‘Where is he?’ She bitterly and bluntly asked. ‘Malfoy? Have you seen him?’ 

A pair of elderly boys jumped behind Ron, Fred and George both leaned their hands on either shoulder of Ron as they waved their charming smile towards her, both saluting her from their temple.

‘Malfoy you say?’ Fred started.

‘Still can’t believe you admitted you both snogged.’ George raised his eyebrows at her. ‘About time!’

Fred and Ron both turned their head back to face George as a wave of puzzlement echoed through their aura’s. ‘Wait you knew?’ Fred asked.

‘Totally.’

Ron rolled his eyes at the pair as he wiggled his shoulders causing the twins to drop their arms. ‘You definitely seem to constantly put yourself as the topic of the school gossip Kitty.’

‘Yeah you did kind of bring it on yourself.’ Fred almost accused as he chuckled turning back to Kat who clearly was perturbed.

She scoffed at the 3 boys, ‘Yeah that bit I don’t care, I was hoping he wouldn’t embarrass me like that by shoving his tongue in my mouth. There’s a difference between a joke and assault.’ She spoke.

They both held their hands up in defeat, making it obvious to them that she wasn’t happy with his course of actions last night and she was ready to pounce on him.

‘Now, to repeat my question, where is he?’

Ron’s eyes turned to face behind her in anguish, he gulped as she turned her head 180 degrees and she saw almost the entire school staring at her, again, mouths agape but this time they were smirking at her and not scared of her. 

Ron didn’t speak much of Kat’s attitude that day, he presumed she was bitter due to the occurrences of the night before, deciding upon not mentioning it as a precaution.

Kat’s nose scrunched in disgust as he saw a group of tall, masculine Slytherin boys playing fighting with each other.

A tall figure came into her view as it joined the group of boys, tall boy, he looked like he was just as bitter as she was that day. 

She watched Draco throw a punch with his index towards Blaise, unable to quite make out what he said to them, it became quite obvious once they all turned to face Kat and pointed in her direction.

‘Uh’ Fred started, ‘Oh’ George finished. 

‘MALFOY.’ She yelled before ditching the Weasley brothers alone, watching in awe. 

The twins looked at each other amusingly. ‘I kinda want to see this.’ They agreed before jogging to follow behind Kat who was now stomping her way towards Draco. 

It seemed that Draco caught on to her frustration, a sarcastic grin lengthened his lips as he watched her march towards him eagerly. He could practically see the steam burst through her ears. 

‘What the hell was that last night?’ She shouted at him as she jabbed her finger into his chest, catching the attention of fellow students walking past, a few stopping at the enjoyment of the new drama.

‘I could ask you the same thing Morozova, telling everyone that we kissed when you’re the one that wanted to keep it hidden.’ He maliciously grunted as he looked her up and down in disgust.   
Her brows knotted together in shock, ‘You’re the one that kissed me in front of everyone?’

Draco’s shoulders shot up before dropping rapidly, ‘You’re the one that asked for it. It was quite sad watching you freeze then run away, never been rejected like that.’ He pouted and placed his hand on his chest playfully acting as if he were genuinely hurt. 

Before she could get any other word in, he interrupted her, ‘You’re just fun and games Morozova, don’t act so angry, you know you loved it.’ He was purposely trying to push her buttons now as he noticed how furious she was.

A groan growled in her throat as her chin quivered revoltingly. ‘Just leave me alone Malfoy, I’m tired of your games. Go back to Pansy.’ 

His smirk grew even bigger, slowly stepping towards her as his tongue rolled between his lip and teeth, his eyes remained unamused. ‘I did, I fucked her all night last night.’

Kat’s veins boiled, deep down she was hurt. But then again, what else was she expecting? She fell right into his trap. Heartache coursed through every inch of her vein, muscle and bone.

Her eyes saw nothing but red, she was ready to pounce and attack. 

Don’t forget your dagger attached to you Morozova. No. Stop it. You could always kill him? Set him on fire? Cut his fingers off? Shove an ice pick up his dick?

What the fuck? No! Where are these thoughts coming from?

‘You’re a pig Malfoy.’ She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes were squinted at him. ‘I fucking hate you.’

He started laughing at her, ‘Did I hit a nerve? Don’t act like you’ve started developing feelings for me now Morozova.’ He proudly stated as a gathering surrounded them both now, he was ploying with her and she was not having it. 

A few Slytherin’s snickered at his statement, he attempts to try and embarrass her were working as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. 

Never challenge a protector Malfoy. Never.

‘Wasn’t it you that kissed me Malfoy?’ She hissed.

Although Draco knew he was hurting her feelings, there was nothing more he enjoyed than watching Yekaterina all flustered and riled up. 

Nothing attracted him more than a bratty attitude and he had to erupt it from her somehow. He wanted to fill his sexual desires of angry sex with the frail body stood in front of him. 

Furthermore, he was challenging a protector, from Russia, bad vs good right? That’s how the story always goes.

He watched as her nostrils flared, brows raising waiting for him to reply. ‘Cat got your tongue?’ She smirked back.

The giggles and whispers from people abruptly turned into gasps of shock and shame; eyes darted on Draco as he spat on Kat’s shoe, her face now wide agape at his insult.

‘That’s what I think of you kitten. Don’t test me.’ His stare became scary, but not enough to intimidate Kat who slapped him across the face. 

Draco’s face turned into the direction he was slapped to, his cheek feeling a prickly tickle as it started to burn red, a clear handprint imprinted on the side of his face. Fuck that was hot. He admitted to himself.

‘You’re going to regret that Morozova.’ He smiled to himself as his head turned back to her.

Yekaterina took a step closer towards Draco, their faces inches apart as everyone now watched in silence, the suspension causing everyone to freeze. No one dared to step in between them to stop the fight. 

‘Oh really?’ She sinfully beamed at him, her face falling suddenly straight as her knee came in contact with his groin at a hard punch. 

The crowd all cringed and groaned in pain, Draco’s hands cupping his lower region as he growled in pain – slowly sinking to the floor, his face squeezed shut as the wrinkles rolled. 

‘Spit on me again and I’ll rip it off and feed it to Buckbeak.’ She threatened before strutting off.

Her hair flipped behind her as she exited the hall – no longer hungry for breakfast. She ran towards the place she liked the most in the school, the lake. 

Kat’s eyes slightly began to water in annoyance, she never cried out of sadness, the sadness had been drained out of her yonks ago and someone like Draco didn’t deserve to be in the sadness pile of mind. 

He dared to challenge her and he lost. He lost hard. Yekaterina could’ve easily hexed him but she knew better than to waste energy and magic on individuals that didn’t deserve it.

The tips of her fingers gripped the brim of her hood as she flipped it over her head, concealing it and preventing it from others noticing her fowl mood. At least this way no one would bother her.

Continuously running past students and teachers, bumping into a few without a care in the world; a few shooting some curses or death stares.

Once she reached the lake, she noticed a figure sat on the rock that she claimed as her own; she debated whether to leave and go elsewhere to mope her thoughts but decided against it once she recognised the brown flocks of hair flinging to the wind.

His back was still facing towards her, he sat with his knees slightly brought up and spread apart as his arms hugged them, fingers gripping each other to stop gravity from pulling them fully down.

Her presence still being unknown to him. 

She stood on a twig mindlessly causing it to snap which seemed to catch his attention as he frantically turned his head. He smiled once he realised it was Kat, scooting over the rock so that she had space to sit next to him.

‘Hey. Everything okay?’ He kindly asked, noticing her shaky breathing and angry demeanour.

A small sad laugh left her nose as she shook her head. ‘Just a bit of a rough time right now.’ She simply said. ‘You?’

Harry turned his focus back on the water as he watched the sunrise, a few birds flew across the water as they sang a sweet melody, filling in the silence between them.

He shrugged his shoulders as his head slightly tilted to the side, ‘Eh, I could be better. I guess I’ve just got a lot on my mind too.’ He sighed. 

‘Quite a show you put up last night.’ He laughed at her as they both watched the fish jumping out of the water. The wind caught Kat by surprise as she wrapped herself more into it. 

‘I was drunk, I was stupid and just urgh-‘ She rolled her eyes thinking about the ordeal of last night and the argument they had just now, her head fell into her hands. ‘He’s such an asshole Harry. He spat on my shoe..’ She pouted her bottom lip out.

Harry continued to laugh as he watched her struggle to explain herself, he knew she was perturbed, the darting look she had in her eyes told him millions. 

‘Did you beat him up?’ He raised his eyebrow at her curiously, a smirk curling on his lips.

Kat lifted her head up with a feverish smirk lifting on itself, her lips pressed super tightly together at her attempt not to laugh. ‘Right in the baby maker.’

They both exchanged a snicker at her witty comment. Hopefully something like this finally puts him in his place. 

This is what fun and games is Malfoy. Not toying with emotions and being an asshole. A lesson to be learned.

A comfortable silence lingered between the two as they continued to watch the sunrise, it becoming more prominent and the heat radiating from it hitting them on their bare faces. 

‘I take it that you don’t have anything going on between each other then?’ Curiously he asked her, a small cough left his throat as his ability to socialise with her began to diminish. 

His thumbs began to nervously twiddle together as he waited for an answer from her. ‘Absolutely not. Stupid of me to think I could trust him.’ She frantically shook her head.

Those words stuck with Harry as a wave of relief rushed through him, he smiled to himself at the thought. His chin quivered as he lightly nodded to himself in happiness. 

‘Well how would you like it if we hung out?’ He suggested, his heart fluctuated at the thought.

Kat sighed to herself as her shoulders fell. ‘Harry, you’re a really lovely guy, but I need to pull my focus back on the training programme and my studies. I promised myself to complete everything and not fall into the pit of teen drama. I’ll gladly stay friends with you however. You, Ron and Hermione are the only ones I trust right now and I can’t risk losing anyone else.’ 

Harry understood her concern, and although the rejection slightly stung, he was glad that she had developed trust into him and his friends. 

Respectful of her boundaries they changed the subject to the plan of trying to get into the Ministry soon regarding his situation with Sirius Black, following through with his trust in her which she was grateful for. 

Sirius Black was a name she has heard of before, knowing as she studied the history of all individuals that stayed in Azkaban; although she didn’t trust Sirius, she trusted Harry. She knew she had some thinking to do. 

Now that she was technically on her own, she didn’t need to follow the exact laws of the training programme. Meaning she had to trust her gut instinct. 

A slight gush of uncertainty scrambled her stomach lining as she much preferred the guidance of her superiors. She still had a good 3 years of training and she knows that the last 3 years were the toughest of the tough. 

‘If you could join and help. As you’re a protector, I feel like we’d need you the most. You’re the best of the best and I know nothing will scare the death eaters more than someone like you on our side. Plus I feel like having 2 big brains is better than just 1.’ 

Kat took her time to think about it, absorbing all the information he chucked at her. The plan for it still hasn’t exactly been thought of. The trio’s plan was to wait a little while as they wanted to calm down the ordeal with Umbridge.

The abrupt changes and punishments she was making made them postpone a few times. Harry told her about his nightmares - or visions as others would call them, that he’d get all the time. 

In return, she told him about how Valek has been haunting her dreams and throughout the day today; she’s actually worried about her being followed by it. 

Both recollecting memories of the class when she fainted in front of everyone, causing them both to laugh and bond. 

‘We have a lot in common surprisingly Potter.’ She grinned at him as she leaned her weight now to the back of her hand as it supported her from behind. ‘Both had shit childhoods, both experienced trauma, both have Baldy Voldy after our asses.’

They snickered at his nickname for Voldemort. They shared a few more minutes of a comfortable silence, Ron, Hermione and Ginny approaching them both rapidly – their echoes in the background coming more clear. 

‘Come on Harry! I still want to make it to Hogsmeade and go to Honeydukes before they sell out of Droobles.’ Ron whined as he started to tug on his arm like a child. 

‘Alright alright, I’m coming!’ Harry raised his hands in defeat before hopping off the rock, sharing his farewells with Kat and leaving with the other desperate male child. 

Ginny and Hermione both walked up to Kat who was still slumped in her seat, her hood still hiding her small frame. Kat felt a soft hand on her shoulder, Hermione’s face forwarded itself in front of Kat as a flash of concern drew itself on her face.

‘How are you feeling?’ She questioned. ‘Ron told us what happened this morning with Malfoy.’

‘Absolute screeching lump of pig scruff he is.’ Ginny scoffed, joining in at her share of insults, Kat smiled at her attempt to think of a good insult. Ginny stepped closer to Kat eagerly as a small smile appeared on her lips. ‘Did you actually kick him in the balls?’ She whisper yelled.

Kat laughed and nodded as she faced her head down onto her lap, her legs now crossed each other to sit more comfortably. 

‘Good on you, he deserved it. Clearly me punching him in the face wasn’t enough!’ Hermione giggled. ‘Anyway, I’m glad you’re okay. We’re on our way to Hogsmeade, did you want to join?’   
‘No thank you, I’m going to stay here for a few more minutes then go and study.’ She quietly thanked; her voice slightly fragile as it croaked. 

‘Did you want us to grab you anything then?’ Hermione offered, her hand still pressed on her shoulder as she started to play with the ends of Kat’s hair. ‘I can check if Flume’s received the delivery of those bars you like from back home if you want?’

‘I’d appreciate that, thank you.’ 

A fair few minutes looped past as the sunrise completed its course. Her thoughts looked at the rooftops of the school, immediately wondering what the view looked like from up there.

Her ideas treaded to thoughts of suicide and death, what if she were to jump off..the roof? Kat knew she wasn’t depressed or had any reason to, but did she need to have a reason? What if she just wanted to?

She rolled her tongue across her teeth at the thought as it escalated to drowning, what would drowning in the lake feel like? Suffocation sounds a lot more painful and stressful. 

Or what about the dagger? She could easily plunge it into her chest multiple times and bleed to death, wouldn’t that make it just more messy?

Silently grunting to herself as her thoughts continued to whiz, Yekaterina got up to her feet and shook of the excess frustration she had conceived that morning. 

She slowly made her way back to the school as she kept her hood up, avoiding eye contact from all the stares of the students as they passed. 

The gossip was slightly getting on her nerves, she didn’t want to be the centre of the attention, she just wanted to get her work done. She walked past the Great Hall and waltzed her way across to the library and hid in the designated area that her and Hermione always shared in the far, far back.

She grabbed a random book from the language section and began reading it, immediately making mental notes on the text written before her. The book was about dark magic, but it was in a language she did not recognise too well. 

A low kafuffle shook her out of her studies, she saw Blaise stood at the end of the book aisle, awkwardly standing with his lips pursed together.

He looked at her nervously with his hands balled into fists. ‘I’m not going to stab you, don’t worry.’ She smirked. ‘Unless you give me a reason to.’

His smile was hesitant, he placed himself next to her on the wooden chair that Hermione would always place herself on. Blaise’s eyes focused on the book she was reading as his face scrunched up together. 

‘Lithuanian? Since when did you know how to speak that language?’ He curiously queried her, trying to start a light hearted conversation.

Kat continued to read the book, making a few quick notes in her discovery notebook. ‘Since.’ She checked the clock that was on the other side of the wall. ’30 minutes ago.’

‘Is there something you do that might not surprise me?’ He softly laughed, receiving a small shrug from her.

‘I’m full of surprises Blaise. Wait until you hear about my ultimate skill.’ She dared, her eyes continuously focusing on the paper, not giving any attention to Blaise.

Kat was set on continuing her education to become the best protector she could, if she were to return to Russia at the end of her studies, she would come back as a protector. The thought of her staying in the UK disgusted her as the days went by, Malfoy being its no.1 contributor so far.

‘What do you mean your ultimate skill?’

Kat paused her writing, confusion bewildered her as she licked her lips to answer, ‘Each person from that training programme was given an ultimate skill.’ She looked at him strangely. ‘Like one of my sister’s can manipulate the Earth, and another one can sense exactly where someone is, regardless of curse, charm or potion. But they can’t do each others skills. The ultimate skill is unique to them.’

She explained in detail as Blaise looked at her in awe. ‘I’m surprised your friend Pansy didn’t expose this part as well?’ She snarkily remarked, her tone slightly gone bitter before turning her head and continuing to write. 

‘About that, I actually wanted to apologise. I don’t think any one of us expected it to turn out this bad. We just thought it was a secret like a crush you had or an embarrassing story, not something that would literally put your life in danger.’

She hummed in anticipation, slightly unconvinced of his apology. ‘What’s done is done. I’m over it. I’ll accept your apology bar Malfoy’s. He can stay in the gutter for all I care.’

Blaise laughed as he nodded his head in agreement. ‘Well that’s understandable. Should’ve seen the bollocking he got from Daphne and Clara..’ He informed her.

‘I don’t need them to fight my battles.’ She bitterly spat, the bittersweet aftertaste of hearing their name. They could rot in hell just like Malfoy for all Kat cared.

‘You know they feel the same way I do right? They feel guilty as hell.’ 

Kat stopped writing again. ‘Why didn’t they talk to me then?’

‘Well after seeing you almost chop my hand off, they were a little too nervous to.’ He chuckled nervously causing Kat to blush at the realisation of what her actions concurred. 

‘And believe it or not, Malfoy is the same.’ He stated bluntly, earning a scoff from Kat as her head shot back. ‘We all regret it. Malfoy just has.. personal issues which is why he’s sort of all over the place at the moment.’

‘And what do you mean by that? Because from what I remember, he spat on me a few hours ago.’ She hissed. 

‘Err that’s for him to tell you, it’s not my place… Anyway I better get going. I hope we can be friends like normal again.’

‘What about Pansy?’

‘What about her?’ He asked.

‘Well isn’t she replaced me again in your group?’

‘Replaced you?’ He furrowed his eyebrows. ‘Kat you never left the group and she was never in the group in the first place.. We only were friendly with her because she and Malfoy were screwing.’  
‘You mean still are. Malfoy told me what they did last night loud and clear.’

Blaise started to quietly laugh as he got up from his seat, lightly tucking it under the table. ‘Kat if you really believe that’s what happened then so be it. But that is definitely not what happened last night.’

Malfoy lied? About sleeping with Pansy?

Why?


	18. Part 18 - Trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Trauma - NF

Blaise began to casually walk away from Kat who was till glued to her chair, her fingers tensed against her quill causing her fingers to turn a slight shade of white - her mind filled with more questions. 

The levels of boorishness continued to rise between the two, the conversation they shared made Kat uncomfortable; forgetting how intense and serious Slytherin’s were all the time.

And although Kat had to be serious continuously also, she had to understand the concept of happiness and enjoy things that she also considered serious. Slytherins were incapable of doing so.

Kat understood that if she’d be born into a family of an evil cult then she’d probably act the same. 

She watched him pry away, not wanting to pester Blaise for more information as she still wasn’t sure she could entirely trust him.

He halted at the edge of the book aisle before turning on his heel, ‘What ultimate power do you have?’ He questioned as his brow raised curiously.

‘I’m sure Pansy already knows.’ She sarcastically stated as her shoulders shrugged, continuing to work on her translations. After a short pause and the realisation that Blaise stayed quiet, she turned her head up to face him – his eyes clueless, waiting for her to elaborate. ‘It’s for me to know and you to find out on your own.’

‘Have you used it before?’ He asked her to which she shook her head no to. ‘What’s the point in having it if you’re not going to use it?’

A puff of air shifted through her lips. ‘Your ultimate power is not something you use to your advantage; it really takes out your energy Blaise. You’re only to use it in the absolute worst and extreme cases. – I simply have not needed to use mine at all. I plan on keeping it that way.’

Kat scoffed at him before turning back down to her studies. ‘Now if you don’t mind, I have studying to get to.’ She bluntly whispered as her eyebrows raised sarcastically, the urge to roll her eyes was coming short. 

Blaise simply nodded and threw her a smile, ‘I’ll see you around.’ He sighed. 

Yekaterina had the compulsive feeling of frustration and anxiety; her judgement of character coming into ploy as to whether she could trust Blaise. He’s the only one who’s actively tried to apologise. I almost stabbed him for Merlin’s sake.

Spending the rest of the Saturday in the library, she felt as she made some academical progress, she read through her assignments – doing extra credit where she could and mastering everything she was taught before. 

Kat avoided everyone at dinner in the Great Hall that day, she told Hermione that she wanted to spend some time alone peacefully to read her now advanced books on Alchemy. 

The fellow Slytherins watching her as she studied alone, head buried in the depths of the book, a few snickers were sent her way before they watched Malfoy who was sat with his group of friends.

The two still being the main topic of slander within the school. Both easily ignoring each-others presence.

She took a bite out of her mushroom and leek pie, sluggishly chewing as her main focus were on the scripture of the book. A sudden clearing of the throat interrupted her train of thought. Kat shot her head up and saw Daphne and Clara stood there awkwardly side by side.

‘May we sit?’ Clara asked, pointing at the bench before Kat; her unfazed expression intimidated them both as she nodded quietly, returning her gaze back into the book.

Draco watched the interaction intensely, his lips pursed together as his eyes slit closer, face furrowed as if he was trying to get a better hearing or understanding of what they were saying. 

He deeply regretted spitting on her, it came to him as a rush and spare of the moment; plus, the scolding and laughter he received from everyone that witnessed the ordeal brought his realisation back to reality. 

Waves of embarrassment and regret trickled through him, he wanted Kat. He wanted her bad. 

‘Are you here to expose any more of my secrets? Call me a bitch? Throw paper balls at me?’ She interrogated them both, Daphne shuffled awkwardly in her seat as she turned to Clara.

Clara clearly being the one confident enough to talk to Kat. ‘We’re just here to apologise.’ She mumbled.

‘So now you want to say sorry? After what, almost a month?’ Kat’s brow arched – still unimpressed. 

‘We wanted to give you some time, plus when we saw you almost slice Blaise’s hand off.. We thought you’d want to do the same to us.’ Daphne continued.

‘I still want to.’ She threatened back. Her tensed broad shoulders relaxed slightly as she closed her book to give them her full attention. ‘I’m not going to though. Blaise spoke to me earlier today. Don’t worry. I’ve accepted the apology, but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten what you and the rest has done.’

As they sat in front of Kat they watched her continue eating. ‘None of us were expecting her to expose something of this level. Trust me we were scolded for it. Don’t think I’ve seen Snape so disappointed before.’

Daphne dumbfoundedly turned to Kat, ‘If it makes you feel any better then we still haven’t spoken to Pansy. She’s just been following Draco around now that you left. We’re all a bit fed up with her, she won’t stop talking about you. She’s worse than Malfoy.’

Kat’s head shot right up, brows knotted together as she noticed Daphne slap her hand on her lips, her eyes widened at the expression of regret.

‘What do you mean Malfoy? He talks about me? He told me they had sex last night.’

Clara suppressed any further information that they already knew, ‘It’s not my place to say anything, what he did this morning was definitely wrong and he deserved more than a kick in the balls – which by the way good on you – but I can confirm to you that that’s definitely not what happened.’ She emphasised.

A small break lingered between the trio as the girls waited for Kat to reply, anticipation filled her mind. ‘Blaise told me the same thing.’ She mumbled. ‘Do you know something I don’t?’

Daphne reluctantly nodded – allowing Clara to mimic her. ‘Yes. But it’s not our place to say… I hope we can start at being friends again.’ She said quickly changing the subject, raising the suspicions of Kat. 

‘I’ll have to think about it. I need time.’

‘Of course.’ Clara smiled at her before they both left and joined Blaise and Draco, losing themselves in their own discussion. Blaise chucked her a small smile which Kat refused to return, her scowl coming permanent; her eyes fell on Malfoy who was intensely staring back at her. 

Their eyes met, it was as if all those emotions came running back, despite the rage she had built for him, she couldn’t deny that those eyes were hypnotising. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and her heart almost skipped a beat.

You could easily get lost in a set of those. No wonder he has girls swooning over him all the time. 

As she turned to face her plate, her eye caught Hermione’s; she looked worried, mouthing ‘Are you okay?’, Kat smiled at her and nodded. Both shaking their heads at each other in approval. 

That night, Yekaterina decided that she’d spend her day in her bedroom alone for the last time. She wanted to mend the broken friendship between her and her friends; however, the second reasoning being that she was petrified of being alone now that Valek was haunting her. 

After a few unsuccessful hours of attempted sleep, Kat tossed and turned for the final time before initially giving up. She sat up in her bed, gazing around, her eyes adept to the darkness abiding.

The clock beside the fireplace loudly dinged as the new hour settled, 1am. 

Kat left her pyjamas on but wrapped herself in her dark cloak for the warmth before exiting the room. 

The temperature convinced her that it was too cold outside to go swimming in the lake, so she turned to the next best place she was aware of. The Astronomy Tower. 

She tip-toed around the hallways, making her way towards the big wooden door entrance towards the tower. 

Yekaterina took a small scan at her surroundings to ensure she wasn’t being followed, listening within the silence to see if she could hear anything before sluggishly opening the door and slithering inside. 

Her eyes were peeled on the stairs as she walked up, unknowing the figure of Draco Malfoy leaning against the fence near the top. 

Kat’s soul jumped out of her body as his tall demeanour appeared in front of her. ‘You scared me.’ She whispered, clutching her hand to her heart, a small aftertaste of bitterness left her tongue as she noticed it was Malfoy. 

His back turned from facing her to his piercing grey eyes watching her. ‘Can’t sleep?’ He softly asked. As she shook her head no, he simply turned back to face the view of Hogwarts. ‘Me too.’ 

Although Kat was perturbed with Draco, she had nowhere else to go that she saw as comforting, deciding to stay, she walked up to the fence and watched the stars with him in silence. 

They awkwardly stood besides each other, a strong aura of magnetism urged them to pull together; both fighting the desire to.

‘I’m sorry. About what happened earlier.’ His voice trailed. Kat chuckled lightly as she shook her head in disbelief.

‘You’re unbelievable.’ She stated.

His head shot back to look at her, their eyes meeting for the second time that day. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You literally spit on me, bully me, play me around and now you feel sorry? You literally cannot make up your mind as to whether you fancy me or hate me Malfoy. It’s getting a little boring now.’ She sighed, she watched as he awkwardly shuffled in his designated spot, his eyes trailed down to the tips of his shoes. 

She noticed his nervous gulp, ‘Those aren’t my intentions Kat, I promise.’

Uneasiness fuelled inside her stomach, he called her by her name. It didn’t sit right with her as she became accustomed to the other nickname he labelled for her. 

‘I just didn’t know how to express what’s actually going on in my head. I’m not good with emotions.’ Draco groaned, he leaned forward on the fence, his hands playing and intertwining with each other. 

‘I can tell.’ She sarcastically mumbled, exasperating a soft chuckle as she turned to face him. A further pause echoed in the room, the breeze causing Kat to shiver as she anticipated on confronting him. ‘I heard you didn’t actually sleep with Pansy.’

Draco smirked, shaking his head as it dropped to his feet again. ‘They told you did they?’ He turned to watch her, noticing that she was engulfed in her cloak.

A small scoff jumped from his nose as he wasn’t able to admire her figure, instead he kept his focus on her face, her thin figure could be hidden in his arms. Oh how I want her beneath me. He thought.

‘Yes but that’s as much as they told me. Care to elaborate?’ She queried.

Draco turned on his feet, calmly walking up to her before, their eyes never leaving each other. ‘I say and do the things I do because I wanted to get you off my mind. Yet I always come running back.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Every time I’m near you my chest fucking hurts, my eyes sting from looking at you so much from not blinking. My breathing hinders, my thoughts shout at me about you and I simply, cannot, get you, out of my mind kitten.’ He whispered, his hand reaching towards her snowy hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Kat was shocked at his admission, she’s never seen him this vulnerable, so soft. Even when they shared their first kiss he was fierce and dominant. 

‘I fucking like you Kat.’ He mumbled as he pressed his forehead against hers. Both breaths were warming each other’s pink cheeks. ‘You don’t understand the things you do to me.’

‘How can I trust you though Draco? How do I know you’re being serious this time?’ She waved her head back and forth. Her hands started to sweat and shake as her lungs fluttered each breath.

Her mind eased with doubt, she knew that it may take a while for her to forgive him, or he’d have to do something drastic to earn her trust back. 

His proximity made her nervous, but now his language escalated this; his soft voice, curling at the rolls of his plump, full lips.

‘I will show you how.’ He peeled himself away from her as his hard knuckles raised to his suit, unbuttoning them open. He took his jacket off and chucked it on the fence so that it stayed rolled. 

‘Malfoy what are you doing you’re going to freeze to death.’ Kat exclaimed as she saw his veiny hands unbutton his shirt, the flesh on his chest becoming visible to her naked eye. 

Ignoring her statement, he peeled his shirt open and placed it on top of the blazer; his eyes avoiding hers as she stared at his bare chest. Clenching his muscles due to the tension and supreme temperature change. 

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, noticing scar marks all over his body. Some were big, some where small, all cuts and burns of different shapes and sizes. 

He looked like a punching bag; the feeling in her stomach churned as her eyes lightly watered.

His posture was timid, and his agitation caused his fists to roll into each other – turning white. Jaw tensed as he looked away from her, his own heart tickling the bottom of his throat at his further confession. 

A way to earn his trust, something he never shared with anyone, not even his close friends; but something he wanted to share with Yekaterina. 

She looked beneath those scars that were painted on him, his obviously pursing abs seeping through. His body was well toned; a faint tinge of arousal burned in her core at the sight. 

Yekaterina imagined how tough it must’ve been for him to admit something to this level, he was exposing his own secret to her. 

‘May I?’ She asked, hesitantly stepping forward as she raised her hand, he sheepishly nodded as his eyes turned to her pale fingers; tracing over the marks on his chest, his jaw clenched and winced at her soft touch.

The intimacy they were sharing with each other was like no other, he watched her with his broken eyes, adjusting to the warmth of the tips of her fingers. 

He bit his lip to ease himself from throwing up, trying to hide his inner panic attack. Silence lingered between them both as he watched her tickling his skin. 

‘Who did this to you?’ Her voice a raise of concern as it quietly asked. Her eyes fixated on the scars that were bursting out in lumps. 

‘My father.’ He choked out. 

She didn’t want to question why, she didn’t need to. She knew how awful the Malfoy bloodline was, how loyal they were to Voldemort and the extremes that family would do to show their loyalty to him. 

‘I’m so sorry Draco.’ Her posture changed, she sounded frail – almost struggling to get her own words out. Now understanding the reasoning behind his emotional traumas and incapability to communicate with her properly. ‘Does anyone know?’

Draco’s body shivered as it got used to the drop in temperature; his hands grasped onto his shirt as he slowly began to put it back on. Goosebumps overtook his arms as his eyes still refused to meet hers; this was the most defenceless he felt.

‘Only you.’

‘Not even Pansy? I thought you guys had sex before Christmas break?’ 

His lips pulled inwards in distaste at the mentioning of her name before pressing down into a thin line, ‘I did have sex with her, but I never took my top off.’ He admitted as his blazer slid back on him, his face slightly tense at his cringing. ‘I never trusted her to that extent.’

‘I regret everything I had to do with her. Watching her rip someone I care about away from me made me hate her. I can’t stand her anymore…. Took a long lecture from Luna after our argument this morning to come to terms with everything going on in my head. Only then I realised how much you actually meant to me.’ 

Draco stepped towards her slowly as he got a grasp of himself - the floor beneath us creaked, his hand cupping her cheek as his thumb traced her soft skin. ‘I really am sorry, Kat.’ He whispered to her, cold grey orbs focusing on her lips. 

His whole poise was small, gentle and kind. He was being sincere; waiting for a reply to his apology, he nervously bit the inside of his lip.

Kat lifted her head to face him, a small smile curling in the corners of her mouth – her fingers were tugging between each other in instability. 

‘Call me kitten.’ She breathed before lifting her weight on her tiptoes, placing a light kiss on his cheek. She took a step back and walked away from him, disappearing into the night. 

Draco watched her exit down the stairs, a small, faint grin pressed onto his face knowing that he was being forgiven. Biting down on his lip harshly, he waited at the tower a few more minutes before leaving himself and into his dorm.   
Readjusting to the weather and his layers of clothing, he straightened his posture. 

His hand ran through his hair as he walked through the hallways, a sigh leaving his mouth whilst his jaw clenched. Let’s hope this time it lasts. He thought to himself. No. This time it will last. I will make sure of it. 

The next day, Kat played her day normally, in the library as her thoughts would distract her from actually completing any work.

Her mind trailed at the discussion she had with Draco last night, the scars he had all over his body, the torture and torment he must’ve experienced; just like she did. 

She confided to herself whether to tell Hermione about the ordeal they had but decided against it as she wanted to respect Draco’s level of privacy. 

The train of thoughts were interrupted as Luna ran up towards Kat frantically, her face full of panic. Kat shot up from her seat as a wave of concern flooded the library room. ‘What’s happening? Is everything okay?’ She quickly asked. 

Luna, who was now out of breath, ‘It’s Harry, he had a vision of Sirius being tortured by You-Know-Who. We’re going to the ministry now to help him.’ She whisper yelled out of breath. 

Without hesitation, she stood from her seat, leaving her belongings behind on the table – no one came this far into the library which gave Kat an influx of security for her belongings. 

Luna directed her towards Umbridge’s office where she was met with Hermione, Ron and an uncomfortable Harry. All greeting each other they unlocked her office, entering the room as they were hit with an all to familiar stench of perfume, sugary caramel and cats? 

Yekaterina’s face pulled in disgust at the state of her room, it was so.. pink.

‘Alert the order if you can.’ Harry stated as the green fire erupted in her fireplace.

Ron ran up to him with Hermione, ‘Are you mental? We’re going with you! At least let Kat come with you.’

‘It’s too dangerous.’ His voice bellowed at the pair. Generosity in his voice at the fear of losing his best friends, Kat empathised at his sincerity, she wouldn’t want anything to happen to her siblings at the hand of Voldemort either.

Hermione dropped to Harry’s eye level as her breath sighed in anguish. ‘When are you going to get it into your head? We’re in this together. All of us.’

‘That. You. Are.’ The voice of the monster echoed in the room. Kat whom was startled jumped and turned back to Umbridge who threw her a disappointed look in return. 

Although Slytherin was Umbridge’s preferred house, she knew that she had a particular distaste to Kat. Her rebellious opinions and superiority threatened Umbridge. 

Kat ran to the defence of Ron and Hermione as Umbridge pinned Harry down to a wooden chair. 

Her hand was tightly gripped onto her wand and her eyes were scanning, analysing each move, each possible outcome and theory, what could be a weapon, what could they do to escape. Her training brain coming into full force.

As her thoughts were interrupted, she noticed Crabbe and Goyle entering the room as they shoved Ginny and Luna to the side, Draco following closely behind, a tight grip onto Neville with his wand pinned against his back. ‘Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl.’ He snarled. 

Kat internally cursed to herself as their eyes met, his shoulders fell low as his eyes looked into hers as if to panickily ask her what the hell she was doing there. 

Neville face and body tensed at Draco’s hard grip; none of them knew about the moment they shared the night before, she mouthed ‘I’m sorry.’ To him. 

His eyes ripped nothing but disappointment, he was furious at her, not for doing the right thing. But for getting caught. 

The entire group watched Umbridge step closer towards Harry, leaning forward as her face became eye level with his, Kat winced at the intensity of her glare, surprised at how calm Harry is reacting. 

She sure as hell wouldn’t be looking at me like that if she was interrogating me, her eyes would’ve been gouged out.

Umbridge’s chin quivered in hate, Kat never had hand on hand experience with her bar that one time they first met when she defended Harry; it was clear to her that she made everyone uncomfortable. 

‘You were going to Dumbledore weren’t you?’ She sarcastically smiled as her voice quietly whispered. The room echoed in baby kitten cries. 

‘No.’ He exasperated but before he could get any other word out, a hard slap was shot his cheek causing everyone in the room to slightly jump back. 

Even Draco was startled at the sudden level of abuse she threw at him. Although he hated Harry, he knew what it was like to be beaten and hurt. He internally cringed as his eyes turned back to Kat, who was watching him in grief.

‘You sent for me headmistress?’ Professor Snape’s voice echoed as his posture waltzed in the room. 

His eyes immediately set on Yekaterina, even though his aura was always emotionless, she knew that he as angry, frustrated and bothered as to why she was mingling with the group still. 

‘Snape, yes, the time has come for answers. Whether he wants give them to me or not. Have you brough the Veritaserum?’ She questioned, head waved up high as her arrogance elevated. 

Pure distaste and fury filled Kat’s tongue as her face scrunched together in disgust; her ego irked Kat, knowing that if she were to act that way in Russia with the scientists, she’d get an hour on the electric chair. 

Her frown turned back to watch Draco whom was continuously staring at her, he noticed the wand in her hand tightly gripped and his eyes slightly widened. 

Lightly and repeatedly shaking his head no, ordering her to stop anything that she was plotting in her mind. 

‘I’m afraid you used up all my stores – interrogating students, the last being used on Miss Chang.’ He bluntly grumbled at her. 

A sudden irk of silence shouted between the walls of her office, Hermione sighed at the truth slowly coming out as to why the DA was initially infiltrated. 

Yekaterina rolled her eyes at the truth coming out, she wasn’t surprised at the ordeal. 

A scowl temporarily pursed its way through onto her front as her body tensed. She was still plotting on the best course of action, but decided to wait until Snape left in case she got a better chance to pounce and attack. 

‘Unless you wish to poison him and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you.’ He simply stated before exiting the room, his robes following and swimming in the air, a tight stern look pressed onto Kat before fully exiting.   
‘He’s got padfoot.’ Harry exclaimed. ‘H-He’s got padfoot at the place where it’s hidden.’ 

Snape stopping dead in his tracks, another silence of pause started - listening to the information being passed on. 

‘Padfoot? -What is padfoot? What is he talking about?’ She pressed eagerly, her demeanour becoming more hostile as the tone in her voice grew sinister.

‘I have no idea.’ He blindly stated before continuing to exit the room. 

As they all watched Snape leave, Umbridge turned back around to face the students at her desk; straightening her pink skirt she evilly smiled to herself. 

‘Very well.’ She whispered as she turned to her wand, eyeing it up before grappling onto it in her small, wrinkly hands. 

Fucking idiot, who leaves their wand out like that? Kat thought to herself, her accent coming out thicker the angrier she got. 

‘You give me no choice Potter, as this is an issue of the ministry security, you leave me no alternative… The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.’ Umbridge frowned.

‘That’s illegal.’ Kat spoke up, her inner guardian and protector projecting through. 

Although the school knew about Kat’s past, Umbridge became oblivious as her mind was solely focused on Harry. 

Each student knowing that Kat would stop at nothing to defend and protect Harry from the curse, revealing her true self once and for all.

Draco’s breathing hitched as he nervously watched Kat tensing in her boots, she tried taking a step forward but Pansy had a tight grip on her arm. He wanted nothing but to keep her safe, out of harms reach.   
He didn’t want her to get in any further trouble than what she’s already in. However, he knew Kat could easily break free, but again, she was plotting and she had to have everything planned, laid out in front of her.   
‘What Cornelius doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.’ 

Her wand now was pointing at Harry, Kat’s eyes widened as the grip on her wand came in full force - everyone watched Kat intensely; not one saying a word. 

Hermione immediately noticed as Kat took a step forward, trying to protect both of her friends she yelled, ‘Tell her Harry!’

Kat’s startlement caused her to fall her weight back on her foot; her head whipping back to her close friend in discomfort. 

‘Tell me what?’ Umbridge pressed.

‘Well if you won’t tell her where it is, I will.’ Hermione continued.

‘Where what is?’ Umbridge’s voice began to get more stern as her wand was still pointed at Harry’s frame.

‘Dumbledore’s secret weapon.’ Hermione’s eyes watered. Her voice was shaky and Kat didn’t know where this was going to take them. 

Umbridge dismissed Pansy and entrusted Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to watch after the others, dismissing the rest of the Slytherin’s to continue with their work as she dragged the golden trio out to where this super secret weapon was to be. 

Draco glowed in anger as his nose flared, feet stomping towards Yekaterina before they were inches apart. ‘What the hell were you thinking?!’ He whisper yelled. 

Crabbe and Goyle both sat down on the sofa as they discussed the surroundings of Umbridge’s office, their focus totally lost.

‘I’m sorry, I have to help them. We have to go.’ She turned back to face Ginny and Luna who were watching and listening to their conversation.

His hands held her shoulders as a look of concern filled his orbs. ‘You aren’t going anywhere. You’re staying here where it’s safe and where I know you won’t get hurt.’ He whisper yelled. 

‘Draco, this isn’t an option. I have to go.’ She sternly whispered back. ‘I have to help. Remember who I am.’

His posture weakened and his face pained. He looked at her restlessly. ‘I can’t.’ His voice shook, barely getting the words out.

‘Draco please. There is no option. You need to let us go.’ She whispered, here eyes gawking at him in desperation. Her lips curled into her mouth as she watched him fumble in his stand.

‘She’ll be safe Draco don’t worry. She’s a protector remember.’ Luna hazed with half a smile, her feet rocking back and forth as her long hair followed. 

Draco grunted in return, not focusing on Luna but clearly soaking in the words. ‘How can I trust you to be safe.’ He asked, his eyes looking up at her. 

Kat’s eyes beamed at him, her lips zipped together as she anticipated her answer. But rather than saying anything, she lifted herself and pressed her lips against his.

They locked their lips or a few seconds before she pulled back. The rush of euphoria exasperated between the slightest space between them. 

‘Do you trust me now?’ 

He looked at her in pure shock, still processing her actions. ‘There’s no way I can let you go now.’ His voice trembled, his hands still pressed onto her shoulders but with a looser grip. 

‘Draco, we still will have a few weeks of school after this. You’ll still see me. I’m not going anywhere.’ She smiled at him. 

His forehead fell against hers as a sigh escaped, his eyes refused to meet hers. ‘Do it again, please.’

Without a question or hesitation, Yekaterina pressed her face closer to Draco and wrapped her lips against his.

The kiss as meaningful as their first time, but if anything. This one was more intense, the emotions they felt made clear to each other. 

They both pulled back, their eyes meeting for a final time. 

‘Be safe kitten.’


	19. Part 19 - Touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: When the party's over - Billie Eilish

Stunning both Crabbe and Goyle, Draco watched as the group ran off in the far distance, a quick thank you from Luna before she joined the others.

He watched as Kat ran alongside them, her cloak hoarding a large amount of space, as they jumped into fireplace and evaporated from their space; smoke riling up where they once stood. 

Draco ran his lengthy fingers through his hair before exasperating a low sigh through his nose. Kissing Yekaterina in front of everyone still gave him goosebumps.

However, admitting his feelings in front of everyone, made him extremely nervous. His mind raced at the fear that his father somehow would find out and put her in harms way. He would never forgive himself if he were to ever put her in that situation again.

And despite his trust in being able to protect herself, there was no stopping him from a sign of urgency and worry that filled his chest at the thought. 

His mind rushed to all possibilities, worrying about Kat’s safety.

Although she trained her entire life for situations like this, he still cared for her deeply. He wanted nothing for her but to be safe, especially after how raw their emotions were after the past 24 hours they recently experienced. 

Deciding to leave the two idiots who were out cold, mouths agape on the sofa – both drooling as they were drifted in a deep stun, he chose to exit the office and head his way sneakily towards the lake. The place that Kat claimed as her own.

As he rapidly trotted towards the rock where they sat, he brought his fingers to his lips, longing onto the sparkly feeling her lips left behind on his person. The tinge of her scent lingered on his suit that he wore - satisfying his senses.

Lowly smiling to himself, he planked himself onto the big rock as he watched sun flow by, watching the natural view with Hogwarts in its distant background. 

Though Draco was a bully, being nasty to others, he saw how completely different he was around Kat and despite the wrongdoings he did to her, he felt incredibly guilty.

Their relationship wasn’t clear and where they stood wasn’t simply put, but all they needed to know was that they cared for each other. A feeling that Draco was clearly not familiar with.

His mind flashed back to the first time they started their project together for DADA and how they would joke around together, how she would make sure everyone in the group was okay. The good times.

Draco remembered how she would always look at him concerningly when they ate together, ensuring everyone was eating and drinking water – not just pumpkin juice, ‘Pumpkin juice is full of sugar!’ She would always whine at them.

He remembered her helping other younger students with their studies in the library, getting top marks and beating Granger in all topics; the moment they shared after her visitation to the hospital wing.

How she looked after all different houses regardless of which one she belonged to. Her crooked smile from her thin, red lips whenever Blaise would throw an awful joke in potions, or a witty comment from Daphne. 

Her white hair, - he was not particularly fond of blonde girls as his hair was pearly white himself, but he reminded himself eavesdropping a conversation she had with Hermione throughout one of their revision sessions when he was on his mission of finding a fun book to read or revision. A.k.a Follow Yekaterina because she looked extremely pretty that day.

Draco placed himself in the far back of the library where Hermione and Yekaterina would sit together and study together or play a short game of chess, sometimes it would be cards, or they would sneak chocolate bars and munch on them whilst they gossiped.

‘So, tell me,’ Hermione smiled as she finished chewing the last bit of her chocolate frog. ‘What’s your favourite animal?’ 

Draco scoffed to himself, rolling his eyes at the pathetic conversation they were having, although he was intrigued by Kat’s answer, he continued to write his potions essay half-arsed.

‘Mmm’ Kat started, chewing on a liquorice wand. The thought of liquorice made Draco want to vomit, he could practically smell it from where he was sat, and he’d regularly fight the urge not to throw up on himself. ‘I like polar bears, you?’

‘I think otters are quite cute actually! Cute fuzzy little creatures.’ She giggled, ‘Polar bears though eh, native to Russia and white fur - just like your hair!’

They both laughed at her cringy comment. ‘Sometimes I wish my hair wasn’t like this. Everyone stares at it.’ Draco could sense her pouting.

‘It’s practically whiter than Malfoy’s.’ Hermione stated.

His focus was pulled slightly further and clearer once he heard his name being mentioned. ‘I know, sadly it won’t be going any other colour other than white.’ 

‘Why do you say that?’ He heard Hermione lower her voice in concern. 

Kat sighed to herself as she paused, thinking of the best way to produce an answer without upsetting herself even more. 

‘Well.. When we were.. You know… Made.. There was a slim error in the calculations, and it caused our hair follicles to disrupt its pigmentation side of things. Leaving our hair permanently white and unable to grasp any colour.’ Kat slowly nodded as her lips pursed together. 

‘I will forever have white hair, quite a few of us have some health conditions due to the experiments.’

‘What not even like hair dye or spells work?’ Hermione asked and from the silence he heard next, he only expected Yekaterina shaking her head no in return. 

‘God it’s like you can never get a break from that place.’ Hermione spoke up, he heard shuffling from them both but couldn’t quite make out what was occurring as his vision was obstructed by the books in his way.

Kat shrugging her shoulders to herself she lightly smiled. ‘I don’t mind to be honest, yes it was infuriating what Pansy did but everyone was bound to find out at some point weren’t they?’

‘Yes, but at least on your terms and when you’re ready Kat. Not good to be forced to do things.’ She whisper yelled, a crumpling of plastic rustled his ears – from what he assumed another sweet.

Draco’s mind jolted back to reality as a clearing of the throat was brought to his attention; swiftly turning his upper half he witnessed Blaise walking up to him, taking a seat next to him.

‘I see you let them go then?’ He quietly asked. Draco nodded in return, not wanting to talk in fear of his lip losing its tingle. ‘Did you tell her?’

‘I did.’ Draco replied, his gaze on the setting sun as the sky filled a deep and bright orange tinge.

Blaise shoved his hands in his pockets as he matched Draco’s gaze. ‘How did she take it?’ His focus shifted back onto Malfoy. 

Draco warmly smiled to himself as his head dropped facing his lap, his cheeks turning a lightshade of pink. ‘She kissed me.’ He said as his chest fluttered. 

‘Glad she took it well then. I knew she was going to forgive you though. People like her weren’t programmed to hate.’ Zabini comforted Draco, internally celebrating for his friends happiness. 

Blaise would worry at how Pansy would always bring out a dark side of Draco, he would continuously be bitter, snappy and would always flinch if she were the topic of the group. 

But once he noticed the way Draco set his eyes on Kat the day she walked through the Great Hall doors, he knew something clicked on the inside. 

Even though they would treat each other like shit at the start and would mindlessly play each other, it became obvious to him that they actually cared for each other quite a lot. 

‘She’s going to be okay.’ Blaise reassured Draco, ‘Don’t forget my Luna went in there with them too.’ 

Draco simply nodded as his jaw clenched, his lips tensed at the thought. ‘I’m gonna go if that’s okay. I just need some time to myself.’ 

‘You go. You know where I am if you need me.’ Blaise smiled.

Scooting himself off the rock, Draco found his way back to school grounds, taking a few turns up and down the stairs, he appeared himself in front of the room of requirement, thinking about the bedroom that she stayed in. 

The big brown wooden doors appeared in front and his palm hesitantly turned the handle. Waltzing his way in, he looked around at the warm and cosy small room. Her room exceptionally tidy.

Her school uniform neatly folded on a sofa chair where a crystal ball was placed on a coffee table besides it. Curiosity filled his mind; he slowly made his way across the room as the fire crackled in the background. 

His hand roamed her soft bedsheets, slowly pacing towards the table where the glass ball was placed. Leaning into it, he saw his reflection get closer as he waited for a story to show through, predicting his future. 

But after a few minutes of attempt, he knew that nothing was to come through it. Draco frowned at the ball as he tilted his head to the side, revealing a sinister figure behind him.

A tall dark figure that he couldn’t make out the face of stood right behind him which had a few specs of white on its black uniform. 

Rapidly turning around with his wand in his hand pointing outwards, he listened to his heart beat increasing as it dared to move up to his throat. 

Scanning the room sharply, he watched as nothing appeared to be behind him as the glass clearly showed. 

As his breathing slowly normalised itself, he turned back to face the ball but without getting a chance to look down, a disfigured body burst into Draco’s face.

From what he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on the figure, Valek began screaming at him with its sharp bloody teeth. In that moment, Draco felt like he could piss himself as the fear bellowed inside his mind.

Valek gripped his throat and pushed him across her room against the wall – a few shards of glass cups, bottles and books scattered as he was dragged and pinned against the wall. 

‘GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT.’ It’s deep gargle would belt from it’s mouth as Draco fought its strength grip, his soul slowly weakening as his air supply was getting cut short.

As he watched his life slip away, he saw what was black smoke floating from Valek’s chest drop into his mouth – his eyesight turning black.

\-----

Draco rapidly opened his eyes and realised that he was led on the sofa, sweating profusely in the leather sofa of Yekaterina’s room and heart beating wildly, breathing cut short as he only managed to inhale pants. 

His damp hands shot straight to his face, pinching his cheeks to ensure that he was still alive and not dreaming.

Turning to look at the clock as it appeared to be 9pm, he sighed to himself, thanking Merlin that it was just a nightmare. He knew he wasn’t going to be sleeping the rest of that night.

He remembered wandering around her room, grasping a book from her desk and reading into it on her sofa in front of the fire, a bottle of butterbeer placed on the coffee table in front as it was halfway finished. 

Draco regularly had nightmares about the creature that he saw that day during class, he dared to speak of its name; never really getting over it or the witness of Yekaterina fainting at its sight. 

Shrugging off the blazer off his body, he loosened the first few buttons of his shirt as he tried to calm down, gulping the rest of his butterbeer after rubbing his eyes and shaking his head awake. 

Meanwhile, Yekaterina and the rest of the group successfully grasped the prophecy Harry so necessarily needed, a few faint whispers were thrown between them as they planned to make their return back to Hogwarts. 

‘The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…’ All watched as the voice whispered, Neville shuffling his feet uncomfortable at the croaking voice. ‘And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power that the dark lord knows not.’

Yekaterina and Hermione turned to each other, expressions of uncertainty and fear boarded within the group. ‘For neither can live while the other survives.’ It continued until Hermione yelped his name, trying to get his attention.

In the far distance, a tall silveresque figure slowly paraded forward, confidence as arrogant as Umbridge’s. Harry and Yekaterina shuffled forward of the others, protecting the group from the unknown stranger. 

‘Where’s Sirius?’ Harry questioned, the figure continuing to walk towards the group. 

‘You know you should really learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality.’ It spoke as their wand whipped out and evaporated their silver mask from their face, revealing their identity. 

Lucius Malfoy. 

So this is what Draco’s father looks like. She thought to herself. A fair few sinister thoughts came to mind as it flickered back onto the scars on his chest that he showed to Kat. 

Bloody fury ringing in her ears as she watched the man walk sluggishly towards them. 

‘You saw only what the dark lord wanted you to see.’ He turned his head, offering him a disappointed look. ‘Now hand me the prophecy.’ He made his demands clear. 

‘If you do anything to us, I’ll break it.’ Harry threatened. 

An eery laugh echoed behind him as a new figure made itself present, the laugh all too familiar with Kat. ‘He knows how to play!’ She excitedly screeched as her heels clicked on the marble floor. 

‘Itty bitty baby.’ She lowered her volume. ‘Potter.’ She spat his surname in disgust as if it were rotting her teeth even more. 

Neville stood beside Kat as his eyes gawked at her in disbelief. ‘Bellatrix Lestrange…’ Kat shoved him lightly behind her, not wanting him to be hurt. She was ready to cast out her Ultimate Skill if necessary, her mind filing through all the spells she could use as defence and protection.

‘Neville Longbottom is it? How’s mum and dad?’ She snarkily grumbled, a sarcastic smile curled on her lips. 

Eugh I wouldn’t want to know what her breath smelt like.. Kat thought to herself. Poor Lucius.

‘Better now they’re about to avenged.’ He raised his wand at her which Bellatrix frantically did back. Kat grasped his arm quickly and stood in front with her own weapon aimed at her.

Kat’s eyes widened as her face tensed, she wasn’t scared, but she was ready to attack. Her face throwing the two death eaters a determined and frightening look. 

‘I know who you are. Girl.’ Bellatrix spat. ‘You’re one of them. One of the Russians.’ She giggled as Lucius squeezed his lids in a scowl at her, analysing her features. 

His hands raised slowly and calmly, trying to ease the tension between the two polar opposites. ‘Let everybody just calm down.’ He raised his brow at Yekaterina. The group besides her watching the two. ‘All we want, is the prophecy.’

‘Why did Voldemort need me to get it?’ Harry snapped.

Bellatrix looked at him astoundly as she lowered her weapon at Kat, Kat’s arm still raised at the duo. ‘You dare to speak his name.’ Her whisper irked Ron as he whimpered in fear. ‘You filthy halfblood.’ She bellowed as it echoed in the great room. 

‘Ah well he’s just a curious lad aren’t you?’ Lucius calmly said; his arms still raised. ‘Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you.’ 

The group circled in on itself as more death eaters appeared in each corner, Kat and Harry still stood side by side – not moving an inch. ‘Haven’t you always wondered the reason for the connection between you and the dark lord hm?’

His forefront slowly made his way closer to the group as his hands were still raised as a sign of peace. ‘Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant. Don’t you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there Potter, in your hand.’

He devilishly smiled at Harry, pressing his hand towards Harry in an open palm. ‘All you have to do, is give it to me and I can show you everything.’ His sentencing was cut short as his face frowned.

Lucius’ posture turned to Kat as his eyes squinted at her, taking a step towards her direction he tilted his head in silence. Their eyes met and his orbs were even colder than the ones Draco had, at least his held a sheer warmth to it.

‘And why is it that I smell my son on your robes?’ He gritted his teeth as a vein popped on the side of his temple. His hand gripped his wand before darting it in her direction. 

Kat’s heart sunk to the bottom of the floor.

Before Lucius could cast a spell, Harry yelled ‘NOW!’ causing everyone to belt the Stupefy spell at the death eaters.

Once all adults were stunned, the group made a run for it in one direction, adrenaline pumping through their veins as they hesitated to stop. Feet carrying them all around the place.

The stamina that Kat had built up came in full force and her calmness eased the group from the tension and despair. She watched how the Death Eaters flew around at their own attempt to collect the glass ball.

The group seemed to have split into 3 groups, well, 2 groups as Yekaterina pulled her hood over head and clearly became invisible to the eye. 

Finally managing to collect the group back together, she ensured all were safe and secure before hearing Ginny cast the Reducto spell. Thus, causing all prophecies and shelves to slip and create a domino falling affect. 

‘Get back to the door!’ She heard Harry yell.

Watching the others run for their life. ‘You go, I’ll try to slow it down.’ She assured, pointing her wand up and causing a pleasant flare like noise to echo from her body as the shelves of balls began to slowly fall. 

Both parties vision becoming unclear of each other as the damages being caused were too great, shards of glass exploding at each side. 

As the rest of the group jumped through the window, Kat began to belt her way across to the door to join the group; as she opened the door, she witnessed Lucius march his was forward to Harry, who slowly handed him the prophecy. 

The group all individually couped up to a Death Eater with a wand held up to their throat. Trying not to let the fear get to her head too much and allow her years of coaching come forth.

Suddenly, her scar on the back of her neck started to tingle; her brows furrowed as she let her fingertips touch it, someone was coming. 

Sirius Black crept up behind Lucius, mumbling something to him before punching him square in the face. I guess getting punched in the face is a Malfoy thing. She mused.

Watching as members of the Order came flying through, recognising each face, she leapt through the door and landed in front of Sirius and Harry, promptly firing protection spells at the Death Eaters who threatened their life. 

The one who she recognised as Nymphadora began collecting all children to their safety as Kat acted as a distraction for the fight. Bellatrix’s giggle reflecting the walls, an eery noise you wouldn’t want to hear.

Once Yekaterina ensure that all were securely hidden behind a rock, she made her front run forward in protection of Harry and Sirius who were still fighting Lucius but all was too late once she heard the one spell she wish she never heard. 

‘Avada Kedavra’ Bellatrix pointed the wand, they all watched the life from Sirius slip away as the green electric bolt came in contact with his body. 

Harry wasn’t the only one who started screaming, Yekaterina slapped her palm over here lips as her eyes teared – quickly dropping to her knees.

She failed to do the one thing she was taught to. Not even being able to use her Ultimate Skill that was specifically for things like this.

Yekaterina failed to protect. 

Draco, seated peacefully on Kat’s black leather sofa in her room, continued the book she was reading, it was some weird muggle book about theoretical physics. 

As he scrolled through the pages, not understanding a word such person who claimed to be the smartest was saying. His attention span was cut short as the door to her room rapidly opened.

He sat up in the seat and watched as Kat tapped her feet in, quietly shutting the door behind her. Draco firmly ran up to her, the way her shoulders fell immediately warned him of her mood. 

‘Hey are you okay?’ He whispered in concern; his hands lightly pressed on the sides of her arms as her head was dipped low, her hair covered her timid and swollen her face. 

Yekaterina didn’t say anything, knowing that her voice would crack if she tried to explain. She came to her senses slowly, jumping into Draco’s arms, gripping onto the back of his shirt tightly as she inhaled his scent – immediately easing her rapid breathing.

Welcoming her into his arms, he could feel how her heartbeat was humming and how her muscles relaxed. Kat’s hair found itself entangled between Draco’s fingers as he gently stroked it, pulling her closer to his clutch. 

Draco was never familiar with actions of affection as such, the hug feeling severely awkward for him as he didn’t speak a word. 

‘I failed.’ She mumbled as her head peeled back from his chest to look into his eyes. ‘Sirius is dead.’

His hand clasped her cold cheek and rubbed the softness of her skin with his thumb. ‘You are no failure to me kitten.’ He calmly said before placing his lips onto hers once again.

Her arms gradually snaking around Draco’s neck as the kiss slightly deepened. ‘Touch me.’ She whispered against his lips. 

A twirl of hesitation ran through Draco, he didn’t want to do anything where the emotions were still so raw for her; he didn’t want to take advantage of her at her most vulnerable time.

Asshole Draco most definitely would, but his emotions for Yekaterina were beyond that.

Stumbling upon an answer she shushed him; her fingers beginning to play with the roots of his hair. Their skin grew hot as he intensely watched her – foreheads pressed against each other.

‘Please.’ She begged. ‘I want you to touch me.’


	20. Part 20 - Buried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Waiting Game - BANKS
> 
> Chapter warning, sexual themes & content, viewer discretion is advised.

‘Are you sure?’ Draco smoothly whispered, a necessity for her sense of security. His eyes flickered between her eyes and her thin lips, capturing her soft characteristics.

She calmly nodded at him, her eyes continuously searching his as she allowed herself to melt into his arms. She was desperate for releasing her frustration, her anxiety. She wanted to experience his affection deeply.

The death of Sirius enraptured her sincere fear of losing someone she dearly cared for, one being Draco, she had to experience his yearning at least one time – knowing she would seriously regret it if they never truly showed each other how much they cared for one another. 

‘Please.’ She begged once more, their hot breaths causing goose bumps to shiver up her neck as her hairs stood. 

Without hesitation, Draco captured her lips with his own, his jaw clenched as his hand tickled the sides of her jaw – both pushing into each other as the kiss became desperate, they were both eager to prove to one another what they truly held back that entire year. 

Their breathing came rapid and heavy, kiss progressing to short and quick pecks whilst each palm roamed their partner’s body. The air they shared grew hot and humid; skin dampening at the thought and touch of each inch of their skin.

Draco moved his hands underneath to the back of Kat’s thighs as he propped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Moving backwards towards the middle of the bed, their embracing continued as their desperate touching escalated to clothes being removed. 

He slowly climbed and towered over her small frame, hands pressed on each side of the bed beside her head as he dipped down and continued caressing his lips onto hers. His mouth gained entrance allowing their tongues to lap one another’s. 

The sound of wood crackling as it burnt and their own hefty gasps of air being the only noise echoing within the walls. 

Burnt firewood, sweetness and a familiar musk engulfed their scent, a mixture of his peppermint and apple meshing with her bittersweet florals. 

Yekaterina retrieved her wand from her inner pocket and mumbled a silencing charm, throwing it besides her as her lips glued back onto his. 

Their hands scrambled onto Draco’s buttons, unclasping them he ripped his shirt off, allowing the light of the fire to contour his chest and muscly arms as they flexed.

Kat slightly leaned forward as she pulled off her own crumpled top, Draco’s lips attacked the side of her jaw and slowly trailed down to her neck, alongside her chest – leaving bruises on his journey down. 

As he lowered, he reached down to her belly causing Kat to shiver and close her eyes in anticipation. 

She felt the front of her bottoms loosen as the button came undone; lifting her underside upwards so that he could slip them off.

Her hands unclasped her bra and she watched Draco, eyeing her as she led there before him, bare and exposed. 

His eyes roamed her naked self, taking in each curvature of her. She witnessed the veins on his hands and arms pull through his skin as he clenched them into fists; his orbs fuelled with nothing but pure lust and gravity.

‘Fuck.’ He groaned to himself as his own hands reached his buckle on his belt. The tightening in his bottoms coming apparent to Yekaterina’s eyes.

He attracted himself closer to Kat again as his lips pressed back onto the bottom of her stomach from where he last left off. Trailing a longing kiss above her core.

Draco’s bottom lip was trapped between his teeth as he slowly pressed his head on the innards of her thigh, placing light, feathery kisses around her folds. His eyes flickered a diamond as he observed her enjoyment and satisfaction. 

Her insides tingling more and more the closer he got – sending nothing but shivers down her spine. Her hips began to rock in urgency, longing for those lips she so often fantasized petting her sex. 

A gasp escaped her lips as his kisses got even closer, her brows furrowed together in frustration at his teasing wet pecks before attaching his tongue to her clit. 

Yekaterina arched her back at the sudden touch, a loud moan finding its way out of her throat – her eyes tightly shutting as the swirls of his tongue circulated her.

His touch shot waves of electricity through her causing her nipples to harden and heartbeat to fasten. Draco’s hands kindly placed themselves around her thighs as he pressed herself against him even more.

The euphoria she never experienced with someone before left her begging for more, his touch was magical, mesmerizing, seductive. It was addicting and she ached for more. 

She gripped his hair harshly and pulled as she sucked in air through her teeth, biting on her lip hard trying to avoid a deep moan. 

‘Look at me.’ His voice growled; a sense of darkness she wasn’t familiar with, but madly enjoyed. 

Her irises met his as he continued pleasuring her, his hands tensed around her thighs causing his knuckles to turn white.

His irises were heavy, dark, full of desire and greed; he was enjoying this moment as much as she was. 

Draco watched her squirm in satisfaction, attempting to squeeze her thighs shut as the feeling became overwhelming for her. Humming he continued to lap his tongue. 

Watching her struggle against his hold fed his compulsion even further, his own self growing harder, twitching at the view. Hearing her soft moans was like a melody to his ears, savouring each second she whined.

His fingers tickled up her skin causing goose bumps to reappear, lightly tickling the tips of her nipple before bringing his face up to hers. He licked his lips and smirked down at her hazy eyes. 

‘You’re so fucking dirty.’ He grunted as his chin quivered, grabbing her chin harshly. 

Roughly planting his lips onto hers she tasted herself and moaned into his mouth. Draco readjusted himself in front of her – tickling her sensitive clit before thrusting himself between her wet folds without a warning. 

A loud whine choked out of her throat as her arms wrapped around him, her nails scratching at his back causing red marks to paint it. His hips rolled into hers allowing his eyes to roll to the back of his head, mouth agape and muscles flexed.

‘Fuck–‘ 

He groaned as his pace began to quicken, no option to adjust to his size as he began to angrily thrust. Continuously grunting and cursing to himself he watched her perky breasts bounce to the rhythm of his plunging. 

‘You like that don’t you kitten?’ He evilly growled, his eyes turning a devilish at his thrusts which became harder and deeper. 

Yekaterina’s hands grasped his the roots of his hair and tugged as her body filled with pleasure and excitement. She felt his hand clench her jaw so firmly it caused her mouth to open.

‘Harder.’ She moaned. 

His smirk foreshadowed his darkening look. ‘Beg.’ He rasped as his lips forwarded beside her ear, stroking her lobe. The proximity of their chests radiated their hunger.

‘Please Draco, please.’

He pushed into her deeper and stronger than before, sticking his thumb into her mouth he observed as she began lightly sucking on it.

She continued to wail as her eyes became teary eyed and their panting quivered; he removed his finger from her mouth but hand still tightly gripped on her jaw – he lowered his head back down to hers and spat in her mouth before attacking her lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

The sudden change in aggression turned Yekaterina on even further causing her grip to flip the pair over, her now on top as she immediately began rocking her hips against his. 

His palms shot up to her hips and guided her roughly and eagerly, helping her quicken her pace against him. ‘Fuck you feel so good.’ He moaned. 

One hand placed itself on his chest as the other tightly grasped her breast; frantically whispering moans as their hips rolled into each other’s.

At the desperation of their touch, Draco raised his upper half against Kat so that he was sitting. He connected his lips to Kat’s again, this time slightly more sloppily as his wrists continued to guide her rapid rubbing. 

Frail and brisk breathing minded their eardrums. Her hands clasped onto the back of his neck and gripped it tightly causing her nails to dig into his porcelain skin. 

His lips attacked her collarbone once more as their movements increased at a more rapid rate causing him to grunt, their eyes met and both filled with nothing but pure rage. 

‘Slap me.’ He spat demandingly.

Without any hesitation, Kat’s palm sharply contacted the side of Draco’s face hard, earning him a load roar before smirking at her and throwing a slap of his own onto her bare arse. ‘Just like that darling.’

He let his lips attach themselves onto her right nipple and began sucking, nibbling on it whilst her hands tightly gripped the roots of his hair and tugged harshly. 

Their moans got louder, and their movements got sloppier – telling each other they were both close to reaching their climax. Draco’s hand moved from her hip down to her pussy and began circling his thumb against her swollen clit. 

The mass stimulation she was receiving from Draco caused her eagerness to make her legs shake. His free arm wrapped around her waist as she entered her first stage of orgasm.

She quivered under his hold before her head tilted back, her insides tightening against his large cock that continued to penetrate her G spot. 

‘Did I say you can look away?’ 

Kat’s heavy eyes met back to his dark ones. ‘Fuck Draco.’ She moaned.

‘Keep doing that darling.’ He whispered as his tongue rolled the bottom of his lip. Watching her edge herself to her climax, speeding up the pace of his thumb. 

Listening to Kat moan his name the way she did made him more desperate for her to release, his pleasing and grip tightened. 

He never felt sex this intensely good with someone before, he became hungrier for it as did she. 

‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Draco.’ Her moans got louder as she clenched herself around him, his groans matching as they both released hardly into each other. 

Both of their chests flailing at their panting, skin dampening as sweat seeped through their skin. Their chests aching as they stayed in that position, his arms wrapped around her waist before pulling up and kissing her deeply. 

Droplets of sweat beaded the tip of Draco’s forehead and the tips of them slightly damp. He watched her slowly come down from her high with a wide, lustful grin. 

She rolled off his lap and lead beside him as they tried to catch their breath. 

‘Oh I’m not fucking done with you yet darling.’ 

Yekaterina woke from her deep slumber the next morning naked and bare, the softness of the silk sheets caressing her beaten skin. 

The lightness of sunshine missing from the non-existent windows causing a wave of puzzlement on the time. Seeing her clock state 7.34am she sighed a breath of relief.

Her mind trailed through the events of last night and how they remained connected for a long time, releasing pleasure and frustration on each other. The marks of his grip on her throat and the bruised kisses he left all over her body being the only remaining evidence. 

An arm loosely drooped around her waist and a body pressed against the backside of her body allowed the warmth to linger and radiate. She felt his chest rising lightly and his cold breath tickle the back of her neck.

She felt his fingers lightly tickling the side of her arms causing her to smile to herself; turning to face the other end, her eyes met with Draco’s who were heavily opened.

‘Morning kitten.’ He rasped, voice slightly lower as sleep still masked him over. 

A light smile curled the corners of his lips as his hand caressed the hair out of her face. ‘Did you sleep well?’ He asked.

Nodding at him she matched his smile causing his face to close up to hers and press his lips onto hers. ‘You?’ She asked him back. 

Despite laying naked in front of each other, fully exposed and attached together, she felt nervous around him. It was an emotion she knew she’d have to get used to whenever around him.

‘Better than I usually do.’ He chuckled. His fingers traced the bruises he left on her neck and collarbone, a smirk priding his posture; they were trophies to him, she was his trophy.

She was his pot of gold, he was the one that hit jackpot. The one who made him feel an emotion other than depression or frustration. She understood him and he brought the goodness into him; something not even his own mother could do. 

He loved his mother dearly, but the lack of affection from her fear of being abused by Lucius caused their relationship to be slightly altered. 

Losing his trail of thoughts, he licked his lips. ‘The group is meeting up at the lake today for a picnic, did you want to join us?’ 

Kat’s hesitation caused her lips to purse together, forming a straight line. Draco knowing what she was thinking immediately he sighed, ‘Pansy won’t be there, don’t worry.’ He reassured her. 

‘Then I’d love to.’ She grinned; a shuffled laugh breathed through her nostrils. They led there in a comfortable silence, engulfing their features and savouring the moment they currently experienced. 

‘Do you regret it?’ He curiously asked.

‘I could never.’ She rapidly answered, receiving another small smirk from Draco, he pressed his lips onto her temple as his hands continued tickling her skin and curling her hair between his thumb and index. 

Yekaterina and Draco were both described as tough individuals, yet when they were together, in each other’s embrace, a softness and kindness seeped through. 

It was a softness they never knew they could experience, which is why they were so intoxicated by it, they were yearning for it and continuously longed for each other.

After a few minutes, the two later prepared for breakfast and changed into comforting clothes, before exiting and walking through the empty hallways. 

Unnoting the stares the duo received from everyone, they walked into the Great Hall together and Draco pulled Kat’s arm to join the group which she reluctantly abided. 

‘Morning Malfoy.’ Blaise said as his focus remained on the bowl of cereal planted in front of him. His gaze looked up and noticed Kat shuffling next to him and a pause lingered as his lips were parted, prepared to scoop his full spoon into his mouth.

Clara immediately knowing the occurrences she smirked to herself as she sipped on the pumpkin juice in her goblet. Her eyes caught Kat’s and she wiggled her brows at her who smirked back and softly nodded at her, answering her mental question.

‘And Kat?’ Blaise continued, the statement sounding like a question. ‘You’ve decided to join us today?’

Kat awkwardly smiled and nodded as her fingers ruffled through her lengthy hair. Draco and her never discussed what they would tell their friends about the ordeal of last night, deciding upon keeping her mouth shut she prepared a fruit bowl and let some water fall in her goblet. 

Her eyes noticed that the Gryffindor table that had all DA members were empty; squinting she decided upon investigating later. She imagined that Harry would’ve been going through a tough loss currently and needed the space to himself. 

‘You both have a good evening?’ Clara smirked yet again, taking a bite into her marmalade toast suspiciously. 

Draco chuckled as his arm reached for the fruit bowl, retrieving the last of a green apple; his brows wiggled up and nodded. ‘It was alright.’ His eyes darted at Kat, noticing her cheeks flushing red.

‘Just alright?’ Daphne pressed; her brow arched as her own smirk grew. 

It seemed the girls immediately noticed the connection and tension between the two slightly eased, meaning only one thing. However, Blaise being completely oblivious to it he continued eating as his brows knotted together, looking puzzled. 

‘You going to join us in the picnic later today?’ Theo kindly asked as his conversation with Goyle ended. 

Kat still feeling slightly awkward she nodded as her chewing continued. 

It slightly irked Kat knowing that she witnessed a death yesterday, had sex with Draco and now is mingling with her old friends again. 

It was a rollercoaster of emotions that she was currently experiencing.

She promised herself that she wouldn’t attach herself to school drama and she kept that promise but knowing that the intimacy her and Draco shared last night would cause some displeasure with a particular person in the same house. 

Possibly another fight or some other secrets to be exposed. For all Merlin knows she could tell Snape and cause him to hex her.

‘You sure you’re okay Kat? You seem a little flustered...’ Blaise raised his voice of concern as he finished his bowl of cereal. 

Clara and Daphne began to giggle intensely to each other at his stupidity and obliviousness, Draco wholeheartedly joined in and Kat fell into her own smirk forming. 

Her lips curled into her mouth as she couldn’t bring herself to answer his question without laughing loudly. 

‘Am I missing something here?’ Blaise looked at them in confusion as his shoulders rose up. He almost began panicking thinking that something awful occurred last night.

Theo chuckled at him as he leaned in whispering something in his ear; Blaise’s eyes rummaged between Draco and Kat as his orbs widened. His mouth fell open and he gasped, choking out a breath as Theo continued whispering. 

Draco sarcastically grinned at Blaise, placing his elbows on the table before taking a hard bite of his apple; waiting for realisation to hit Blaise after arching his brow. 

‘You guys fucked?!’ He whisper yelled as he leaned in closer to the pair causing the entire group to burst into laughter at his slowness. 

‘Congratulations Blaise, you’ve figured out the riddle. Merlin you’d be dead if you were in the TriWizard tourney.’ Daphne slapped the back of his head as she continued to snicker. ‘You’re as silly as Luna.’

‘Who fucked?’ An echo bewildered behind them as Pansy took a seat besides Draco, she pressed herself closely against him causing his to shuffle awkwardly away from her. 

The rest of the group fell silent as they watched her, confused at to why she placed herself alongside them but also worried to say anything; they knew that once Pansy would catch on, she would flip. 

‘Anyone going to answer my question?’ She snapped her face falling from laughter to annoyance at her impatience.

Her eyes darted to Draco and watched as the figure behind him scuffed in her seat lazily, realising that it was Kat. 

The dots connecting in her head she flashed her irises back and forth between the two snow heads. 

This is not good. They both thought to themselves in unison.


	21. Part 21 - Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes

The group sat there awkwardly watching her, all waiting for someone to speak up and answer the question as Pansy’s impatience wildly grew. 

Her eyes darted between the two blondes as they uncomfortably shifted at her sudden aggression; watching as Clara turned her gaze from Pansy stiffly and looked back on her plate, an awkward cough escaped her throat as it tried to ease the uncomfortableness. 

Theo criminally smirked at Pansy in anticipation, he watched her rollercoaster of emotions bounce back and forth inside her mind, his brow arched as he continued eating his buttered toast; exposures of air chuckling out his nose.

Pansy’s eyes widened as the realisation slowly hit her like a raindrop. ‘You fucked each other?!’ She barked loudly as she stood from her seat – catching the attention of the entire Great Hall.

Her nose flared causing her to resemble a pug, bottom lip quivering as her fury caused her face to turn red. Kat could practically see the steam escaping her ears. 

All eyes were now focused on Draco and Yekaterina as the Great Hall fell silent; Draco continued eating his apple is if it were no cause of affect to him despite the sheer redness blushing upon Kat’s cheeks. 

The Weasley twins were watching them like hawks, ‘He’s done the knockers George.’ He chuckled to himself, ‘Course he has. That’s something you don’t hear every day.’ Fred giggled back.

Pansy jumped out of her seat and marched behind Kat, tugging on her shoulder harshly causing Kat to stand up in defence, her wand up to her face as her eyes widened. 

They noticed Pansy’s eyes watering as teardrops began to fall, ‘Why would you do that to me?’ She whimpered as her face scrunched together. 

‘Relax Pug face it’s not like you and Draco were anything.’ Clara defended her friend, her brows knitted together as a scowl sent her death glares. ‘They can do whatever they want. It’s none of your business.’

‘You’re a fucking bitch.’ Pansy gritted her teeth before walking off in the far distance, the attention of the Great Hall still being on the group which slowly subsidised as whispers began filling up. 

Kat sat back down as she shuddered, huffing in frustration choosing to ignore her insult. She felt a hand press itself on her thigh causing her to look up; seeing his grey irises fixated on her as to reassure her that she as okay. 

Sending him a hesitant smile and nod - he leaned forward and pressed lips towards her ear. ‘Ignore her. I want you and only you.’ He smirked against her neck, lightly pressing a soft wet kiss on her bare skin.

The grip on her thigh squeezed as his breath tickled her neck and collarbone; biting her lip in satisfaction she leaned into his touch.

‘Not at the table guys. Merlin’s sake.’ Blaise scoffed.

The quirky feeling between the individuals was shaken off as Kat rolled her eyes in anticipation, lightly laughing to herself as Draco pulled away from her. 

Kat looked up and noticed George looking at her ominously, a widespread grin curled on his chops as he shot her a very obvious wink; thus, causing Kat to lightly blush.

‘Well, that went better than I expected.’ Daphne laughed to herself.

‘She’s just jealous. She tried to get on your back and it backfired.’ Clara shrugged as she pushed her plate forward. 

A group of guys further down the table whistled over at the group as they intensely stared. ‘Oi Malfoy!’ One announced, ‘Does that mean she’s off limits then?’ 

The guys snickered, Draco joining in and shook his head at the weird comment, his grip on her thigh tightened and she could see his posture tense. Was Draco Malfoy getting jealous? Kat laughed to herself.

‘She’s always been off limits Pucey.’ Draco hissed - staring back at his chewed-up apple. 

A few frustrated groans followed as Pucey nodded and sat back down in his comforter, his hands raised in defeat. ‘Sorry boys, you heard the man.’ Kat heard in the background causing her to scoff.

‘You’d never have a chance anyway boys.’ Daphne glared. ‘Even Mr Potter himself never got the chance.’ She smirked.

Draco stopped chewing as his face fled full of confusion; turning to face Kat he sighed. ‘Potter fancies you?’ He questioned.

‘He might’ve mentioned it.’ Kat mumbled as she finished her fruit bowl as her shoulders shrugged. 

He raised his brows at the new piece of information being shared, something he could use to his advantage the next time he saw the Gryffindor. 

Draco stiffly smirked to himself knowing that despite all recent news being about Potter, he won this game. 

That rest of that morning, the group decided to hang out together and tried mending their broken friendship with Yekaterina. 

They headed off to Hogsmeade to grab a few amount of snacks in preparation for the picnic at the lake later that afternoon. 

After catching a few butterbeers in The Three Broomsticks, the girls welcomed Kat back into the dorm room; after she emptied her bag of clothes back into the cabinet she felt the same pain hit the back of her neck, her scar was burning. 

Someone is coming. She told herself. 

An immediate gut instinct made her uneasy causing her to pocket her magic pills, her dagger to her thigh and her long cloak.

She walked towards the long mirror in her room and pinned her hair back, the figure of Valek becoming a regular appearance in any reflection; continuing to hold onto her shoulder – she suddenly started becoming accustomed to it.

However, this time she heard it faintly whisper ‘Get out’ repetitively which caused her stomach to turn – the remaining banana’s and apples threatening to make their way back up her throat. 

Kat, Daphne and Clara met Draco, Blaise and Theo at the lake where they had already prepared a few meals and were already drinking some Fire Whiskey. 

Placing herself close to Draco who was sprawled on his back, propping his upper chest he smiled as her view came by. Draco tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as she loosened the cloak off her shoulders, exposing her shirt and black skinny jeans.

Engulfing her figure he reminded himself of her figure and debated whether to kidnap her from the group and fucking all over again.

The afternoon was filled with laughter, messing around, drinking and eating. Yekaterina spent her time talking to Daphne and Clara about the secret exposure incident with Pansy.

She had them convinced that it was some stupid silly secret like a boy crush, the reason why Kat apparently got expelled from Durmstrang and never expected it to be a secret like that. 

They were scared of her at first when Pansy told everyone because they were worried of her reaction. They noticed that after Kat left the dorm room, Pansy tried to insert herself in the group again although she never really fell in to the group.

Only reason why Pansy hung out with them was because she and Draco were dating around from time to time. They never really got on with her, she would always talk dirty on Daphne’s and her younger sisters looks; she would comment on Clara’s mother being a single mother due to her father passing.

Pansy made the entire group uncomfortable and never got the hint that she wasn’t like until Kat arrived; Kat had a sense of reasoning and censorship. She called out nasty behaviour and never backed down from her beliefs.

After a heart-warming conversation with the girls, she spoke to Draco about the next year and what that meant for them, although their relationship is still fresh, not guaranteed and confusing, he ensured her that he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. 

It was no use trying to hide their relationship and liking towards each other so may as well take the chance and go full in. 

However, Draco was slightly more experienced with girls whereas Kat had no experience with boys. She still felt nervous and squeamish around him. 

Following the discussion of N.E.W.T’s, Pansy and the summer break coming up. Their positioning was slightly quirky, they sat close but at an awkward distance – still not entirely used to romancing. 

Seeming after their intimacy the past few days, Draco had no issue verbally showing Kat his true adoration for her, catching up on all those weeks missed throughout the year.

‘Time for your typical truth or dare.’ Daphne announced suddenly. 

Sitting on the green and black Slytherin blanket they embraced the heat piling from the Sun, the light breeze causing Kat to shiver and clutch onto her cloak back over her shoulders. 

‘Draco truth or dare?’ She asked, shooting him a half smile. 

Taking a sip of his bottle he muffled a ‘Dare’ as he sat up to gain more comfort; he scooted down to be closer to Kat so that they were side by side – thighs touching. 

‘Dare you to neck the rest of that bottle.’ 

Raising his eyebrows slowly he smirked at Daphne, ‘Deal’ he mumbled before twisting the cap from the bottle and drowning himself in the alcohol left over.

‘Please don’t throw up in the dorms tonight. I will kill you if you die.’ Theo groaned before shaking his head in amusement. His curly locks dancing in the warm breeze. 

The smell of alcohol becoming apparent to Kat, she was in no mood to drink alcohol so she stuck to pumpkin juice and water, lightly snacking on the few Alenka bars she brought with herself she laughed as she watched Draco swallow the remainder of his bottle with ease.

‘I’m impressed.’ Kat nodded her head approvingly; few crumbs fell onto her lap; it was clear to her that Draco had become slightly tipsy as his confidence and ego were heavily boosted; his nervousness abruptly gone missing.

His pointer pressed the air in her direction, ‘You have some chocolate on your pretty lips.’ He scurried, bringing his lips close to hers and licking off the chocolate before planting his lips onto hers.

Alcohol penetrated his breath causing her nose to scrunch up lightly, their lips locked as she tasted the Firewhiskey inside his mouth. ‘Oh for fuck sake not here in front of everyone.’ Blaise gagged, chewing on a few caramel biscuits. 

Slowly pulling back, Draco’s eyes hazed back at her lips. Smirking to himself he leaned back to his seat looking Kat up and down, undressing her with his eyes.

The group erupted in laughter as Kat and Draco were clearly still flirting with each other. It’s like their incapability of lust and romance between each other worsened, became more evidential and rough. 

However, there was a slight weirdness to them now that they finally had sex, they were shy around each other. Draco couldn’t show his affection publicly properly, but his mind knew he would get himself locked up in his bedroom for the rest of his life by his mother if she ever read his mind.

Draco spent his morning and day thinking how he wanted to fuck Kat throughout the year, yet as soon as he did, his temptation got bigger, he wanted more, the more they flirted, the more he was aroused, his emotions grew deeper.

He wanted to savour her taste, his mouth watering at the thought. He wanted to hear her moaning his name, digging her nails into his back causing long marks that bled. He wanted it all over again, the roughness, maybe even harder.

And now that he was drinking alcohol, his ego was high enough to try and act upon those wishes his mind wanted so much. Deciding against it, he knew that after summer break, he’d have all the days where he could romanticise with Kat.

He wanted to make Potter and Parkinson jealous.

‘Blaise, truth or dare?’ Draco asked as his eyes were still lustfully watching Kat’s posture; she was smirking back at him and his attempts of flirtation. 

‘Truth.’ 

Draco turned to face him; his lips pursed to the corner of his mouth – thinking of a question to ask. ‘Have you and Luna fucked yet?’ His lightly nodded in his direction.

Blaise, who normally was and presented himself as a confident guy, began blushing and giggling to himself before nodding. ‘Yes.’ 

Luna definitely brought a different side to Blaise, just like Kat brought out a different side to Draco. ‘My boy.’ Draco smirked approvingly. ‘About time.’ They bumped their fists together causing the girls to roll their eyes and scoff.

‘Kat, truth or dare?’ 

Kat’s heart dropped, she was no fan of games like this ever since the last ordeal of truth or drink she had with Draco where they both embarrassed each other. 

‘Um, truth.’ She said.

‘On a scale of 1 to 10, how freaky is Malfoy in the sheets?’ Clara interrupted wiggling her eyebrows before taking a sip of her drink.

Kat connected her lips together as to hold in a laugh, ’27.’ She confidently stated, pouting her lips smirkingly as she slowly nodded her head at Draco who grinned back at her flirtatiously. 

As their day slowly came to an end where the sun began to settle down, the temperature lowering itself the group moved inside the dungeons in the boys dorm room. 

It was around 7pm at this rate and the group was slightly steaming, Draco and Theo having themselves sobered up a little, they could manage their own bodies and thoughts again. 

Swiftly, a light tapping came knocking on the window, a Eurasian Eagle-Owl hit its snout on the window and flew through the window, dropping its letter onto Draco’s lap.

His face squinted together as he picked up the letter addressed to him in curly neat writing, his families waxed emblem imprinted onto the seal. 

The room fell silent as they watched Draco tear the parchment envelope open and quietly read the letter. 

His eyes rapidly skimmed through the letter line by line. His expression turned from confused, to upset, to angry and it was clear that he became agitated. 

‘Get out.’ He loudly burst at everyone, his eyes still intensely reading the letter. His tone turned from friendly to cold in the matter of seconds. 

Blaise turned to him with a puzzled look. ‘Everything okay Malfoy?’

‘I said get out. All of you.’ His teeth grinded against his clenched jaw. 

The others not wanting to question anything further, they scurried across the room and left, Kat began to slowly follow behind. 

Although she wanted to ensure he was okay, they weren’t technically anything more than friends so she didn’t want to infiltrate his privacy.

She stood from his bed and walked towards the chair that accompanied her cloak before feeling his hand tightly grip her wrist and turning her around. ‘You’re staying.’ He spat.

‘Draco you’re hurting me.’ She winced – ripping her arm out of his grasp. She noticed that his eyes have gone dark, but not the level of dark she was used to. She’s witnessed him angry, but never to this extent, not even when he spat on her. ‘Draco is everything okay? What’s happened?’

His breath was hot and heavy, chin quivered in disgust. ‘My father’s been sent to Azkaban.’ His eyes darted at Kat’s. ‘Thanks to Potter and his chums.’

Her heart immediately dropped, entirely forgetting that Lucius was a matter of concern to their relationship. 

She initially avoided the topic once she got back to her room that night and completely forgot about it the moment she got lost in his eyes. 

Yekaterina watched him in concern as he pressed himself closer to her. ‘You were there helping him. You did this to my father?’ He started raising his voice at her although it still came out as a whisper. 

Draco’s love for Kat was surpassed by the utter rage that now filled his mind – his veins flaring out of his skin.

His finger hardly jabbed her in the chest, ‘You had sex with me knowing that my father was being taken away Morozova?’

‘What? No! I was here by then Draco. As soon as Sirius died I apparated to school grounds. I couldn’t handle not fulfilling my job properly. I was hurt.’ She exclaimed as her mouth widened in disbelief. 

In the heat of the moment, Draco didn’t believe her statements, he only heard what he wanted to hear. ‘You fucking used me.’ He growled avoiding her eyes. 

‘No Draco I didn’t I promise I didn’t know!’ She begged for mercy; her hands began to shake in anxiety as they lifted to his arms. Violently shoving her off he turned his back to her.

‘I’m going home tomorrow morning.’ He breathed thickly. ‘You’re dead to me Morozova.’ 

Yekaterina’s promise of staying out of teenage drama had yet again been broken, seemed like she couldn’t stay out of trouble; Malfoy’s brought nothing but drama. 

Her heart shattered into a million pieces, although she wasn’t in love with Draco, or so she thought, she deeply cared for him and wanted to protect him at all costs. 

She failed her mission, yet again. 

Not wanting to argue further and perturb his mood even more, she wrapped her cloak around her arm before heading towards the door. His back was still facing her as his hand crumpled the letter in his shaking hand.

The airy footsteps of her boots echoed within the room, she could hear his sniffling as his body trembled. 

She turned to face him to say her goodbyes yet not whispering a sound, she gracefully exited and lightly closed the door. 

Her hands pressed against the wooden door and let her forehead rest against it before exhaling a long breath through her nose. 

Hearing what seemed like glass shattering and things being kicked around she winced before turning away and rushing towards her dorm room. She listened to his cries of sadness and aggravation for a good minute before it became overwhelming for her.  
She knew exactly what it was like having a family member being taken away from her, resembling the memory of her younger brother before he was brutally attacked by Valek and forced to leap to his death off the bridge. 

Sniffling her own silent cries she rapidly shuffled away from the dormitory and began pacing to her own. 

The crackling of the fire in the common room singing as the rest of the students in the room fell silent at her door slamming.

Ignoring the pleas of concern from her friends she curled up inside her bed and lowly breathed through her panic attack.

The scar on the back of her neck now burning even more causing her eyes to water; warning her of someone important and their presence. 

She frowned to herself and forcefully attempted to fall asleep, failing to do so she tossed and turned all night – eventually falling under a deep slumber in the early hours of the morning. 

The next morning, she avoided all contact from everyone as the insults and argument she had with Draco continuously replayed in her mind. 

After everything they went through, she thought she finally got to him but his anger and annoyance continued to overpower his senses of goodness. 

Yekaterina never said goodbye to Draco. It seemed he never said his fair share of goodbyes to the others either meaning she would’ve never had the chance to anyway. 

Daphne and Clara never pestered her about the conversation she had with Draco but were abundantly aware that the conversation was bittersweet. 

They comforted her as her bewilderment consumed her entirely, she thought of her other friends and the Order, whether they knew as to Lucius being taken to Azkaban and the ordeal after the attack on the ministry. 

May explain the reasoning as to why the trio were missing from their table that day. She thought to herself.

Kat was eager to send a letter to Draco to explain everything from her side, wanting to mend the relationship they had but she knew it posed too great of a risk for herself and Draco – not wanting her family or his associated death eater friends to know about them.

Furthermore, she decided that after the argument they had, it would be best if Draco were to letter her first at a point where he’s ready to talk; she assumed that his emotions were still raw and running high so she wanted to give him some time to process everything and spend time with his mother.

Yekaterina spent the rest of the week in the library playing chess by herself, reading upon topics she was going to study at NEWT level once her results came back, sitting by the lake and in the room of requirement where she hugged onto the bedsheets that once comforted the bodies of her and Draco.

She would mull on her multiple failed attempts of saving a life, saving a soul. She was not taught to be like this. She was smarter than this. 

Yekaterina was determined to prove herself. 

Later that day, she was sitting on her bed anxiously as she started at the long envelope, she was still nervous about Draco and how he was handling himself back at home, she reluctantly opened her results.

Although she was confident, she would pass all her exams, she still was nervous as she wanted to do her best and have a good track record, proving her worth to the programme she was birthed in to. 

Knowing that the scientists would expect nothing but exceptional grades, she wanted to upkeep the demand and expectations. 

She wanted to be the best protector there was but having failed to save Sirius black and now losing Draco, she felt nothing more but the exact opposite. 

‘Hurry up we want to see what you got!’ Daphne jumped in her seat as her and Clara impatiently waited on the end of her bed. Their eyes eagerly staring at the envelope themselves.

She wondered what results Dracp had, did he do better or worse? Did their partnership in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts encouraged his grades higher than they were predicted?

Her eyes squeezed shut as she pulled out the sheet of paper, waiting for a few seconds before peeling one lid open and looking at her scores. Her heart rate was fast enough to mimic the beat from a hum. 

Astronomy – O  
Charms – O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts – O  
Herbology – O  
History of Magic – O  
Potions – O  
Transfiguration – O  
Arithmancy – O  
Muggle studies – O  
Divination – O  
Study of Ancient Runes – O  
Care of Magical Creatures - O

Kat managed to choke out a gasp as she beamed in glory. ‘Well what did you get?’ Clara pressed, her brows raised high causing a few wrinkles to form on her smooth forehead. 

Yekaterina’s eyes lost focus from the sheet, not believing her results. ‘I got straight O’s.’ She whispered in amazement. 

‘What the fuck! No way?’ Daphne gaped as she snatched the sheet from her hands turning to look at the parchment herself. ‘Shit!’ She cursed as she let Clara look over her shoulder.

‘You’re insane Kat you know that?’ Clara choked out a laugh. ‘I think you may give Hermione a run for her money…’

Kat bit her lip as she was overjoyed with her hard work and results. Radek would most definitely be proud of her and so would the scientists, she immediately wondered what her siblings would have received in their studies. 

Presuming the same results, she let her smile fall as a small heartache presented itself at the thought of her family spread across the globe – not being able to enjoy the celebrations of their normal wizarding exams.

Wanting to share her good news with Dumbledore who was now back as headmaster, she rushed her cloak on and slipped on her boots, ignoring the burning of her scar on the back of her neck. 

‘I’ll be back later.’ She said to the girls.

Daphne and Clara smiled at her, ‘We’re leaving for summer later tonight so we may not catch you, but we hope you have an awesome summer. We’ll write to you!’ They embraced each other before allowing Kat to slip through the door. 

Exiting the dungeon, she began stumbling towards the main office, the hallways being awkwardly and suspiciously empty.

Kat looked around her to seek the remainder of students, she knew that the majority of them left this morning, but still a few were left who were leaving that evening alongside Daphne and Clara. 

She quivered her lip in anticipation without judging or thinking of the worst thought just yet. The speed of her walk caused her hair to flow behind her freely, causing small waves that looked like snow.

Her feet walking fast paced down the rocky hallways, she heard footsteps pacing rapidly behind her as if they were running. Alarm bells immediately rang in her ears as she tensed her feet to the ground, hands turning into white balls. 

Turning her body fully to see who it was and moving out the way for them, she noticed that no one was there, the hallways were still as empty and quiet as when she first left the common room. 

Not noticing anyone’s presence she continued to walk forward slightly slower in hopes of counting and hearing the footsteps. The closer the were to her, the shorted the clicks of the steps. She was prepared to protect herself.

Suddenly, her eyes widened - her arm hairs striking up in a matter of seconds, her wand hidden in her pocket where her hand now was attempting to furiously grasp but before she could even dig her hand in her pocket, she was hit in the back of the head where her vision turned black immediately. 

Her body fell to the ground and she hit the side of her head before her limp body was picked up, and thrown over a shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love so far! Please leave comments and likes so that I know i you're liking the story so far, I live off feedback so if there's anything specific you want to see then just comment and I'll incorporate it into a chapter!


	22. Part 22 - Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And One – Sometimes   
> (you can only find this song on YouTube, not Spotify unfortunately)
> 
> Content warning, sexual themes.

Yekaterina woke up on a damp, mouldy cold stone floor, the smell of foul odour - dead bodies or faeces came to mind. Maybe just unclean sweat? Her nose scrunched upwards at the thought. 

Her eyes remained shut as she tried to listen to her surrounding in case someone decided to talk, her occlumency walls still raging up so that no one could get to her head. She knew she was being held captive somewhere. 

Faint whispers echoed around the walls, she knew she was in a big, open space, it was stone as her fingertips softly scratched the floor at a point where no one could notice. 

She winced as she felt a dull ache ring in the back of her head, losing her focus from time to time as her thoughts came down in waves. 

Trying her best not to panic, she tried to get familiar with her surroundings without having sight as a helping factor.

Noticing that she wasn’t tied up, she imaged herself to be either locked up in a cellar or enchanted not to move within a circle. Her wand was missing, as were her magical pills and the dagger that was attached to her thigh. She was trapped – not even turning into her Animagus wasn’t successful.

The room must’ve been enchanted with multiple spells to keep me inside. 

A harsh boot kicked her back causing her eyes to shoot open at the sudden attack, choking out a puff of air she wept at the hard blow. ‘Get up girl.’ A dark voice growled.

Watching her surroundings, her judgement was correct, she immediately looked at the tall figure stood before her, she jumped and scooted to the corner of the room, planting herself in a low position as she eagerly watched the person. 

His face not familiar to her mind. 

Kat’s scowled face caused the man to chuckle a laugh, he was fairly tall, largely built. 

The size of his belly sticking out confirmed to her he wasn’t the fittest built, not compared to Draco anyway. 

He was dressed in all black robes with dashes of leather on some meshed items of clothing. He was wearing a similar cloak to Kat’s without a hood, leather boots, he looked well presented. 

His hair was like Theo’s, long, curly and dark but his face was pudgy, curly – his lips were very plump and his skin a light chocolate tan. 

A smirk plastered itself as he let her study him rapidly. She didn’t dare answering any questions until he spoke the first word. 

The way he looked, she knew who he was, or who he served anyway, she knew what his intentions were, and they were no good. 

‘You’ve been very tough to find girl.’ He spat at her as his smirk fell upside down. Leaning against the wall in the cell, he looked around the small stone box. ‘You and your creatures.’

‘You don’t even know who I am.’ She spat back, her anger clearly showing through.

‘Watch who you’re talking to girl.’ His anger seeped through his tongue as he walked towards her, his frame towering her small body, she wasn’t afraid however, she knew how to fight. ‘I know exactly who you are. White hair, barcode scar, incredibly skilled. Stupid enough to let me catch you.’ He snarled.

‘Maybe I let you catch me on purpose.’ She retaliated. ‘Maybe that was my plan.’ She dared; her eyes squinted at him as she stayed low by the floor. 

He leaned down, hands resting on his knees, as he stared down at her. ‘Shame you can’t use your magic here. Stupid girl.’

‘Then how come you’re failing to read my mind right now?’ She smirked knowing that he was scratching at her walls using Legilimency. 

Her attitude was no surprise, she had to act tough and like she wasn’t scared. It’s the biggest giveaway, acting shy and scared – makes you an easy target. 

If they’re kidnapping you, they either see you as a threat or as a vulnerable individual. Kat knew she was a threat to this man and his army. 

‘You’ve got a smart mouth on you don’t you little cretin. Maybe you need a lesson on how to speak to your superiors.’ The man laughed as his wand poked out from his waistband.

His hands gripped it tightly, staring down at Kat as if she were about to die. ‘Crucio.’ He whispered as the lightning shot out.

A heap amount of pain waved Kat, however, she was slightly struggling. She had only started Cruciatus training with her siblings and had only been for a year, she was no expert on handling it but she could make it look effortless as if she was not feeling any pain.

Her determination and anger overcoming the spell, wincing from time to time. ‘I know you’re struggling girl.’ He grinned devilishly. 

And he was right, Kat was struggling to keep a straight face, to stop her eyes from watering and her throat from screaming. ‘Go on, tell me your secret.’ He whispered as he continued using the curse on her.

Yekaterina’s blood felt like it was boiling inside her veins, her body began jerking onto the floor as he fell on her side; the man deciding upon not pushing her any further, he left her by her side. 

She tried thinking about her siblings, about Radek and her friends, about Draco and the moments they shared whether they were bad or good. She tried thinking about Hermione, whether she noticed her missing.

Maybe Daphne and Clara would suspect something wrong once they realise that Yekaterina never replied to their letters. 

‘We know who you are so might as well and just tell me your worth now stupid little girl. Tell me your ultimate power.’ He continued to grunt, his nose flared and his eyes a shade of black. 

Yekaterina kept her mouth zipped and continued to take the curse even her eyes started to gloss over. ‘You’re being very difficult. Just comply and I’ll leave you alone.’ 

That’s a fucking lie. She thought.

Her stubbornness conquered her fear to surrender, body trembling on the floor and she watched the man laugh at her weakness and sobbing. 

Anticipating on how long she was having to endure this, she counted the days she spent in the cellar by creating cuts on her arm. 

So far she was on day 4, her energy levels have drastically plummeted as she was forced to sleep on the floor – only being fed water and mouldy bread. 

Her cheeks were hollow, and she looked like she hasn’t slept at all. She was severely malnourished. 

The attempts she made at escaping were failing, so she was hoping on waiting it out to see exactly what the occurrence was for. 

Draco was sat on his bed in his bedroom, elbows pressed to his knees and head in his hands as he pulled on the strands of blonde flocks that fell beside his face. 

His mind was racing, unable to close his eyes without having flashes of the way he spoke to Kat, flashes of his father.

A light knock echoed in his room from the wooden door as a petit figure poked her head through the door, ‘Draco?’ She smiled; his mother was his only comfort at this rate. 

Losing 2 people in one day that he cared for overwhelmed him and he had to see the consolidation from his mum thus allowing her to enter.

She was the only person – other than Kat, that deeply cared for him and ensured his safety. However, even Narcissa had a stopping point and it didn’t go as far as Yekaterina’s.

There was only so much she could do with Draco, especially after the influence of his father and his tactics.

Narcissa’s smile lightly faded as she saw her son stressed out, legs shaking and breathing heavily, he was on the brim of having a panic attack. 

Walking towards him and placing herself beside Draco, she propped the tall envelope beside her and drooped her other arm around his side, engulfing him in a soft hug. 

‘It’s okay Draco, it will get better.’ She whispered against his hair, placing a soft kiss against his temple. 

‘It’s not just about father.. I-I’ He stuttered as he struggled to get his words out, he shivered at the thought of admitting he liked a girl to his mum; Narcissa squeezed his shoulders and tightened her hug.

‘Is it a girl?’ She politely asked reading him like a book, Draco slowly nodded, admitting his vulnerability. 

His focus being on the wooden ground, listening to her soft whispers, condolences and the popping of the fire. ‘I’m sure it was a misunderstanding.’ She said.

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes he pulled away from her embrace. ‘It’s not that, it was me that messed up.’ His voice cracked, clenching his jaw he thought about how he hurt Kat. ‘And I’m probably never going to see her again. Not with everything that’s going on anyway.’ 

He stood from his seat as he walked up to his desk, tickling on the school picture that belonged to Kat’s, he looked at the childish grin she had on her baby face. Tracing his fingers over the roughed-up edges of the photo. 

His thoughts trailed about every single moment they shared. 

A smile propped on his face seeing Kat smile, he’s never seen a genuine smile like that on her ever since they met. He knew that the smiles she threw were quirky and not genuine. 

Hopefully someday I can make her smile like that again. He thought to himself. Oh who are you kidding? You messed up, you’re never seeing her again. You fucking idiot.

Draco winced at the thought of him showing her his scars, his thoughts trailed to his father and now his regret was replaced with frustration and aggravation. ‘I’m sure she’ll understand Draco, things happen.’ She tried to comfort him. 

Narcissa’s head turned back onto the envelope that spread on his bed, not beginning to waste any further minute she whispered again, ‘Your results came.’ She smiled, ‘Do you want me to read them to you?’

A sigh escaped his lips, thanking Merlin at the change of the subject. Draco wasn’t ready for a conversation like this with his mother. He’s never spoken to her about these scenarios. Not even about Pansy. 

He always dealt with his own problems and Narcissa seeing the exposure of her son’s emotions told her that Draco cherished Kat. Even if he refused to admit it.

‘Please.’ Draco nodded; he couldn’t bring himself to read his own results. Seeing anything to do with that school reminded him of Potter, Kat and Dumbledore. 

Things he wanted avoid yet couldn’t help but think about. His mind was trapped in a vicious cycle. 

Draco’s back was facing his mothers and he refused to contact his eyes with hers. He heard her unravel the envelope and pull out the parchment.

He watched his garden out of his large window, watching the wind pearl through the branches of the trees which were now consumed by greenery. 

Flowers began to bloom leaving a white shade of petals on the grass, the sun was shining brightly with a few clouds incorporating the blue sky. 

The weather was beautiful yet Draco grounded himself inside to mope around and be miserable. And what? It’s staying that way too.

‘Astronomy – O  
Charms – O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts – O  
Herbology – E  
History of Magic – E  
Potions – O  
Transfiguration – E  
Arithmancy – O  
Muggle studies – A  
Divination – O  
Study of Ancient Runes – O  
Care of Magical Creatures – A’

She read out loud, his chest ached resembling the study sessions he had with Kat, he silently thanked her to himself, a small whimper being the only thing able to escape his throat.

‘Draco these are outstanding results. Especially since you were struggling in some of these. Your hard work has really paid off.’

Draco turned to face his mother; his face couldn’t manage a smile nor a negative emotion, he felt numb. ‘It was all thanks to her.’

She’d always be willing and kind to help others if they were struggling with their studies. He owed her. Countless hours spent on Herbology and Transfiguration. 

He barely passed Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies if it weren’t for her. He was predicted to get P’s in them but surprisingly passed. 

And although he was thrilled with his result, they were at the expense of the girl he cared for most. He knew he had to mend things with her.

His heart ached too much at the thought of losing her. 

Wondering what her results would be his chin wriggled as he attempted not to let his emotions get to the best of him. 

Losing both important individuals in his life made him want nothing more than to drown himself in alcohol and numb the pain. 

‘Oh Draco...’ Narcissa whispered as she walked across to him, she engulfed him in another hug, much tighter this time as she felt him shaking underneath her grasp. ‘She clearly cares for you a lot then.’

Draco only managed to roll his eyes and puff out some air not believing a word; he was upset about the way they ended things, but that didn’t stop a wave of betrayal fluctuate in his mind at the thought of her helping the Order. 

‘Don’t roll your eyes at me mister! A girl that helped your education, behaviour in school and has you this wrapped up in your emotions just tells me that you two feel something for each other.’

Never having a conversation like this before with an adult yet alone his own mother caused his ego to vanish, he became abruptly shy and timid. 

Silence making itself comfortable on his vocal cords as he ignored her statement. Despite if they were true or not. 

He wriggled out of her embrace as his embarrassment caused his cheeks to turn bright pink. 

Draco’s mortified expression quickly hid itself as he turned away from her and walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of his room.

‘Mum I don’t need to have a lecture with you about this. Just leave me alone.’ He mumbled as he began fiddling with the books on his bookshelves – trying to seem occupied and ease the anxiety.

Narcissa understood that talking about girls, relationships and feelings were a bit too much for a 16 year old boy. She knew that the loss of his father and now a possible love interest stressed him a bit further. 

Smiling to herself at his awkwardness - she stood from the bed, exiting his room without a word, she allowed her son to have some time to himself. 

Once Narcissa left Draco frowned and turned back around to face his bed, walking up to the bed which held his parchment full of his results.

His face still flushed a deep red and hot temperature wise. He could feel his heart beating in his ears.

He traced his results with his eyes once more as his jaw tensed, the thoughts of school year reminiscing. 

Trotting over to his bedside table he pulled on the drawer and took out an Alenka chocolate bar and the Advanced Arithmancy book that belonged to Kat before sitting himself sideways on the chair besides the fire.

Draco flicked through the books looking at all the notes Kat had written over the book whilst he chewed on the chocolate bars he so suddenly became obsessed with.

The influence this girl has on you Draco. It’s kind of disgusting. His mind told him.

His fingers lingered over her neat yet scruffy writing. Some notes were written in English, some in Russian, some were doodles in the corner of her book.

A smile curled his lips knowing there was some level of normalcy to her, she wasn’t just a machine or a creature to him that would do nothing but study.

His brows knotted together as his eyes followed the doodles and noticed a small drawing in the right corner of the book where there was space.

It was a drawing of a rose, very good in fact, with a bumblebee flying over it, dashed lines flew behind it insinuating it’s course of flight before it stopped at a small piece of text written in her writing.

His full name with a small love heart underneath it. Draco’s stomach flipped and heart fluttered. It was all cheesy and gross, but it was definitely something that he needed to see.

A smile crept up onto his face as he saw that Kat most definitely liked Draco, thankfully the feeling was mutual but she didn’t know that.

They just slept together, nothing more nothing less. It was a spare of the moment to get the adrenaline out for her. It didn’t exactly mean anything. Or did it?

Flicking through the pages even further, he stumbled upon a medium sized sheet of paper that what he assumed Kat used as a bookmark – falling down onto his lap he pursed his head back.

Draco picked it up and turned to the right page on the right way. It was her schedule from Durmstrang back in 3rd year and it had some training programme attached to it, it didn’t look like a typical school schedule. 

There were a few topics on there that didn’t make sense. 

Her schedule was filled with intense and advanced studies such as Dark Arts and Cruciatus training? Martial arts, Advanced Arithmancy and Advanced Muggle Mathematics. Advanced Potions, ancient studies, languages, psychology.

Draco was amazed at her intense schedule and how much harder she had it then as opposed to her schedule at Hogwarts. 

She would start her studies at 8.30am and finish studying until 9pm that day as he noticed that she wrote on the bottom of the parchment with more study sessions on specific subjects. A few extracurricular activities attached also.

She clearly valued her education very well and her admiration and determination inspired Draco. 

Contemplating whether or not he should write her a letter to apologise, he anticipated whether she would even bother writing back to him now that they’ve not reached each other’s existence the past 5 days. 

This week felt like a year for him and Draco hated every second of it, it felt like hell. He wanted comfort, but the comfort of his own mother would not suffice. 

He wanted Yekaterina’s embrace, he wanted to touch her soft silky skin, he wanted her perky breasts between his lips. His hands gripping tightly onto her thighs as he’d savour the taste of her on his tongue.

The image of her moaning his name in his ear caused him to bite his bottom lip as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

‘Master?’ He heard an elf silently squirm outside of his door.

Draco uncomfortably shifted in his position as he turned to face the door. ‘What do you want?’ He yelled. 

‘Master must come downstairs. Master has guests.’ The shaky voice squealed as it opened the door.

Confusion rippled through Draco’s body, who could possibly want to pay a visit to the Malfoy Manor at this rate? It was filled with Death Eaters and evil people. Unless it was the Dark Lord himself but he couldn’t fathom as to why he’d want to visit the Malfoy’s now.

The Dark Lord was already pissed off with them, especially after what happened to his father thanks to Potter.

He was scared of the Dark Lord. Knowing his family was already at a very high disliking to him and his fellow minions, it was his duty to wavier back his family name – he confidently nodded at the house elf and straightened from his seat.

Straightening his suit and fixing his hair, he quickly looked at himself in the mirror as he wiped his lips with his hand in case there were chocolate stains round his mouth.

Draco walked down the hallways, up and down the large stairs before walking off to their main common room. He noticed that the property had suddenly become empty.

There were no Death Eaters wandering around the house, you could hear a pin drop from the tip of the stairs if you were careful enough. Thus confirming that it must be the Dark Lord himself to pay a visit.

Draco suddenly began to feel nauseous, his head light headed and his heart pumping fast. If it were to pump any faster he’d know he’d be fainting.

His eyes scanned around the room before stepping down the last lest of stairs, his anxiety began to increase.

Checking the living room and the kitchen before being directed towards their dining room or what now became their meeting room.

Knocking on the door he heard a faint ‘Come in.’ He entered the room. 

At the table, all Death Eaters were sat down, eyes fixated on Draco as all looked at him perturbed-ly. 

The figure at the end of the table was unknown, but the being stood behind the chair was very obvious to the eye. The Dark Lord watched him take a seat with a muzzled look on his face.

He ignored the stares and walked through the main wooden openers. Placing himself next to his mother.

Sitting down on the leather chair, he felt her grab his hand for the sense of protection before giving it a light squeeze.

This time, he let his mother comfort him without wriggling away as his eyes fixated on the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smiled at Draco slowly before walking over around the chair at the end. 

Although Draco was curious, he was more nervous about the outcome of this upcoming meeting and letting go of the humiliation that his family were undergoing currently. 

He wanted to avoid the confrontation about his father, it had to be done, but where he was experiencing emotions like this, he knew he wasn’t ready.

‘Well well Draco.’ He whispered loudly. ‘We have something to discuss before we can start the meeting.’ He explained.


	23. Part 23 - I appreciate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: The Power of Love - Gabrielle Aplin

Draco sat there in silence as his eyes were fixated on the Dark Lord, his hand began sweating but he dared to let go of his mother’s hand.

Narcissa could feel his pulse through his hands and could tell he was nervous, just as nervous as she was if anything.

‘Now that your father has been stupidly caught, I am left with no choice. You will join me as my equal, we will work together.’ He began his speech, his voice croaked eerily. 

‘However, I believe you have something to show me.’ Voldemort walked across to the back of Draco’s seat, placing his cold hands on the edges of the chair. 

His head lowered down to Draco’s who didn’t move an inch, a light gulp seeped through but his eyes remained on the other Death Eaters. What the hell is he talking about?

Voldemort began to laugh to himself sheepishly at Draco’s reaction, ‘We have a guest! Would you like to introduce us Draco?’ He vomited the words as his wand waved in the air causing the black sheet over the chair in the end to rip off.

The moment he saw those white flocks his heart threated to leave his throat, his breathing hardened as did the grip on his mother’s hand.

In that moment he could’ve broken his mother’s hand as she winced at the tight squeeze. 

Narcissa immediately knew that this was the girl that Draco had madly fallen in love with, she pursed her lips shut as she looked at the lifeless body, charmed and binded to the chair.

Her mouth was wide open as the split in her lip caused the blood dripping from it to dry. Her eyes were hollow and skeletal from the lack of sleep. 

Draco noticed her figure, she was a lot skinnier, she looked weak and lifeless. Her body was beaten as the skin was kissed with bruises all over her arms, lines of scars on her arms. 5 to be exact. 

His heart ached, pained seeing her in a state like his, shattering to a million pieces as if the Fat Lady inside him screamed so hard. 

He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, hold her in his arms and protect her. She couldn’t even protect herself at the arms of Voldemort. 

This is all my fault. I did this to her. I brought her here.

Silence filled the room as Draco watched Kat passed out on the chair with his widened eyes. Voldemort gave him a stern look as he walked across to her fragile body.

Voldemort brought his fingers up to her face and stroked her cheek lightly. Don’t you fucking touch her. Draco thought to himself. You kill her over my dead body. 

Bellatrix began laughing hysterically, pointing at Kat as her mutilated body crept up her amusement. Tears falling down her face as she continued to belter in laughter. 

‘Now this my fellow equals is what we call a treasure. Draco I would like to thank you for bringing her to me.’ He wreathed as his fingers continued to touch her light skin.

He thinks I did this on purpose? Draco said to himself. 

‘However, I have noticed your reaction to seeing her dear face on this chair and it made think as to what exact connection you two share.’ He pursed his lips, pressing his hand against her head and telling her to wake.

Draco was mortified, he didn’t want Kat to see him like this, with a room like these people. His leg began to bounce in anxiety, receiving a light squeeze on his hand from his mother as a warning.

Yekaterina choked up and widened her eyes at the audience before her, breathing was lightly altered and her eyes roamed the room until they matched the cold grey ones she so wished she never saw.

She looked into his eyes, immediately picking up on the fear and regret that filled his irises. He looked tense, slightly leaning towards her as if he wanted to get up and undo her locking charms.

Pleading into his eyes she begged for mercy, there was no way of escaping this scenario. She was surrounded by Voldemort and his followers, without a wand and charmed to heck so she wouldn’t be able to escape.

The charms restricting her from attempting magic without her wand, she was powerless.

She’d be killed before she could even make an attempt. Before looking over towards Voldemort she saw Draco’s chin quiver in sadness.

Kat knew that this was not his doing, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less seeing him at that table. However, the betrayal she felt the moment she saw Snape stiffly seated beside her.

He’s one of them? Radek trusted him as did I, how could he betray us like this?

Her heart sunk deep into a dark hole as he watched her unfazed, same as she always remembered him. He looked more concerned about her with the ordeal she had with Umbridge rather than the dark lord himself.

‘Let me know your ultimate power young child.’ He whispered at her as his eyes levelled with hers, a wave of darkness and negativity sheered through her skin causing it to crawl.

She turned back to face him, her eyes were shaking, she knew she’d come in contact with the dark lord, but never expected to be interrogated by him and he’s fellow followers, and Draco.

Her expectations were exceeded as she thought she’d only meet him in battle against him. Not with him.

Yekaterina kept her mouth shut, knowing that her ultimate power would be the one thing Voldemort so dearly craved. Her occlumency walls were still raging high as she felt Voldemort trying to penetrate her mind.

Refusing to allow his entrance, he forwarded his jaw, a look of frustration and disgust. ‘Tell me your secrets.’ He questioned again.

‘I’d rather die than tell you anything.’ She spat back through her gritted teeth, her eyes glossed but a tear never managing to slide itself down. 

She was scared, but she would not let anyone in the room see that. 

Voldemort knew that he couldn’t kill her, she was too powerful and he needed her on his side, to fight beside him, for him. Endless torture being the only tactic he could think of - he persisted.

‘Just because I can’t use occlumency on you doesn’t mean anything young child.’ He whispered, ‘I can just use him.’ He smirked at Draco before pulling out his wand.

‘NO.’ She screamed but before she could even finish screaming Voldemort’s voice bellowed.

‘Legilimens!’ 

\---

Draco smiled at Kat as they were sat together in the library with Daphne and Theo who also had free periods at that hour. However, the focus had always been between them.

‘The answer is Hydra.’ Kat smiled before starting to explain to Draco as to why it was Hydra and not something else. 

He watched her with infatuation as she spoke and gave great detail. Although he was somewhat listening to her, he gazed her features that day again. 

That morning he noticed her hair was tied into a loose braid with a few hairs falling at the sides. Her hair was lusciously long and straight, so white it appeared to be grey. 

Her skin was perky with her freckles beaming through her skin, her thin lips were accompanied by some berry lip balm. He wanted to taste those lips so bad.

They haven’t even had their first kiss yet but that didn’t stop his imagination from going elsewhere. ‘-Earth to Draco?’ She giggled. ‘Were you even listening?’ 

Draco chuckled to himself before shuffling slightly closer to Kat, ‘Not one bit.’ He proudly beamed. 

Flash changing to his morning to their moment in the corner of the hallway before they were caught by George Weasley. The flush his heart had the closer his lips plated hers teasingly.

Staring into each other’s eyes as he smirked at her, they could feel their hearts beating in the air and Draco could do nothing but mesmerise the idea of his lips caressing hers.

The sexual tension caused his skin to dampen, tugging his lips between his teeth as his breath flustered itself, he watched her watching him.

Enjoying the presence of one another. 

\---

To Yaketerina, it felt like hours that he was searching in his mind, she was beyond frightened at this point and she couldn’t even protect him from the invasion of privacy Draco so deserved.

His identity was being stripped right before her, at the hands of the most evil being there were to exist. He began shaking in his seat as the rest of the Death Eaters just watched amusingly.

Voldemort’s eyes were shut as a scowl pressed his face, finally opening his eyes she saw Draco gasp for fresh air. A lady, what seemed to be his mother’s hands pressed onto his shoulder as she pushed his hair back to the side caringly. 

A wave of concern shot through her face as Draco grunted in pain – a large headache beginning to ring in his temples. His eyes remained shut as they refused to look at anyone.

‘Young Draco...’ Voldemort whispered, a sense of disbelief poked his throat. ‘You have mated with this woman?’ He whispered.

Narcissa’s eyes widened as her mouth fell open lightly, not enough to let anyone notice. She wasn’t shocked by her son’s infidelity. She was shocked that his infidelity was shared with someone like her. 

Someone that shared the power with the dark lord, if not more. 

Her eyes darted into Yekaterina’s, Draco still shaking lightly in her gasp refusing to open his lids – she saw a small tear drop fall down Kat’s pale cheek as her lips shook in dread. 

In that moment, Narcissa knew she had to protect this girl just as much as she had to protect her son, if this was the pinnacle of his happiness, she would do anything in her will to keep her alive. 

Especially now that Lucius was out of their reach, she knew she had to do anything to keep her safe, for Draco’s sake. For his happiness.

The Death Eaters watched in silence, even Bellatrix looked shocked, impressed almost at how Draco could get someone so powerful under his arm.

Draco winced as his hand held his arm for the 18th time that day, it was the day after the meeting where rather than waiting for a celebratory meeting of his aging to become a Death Eater, Voldemort forced him to turn that day. 

As punishment, or as a reward?

Draco wasn’t sure whether Voldemort was happy or angry about his relations with Yekaterina, was he angry that he was romantically involved, fearing that he would get distracted from his tasks? 

Or was he grateful that he brought her to him, brought her wisdom and talent to fight the Order? Knowing that the Order had no chance of success with her on his wing. 

For the next 3 days, he would beg his mother to see Kat and talk to her. 

Although Kat probably wouldn’t want to talk to anyone in that moment, he didn’t need to talk, he just wanted to be around her. He wanted to touch her, hold her. 

Refusing to give into his pleas, she constantly reminded him that she was a distraction – stupid excuse as Draco would say, if he were to fail his tasks the dark lord wouldn’t hesitate to slaughter him and his family, but he would slay Kat first.

‘Draco dear you know I can’t let you do that.’ She said to him for the millionth time on day 4. 

Her posture fixated on the living room leather chair as a novel rested on her lap, flicking through the pages she didn’t even look at him.

‘Mother please. I have to. You don’t understand.’ He begged again. A small pause as he watched her posture not change one bit. ‘Please…’

Narcissa sighed to herself as she looked up from her book. Turning to Draco, she placed the book on the table in front of her before taking a stand and walking towards him. 

She clasped her hands together. ‘I can’t, I really would if I could. But she’s seeing the dark lord today.’ She whispered as she left him with the information, her gaze watched as his shoulders fell.

Draco watched her mind bogglingly, his lips were zipped shut as he urged her to speak on. ‘She’s made a deal with him.’

‘What deal?’ Draco gritted his teeth, jaw clenched – his fists tensed so hard they turned a paler white. The tips of his nails cut into his palms, drawing blood as he urged the strength not to raise his voice at his mother.

‘I-I can’t sa-‘

‘What deal?!’ He pressed again, voice raising as his impatience grew short. A vein grew out of his neck as his bitterness pounded through his body. 

She walked towards him only for Draco to take a step back, impatiently waiting for an answer he growled in annoyance. ‘For Merlin’s sake mum just tell me. I deserve to know.’

‘She promised to fight for him, to protect fellow Death Eaters.’ She whispered, her unwanted guilty face plastered. Turning her head, she avoided Draco’s daggered yet shocked eyes. ‘In return for freedom.’

Freedom? What the hell do you have cooked up in your head Yekaterina? He thought to himself. ‘Where is she?’ 

‘Downstairs in the meeting room bu-‘ 

Before Narcissa could finish her sentence, Draco darted for the door behind him, his pace faster than before as he ran down the stairs.

He heard his mothers cries behind him urging him to stop. ‘Draco you mustn’t tell her about your task with Dumbledore.’ 

The information half went in, he was too busy running on adrenaline.

She ran behind him trying to catch up as he furiously marched down the hallway and towards the big black doors which led to the meeting room. 

Draco couldn’t believe that his own mother could consolidate him at his brim of heartbreak but couldn’t even let him see her whilst she suffered downstairs beneath his feet. 

A scoff huffed his front as the doors got closer to him, his pace suddenly coming to a half once he saw the fragile figure walk through.

She had her cloak on which engulfed her tiny body, she looked so tired and in pain. He gasped causing her to look up, Kat was emotionless but the moment she saw him, she pulled her face painfully. 

They both began running to each other, closing the gap between them they wrapped their arms around each other, holding on tightly.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Was the first thing Draco could whisper into her hair. ‘This is all my fault.’ 

He let his fingers stroke and brush through her thin locks, feeling her tremble in his grasp shattered him. Pulling back, he watched her as her body shivered, cowering away as her arm brushed his waist.

‘It’s not you fault Draco. I knew you didn’t do this on purpose.’ She flushed, ‘You don’t have to explain. I believe you.’

Draco’s lip trembled in surprise, his eyes watched her teary ones. ‘How can you believe me so easily like that?’ He questioned.

Without hesitation, Yekaterina lifted herself on the tips of her feet before pressing her lips against his, despite her being fragile, she was still warm and she still kissed with her heart. 

Kissing her back, his arms remained around her waist before his hand lifted to cup her cheek, the kiss as electrifying as if it were their first.

An urgence of happiness swept his feet and although he couldn’t physically smile, he was the happiest he’s been in a long time. 

Sighing calmly he pulled back and watched her look back at him. ‘That’s how I know.’ She said.

Yekaterina knew that if he did it on purpose, he would’ve pulled away from her embrace out of guilt. She didn’t need to doubt him more than anyone else would. 

Draco needed to be trusted, he had to understand that someone was on his side, that believed him, that loved him. And Kat was not one to give up and let someone die at her expense. 

His lips curled into a half smile whilst closing his eyes lightly, he was grateful for her breathing. He needed her as she needed him.

‘I didn’t want this for you.’ Draco whispered as his forehead pressed against hers, keeping his eyes closed before he scented her, her usual smell completely taken as she now stank of dampness and sweat.

‘You deserve so much better.’ His murmurs continued. His thumb stroked her hollow cheek softly, allowing his heartbeat to rest as her presence calmed him. 

‘As do you Draco. You didn’t exactly have a choice, I did.’ 

He scoffed at her, he chose to ignore her statement. 

Draco’s arm dropped and engulfed his hand around hers. ‘Are you free to walk around the home?’ He asked, resulting in her to delicately nod. ‘Would you like something to eat?’

‘Please.’ Kat quickly begged. 

They walked together hand in hand down the hallway, his mother waiting on the other side of the door, she patiently waited for the couple to forth.

Draco ignored his mother beaming at the two. He directed Kat towards the kitchen where they were met by the house elves.

Greeting them both he placed her on a seat beside the table, bringing over some of Kat’s favourite fruit and requesting a sandwich for her, soliciting it be vegetarian friendly as he remembered their first engagement. 

Sitting opposite her, he placed his elbow on the table as he watched her intensely; his irises fell to her arm as he noticed the red rash like irritation on her skin – the dark mark wriggling itself comfortable onto her layer. 

Kat’s mouth watered as she rapidly peeled at the banana’s and scoffing it, taking gulps of the pumpkin juice that he filled in the goblet. 

The life to her slowly coming back as she ate more fruit and began to dig into the sandwich.

‘Why did you really do it?’ He asked her quietly. 

Kat suddenly stopped biting onto the grapes as her chewing slowed, irritated her focus shifted onto him sluggishly. 

‘To protect you.’ She stated.

Draco chuckled to himself as he shook his head. ‘No, you didn’t, tell me the real reason.’ 

‘Why are you denying my appreciation of you? Is it that hard to accept that I care about you and your safety? I’m a protector remember?’

He shifted in his seat awkwardly, a flush of pink on his cheeks. ‘Well after the way I spoke to you on the last day of school and – and you’re a protector of good people Kat. I’m no good.’

Yekaterina watched him crumble beneath her, she hurt just as much as he did. She could’ve and would’ve died to keep her secret safe. But she’d rather take the risk. 

The sorting hat definitely had it wrong. Draco thought to himself. She was a Gryffindor not a Slytherin.

‘Draco, listen to me.’ She dropped the grapes onto the plate beside her, she shuffled forward in her chair as she took his hand into hers. ‘I know you were just angry. And although you don’t make the smartest choices, doesn’t mean you are evil. I still see the good in you.’ Her voice shakily mumbled, face in a straight line as she tried to study Draco. 

‘You’re so stupid for doing this.’ He grunted at her as he rolled his eyes.

‘And you’re stupid for trying to stop me. Let me appreciate you Draco. I know you care about me just as much as I care about you.’ She prayed, tightly squeezing his hand with what left over energy she had. 

‘You’re too good for me Morozova.’ Draco sighed as they stood from their chairs, his hand reaching back to hers before walking out and up the stairs of his large home. 

Tredding slowly, he allowed her to look around the palace in awe. A sheer of bedazzlement and amazement circulated her eyes. ‘Your house is big.’ She laughed to herself.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled her further down the hall upstairs; directing her around the corner he opened a large door, presenting his room before her. 

‘This is your room?’ She asked shocked, walking into the room as her hand let go of his, he watched her from the door. His smile grew as her head tilted back to look at the paintings.

‘Indeed kitten.’ He perked, closing the door behind him as he walked over to her, engulfing her in a tight embrace.

‘I appreciate you so much Kat.’ He admitted quietly. 

‘I appreciate you too Draco.’ She smiled.

Draco turned his head back now level to level, his eyes were searching for her, for an answer to a question he refused to ask.

‘What is it Draco? I know you’re thinking of something.’ Her brow arched – ignoring the pain within her muscles.

He pursed his lips in uncertainty, the question was slightly inappropriate, but if Kat could ask him in her moment of need, why would there be any issue in him doing the same?

Leaning forward as his lips brushed against her ear, turning the intense feeling they had a full 180, his grip on her waist tightened.

‘I want you to touch me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovely cliff hanger.. ooft i wonder what next episode will be.....hmmm....


	24. Part 24 - Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Streets - Doja Cat
> 
> Content warning, this chapter includes heavy sexual themes and drug use. Viewer discretion is advised.

Draco pulled back and slightly weighed his eyes down; his lids becoming heavy from the intense sexual desire he felt. His muscles were aching for her naked touch.

He waited for her to respond – noticing she was biting her lip. He took his thumb and released her bottom lip from her teeth’s grasp. 

Tilting her head back with his hand, Yekaterina looked at him in awe as eyes fluttered from her neck to her collarbone, to her breasts and back to those sweet lips of hers, watching his eyes turn a dark grey. 

The look she was so used to seeing on him. Lust. Desire. 

Closing the space between them, he thrusted his body against hers as he muzzled his head in her neck. He licked the skin with the tip of his tongue, circling her soft spot before lightly blowing air on it from his lips.

She gasped at the shock of the contact turned to coldness. Tugging on his shirt they slowly removed each other’s clothes as they admired each other.

They stood before each other completely naked, the only lightness coming through from the fire and the trapped light of the sun that was barricaded from the curtains. 

His hands roamed her soft skin with his tips, goose bumps rising through before he began loving her jawline with wet kisses. 

Draco took his left veiny hand and clutched Kat’s jaw before yanking it harshly back to his face, looking down at her lips he smirked knowing that he was in control this time.

He was going to make her slave, she was the one going to touch him this time. ‘Now kitten.’ He whispered against her squished lips. ‘You’re going to listen to me.’ 

Watching her squirm under his touch drove Draco crazy, his hardness growing, twitching, begging for more. He refused against his desires as he turned around and placed himself on the chair behind him.

Slouching down before turning the side table he charmed silence in his room and locked the door, his eyes refusing to leave Kat’s. 

He rolled out a joint from underneath some chocolate box he kept hidden – lighting the end and inhaling, a smug smile curling his lips.

Raising his hand before wriggling his finger at her, motioning her to walk over. 

At this rate, Kat became weak inside and out. She tingled all over. Her body trembled and throbbed for his attention; his admiration not being enough to suffice the satisfaction she so wished upon.

Draco was sprawled on the chair, bare naked and puffing out light smoke; she could barely maintain herself from pouncing on him and riding him from that sight.

She never felt such a presence of darkness around him, she knew he missed her touch, anger building within. He was preparing her for some rough angry sex. 

Slowly walking over, she watched him bring the butt to his plump lips – inhaling a bowl of air she watched as the smoke slowly left his lips, curling around his jaw before disappearing into thin air. 

His eyes were still weightily when he screened her naked body. ‘On your fucking knees.’ He slowly and deeply rambled. 

Obliging his orders, she rapidly leant down to her knees that were spread apart.

He slouched his body down slightly lower so her reach was fine. Without hesitation she dove right in and circled her tongue with his red tip.

Engulfing him entirely in her mouth, she sucked her cheeks hollow and sucked, sluggishly moving up and down his shaft. Draco’s face scrunched in itself as his head fell back.

Rolling his hips forward to try and get deeper down her throat, he let out a loud groan. ‘Fuck, just like that kitten.’ He growled. ‘Such a good girl.’

Snaking his fingers through her hair he tightly gripped at her roots before forcing her head deeper which caused her to gag. He brought the joint back to his lips as the high took over, allowing for his pleasure to double.

He breathily escaped from his chest as Kat loved upon his dick, wetting every inch, kissing it before allowing her hand to roll along the movements to where her mouth couldn’t reach any further.

Kat brought back her head to catch a breath, she looked at Draco with her desirous eyes before spitting on his tip and rubbing her hand up and down.

His brows tugged together at the sight and feeling, ‘That’s it, spit all over it kitten.’ He egged as he moved a small strand of hair beside her face.

Finally, bring her attention back to his cock returned – such actions causing Draco to smirk and moan with his mouth shut as his eyes closed.

Mirroring his moan, her throat vibrated against his soft spot causing his hips to buckle and thrust forward. 

The couple who were in severe agony and spite had returned into anger, frustration and greed. His hand still gripped in her hair, he pulled her onto his lap lazily.

One thigh placed at each side of his hips, she hovered against his wet dick that craved her. Taking his hand, he realigned with her dripping hole and let her lower down – his hand now gripped tightly on her ass.

Two hefty whines erupted between them as Draco penetrated Kat’s tightness, spreading her to his large size. ‘Fuck me kitten... I missed this.’ He whispered as their bodies collided. 

She started slowly rocking her hips against his, leaning back, his hand rested on her hip as he watched and enjoyed the show in front of him, his smirk grew at its peak – regularly biting down on his lip so hard it began drawing blood. 

He watched her breasts bouncing rapidly, her head tilted back as soft echoes of sobs roared form her. ‘Fuck,’ She kept repeating to herself. 

Draco turned the roll of the joint around and pressed the butt of it to Kat’s lip, since she was still slowly grinding. He watched her slowly inhale a deep intake.

As she inhaled, her eyes slowly closed as the satisfaction escalated to another level, she felt him hole, it was as if she felt sparkly all over and his touch would bring her to the cusp of orgasm.

His dick thrusting inside her drew her moans to become deafening. A large sarcastic grin spread as he admired his lady reach full levels of pleasure. 

Letting his tongue tickle her nipple as he wrapped his arms around her, causing the grinding to harden and become more rageful. 

His groans vibrated in her eardrums and it would be the one thing that would push her need forward, she became enraged with thrill.

She took another slow puff as her thighs continued to bounce her up and down his lap. Draco forwarded his body and pressed his chest against hers as he lips unattached themselves from her breasts.

Pressing his face against her he moved both of his hands on her hips guiding to rock against his lips, he opened his mouth and inhaled the smoke that left her lips.

De ja vu hit them both at the memory they last shared like this. Except this time, it was better. So much better.

Yekaterina took one more toke as she slowly grinded before throwing it to the side and fastening her grinding pace. 

A slap clapped her ass cheek firmly as he demanded to bring the joint back, there was something he wanted to do, something he fantasized about many months ago and regularly still does. 

‘Right here kitten.’ He bit his lip, his grin still curled on his face, a devilish look filled his eyes. His finger pointed onto his chest as he leaned back, the other hand roughly guiding her hips with the help of his own buckling. 

Doubt lightly filled her mind but he urged her on, bringing his lips to her - they locked, tongues dancing around roughly as she fell into his haze.

Her hand loosened and immediately complied to his commands, she took the still burning joint end and pressed it against his chest – causing it to burn his smooth flesh.

‘Oh fuck darling.’ He moaned as his abdomen tensed casing his abs to flex harder from the pain, his eyes squeezed shut with his lip between his teeth, a groan brewed in his throat. 

He could no longer take the slow fucking anymore, he wanted more, he was reaching his full capacity of pleasure reach. His eyes re-opened, his eyes screamed danger and fury. 

Draco had dreamt of this moment near to every day with her, the sex, the burning, the choking and roughness. She was a wild animal in a cage and he had to teach her and tame her.

Picking her up from his lap he walked around the chair and threw her on the bed. ‘The stuff you do to me kitten.’ He scoffed as he climbed on top of her, powering her but not disturbing his fear. 

Gripping onto her hips he flipped her so that she was on all fours, he re-entered her from behind and immediately started plunging briskly.

Although Draco could moan loudly, a long shaky breath was all he could manage as he watched Kat arch her back, her ass cheeks rebounding each time his hips slammed against her heat. 

Kat buried her head into the bed to try and mask the moans, his largeness explored all areas that were possible. The euphoric feeling that expanded each time their skin collided.

His thrusts begun to become rough and quick, almost jerk like. Draco continued abusing her ass cheek with the palm of his hands, causing them to turn a cherry red. 

A hand travelled through her roots and gripped her back; her back was now pressed against his chest, he wiggled his head next to hers snuggly. His breath waved on her bare skin as her back continued to arch.

Moving his hand from her hair to her throat he roughly squeezed around it; his thrusts becoming desperate again.

‘I’m going to cum Draco,’ She yelped into his mouth as their faces were still pressed against each other’s. This seemed to displease Draco by quite a bit as his pounding almost immediately stopped, they turned slow and painful.

‘No cumming until I say it’s okay to kitten.’ He whispered in her mouth. After a few seconds he was back at his normal state, fast, rapid and angry.

Her frustrating sigh caused her fists to tighten, turning her knuckles white. Kat’s mind racing of all the curse words against him for painfully changing the pace so rapidly.

Yekaterina was begging and clenching so hard not to give up the lover’s game; Draco felt her clenching which intensified the pleasure he was receiving which brought him closer to the edge. 

‘I-I can’t ho-‘ Kat winced, the pain from her forearm and the mixture of satisfaction caused her legs to shake, trying to maintain the orgasm writhing in the pit of her core.

His pace slowed even further as his pounds became sloppy, ‘Cum for me kitten.’ He whispered.

Draco’s demands finally allowing her to release, she moaned his name into the kiss that he pressed. 

His groan matched hers as he released inside her before shoving her body forward.

Twisting her body around he watched her chest fluctuate underneath him. ‘Don’t think for one second that we’re done here.’ He threatened, Kat could only whimper at the statement.

Her brows were knotted together and her eyes were hopeless. Lip and chin quivering at the thought of him fucking her again. A soft breath leaped through her nose as she laid there, waiting patiently for him to destroy her once again.

Her pussy was already swollen and raw from the rough fucking and the fact that Draco demanded a round 2 drew her insane, her horniness still riding high.

Bringing his attention to her neck he left hot wet kisses, leaving his territorial marks as he trailed down to her chest, to hear breasts and down to her stomach. 

His hands roamed her skin causing her to quiver, ‘Not so tough now are you kitten? So weak under my touch.’ He evilly smirked.

A sloppy smooch on her lower abdomen caused her to shiver, her thighs attempting to close as she knew that the over stimulation would be too much for her to handle. 

Latching his lips onto her clit he sucked it swollen whilst his hands forcefully pulled her thighs apart which allowed him to dig his face deeper. 

Kat loudly bellowed as his lips caught her sensitiveness, she watched his hands roam her thighs and body, their eyes matched each other and it was blatantly obvious that he enjoyed watching her struggle under his touch. 

His eagerness fluctuated the pleasure waves through her veins, feeling every inch of kiss and lick he granted to her.

His finger wiped the mixture of cum from him and her that was now dripping out of her pussy before lunging forward and shoving them into her mouth, allowing to taste them both.

‘You like that darling hm?’ His cheeky grin spread, watching her eyes close and moan in content. Her tongue licked every inch and rolled her hips forward, begging for more. ‘So impatient...’

‘I don’t think you can make me cum again Malfoy.’ She dared. 

Draco wasn’t a big fan of her using his surname but during sex, with the way she was and the way his touch affected her, he was thriving. His brow arched in disbelief as his own smirk coiled. 

‘Is that a challenge?’ His lips brushed her ear lobe as the thickness of air was still lingering between them. ‘Because I think that me simply staring at you is enough to drive you crazy.’ He smirked further. 

His voice much deeper than what she was used to but it did drive her insane. 

And Draco was right, all he had to do was look at her with his lustful eyes and it’d be enough to drive her weak inside. She wanted to feel the full roughness from him, to see if he could go beyond her expectations.

His palm smacked her cheek before it grabbed her jaw so tightly her lips squished together. ‘Don’t deny the power I hold over you right now kitten.’ 

The pain shot shivers down her body causing her nipples to harden again, aching for attention. ‘Bite me.’ She attempted to provoke. 

A light whimper apparated at his roughness, his demanding demeanour, bullying behaviour caused her to soak through again. He was the epitome of a sex god in her eyes. 

No boy ever made her feel this way. And no girl ever made Draco feel this way. 

Draco’s eyes darkened as his cock re-entered her beaten wetness, his hand travelling down to her throat and tightly squeezing. The veins from his hands popped and the ring he wore indented a mark on her neck.

His thrusts were as violent as the first time, if not, a little harder this time – jubilation spreading through them both as hard moans exiled their lips.

‘Open that pretty little mouth of yours.’ He groaned, watching her open her mouth as her whines continued to echo within the bedroom walls. 

He pulled his face close to hers and spat in her mouth. Pulling back, he watched her defeated, taking his dick for the second time with his pace fastening. 

This time he was reaching his climax sooner than the first time since it being his second round. Tagging his other hand towards her sensitive clit, he began softly rubbing circles causing her legs to shake once more. All under his touch.

‘Cum for me darling. I know you’re close.’ He watched her brows furrow down and her moans becoming soft silent exhales.

As she reached her orgasm, he allowed himself to finish at the sight of her arching her back and further shaking, her clench sending him on cloud nine.

His moan engraved itself in Kat’s mind as he released his last few drops inside her once again. 

Falling beside her, they turned their heads on each other, both sweating profusely and breathing harshly. 

Kat noticed the droplets of sweat and how it dampened the ends of his hair, his sweat glossing his chest and abs. It was definitely a sight to see.

His lips were slightly apart as he tried to calm his breathing down, she couldn’t get enough of him. Their sexual encounters reaching a new higher level of expectation and gratification. 

Draco forwarded his head towards Kat and planted a soft kiss on her lips, his hand cuffing her cheek as they both smiled into it. 

‘You’re unreal.’ He mumbled against her lips as they pulled apart. 

She smiled at him as she leaned in again and placing another kiss onto his lips. Once they both caught their breath they allowed themselves to unravel from each other’s hold.

‘Let’s get you cleaned up darling.’ He smiled at her. 

After they showered which took a lot longer than Kat anticipated, she wasn’t expecting Draco to fuck her so hard that she’d struggle to upkeep her weight. Having Draco help her wash he admired his bruising, ‘Work of art.’ He’d laugh at her.

Comforting her in a black top that belonged to him and a fresh new pair of his boxers - they snuggled in bed, despite it being midday, they wanted no disturbance other than their own presence.

They wanted to share the love and pain that day to each other only, ‘Did the dark lord tell you about the task?’ Draco asked.

His mind wary of his mother’s words earlier that day to not mention the killing that he had to complete on Dumbledore. One thing he agreed with his mother was not to say anything, although he felt incredibly guilty for keeping it a secret, it had to be done.

The threat of the death of his family and her as well was too much for him, he knew that if Kat knew she wouldn’t let him do it, he knew that she would turn around and protect Dumbledore regardless of the branding on her arm.

‘Yes, he said I need to help you with he vanishing cabinet and I need to teach you Occlumency.’ She whispered as her head laid on his bare chest.

His fingers tickled the sides of her arm as they both stared into the fire, zoning out their attention but wary of their conversation. ‘They’ll take us to show what the cabinet looks like later on this year.’ Draco whispered. 

Yekaterina nodded, ‘I already know what it looks like. I studied it when I was bored.’ She huffed a laughter which was matched with Draco’s.

Shaking his head back as a genuine smile curled, ‘Do you ever stop studying?’ He turned his head down to her.

‘No. But you like me this way.’ Kat lifted her head to look into his eyes, noticing the smile he had on his face it brought her joy.

Other than constant smirking and the sarcastic grinning, she never imagined what his genuine teethy grin would look like until now. And to her, it was the best feeling she ever personally experienced.

Knowing someone for so long that was so damaged, genuinely smiling because of her taught her that deep down Draco was a hurting human, she knew that Draco didn’t want this, he wanted the happiness. And she was glad she could bring that to him.

You could tell that if they knew each other for over almost a year and this one time was the moment where she saw him convincingly smiling then he was definitely hurt. 

‘I like you all ways Morozova.’ He chuckled as his embrace around her stiffened, a small peck on the temple of her forehead caused a warm fuzzy feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

It was that same feeling she felt over and over again when she was around him.

Is this what love feels like? She thought to herself. No… It can’t be? I’m only 16! I don’t know what love is! She continued.

‘You’re a hopeless romantic Draco Malfoy.’ She snorted rolling her eyes at him as she rested her head back on his chest.

‘Only for you.’ He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait but I wanted to perfect this. I think I deleted it 3 times and re-written it all. Let me know what you think, your comments and kudos mean a lot to me and let me know that you're enjoying. I can't believe it's been what a week and I'm already reaching like 300 reads..
> 
> You guys are insane! Love you all


	25. Part 25 - The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Read All About It, Pt.III - Emile Sandee

In a slight panic, Draco heart began beating fast. ‘There’s no chance of you getting.. You know… Pregnant?’ He lowly asked, his arms tensing at the thought.

He wanted to slap himself silly for not asking the question sooner, or maybe he did? He clearly didn’t remember the answer if he did beforehand. 

The embarrassment and mortification on his face caused Kat to snort. 

Maintaining her nervous giggle – though she was not smiling - as she shuffled back, now sitting beside him, ‘When me and my sisters turned 14, we had our tubes tied to avoid distractions or things like that from happening. You’re all safe Malfoy.’ She poked his sides causing him to jump before sticking her tongue out.

A frown knotted his face as he sulked at her, a puff of air exasperated his nose. He looked at her intently, studying her features again, engraving them in his mind which she returned.

His lips wettened as his tongue graciously licked them.

Relaxing his face the longer he looked at her, his expression now emotionless and hard to read.

Kat moved forward, resting her head on his shoulder as she sighed, looking down on his lap. 

‘Are you scared?’ Draco asked. His eyes wandered around the room but her eyes.

She sat cross legged on the bad as her thumbs began fiddling, a clear uncomfortable sense lingered in her iris’.

‘I’m always scared Draco.’ She caressed her hand on his, tickling the palm with her index finger before sizing her hand against his and intertwining their fingers together. 

‘You never seem scared.’ Draco whispered.

Kat smiled, ‘You never seemed nice, but look at you, full of surprises. As am I.’ She wiggled her eyebrows menacingly as a small laugh from her lifted his spirits. ‘Cheeky shit.’ He insulted her as he rolled his eyes at her pathetic joke.

His thought trailed to the situation, Yekaterina was initially making deals with the devil and he wasn’t sure how he felt about her making deals with the dark lord. That way he is unable to protect her himself.

‘I believe you still owe me a few questions kitten.’ He smirked resembling the one time where he was promised his questions being answered. ‘6. What is the worst thing that happened to you in that program?’ 

The question caught her slightly off guard, the mood slightly shifting, there were many things that were traumatic that occurred in the training programme. 

Her mind raced as she struggled to think of something. ‘Um.. It’s not the worst but it was pretty traumatic at first… We were handcuffed to our beds every night to stop us from escaping.’

Her voice was hollow as is silenced itself, avoiding Draco’s worrisome gaze. ‘Me and my siblings all shared a room in the laboratory, we were under intense training, they were scared if we had a mind of our own before graduation that we would escape and vend for ourselves. They were just scared of a Voldemort 2.0’

‘But then once we joined Durmstrang we were trusted to sleep on our own but we were heavily monitored. Having Radek present acting as a substitute teach he would always keep an eye out for us. I owe him a lot.’ She continued. 

Draco’s face stilled as he listened to her confessions, gobsmacked at the intensity she must’ve felt throughout those years. ‘Must’ve been hard to adapt to Hogwarts.’ He replied.  
His mind couldn’t comprehend the living conditions she must’ve been in. 

‘It was fairly easy, I’m at the age where I can control my own thoughts and decisions.’ She said. ‘I know which side I’m on.’

Draco nodded understandingly.

‘7. Can you tell me your Ultimate Skill?’ He persisted, he was curious to find out the information and see if they could use it against the evil. 

Yekaterina lifted her head as she turned to face him, his eyes were wide as he impatiently waited. ‘If I tell you I’d have to kill you.’ She frowned. ‘Even if you master Occlumency it’s too much of a risk. And I can’t put you in that much danger.’

‘I can handle myself Morozova, you’re making me sound like I’m not strong or cant hold my own. I’m a little offended.’ He scoffed with a hint of attitude to his tone. ‘And you could say your siblings Ultimate Powers?’ He continued to bicker.  
It almost sounded like he was throwing a tantrum at her as his sulk grew deeper.

‘That’s because theirs isn’t as powerful as mine.’ Her focus trailed down to his lips which were quivering in sadness. ‘I’m sorry Draco but maybe when this is all over I will.’

Forwarding his forehead against hers, he sighed as his eyes shut slowly. ‘Promise?’

‘I promise.’ 

Draco smirked to himself as he ran through his thoughts quickly. ‘So you’re the big deal then huh?’ He joked causing Kat to roll her eyes. 

‘Okay, last question, it’s a big one so prepare yourself.’ He sarcastically grinned at her.

Kat twisted her head to the side with a confused manner, her crooked smile pulsing through. ‘Oh no should I be scared?’ she said causing them both to laugh.

A short pause lingered between them, she could tell that he suddenly became nervous, his eyes shifting away from her as his breath was slightly hitched.

He suddenly became hesitant as he struggled to let his voice brim the question, his mouth was open but nothing left his vocal cords. 

Plucking up the courage, Draco finally asked the question that Kat was never expecting.

‘8. Will you be girlfriend?’ 

Just as his breathing hitched, so did hers. She noticed him gulping nervously as his eyes were focused on his lap, avoiding the awkward silence. 

Her mouth was slightly open from the shock, she’s never been in a relationship before and it scared her a little knowing that someone like Draco was asking her this. 

Ignoring the alarm bells ringing in her ears from the years of training she went through, although she was told no relationships while working or training, she was also told to follow her instinct and to follow what felt right.

‘Of course.’ She grinned wildly before leaping onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pasting a kiss on lips.

At this point, Yekaterina has broken almost every single rule she had been taught in the program, but she has a plan. She knows what she’s doing. 

She’s protecting, to the best of her abilities she swore on oath to protect her one and only. 

The arms that were already wrapped around her tightened into a bearing squeeze as Draco kissed her back passionately. Pulling back, he smiled at her, ‘You’ve made me a very happy man.’

A light blush warmed her cheeks as she watched Draco show off his genuine smile again, it was weird seeing him smile like this, but it’s a feeling she will probably never get used to.

Resting their foreheads against each other, they both enjoyed the silence - which now became comfortable, between them. 

Draco had finally succeeded his mission from the moment he saw Kat walk through those Great Hall doors for the first time.

If anything, his feelings for her grew harder the more intensifying and complicated their lives got, her being the only level of normalcy in his life. Teaching him humbleness and admiration, respect and authenticity.

‘I can’t believe you’re mine now.’ He breathed as his fingers traced her back. ‘Forever and always my love.’

They spent the rest of the day doing nothing more than appreciating each other, Draco read a book to them in front of the fire and they spent a good hour outside in the balcony of his room just watching the view he had from his manor – even having a sneaky munch on the few Alenka bars left in the bedside table that he stashed.

As they were called down for dinner from one of the house elves, he placed her cloak over her body before dressing himself back into his clothes and fixing his hair.  
Yekaterina charmed her ‘Works of art’ away from her skin which left Draco with a small pout.

Although he wanted everyone to know that they were together now, he thought that letting his mother find out from hickeys on her neck probably wasn’t the smartest way to do it.

Walking down the hallways hand in hand, they entered the kitchen and placed themselves at a smaller table besides the island of the kitchen, the same place where they sat last time.

Narcissa who was already sat down on the end of the table, noticed their intertwined fingers. She tried to hide her pleading smile behind her cup of tea - she immediately noticed the different aura around Draco.

He seemed more lively and cheerful. 

‘How are you feeling dear?’ She asked Kat, a sense of security overshadowed her. 

‘Better now. Thank you.’ Kat awkwardly said, she wasn’t used to interactions like this and her anxiety levels continued to raise. 

Thankfully, there was only a short brief pause before the house elves walked over and began dishing up dinner, allowing the attendees to dig in. ‘What is it?’ Kat asked politely. 

‘It’s okay, I made sure it was vegetarian.’ Narcissa grinned at her, turning her focus on Draco as a small smirk flustered her face. 

Draco flushed his now pink cheeks as he avoided looking at Kat, continuing to dig into his supper. Vegetable stew today.

Kat knew that Draco had spoken to his mother about her even before he asked him to be his girlfriend. The thought made her insides squirm, the giddy feeling sending tingling sensations across her nerves. 

However, nothing felt as more awkward for Draco as the fact now that the whole manor knew about him and Kat sleeping together back in school. Them being teenagers, talk like that still made them shy. 

He was slightly worried as to what his mother’s reaction would be, but his infidelity never surprised his mother, or any of the death eaters, only Voldemort knowing that he was incapable of such emotions. 

He’d at least expect her to scream in his face and ban her. Despite her pleas and plans with the dark lord. 

Surprisingly his mother kept silent, awkwardly smiling to herself from time to time. But her expressions were always hard to read; with Lucius being the man of the house you’re instantly influenced to have no reactions to anything.

Especially if it makes you soft inside. ‘Draco, you’re 9 for merlin’s sake, grow up you’re not a baby.’ He would always remind him.

It would always be followed by a slap with his leather belt on his back or topless days out in the snow during winter as punishment. He remembered the endless tears he spent hidden under his bed as Dobby comforted and looked after his injuries.

Draco never realised the amount of trauma he experienced due to his father’s awful punishment tactics. Draco knew that if he ever were to have kids, he’d treat them the exact opposite way. He’d shower them with love and time. Not empty promises and money.

Knowing he didn’t need money, he would catch himself in surprise. Kat was the perfect example of that. Entering Hogwarts with no family, no friends, no money, 2 pairs of trousers, 3 tops, some underwear and boots. 

Dumbledore and Snape had to buy her studying books and she often picked up small jobs to help around the school such as cleaning or looking after the library to earn some cash so she could buy things.

She in his eyes was as poor as the mudbloods, but she still was the most lively and fun person he’s ever experienced. 

Draco’s trail of thoughts were interrupted as Kat pinched his hand in hers, a breathily sigh leaving her lips.

After a few minutes, Kat warmed up to Narcissa, seeing that Draco was comfortable around her, she knew she could trust his mother. They engaged in a conversation about school, their friends, how Kat excelled in her O.W.L’s which Narcissa thanked for helping Draco study, they talked about extra-curricular activities and Draco bragged about Kat’s skills in Quidditch.

He didn’t need to know whether he never saw her play or not, he wanted to do nothing but gush about her, her being the central focus. Narcissa admired his infatuation and affection he mused.

Young love. She would think to herself. 

‘I’ll show you to your room.’ Narcissa stood from her empty plate, Kat following closely behind as Draco aided the house elves in putting away the dirty dishes. 

Kat followed quickly behind her and noticed her fragile figure, she was just as fragile as she was, frail in fact. She didn’t seem like Lucius at all and it surprised Kat the kindness she shared towards her.  
Knowing that Lucius would possibly kill them both if he ever found out about their sex life.  
Narcissa was somewhat calm about it. Like she wasn’t surprised, it let her know that Draco’s mother clearly knew her son better than Lucius did. Lousy father.

Escorting her to her room which was next to Draco’s, not quite as big but it still held an ancient looking double bed with an ensuite. Her eyes roamed the room, Victorian styled ceiling as paintings accompanied the walls from what looked like family ancestors.  
Famous wizards, all the ones she would read about in her books. She watched in awe which was disrupted by an eery squeak which was Narcissa opening a wardrobe in the corner of the room.

‘I brought you some clothes, Draco told me you didn’t have much at school so I bought you some which you can take back to Hogwarts.’ She whispered as Kat got closer to her, eyeing the clothes.

Her eyes glistened as she looked at the rich encrusted materials, all black clothing but it was something she had never seen in her lifetime. One dress she looked at which could possibly buy out her life. 

‘These are beautiful. Thank you. You didn’t have to.’ She gasped, inhaling the material and being able to smell the rich on the soft silk texture.

She whipped her head around the door and looked at the vanity desk which was full of diamonds and pearls, earrings, necklaces and hair clips. All encrusted in golds and silvers.

‘These too?’ Her finger trembled, the shock and disbelief grew in her stomach as Narcissa nodded.

‘Draco bought those yesterday, he made a special request last night when you were sleeping. He says he knew what you’d like.’ A smug smile faded into a beam. 

In that moment, when Draco showed his mother the gifted jewellery he wanted to give her, she knew that she was special to him. He’d never gift someone something so extravagant. Not even Pansy, the best he ever gave her was a pair of shoes.  
Never something so flamboyant. 

Kat stared in awe. He got this all for me? Her thoughts echoed. When? How? What? Why? Where? The questions filled her mind.

‘I’ve never been gifted anything at this expense.’ She tried to retaliate her actions as she pulled back, darting her sight back on the clothes in awe.

Narcissa watched her, curiosity filling her mind. ‘You did it for Draco, didn’t you?’ She abruptly asked.

Kat’s eyes lost themselves from the clothes as she turned back around to face Narcissa, her puzzled face seeping through. ‘The death mark, you got it for him?’

‘I got it so I could protect him.’ She silently mumbled back as her smile fell. The thought of him being hurt or at risk ached her heart. 

She couldn’t bare the sight or thought of him possibly losing his life, she learned the mistake from Sirius. 

He wasn’t as close to Kat but it still hurt her deeply, so knowing that if she felt that way about Sirius’ death, she didn’t want to know what losing Draco would feel like.

‘He really loves you.’ Narcissa looked at her kindly, a broken smile caused a quiver. ‘I’ve never seen him so happy like that in a long time. Yet alone spending thousands on you.’ She softly waved her finger towards the jewellery. 

Embarrassed, Kat looked away as her cheeks turned rose gold. ‘I’m worried that my protection is not enough.’ She admitted. ‘I cannot fail this for him. If he dies, he leaves you behind, his friends, his father.’ She trailed. ‘If I die, then I have no one, it’s easier for me to die rather than he.’

Narcissa walked up closer to Kat before lightly placing her hands on her arms. ‘I know somewhere that we can go, it will ensure his safety.’ She convinced. ‘I’m not letting either of you die.’

The next morning, Kat awoke from her deep slumber, the bed proving itself as the most comfortable bed she ever laid on, her body ached as the transition from a stone floor to a comfortable bed realigned her muscles properly which were now coming back full. 

Her lean body slowly plumping itself up once she’d stare in the mirror half naked. She dressed into a black dress that had no collar but fell just above her knees and tying it up with a smaller pair of boots. Spraying herself with some perfume she found on the chest of drawers.

She gave the boots a test walk and run in case she had to plan an escape. 

Beginning to ease her tenseness within the building and the people she was surrounded by, she rolled her shoulders back as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, turning and looking at herself in all angles. 

Kat bit her bottom lip as she brushed through her hair with her fingers as she watched in the mirror, she looked like a true Slytherin now. ‘You look gorgeous.’ A deep voice echoed behind her.

Turning her head, she saw Draco in an all-black suit leaning against the door frame of her room. His eyes darted to the necklace she was wearing, the simple silver chain with an emerald and diamante encrusted teardrop stone. 

Proudly smiling to himself he slightly became jealous, only wanting to have his hands being the only thing wrapped around her neck.

They walked towards each other and embraced, his hands holding onto her hips as he dipped his head to kiss her passionately. ‘You’re looking handsome as always’ She replied.

He threw a smirk her way whilst they continued to kiss, deepening it later on, his hands grasping her ass cheek before giving it a light squeeze.

Both pulled back happily, ‘I have a meeting to attend to with your mother.’ She stated as she peeled away from his arms.

Confused, he inhaled, ‘Where are you going?’ he asked.

‘That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.’ She laughed, a worried look spread his face as he inched closer to her. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t die.’

‘Please don’t. I’ll kill you if you die.’ He smirked as his fingers played with the ends of her hair. Rolling her eyes at him she took a hold of his hand as they exited the room.

Slightly frustrated that she wouldn’t open up to him, he tried to reason. He had his fair share of secrets that he hasn’t shared so it was only rightful if she had the same leeway. 

Draco and Kat walked down the stairs hand in hand, to be met with Narcissa already engulfed in her coat patiently waiting by the front door. 

Her smile becoming apparent to the couple, Draco hadn’t seen his mother so happy in a long time and knowing that she was happy made him happier. ‘Are you ready?’ Narcissa said.

Kat nodded as she clipped her cloak over her shoulders, checking that her wand was hidden in her inner pocket. 

Draco placed a kiss on the side of her head before smiling, ‘I’ll see you later love.’ 

Her hand gripped Narcissa’s and before they knew it, they apparated to what seemed like an old estate, it seemed dull, very mauve colours with dark doors.

It was raining outside so the hood of the cloak floated itself over Kat’s head. Marching through some alleyways they absorbed the unusual atmosphere.

Bellatrix was stood outside one of the doors, a scowl plastered on her face as she grunted at the sight of Yekaterina, unsure if she was still a threat or not. 

Her glare darted to Narcissa as they walked closer. ‘Cissy, you can’t do this! He can’t be trusted.’ She begged.

Kat grew suspicious as a rat like face slowly painted itself on the other side, not recognising it once it opened, however, it seemed that he recognised them easily without the blink of an eye. 

They entered the house, Kat’s white hair danced back to the wind which abruptly stopped, her hood floated itself back as the warmth of the home beat down inside.

It smelled ashy, old books circulated the inside of the building, newspapers everywhere as they were guided to what seemed like a living room.

A very familiar smell to her room in Durmstrang.

A figure was placed in the armchair with a newspaper hiding its features but knowing the silence and the eeriness that they had about them, indicated only one person who betrayed her trust. Snape.

Now although Snape betrayed her, she knew he wouldn’t betray the Malfoy’s, their respect was too high in his books and he knew of the recent turning Kat did. 

Despite his disappointment, they both knew of their real devotion to the good side. He ruffled his paper down and threw it to the side, ‘Run along, worm tail.’ He sighed before waving his wand – immediately closing it and locking it.

‘I know we ought not to be here, the dark lord forbade me to speak of this.’ She sighed as she sat down on a chair.

Bellatrix moping around the belongings of his as Kat stood still on her feet not willing to risk the danger she might be in. She was surrounded by evil and she was no evil. Her hand gripped her wand in her inner pocket just in case she was forced to draw it out.

Protecting Draco meant protecting everything he loved to Yekaterina. If that meant protecting his mother as well, then so be it, regardless if she had to kill Snape or not. 

‘If the dark lord has forbidden it, you ought not to speak of it – put it down Bella you must not touch what isn’t ours.’ His scowl faced from Narcissa to Bellatrix who mirrored his frown.

Lazily she put the item back in its pace as Kat watched the intense conversation, already knowing what Narcissa was going to ask or at least request from him.

She didn’t need Narcissa to tell her what she had planned, she already knew by the posture and her recent behaviour towards him. 

It was a smart move and Kat beat herself up for not thinking of it right away. 

‘As it so happens I’m aware of the situation.’ He spoke as he turned to face Kat intensely, her awkward shuffle knowing that Snape was clear on the relationship status between Kat and Draco. 

Bellatrix scoffed as she began wandering again, ‘He can’t protect you.’ She seethed.

His front was unfazed, temper beginning to run short from the tension in his voice. ‘Your sister doubts me. Understandable over the years I’ve played my part well.. So well that I’ve deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time.’ 

Snape’s eyes turned back to focus on Kat. ‘Not you.’ He clarified.

Snape thinks I’m one of the greatest wizards of all time? Kat thought to herself. 

It’s much a compliment but she wouldn’t dare compare herself to Grindelwald or Dumbledore. She didn’t possess the power they had, or did she?

I mean yeah her Ultimate Skill was powerful, but was it enough to match someone like Tom Riddle?

‘Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a fool would question it-‘

‘I don’t doubt you Severus.’ Narcissa finally spoke. Her stern look pierced daggers into his chest. Dominating the conversation, a light smirk curled the edges of her lips.

‘You should be honoured Cissy, as should Draco.’ Bellatrix beamed. Kat looked at her horrified.

Her and Narcissa’s eyes met before she turned her gaze to Snape. ‘He’s just a boy.’ Kat spat, a growth of frustration caused her snap to be a little more agitated than she’d expect to be.

‘And you’re just a girl.’ Snape retaliated. His growl caused her to frown, how dare he speak to her in that manner.

Kat took a step forth to him as he dared her with a threat. ‘He has family and friends to go back to. I have nothing. His death would do more damage than mine. I was made to do this.’ 

Surprised at her outbreak, Narcissa internally smiled as she watched the cunning passion Kat had for the safety of her son. She was truly a protector, a guide for him. Kat was the pinnacle of the greater beyond for her son.

Stumbling upon an answer, Snape hesitated. ‘I can’t change the dark lords mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco should you fail at your protection.’ His eyes were focused on Kat.

Narcissa smirked at him as Kat’s low snap convinced Snape’s aid. She stood from her seat quickly, ‘Severus,-‘

‘Swear to it.’ Kat dared. All 3 heads turned to look at Kat, her eyes were intense, regular scowl she was so comfortable in as she took control of the conversation. ‘Make the unbreakable vow.’

Bellatrix giggled, ‘I like this one.’ She pointed at Kat as she stepped around Snape. ‘She’s not wrong. It’s just empty words.’ She whispered around him as they echoed in his mind.

Snape stayed silent. 

‘He’ll give it his best effort when it matters most. He’ll just slither back into the hole.’ She rested her chin on his shoulder, quite clearly making him uncomfortable. 

Waiting for his reply she walked off before calling him a coward. Kat’s ears rang red as Snape hesitated. ’Take out your wand.’ He demanded.

Kat was somewhat pleased with her debating. Her persistence paid off and although Draco wasn’t fully off the hook, she had a support system should she ever fail her mission.

Narcissa and Snape linked arms as Bellatrix began the spell, waves of white light fluctuated and danced around their wrists. ‘Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfil the dark lords wishes?’ 

‘I will.’ He promised.

‘And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?’

‘I will.’

‘And if Draco should fail, will you yourself, carry out the deed the dark lord has ordered Draco to perform?’

‘I will.’

The seal silenced and darkened, disappearing into the air as it was sealed. Narcissa’s eyes became watery as Kat gawked. Their arms letting go of each other as stillness bounced in the room.

Now that the seal has been made, Kat wanted nothing more than to fall back into his embrace and enjoy the last waking moments they may share.

She knew that that something was going to happen, something bad. The burning on the back of her neck where her scar surfaced confirming this.

Someone is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I know a double update today! aren't yall lucky?
> 
> what do you think Kat's Ultimate Skill is? 
> 
> I want to see how many people get it right!


	26. Part 26 - Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Often – The Weeknd
> 
> Content warning, this chapter has a lot of sexual themes and strong language. Viewer discretion is advised.

Later that afternoon, Draco and Yekaterina comforted themselves on a soft blanket outside in the back garden, embracing the beating sun as heatwaves vibrated above the ground.

They had to try and create some worthy memories before their lives changed for the greater worse.

Kat sipped on her pumpkin juice – enjoying the sun as Draco groaned, intensely staring at the chess board whilst thinking of the next best move he could play. 

He was stuck, any move would lead him to checkmate status and Draco was not one to lose in chess. Frowning as his chin rested on his knee with a huff.

A smirk appeared on Kat’s lips as she knew he was blocked from moving. ‘Oh fuck this.’ He tipped the board as he rolled his eyes, giving up.

Yekaterina let out a small giggle as she watched his playful tantrum, sulking his pouted lip in defeat. Draco clearly was a sore loser. 

‘Not funny.’ He frowned, ‘Is there literally anything you’re not good at?’ 

She put down her class whilst nodding slowly, ‘I’m not good at drawing, or singing.’ She tilted her head trying to think of more things she may be miserable at. ‘I’m not good ice skating either.’

‘I’ll teach you to do all 3 then.’ He smiled at her.

Her brows furrowed together in amusement, ‘You sing?!’ She choked out a breath, she was shocked as she watched him nod.

‘Only sometimes. When I’m home alone maybe.’ Draco shrugged his shoulders as he began picking up the chess pieces he threw across the blanket – a small sarcastic smile threatening to show. ‘Come here.’

Draco nudges Kat closer to him, placing her between his legs so that her back was up against his chest, he snaked his arms around her waist as he sniffed her hair, the sweet smell of tropical fruit and orchids.

The scent caused Draco to growl, it reminded him of the proximity they would have when they’d be fucking.

That day in particular, Draco struggled, his hormones were enraged. Having a girl like Kat at his side as his No.1 rather than a ploy at the age of 16 made his mind wander.

She picked up a book as she flicked through the pages, beginning to read out loud as Draco held his eyes closed, listening to her soothing voice.

‘It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, that maiden there lived whom you may know, by the name of Annabel Lee;’ She started, she felt his chest vibrate a small chuckle.

‘Edgar Allan Poe?’ He arched his brow as his lids flew open. She rolled her eyes in retaliation – attempting to continue reading. ‘And this maiden she lived with no other thought-‘

‘Than to love and be loved by me.’ Draco finished in a whisper. 

Kat tried to continue reading but was abruptly interrupted. 

‘Actually..’ He began mumbling in her ear as he took the book by the top, chucking it to the side. ‘I had something better in mind…’ His lips smirked against the soft skin of her neck.

Draco’s hand softly tickled the inside of her thigh as it travelled up underneath the hem of her dress, a shudder elevating the temptation. ‘Draco not here.’ She breathed.

A hot kiss pressed her now naked shoulder, travelling up her jaw and behind her ear, nibbling on it gently. ‘Then stop me.’ He dared. 

Kat’s veins felt electrified as his kisses sent her shivers; she was hesitant yet so sure. Trying to ask him to stop she frowned as his mumbling moan vibrated in her ear.

His hand lifted higher and began playing with the lace of her panties, cupping her core, ‘So wet for me already.’ He groaned as his fingertips trailed up and down causing Kat to moan.

The vibe had clearly changed as now Draco became desperate, desperate for release. Desperate to see her release at his demand. Kat was like a drug to him – numbing the depressions of his life. - Throwing them away. 

She closed her eyes in satisfaction as a pulsing feeling vibrated, travelling down to her pussy she suddenly became needy. She couldn’t stop him now.

Yekaterina whined at the friction, she ached for skin on skin touching, craving his circulations. She was hungry for his attention. 

Turning her head so that they were facing each other, they attracted in and locked lips, they were lazy and sensual. Perhaps the location wasn’t ideal, but they couldn’t deny the desperation they suddenly felt for each other.

He cupped her pussy before pulling her panties to the side, exposing her skin to the light summer breeze; she gasped as the wind made her core cold against the wetness of her lips.

‘You make me want to take nasty to a whole new level kitten.’ He moaned against her lips before continuing to love them with is own.

Then, slowly, Draco fumbled his finger as it circulated her clit, rubbing slowly as they continued to make out, suddenly the kissing became more frantic.

Draco felt like a tiger, jumping at his prey.

Enjoying each ravishing second as Kat rocked her back against his chest – slightly grinding on his lap which sensualised him even more. He watched her enjoying his touch lustfully.

Forcefully thrusting his tongue in her mouth – she moaned against his lips. Although his erection grew hard and ached to feel her inside, he was enjoying the foreplay too much.

His desires for her overpowering his own satisfaction. 

Sticking one finger in as Kat gasped – Draco pressed his forehead against hers as her delicate moans fluttered against him. His pace at the start was slow and frustrating, her hips beginning to buckle at the desirable actions she so wanted.

‘So eager kitten… Beg for me.’ He growled against her lips. 

‘Please Draco. I want more.’ She said without hesitation, she wanted more, she craved more, the temptations getting to the better of her.

Her begs drove Draco crazy and he couldn’t get enough of her, rewarding her with another finger, he began quickening his pace. 

Draco placed more kisses on her collarbone, a trail of bruises presenting themselves, work of art. His fingers beginning to curve as they thrusted inside her – reaching her g spot. ‘Oh Draco.’ Her moans became persistent.

Breathing suddenly became difficult and heavy for her, as if the humidity in the air thickened twice as much. The intense sensation began building up in her tight core.

‘Keep going darling.’ He almost moaned himself as her thighs began to wrench, shaking the faster he entered her tight pussy with his fingers. ‘Finish for daddy.’

‘Fuck.’ Her groan caused her hips to buckle against his fingers, he watched her shatter like glass underneath his grasp. 

‘Cum for me kitten.’ Draco’s mumble being the thing to tip her over the edge; her head fell back on his shoulder, arching from his chest.

His other hand rubbed up her chest and tightly gripped her neck as her moan began to gargle. Those fingers she admired continuously fucking her tightness still. 

The rings he wore left an indent in her neck as he pressed hard against her throat, he couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes in satisfaction.

His face was pursed together as he intensely looked up at her face, watching her unravel in his hands. Enjoying each moment of her euphoria he throbbed harder than ever.

Draco smirked to himself as he watched Kat come back to her come down, her breathing slowing down as it became feathery. ‘Perhaps we take this to the bedroom?’ He chuckled whilst raising a brow.

‘Perhaps we shall.’ She bit her lip in return.

That entire month was spent by the pair playing a game against each other. They would frequently attempt to break each other sexually without the idea of any of the death eaters catch on.

Going about their days as normal, but playful teasing from time to time. 

They couldn’t run the risk of being caught so they knew they had to spread it throughout the weeks. Which made it so much more painful yet tempting. 

It was something to normalise and ease the tenseness they both felt within the army of evil. They both felt odd and not at ease there and one way to ease that anger and frustration was on each other.

PTSD was something they knew they would end up suffering with once everything unboxes itself and the war breaks out. Knowing such a travesty like this will incur, they decided to everything a rich, horny and damaged teenage couple would enjoy doing together.

Having immensely hot, sensual and rough sex.

And as risky as it was, the more fun it became for them. Two daredevils showing their lack of innocence around the home. She was a drug to him as he was to her. 

Furthermore, they knew that the task would take up the majority of their time.

Oh, who are they kidding, they wouldn’t let stupid Potter or some wooden box get in the way of Draco plunging himself deep into her and letting out his frustrations. He would think to himself regularly.

Week 1, on Tuesday, Kat was trying to spend some quality and bonding time with Draco’s mother by being her aid in baking a cake. 

She would study how her boyfriend’s mother would live her daily life, she seemed less tense with Draco. Lucius had some evil twining faux pas about him whereas Narcissa seemed genuinely sweet. Scared almost of the man of the house.

Clearly since it scared Draco himself. And god forbid anything scare Draco – she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Once they placed the cake in the oven, the beautiful aroma travelled throughout the manor. Narcissa attempted cleaning the dishes causing her back to face away from Kat who was helping herself to the batter from the plastic bowl.

Draco slowly walked through the doors, ‘Smells goo-‘ His eyes darted straight to Kat who was smirking at him. 

Batter dripped down her finger as she seductively licked it off her finger with the tip of her tongue; she dared to move her eyes from his. 

She watched him gulp as she caught him off guard, his eyes travelling down to her lips before tugging on his own with his teeth.

That dirty little-. He thought to himself, a smirk mimicking Kat’s.

Kat continued to innocently lick the batter out of the bowl as she watched a bulge grow in his bottoms. His eyes squinted at her furiously as his fists tensed, turning white. 

He swallowed hard again as her tongue slowly grazed the side of her finger, a devilish smile grew as she licked her own lips. ‘It tastes really good.’ She said sarcastically, clearly aiming the comment at Narcissa but her gaze was still focused on Draco’s as she continued to tease him. 

Knowing he had to maintain his manners around his mother he shoved his hand at her direction and wriggled his finger, demanding her to come his way. 

Yekaterina being the little demon she pressed to be, she ignored his demands, ‘Anyway, I’m off, I got some reading to do.’ Kat announced as her eyes were still looking into her favourite grey ones, a slight sarcastic head tilt moved Kat, she was smirking at him wildly.

Walking off confidently she felt no such power as playing Malfoy knowing he couldn’t do anything at the presence of his mother. 

She knew he lived through control, so seeing him where he were hopeless, gave lots of gratification for her. 

Draco’s face turned red as she disobeyed his orders, huffing out air he turned on his heel and stropped out of the room. He marched to his room, closing the door and locking it.

He was given no choice but to fix his problem himself, placing himself down on his leather chair in front of the fire; he unzipped his bottoms and letting his hard cock spring out, hitting his stomach.

Taking it between his hand he slowly began rubbing up and down, a needy sigh escaping as the feeling was euphoric. Nowhere near as good as Kat’s, but it was enough to let the precum drip his tip.

His mind travelled to the thought of her naked body, her moans and the marks she’d leave on his back. 

Quickening his pace, he buckled his hips, a bitter groan vibrating in his throat as he imagined her breasts bouncing each time he’d thrust his hips against hers.

The thought of his tongue against her heat, drinking up her juices as his tongue thrusted in and out of her. He imagined her reaching her climax as soon as he slowly reached his. 

A furious moan ravelled as his eyes closed, licking his teeth as he dreamed his tongue working its magic. His hips jerked against his arm as a wave of happiness drew.

Letting his release drip down his hand and down his wrist, he pouted at the thought that his one and only wasn’t there to clean it up.

Small whimpers left his lips as he realised that his hardness wasn’t going down. He needed to be inside her to fully release his frustrations, he had to engulfed inside her and fuck her right then and there.

Such a fucking tease. He thought to himself.  
How dare she.

On week 1 on Thursday morning, he thought he’d try to play her at her own game. Now he knew that Kat would always take a 10 minute break on the balcony attached to her room.

Although the balcony from his room and hers weren’t attached, he thought he’d take those two vital bits to his advantage.

He had her favourite pair of jogging bottoms on and left himself topless, rapidly rolling a joint he checked the time, 8.43am.

Eventually as the time neared 9am, he exited his room and lit the joint as he admired the view of the outside, the warmth from the sun toasting his pale, white skin. 

Draco was eager to see her reaction but he stubbornly focused on the view outside until he heart the creaking of the door from her balcony – followed by light footsteps which suddenly came to a halt. 

He knew that nothing attracted her more than the sight of him semi-exposed with smoke rolling out of his lips. Messed hair and a heavy look in his eyes. 

She was a freak for morning Draco.

Turning his head with the butt of the joint still between his lips, he smirked at Kat who was facing him, staring, bottom lip tugged under her teeth; it looked like she was going to pounce across and take him then and there with a book in her hand, nails digging as her tightness on the grip increased.

Shifting on his heels, he gave her the full view of his body she desired so much; he could tell she was salivating at the site as she looked him up and down with flushed cheeks. Her lids fluttered as they always do when she see’s something she likes.

He leaned against the stone wall as he inhaled the smoke before letting it escape. 

Nodding in her direction he wriggled his brows – his smirk still clearly present; and once his joint came to its end, he flicked it behind him and waltzed back inside – puffing out the last bit of smoke.

Not only receiving the satisfaction of her needy pout fill his cup of game win, nor the satisfaction of the high the herbs gave him, but the upcoming whining he’d help himself to. 

He prepared and stuck the note onto his bedroom door he wrote that morning before rapidly closing and locking the door, the note saying, ‘Don’t even think about it.’ written in his neat handwriting.

Waiting upon her arrival he heard the light footsteps waddling towards the door. 

Draco heard a faint groan on the other side of the room as he heard the footsteps fade away as she turned back and left to her room. 

A fat grin spread across his face knowing that he had just left her to rub herself to the point of orgasm with his rejection. Two can play that game. 

Although he didn’t hear her moans from across the wall, he could vividly imagine them whilst he thought about her curling her own fingers inside her dripping and needy pussy. 

The desire they had grew and the sexual tension built, making them both frustrated and angry. 

On week 1 on Sunday, the sexual strain that built up was so thick and straining that it caused borderline insomnia for the couple. 

Kat’s hand were just not enough to please her racing mind, she needed his hands. 

Draco led in his bed with his eyes staring at the blank ceiling of his bedroom, checking the time he realised it was the middle of the night. Groaning to himself he exited his bedroom to help himself to a drink.

Presuming that his sleepless night would begin at some point, his sexual frustrations, the stress of the task for the cabinet and Dumbledore, the protection of his dearest mother and girlfriend. 

He jogged down towards the kitchen and stomped towards the sink, grabbing a glass he filled it with cold water. 

His thirst for his head to be between Kat’s thighs was agonizing and he gulped down the large glass of water as he began to profusely sweat at his frustration, almost slamming the bottom of it on the marble. 

‘Can’t sleep?’ Draco heard a soft whisper behind him, knowing exactly who it was, he turned around and looked at the petit figure that wore black silk pyjamas which enhanced her curves, her arms were curling around a new Alchemy book.

Without pause, he pursed his lips as his feet dragged himself towards Kat who was still slightly sleepy, but undeniably horny once her eyes set on his skin which again he was topless. 

Roughly gripping her jaw and tilting it back to face him, he shoved his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he desperately roamed his hands over her body.

She moved her hands and put away the book to the side on the island before wrapping them around his neck as she mirrored his desperation, pushing back with open kisses and a quiet moan in his mouth.

Lifting her up from the backs of her thighs, Draco placed her on top of the island in the kitchen as he slithered between her legs, pressing his throbbing dick against her now wet pussy. ‘Don’t ever fucking tease me like that kitten.’

‘Same goes to you.’ She whispered. 

They were so desperate for each other that they wasted no time in leaving bruises over their skin; undressing each other they were left there snogging bare naked in the kitchen of the Malfoy Manor, in the middle of the night which hosted home to many death eaters.

Knowing the danger and risk – it turned them both on even more. ‘You better keep quiet kitten.’ He whispered against her ear as his floating cock slid into her.

Kat bit his shoulder as her nails dug into the back of his neck, the thrusting becoming rapid and desperate. 

She rocked against his hips as the skin slapped each other and harsh groans vibrated against her ear. Kat knew she really should be getting some sleep, having promised herself to do some power training the next day.

But nevertheless, here she was, falling embrace to Draco Malfoy.

His quiet moans and wails edged her closer to her climax. Draco brought his thumb down to her clit and began rapidly circling, doubling her pleasure senses. 

Sucking in a breath, she tilted her head back and softly moaned his name. ‘Draco,’ she started. ‘Fuck me harder please.’ She begged quietly, her forehead glued itself to his as their eyes met.

Admittedly, her begs angered Draco even more as his hand went back to grip her hips and quickened his pace even more, he gazed at her perky breasts, hardened nipples as he took one into his mouth and sucked.

His vision becoming blurred at the rapid pulsing, he began growing tired but his adrenaline kept his pace – the feeling of her becoming overwhelming and the want of that feeling broke him to the point of orgasm. He was eager to finish her. 

Beads of sweat began seeping through his forehead as his pumping began to hit her deeper, her intense clenched feeling came rushing back.

‘Cum for me kitten.’ He growled as they reached the point of no return. Releasing into each other whilst whining quietly, they passionately kissed afterwards. 

His hands still roaming the sides of her waist, veins popped right through at the pressure and climax body has just reached.

‘Such a dirty little girl.’ Draco mumbled against her lips as his breath was still trying to catch up, the sweat rolling off his abs shining in the night sky. ‘My dirty little slut.’ He said as his index and thumb held her chin.

She couldn’t help her eyes roam his torso, all glossy from the fast paced and desperate plunging. Rolling his bottoms back up he smirked at her, closing the space between their faces.

‘Good luck walking back to your room.’ And with that, he left her, sore and bothered.

On week 2, Tuesday, Yekaterina dared to intensify the game between them. 

The death eaters including Draco and Kat were in the middle of the meeting. Going over the main plan and if there was any missing points that they may be unaware of.

Discussing how Yekaterina’s power training was going, she and Bellatrix continued her Crucio training from when she was at Durmstrang. Being able to manage the curse better, she was still no immune. 

They’d only spend an hour on it every day as they couldn’t bare the thought of overworking the most powerful weapon they have.

Although Draco was clearly against the Cruciatus training as he didn’t like anyone hurting her, he kept his mouth shut during meetings; not wanting to get on the wrong side of the dark lord. 

Draco took his goblet to his lips to sip the water – almost spitting it out as his body jumped at the sudden touch on his thigh. Lightly turning his head to face Kat he noticed her looking unfazed as she continued to talk about her capabilities and plans throughout Hogwarts.

Her hand travelled up his thigh slowly, an eery flicker of a tingling sensation fluttered through his veins. Adjusting his tie at the nervousness, he noticed Kat smirking to herself.

The conversation being brought back to Snape as he discussed the academics side of things, how they shouldn’t worry on the assignment side of things – it being something Kat already knew entirely. 

Draco’s hand clutched the armrest on the chair so tightly in his hand that his knuckled turned white, lips pursing together as he tried to remain normality the moment her hand cupped his cock.

It seemed like no one had noticed his deep blush or sheer panic as Kat began slowly massaging him underneath the table. Right in front of the dark lord himself.

Oh she was definitely a Slytherin alright. I spoke too soon. He scolded himself. 

He felt his heartbeat vibrating on his head as he tempted the urge not to groan, merely letting a small sigh as he watched the conversation bounce around the table.

Although Draco continued the meeting with widened eyes, sceptical and scared that someone would notice, he couldn’t help himself but relax under her touch.

Now the question is, do I teach my kitten a lesson for being naughty and distracting me from the meeting or do I reward her for being so devilish and showing me a new side to her? He echoed to himself in his mind.

The fucking tease. His thoughts continued. 

Week 2, Thursday morning, Draco and Kat decided to go on an early morning walk, giving her a tour of the greenhouse that they had at the manor, surrounded by white roses and peonies. 

What seemed like an innocent conversation for them at first about Herbology and the sciences behind life, it resulted in a very heated discussion and an act of rebellion. 

A personal Biology lesson one would say.

Deep down into the greenhouse where no death eaters or elves were regularly seen, Kat was sat on a dark bench – Draco’s face comfortably between her thighs.

Thrusting his tongue in and out of her he watched her eyes sink, her fingers pulling at his roots as deep and throaty moans left her mouth. Enjoying her satisfaction to the highest extent as his fingers pulsed through her gap.

He tugged, sucking, and kissing upon her clit as it swelled, she continued to whine. He pulled back his hand before grabbing around her thighs and pulling her against his face even harder, the pressure intensifying. 

Their eyes not disconnecting they both moaned at each other. 

Full of frustration, Kat sucked in a gasp as her mouth widened to his efforts. 

Pulling his head back and spitting on her folds and clit he admired her wet cunt before diving back in and twirling his tongue inside her once more, cleaning up the mess he made. 

Keyword, he. Draco Malfoy. No one else.

Draco moaned at her sweet taste that he’d never get used to. 

Watching her tilt her head back in pleasure will forever be Draco’s favourite thing. It wouldn’t surprise him if he’d be able to produce a Patronus charm with the though of him digging his head between her thighs.

Because it surely made him an incredibly happy man.

Week 2 on Saturday evening the duo snuck themselves to the cellar in the basement at midnight; stealing luxurious wine they had stored and drinking its contents.

After a long few days of studying and teaching Draco the concept of Occlumency, they decided that they needed a break.

Yekaterina was reading the label of the red wine they had been drinking, slightly tipsy so unable to make up the words or incorporate it into her brain as she normally would be able to.

She knew that this summer was the last one she could enjoy before her fun time and studying would have to be put on halt. 

Even if she knew everything in the school exams, it didn’t stop her from revising anything else she might find useful in her practice. Those are the studying sessions she’s going to miss the most.

Draco, who was stood behind her took the bottle out of her hand before grasping her throat with his other. His tipsiness likely the same as Kat’s. 

Lightly squeezing he tilted her head back before pouring some of the liquid down into her mouth, a few droplets escape the corners of her mouth. Swallowing before wiping the escapee droplets with the back of her hand she suddenly felt a rough tug and push against the table in the wine cellar.

He dug his nails into her dress, roughly pulling it up to reveal her underwear before ripping them off as his erection hardened. 

Draco sloppily tilted his head as he watched Kat shiver against his coldness. The levels of arousal vibrating off him breaking its peak once his tongue rolled itself on the bottom of his lip.

Loosening his tie from his neck, he gripped her wrists and forced them behind her back. Tying it in a tight knot - he adored the view before him. ‘Not a word, slut.’ He lowly slurred in her ear.

Quickly giving Kat a harsh spank on her bare ass cheek, he enjoyed the view as it jiggled. 

His belt unbuckling, he lightly rubbed himself against her ass. Kat winced in need, her impatience abruptly grew.

Without any abrupt decision, he slid himself inside her, immediately rapidly thrusting. They were sloppy and lazy as the haziness from the alcohol gave him a mind of his own. 

His head tilted back as the soaking feeling around him sent waves of energy. The alcohol definitely making the experience more interesting – lengthening the fuck time they were having.it wasn’t as if they were complaining, but the possibly have been going at it for just under an hour.

Both of them began throbbing, sobering up allowing them to come closer to their finish.

And not necessarily caring at the noise they were making, they grinded and moaned; although it was careless and drowsy, the tempo allowed him to hit those spots again causing her to orgasm in a matter of minutes.

A groan left his lips as he pulled on her hair harshly, continuously slapping her red and raw ass cheek. ‘If you can’t sit then I didn’t spank you enough kitten.’ He growled as her back arched again, their faces pressed against each other as he pleased her from behind.

It became clear that he was close to finishing as his hands became more heavy, rough and his seeping groans became more regular. 

Before finally filling himself in her, he moaned at her. Throwing another spank on her now handprinted ass cheek. 

Draco was right, the next day, Kat would wince each time she sat down from the intense pain she got from him. It only boosted his ego and a smirk would find its way on his face each time he’d notice Kat struggling.

That entire summer they never forgotten about the tasks and orders they had. 

It was only when they reached the last week of their holiday when they recognised that Narcissa and the dark lord were preparing to take Draco and her to Borgin & Burkes that time of happiness they had was running short.

At first it felt surreal, like they were in a dream that suddenly came crashing down. Their enjoyment and fun time slowly coming to an end. 

Draco taught her how to live, order and fun whereas Kat taught him empathy and perspective, logical thinking. They needed each other, especially at times like this.

Unlike Kat, Draco, however, was hurting, he didn’t want Kat in this position, the sex was a great distraction but now that they were days before going back to that pitiful school, he felt incredibly guilty.

He knew he had to do everything in his power to keep her away from this. Even they were made into devoted Death Eaters, he had to do the bad deeds himself. Not her. 

Yekaterina was in this mess thanks to him, he never thought that playing with each other would cause such a nuisance. He’s done it before with other pureblood girls. 

But then again, they were never as powerful as Kat and never had the dark lord drool over someone that much, the thought made him shiver. Kat was his and only his. 

Even if the dark lord only wanted her power, her knowledge and her as an ally. That didn’t stop the annoyance and possessives to conquer; the dark lord was clearly obsessed with Kat.

Not forgetting that Potter also had his little crush on her too. 

The longer he thought about the dark lord, school and the situation, the more he got dominating and possessive. No one can touch or take his kitten away from him. 

Not the dark lord, not Potter, not anyone. 

She was his and he was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys like some spice.   
> Ta-da.  
> Let me know what you think.


	27. Part 27 - Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Rain - Whiz Khalifa & PARTYNEXTDOOR

‘You ready?’ Draco asked, his jaw clenched firmly as he straightened his cufflinks on his black suit. 

The tension that morning was a lot higher than the usual. 

Kat had never relaxed around the Death Eaters inside the house throughout summer, seeming she spent most of her days with Draco between her legs or her head stuck into a book, studying.

She hesitantly nodded as she watched him turn around and place his focus on her, a faint smile managed to curl his lips despite the point of their outgoings today which severely downplayed the vibe. 

His eyes set on her who walked closer to him from the stairs, her cloak snuggly wrapped her figure. He noticed that she looked more awake and less rigid like than when he first encountered her. 

Not so timid anymore, she was more flowy and relaxed around Draco. Maybe having a bad boy in her life was more beneficial than damaging?

Despite being surrounded by some of the worst beings of wizarding world, she still felt comfortable, especially with him around. A sense of security that he channelled around her.

‘Look at you.’ He gushed quietly. Closing the special gap between them, softly caressing his lips with hers as his hand hugged her cheek. ‘You’re beautiful.’ He complimented, the edges of his lips curled up before kissing her again.

She giggled back into his lips as they continued to love her, a quick clearing of the throat echoed besides them. 

They both rapidly jumped back as they saw Narcissa stood there, leaning her weight to one side with a smirk plastered on her lips. One eyebrow raised as she looked back and forth between them.

Draco, as horrified as he was, couldn’t do anything but chuckle a laugh as his eyes dropped to the ground, an obvious burn flushing his cheeks. 

Kat looking away from both Draco and Narcissa who was just as embarrassed as Draco was. They were finally caught and it wasn’t even caught having sex. Just.. kissing. 

Narcissa enjoyed the embarrassment and awkwardness she implied between the two teenagers for a few seconds before walking towards the two and appirating them to Knockturn Alley.

Finally arriving after a rapid but nauseating journey, Draco grasped Kat’s hand to maintain her balance. ‘Hippogriffs are still better.’ She would say aloud as she wobbled at her feet. 

Realisation finally hit her, her heart dropping the moment she saw the dark stone walls; she knew this was wrong, this wasn’t what she believed in. 

Regret plummeted through her aching muscles, a sense of hesitation flared them both. Their hands were sweating but they dared to let each other go. 

Draco began following his mother down an alleyway, their hands still attached - she caught speed with him and followed closely behind. 

The vision of the Borgin & Burke shop coming to view, their walk slowed down – almost as if they were trying to savour the last few seconds of freedom. 

Clicks of their feet being the only sound as their shoes hit the wet ground, the aroma was just rain and musk, a very displeasing scent.

Radek would be so disappointed… Kat told herself.

Both blondes stared at the door as they edged closer, which was now opened widely, Kat watched inside before her attention was grabbed at an unorthodox sound behind her. 

She rapidly turned and only say a few shuffles up on the roof, not getting enough light to see anything in the background she decided to ignore it. 

Suddenly she was being pulled by Draco who shuttered inside the shop, a sudden smell and warmness to the shop brewed. The shop was dusty, old and damp. 

Kat scrunched her nose up as she tried to adjust her senses as it predominantly got worse.

Kat’s silvery hair waved as the door shut close – her hood lifted itself off her head. Both being escorted upstairs until they came to the top floor where it was revealed. 

The cabinet came into sight. 

Never imagining herself to see one in real life, she watched Draco walk towards it, studying it – he was completely stiff, quiet, unlike the Draco she was with during summer or even throughout school.

He looked.. Nervous? 

Draco studied the wood, how it felt to touch, feeling the vibrating energy from it – she watched curiously as his hands studied.

Walking towards the front of the cabinet, she noticed the locks on the front. ‘There’s another one in Hogwarts?’ She calmly asked with her accent thickening as Draco circled to the back of it, still not saying a word.

Narcissa silently nodded, turning her head to Draco who had now stood beside her. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she kissed his cheek motherly. ‘You can do this darling.’ She encouraged him. 

‘I know. I will.’ He sounded determined, undeterred by the fact that his muscles were a lot more tense than usual. ‘I’ll get him back.’

Although Draco wanted nothing to do with his father, he knew that it was what his mother wanted and needed, for her sake. He promised to bring him back. 

And despite the abuse, he was now a trusted member as a death eater, he was his ally now. 

Lucius was still his father.

That night Draco and Kat sat together in front of the fire in his room, his hand was resting on the armchair as his side temple was being held by his finger – a deep in thought scowl twisted his face.

By that night, the mood between had them ruined, they were angry, frustrated. They knew what their life had now been destined to be despite them just wanting freedom with each other. 

Even if they were only just turning 17 soon, they knew that they needed each other to survive and only each other. Not the help of the dark lord or the Order. 

Just them.

Kat knew Draco had alternate intentions, although he had a deep hatred for his father, he also missed him. And for the sake of Narcissa, knowing she’d be stuck alone at the manor without a source of protection, it scared him. 

Especially now that the Malfoy name has been thrown in the dirt.

Draco’s thoughts travelled back and forth, conflicting one another. 

Possibilities of Kat and Draco being forced into an arranged marriage after Harry dies and the dark lord wins would soon commence, forced to make incredibly powerful children to further support his line.

Nothing would satisfy the Malfoy name to the dark lord more than incredibly powerful and rich wizards. Pureblood, true heirs of Slytherin.

However, Draco wanted to do everything on his own accord with her, and no way was he comfortable in making her a baby machine for the dark lord. 

It all came flooding to him as the memories and flashes of meetings came by at these discussions. 

‘Are you feeling okay?’ Her soft whisper awoke him from his daydream, she placed down a book about fixation spells and the cabinet book she read many years ago – hoping to find any information she may have forgotten about. 

His vision darted from the fire towards Kat, lowly nodding her way he sighed before placing his hand on her exposed thigh. ‘I don’t want you to help with the cabinet.’ He bluntly stated. 

‘What do you mean by that? I’m here to help you?’ Kat quizzed, her mind began filling with questions. There’s no way he could fix the cabinet alone. 

‘I can’t have you any more stuck in this than you already are. You sacrificed your life away. For what? It certainly isn’t because of me.’ He spat, it was obvious that the stress of the task was already getting to him and they haven’t even stepped foot on school grounds.

It was somewhat true, she knew she had to stay alive to protect Draco, but also to help the Order, help the right win. She just wasn’t too sure how to get there quite yet. 

‘I did it for the greater good.’ She whispered as she eyed him scoff. 

Draco’s attitude irked her slightly the wrong way. ‘I’m helping you and that’s final.’ She forcefully said, her voice more stern.

‘I’m not having you killed because of me. I’ve already cursed you, I can’t lose you, I’ve done enough damage.’ Draco turned away from her, he couldn’t bear to look at her. 

He was clearly distraught.

‘Hey..’ She breathed as she squirmed on the sofa, moving forward and placing herself on his lap she lifted his head towards her with her hands. ‘We’re in this together. I’m not letting you get destroyed either. You’d do the same for me wouldn’t you?’ 

Draco vividly rolled his eyes before shoving her off her and walking towards the frame of his bed, not speaking another word about the topic. ‘Stay with me tonight.’ 

Kat watched his back tense as he slowly started to undress. She hesitated to answer, ‘I-I don’t thi-‘

‘It wasn’t a question.’ He said, side profiling his head to her. The coldness from him caused her to shiver.

Lightly nodding, she smiled kindly before undressing with him and cuddling into his chest under the covers. Her mind raced with questions she had for him but put them aside.

They were both stressed and just needed some level of normalcy.

She listened to his rapid heartbeat as it hummed, indicating the panic and fear he was currently feeling.

Letting her lids rest once his fingers began playing and combing through her light hair, she sighed. ‘You nervous for tomorrow?’ She asked him without moving her head.

As Draco continued to toy with her hair, his grey eyes were staring into space again, a small gulp presenting itself, ‘It’s just school. Just want to get everything over and done with.’ Kat felt him shrug, he sounded very direct and blunt.

After a few more minutes of silence, Kat comforted herself in a deep slumber.

Never telling any of their friends about their new official status, she knew she was ready for a mouthful from everyone, the talk of the school again. 

Unsure if she was ready for that level of fame again, not only about that but the fact that Draco’s father was in Azkaban; she knew she’d hear stories and whispers from people.

The Malfoy’s were all over the tabloids and she was scared that Draco would get dragged as bad as his father. There was already a distaste of him within school already, but this gave students more reasons to hate him. 

That entire summer holiday Draco and Kat never slept together in the same bed, it only coming to realisation once Kat woke up to Draco tossing and turning in his bed rapidly.

Beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his head as his eyes were squeezed shut, whimpering with his quivering chin – frail arms would flinch every other second.

Kat recognised the motions and knew he was experiencing a night terror, knowing not to wake him so she simply scooped him up in her embrace, pulling his head onto her shoulder so that he could smell her neck, an indication of some familiarity for him.

Continuously violently shaking, she caressed the side of his head, letting it tickle down his arm as she comforted him, humming some song she made up on the spot. He slowly began to calm down showing her that he was awake and aware.

Droplets started to wet her inner neck and shoulder as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, feeling the regular bouncing and jerking of his chest as he quietly cried in her arms.

This was the first time she ever witnessed Draco crying, it never felt awkward for her, if anything, it encouraged her to protect him even more. Slowly convincing the reason as to why she accepted the dark mark in the first place.

Not sharing a word at the ordeal, his cries softened and after a few minutes he fell back to a quiet drowse. 

Lightly placing his head on the pillow, she watched as his eyes puffed, stained with tears, his chin crinkled - shakily breathing. 

A worried thought ran through her as she knew that at some point she would have to dive into Draco’s mind to teach him how to block it, his entire life will be laid out in front of her.

And watching scenes of Lucius beating him, him getting the death mark or the emotional trauma he experienced throughout his childhood heavily disturbed Kat. 

His pain was her weakness and she knew it would crush her. 

In the morning, Draco woke up early with Kat snuggled into him, her light breathing tickling his neck. He swallowed the dryness in his mouth as he slithered away from her and entered the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror, the sleepiness still making his reactions super slow, he began to get ready. Brushing his teeth and combing through his hair – he felt a pair of thin arms snake around his naked chest.

‘Come back to bed.’ She mumbled into his back, her face squished against is as she inhaled his scent. 

A devilish chuckle pushed itself out of his chest as he slowly turned, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. ‘We have a train in a couple of hours.’

‘Wish we didn’t have to go.’ She sulked as her eyes fell down to his chest. Clenching his jaw, he pulled her closer to him, resting his head upon hers. 

‘I know kitten.’ He said before slowly kissing the top of it. 

They both prepared themselves before heading off to Platform 9¾ just in time to avoid anyone, it still wasn’t quite busy as it was early but it gave Draco and Kat to say their goodbyes without suspicion.

‘Please keep her safe Draco.’ His mum whispered to him, quietly so that Kat wouldn’t hear as she was putting away her bag, the light wind causing her hair to dance freely.

Draco watched his girlfriend satisfyingly smile to herself before turning in her cloak, it occurred to him that she’s only just started to comfortably walk around with her hood down, letting her hair colour show. 

Quickly taking his eyes off her he nodded to his mother. ‘I will.’ He said.

‘Everything is going to change-’ Narcissa tried to smile, her hand rubbed his upper arm. ‘- for the better Draco.’ Her sight followed Draco’s.

Both now watching Kat as she awkwardly looked at her feet, kicking the air with her boots, her arms curling around a new book she borrowed from the Malfoy library in the manor. ‘She’s brilliant isn’t she?’ Draco admired. 

‘She certainly is. She brings out the best in you Draco.’ She grinned at him, tightly hugging him for the last time and leaving them both to venture for themselves.

The fate of the movement now in their hands. 

Kat skipped over to Draco, the awkwardness starting to reel in as more students came in and noticed the couple incredibly close. Close enough to kiss, and they would have, if it weren’t for them being disturbed.

‘Let’s get a seat before the pathetic first years get to them first.’ Draco grumbled angrily before snatching her wrist and entering the train. 

He tugged her along towards where the Slytherin’s typically sit, walking past a few booths.

Two already full and one occupied by the golden trio – unbeknownst of their conversation being exactly about them and what they saw back in Borgin & Burkes.

‘There’s no way.’ Ron whisper yelled to Harry who had just insinuated that Draco were a death eater.

‘It’s utterly ridiculous isn’t it?’ Hermione agreed, ‘If Kat stayed with him, she would’ve found out about it by now. And she wouldn’t have stayed with him.’ She continued to defend her friend.

‘Then she’s one too.’ Harry shrugged.

Ron pursed his lips into the corner of his mouth as his eyes filled with doubt, ‘Look mate, I know she rejected you for Malfoy but don’t you think making assumptions like that is a bit daft?’ he tried to ground Harry. 

‘It’s not an assumption Ron.’ His bitterness got more vibrant as he forwarded himself from his seat, elbows leaning against his knees. ‘I just have this feeling.’ 

‘You have a feeling…?’ Hermione looked at him unbelievably. 

She shook her head as she began to look outside the window, the train suddenly starting to move itself away from the platform and into the English countryside. 

‘Listen Harry, I know you’re set on this but we don’t know anything. We can’t just assume because it fits.’ Hermione whispered.

‘What about them at the shop then? You tell me what that was about.’ Harry retaliated. Hermione watched him defeatedly. 

Harry only knew what Draco and Kat wanted everyone to see, Hermione knew 2/3 sides, giving her a closer edge as to what it must be like between them. 

It was easier for her to empathise.

She knew Kat better than Harry did, although their relationship didn’t make sense in her mind, she knew that Kat could carry her own and would never fall in the hands of the dark lord. 

Kat wouldn’t be doing what she’s doing if it weren’t important.

The trio sat there for a while in silence, after a while Harry had enough of the awkwardness lingering as his two only friends didn’t believe a word he stated.

They all thought he was silly, just because Kat rejected him didn’t mean anything, it was beside the point. Or was it? 

His feelings never changed for Kat, he still cared for her, but he didn’t know whether to feel hurt or concerned. 

If she didn’t in fact know that Draco was a death eater, he had to save her from him; if she did know, then he would have to try to reason and understand why, try to convince her to come back. 

Beginning to question himself, he exited the booth he was in with his invisible cloak at his person, hugging it tightly. 

‘So how was your summer break?’ Clara asked with a smirk plastered on her face. ‘Knowing you spent it with Draco and his family.’ She wriggled her brows. 

Letting out an edgy scoff, she turned to see Draco sorting out his bags at the end of the coach. Shrugging and rolling her eyes before turning back around, ‘It was fine.’

‘Just fine? Don’t believe a word coming out your mouth missy.’ Blaise laughed as his finger pointed at her. 

‘Yeah come on tell us!’ Clara begged.

Kat rolled her eyes yet again in annoyance before snapping, ‘Can we please not talk about it’ She snapped.

Her outburst surprised the two in front of them as they shot back in their seats with widened eyes. Stumbling back on their wording, Clara struggled to speak.

A genuine apologetic look crossed Blaise’s face, ‘I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to offend you.’ He said almost frightened.

She thanked him before suddenly a shudder came through the train and suddenly all vision became black. 

Students began to cough and question why all sight had darkened, they surely weren’t going through a tunnel, they were still in open countryside space. 

Draco stumbled back as his frustration elevated slightly, he was already annoyed at having no control over his life anymore, but now he has to deal with stupid petty students as well.

‘What was that?!’ He scoffed, his face twisted angrily. ‘Who was it?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Blaise frowned himself.

‘Relax boys, it’s probably a first year just messing around.’ Clara wriggled her shoulders as her eyes rolled. She kept looking around who it may be before noticing that Draco was still stood and doing the same. ‘Come on Draco, sit down, we’ll be at Hogwarts soon.’

Turning on his heel he scooted beside Kat, cupping his hand on her thigh before giving it a light squeeze. 

His frown grew as he heard a few snickers from a bunch of Slytherin’s, ‘Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse of a school. I think I’d pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I ought to go back for another 2 years.’

Clara screwed her brows together in puzzlement, ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

Draco, who was now smirking to himself, ‘Let’s just say you won’t see me wasting my time in charms class if I ought to stay another 2 years.’ He said, evil grin falling as he heard Blaise smirk.

‘Amused Blaise? We’ll see just who’s laughing in the end.’ He pulled a disgusted face before turning his eyes onto Kat, squeezing her thigh once more.

His focus on her was lost when he turned his head up and watched something above him, Kat losing her attention to the book she brought with her.

It got slightly awkward between the group as Draco and Kat still hadn’t told them about their relationship just yet, they still assumed that Draco and Kat weren’t a couple. They just fucked once.

Obviously..

After a few minutes, the platform to the school had come into their vision, inching closer to it, Kat placed her hand on top of Draco’s.

Clara and Blaise already stood and kneeling against the framed of their compartment, waiting for Kat and Draco to leave. ‘It’s going to be okay.’ Draco reassured Kat with his eyes as he noticed the sweat in her palms.

Kat simply nodded at him as she pulled her hood over her cloak, undeniable anxiety rushing through her causing her to hide in her shell again. ‘You three go on, I wanna check something.’ He let Kat through as he sat back down in his seat, elbow kneeling on the table. 

Leaving he compound she saw Hermione and Ron walk through the hall towards the train doors, ‘Where’s Harry?’ She heard in the far distance. Followed by a ‘He’s probably already on the platform.’.

Exiting with the rest of the students, Kat found comfort in sticking to Clara and Daphne again, she had believed that if she were to mingle with Hermione, she’d struggle with telling her lies upon lies. 

They were close friends, the closest Kat ever had, she couldn’t lie her way through with Hermione, not only that but she didn’t want to hurt her either. 

With that, she chose to promise herself to distance her from the rest of the house, including her own – keeping her number of friends minimalistic. 

She was a protector, not a hurter. 

Once the coach that Draco was in quietened down a bit, he stood from his seat, still eyeing up the space above him before tightly gripping his bag from the upper shelves. 

His expensive shoes being the only ones to echo as they clicked on each floor hit, he walked up to the doors and sliding it shut, following its blind as he rolled it down.

Magically all blinds suddenly fell and he could sense that his instincts were right as he heard yet another shuffle. ‘Didn’t mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop Potter?’ His voice gritted through his teeth.

Tightly gripping his wand as he furiously turned, ‘Petrificus Totalus!’ he beamed as his wand waved in his direction.

A large thump fell down, causing the table to break with it. Smirking to himself, Draco walked towards the still invisible figure, reaching out with his hand he grasped some form of cloth, pulling it away revealing his identity. Confirming Potter was he.

‘Oh yeah, she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin.’ He spat, suddenly the urge of his foot dug into his nose, loosening out a grunt. Rapidly grabbing the blanket, he hovered it above Harry. ‘That’s for my father. Enjoy your ride back to London.’

Draco calmly walked away, picking up his briefcase from the chair and quietly walking out of the train, not turning back.

He gets what he deserves. He thought to himself.

After a few minutes, Draco finally joins the dinner table and sat opposite Kat to hopefully convince that the relationship had was not romantic. 

They still weren’t sure on how to break the news to them.

Kat panicked as she saw a ball of fuzzy hair trance towards her direction, placing herself next to the platinum haired boy who seemed completely zoned out. 

Fuck. Kat thought to herself. 

She watched as her arm ‘brushed’ itself against Draco’s, uncomfortable shifting in her seat as her own jealousy caused her to sulk.

Looking around her, she saw no one paying attention at the two blondes and the tumbleweed fanatic’s interactions. 

Noticing Draco smirking at her distaste of the proximity between the two. ‘How was your summer Draco?’ Pansy asked him hopefully, batting her big eyes at him innocently.

‘It was… busy.’ Draco replied, retrieving a giggle from Pansy despite his stare still on Kat who was chewing on the bottom of her lip. ‘I enjoyed it.’

He knew she was annoyed, the scowl she’d always wear was on, she bit her bottom lips and her thin lips pursed together as if she were trying to keep her mouth shut.

Harry suddenly came barging through the doors with a towel stuck to his nose; he was clearly bleeding as red spots were blotched on there.

Curious as to what happen, Kat stared in surprise. Who could hurt Harry like that? She thought to herself.

Then one name only came to mind, slugging her shoulders down and looking at Draco almost bored, unbelievably. Sending her a light shrug he diverted his eyes away from her and continued with Pansy.

Their conversation lasted the entire dinner time and he had not spoken one word to Kat. 

Deciding to throw shade his way, she ignored him herself – fully knowing that his horniness wouldn’t be compatible with his mind.

Kat almost lost it when she saw Pansy leaning in and kissing him on the cheek before leaving the Great Hall. Even Draco was surprised and clearly uncomfortable at the ordeal.

Surprised he just looked at Kat horrified, he didn’t know what he could do at this rate. Pansy’s obsession with him has taken to a whole new level and he began thinking that it may be worth telling everyone about his relationship with Kat.

He just knew that it wouldn’t go down with Kat. Like at all. He was prepared for hell. 

Yekaterina watched him gobsmacked that Draco had done nothing about the kiss; he was sending her mixed signals and he was toying with Kat’s feelings.

This is something he shouldn’t be smirking about. She thought to herself.

She trusted Draco, but that didn’t stop the fear of him in the arms of another woman brief her mind the rest of that night.

It was only the first day of being back at Hogwarts and Kat was already plotting.

After dinner, they were all escorted to their bedrooms, Draco and Kat having their own at the request of the Malfoy’s – mainly to hide the task or dark marks they had.

Kat’s bedroom was slightly bigger with a double bed, a nice sofa and chair in front of the entrance with the large bed to her left.

The desk and cupboards filled with books, crystal balls planted on the tables. This was like her dream bedroom. Slowly walking towards the bathroom, she noticed that it had two doors.

Assuming that it connected to Draco’s room, she began unpacking her belongings.

Furiously opening the door, Draco entered through as he marched inside. ‘We need to talk kitten.’ Draco smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving all the love recently! can't believe we're at 400 reads already. I try not to get excited but I love seeing it! feel free to share the story with friends or tiktok.   
> I think I would die if I saw my story up on there haha.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect more drama incoming as a prewarning :)


	28. Part 28 - Controversy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Fake a Smile - Alan Walker & Saleem Ilese

‘Well I don’t want to talk.’ Kat shrugged her shoulders mindlessly before turning back around and unpacking her box which was now full of clothes. 

She ignored his devilish smirk knowing exactly what he was thinking of. Her frustration was clearly coming through, how dare Draco treat her like that.

Kat knew her worth. She was not worth that disrespect.

‘What’s up kitten?’ Draco his face dropped worriedly, walking towards Kat he placed his hands on her hips – rubbing circles slowly.

She quickly picked up her clothes off her bed and moved out of his embrace to put them away. Heavily unbothered and not influenced – it most definitely frustrated Draco.

Having a few minutes to think to himself about it, ‘Is this about what did Pansy earlier?’ He squished his face inwards, cringing at her muteness.

Kat continued unpacking in silence, definitely didn’t need the presence of Draco at this rate.

Especially since he did nothing to stop her, had he turned to face her they’d be kissing; and she knew that she would’ve killed Pansy should she ever try. 

Forgetting about Draco and his reputation throughout school made Kat worried, he was a boy toy, how could she trust him when he enjoyed the attention of any woman at any point?

The enthusiasm swept away from the room as Draco watched her with squeezed eyes. Confusion repelling his mind.

‘You’re jealous?’ He slowly walked up to her with a malicious smile.

Slowly strutting back, away from him she ended up stuck against a dark wall, his body now pressing into hers. She let him sniff her as his face eered closer to her neck.

‘You smell wonderful darling.’ Draco gushed lowly. His hot breath tickled the light skin on her neck and collarbone causing her to breathe featherily. 

Her wand – that was tightly gripped in her hand - whacked itself out and pressed against his neck, her eyes were wide and she didn’t look too pleased. ‘Draco you cannot fuck your way through this. What she did was inappropriate and you let her do it. You looked like you enjoyed it….’

‘You wouldn’t hurt me kitten..’ He continued as if he weren’t scared.

She sighed, his face slightly falling at her seriousness. His scoff playfully exited as he rolled back and forth on his weight from the front to the back, bitterly. 

‘You know full well I didn’t enjoy it Morozova.’ He spat at her angrily.

Not bothering to continue the argument she turns and walks around him, free from his trap – not recognising the full sized body mirror to her right. She rapidly glanced towards it and noticed the demonic, satanic, tall figure.

The figure she hasn’t seen that entire month. Dropping the books as she became stunned, jumping back and turning her eyes onto the floor.

Embarrassment flushed her cheeks as Draco watched her with large eyes, he ran up to her and aided her to stand straight on her feet.

Her heartbeat began humming in her chest as she felt faint, rapidly having to tightly hold onto the bed frame – it felt as if everything was in slow motion.

Draco raised suspicion, strolling his arms closer to her asking if she was okay. After a few minutes, she slowly walks to the mirror and turns in around so that she couldn’t see it.

Realisation finally hit him when he noticed her walking direction to the mirror.

‘I think you may be cursed kitten. You shouldn’t be seeing it so often.’ Draco whispered, his face full of concern.

Shaking her head as her eyes squinted ignoring his statement. 

In Kat’s mind, there were far more important things to do right now than get rid of Valek.

Sooner or later, he edges closer to her as a hesitant smile placed him. ‘Kitten, I know exactly what you’re thinking of. This thing could kill you if you let it go on. I can’t lose you.’ He admitted, looking down on the floor shyly with just his eyes.

Wriggling out of his demanding towering she began picking up the books she dropped. ‘I’m still angry at you Malfoy.’ She huffed.

Draco’s temper really did get the best of him sometimes, walking to towards Kat, he ensured she heard his anger through his stomping feet.

Wrapping his hand around her neck, gripping tightly so some air supply was restricted. Although she was angry at him, she couldn’t help but melt under his touch.

Their faces were inches apart, both could feel their heavy heartbeats and the pulsing between each groin area. He tickled her lips with his, ‘You’re so hot when you’re jealous kitten.’ He mumbled.

‘Do that shit again and I’ll flirt with Potter.’ She smirked back at him, his grip around her throat tightened but she couldn’t help but smile.

He couldn’t bare to think about Potter, his enemy who rejected him with locked lips as Kat. Draco would’ve killed him had he stepped a foot too close to her. 

Having a dislike to most boys in Hogwarts now, now that he realised that many of them would stare at Kat; she was most definitely the hottest in the school. 

And it’s just me that gets to see her sweetness under her wrapper. He thought to himself.

‘You wouldn’t dare.’ He smirked, they teased each other from kissing, both not wanting to give in.

Attempting to change the conversation, Kat walked out of his body trap and sat on her bed, enjoying the comfort of it a bit too much, ‘When do you think you’ll be ready for your Occlumency training?’ She said, her softness and frustration being set aside.

Something that Draco had severe trouble with, Kat could control her sexual temptations but he simply couldn’t. He wanted her then and now. Right now.

Draco’s body tensed frustratingly. His jaw clenched as his orbs turned away from him. ‘I’m not ready yet.’

‘I know that but we have to get started at some point.’ 

Draco scoffed to himself as he turned back to face Kat, jabbing his finger in her direction. ‘I told you I’m not fucking ready yet… Fucking bitch.’ he murmured to himself as he stepped away from her.

He sat on her sofa, elbows resting on his knees. ‘Get out.’ Kat grilled. 

Furrowing his brows together before biting the innards of his cheek harshly, ‘Wha-‘

‘I said get out.’ Kat stood, her eyes were cold, behind them she was clearly hurt. 

Not only did he downplay his wrongdoings with Pansy, tried to sex his way out of the argument but he also had just called her a bitch.

Something he’s not done since they had their last bad argument, ringing flashbacks it immediately drew doubt about their relationship. 

And the thought of Pansy naked with him, she winced at the distressing feeling. Draco huffed a sharp scoff before turning his feet and exiting her room, slamming it shut.

Their first relationship argument stung, like an awful papercut across the tip of your finger. Sighing to herself, she changed into her night clothes and crawled into her new cosy double bed. 

Her emotions and thoughts would race in her mind, she was all over the place. Never had she thought she’d be in this situation exactly a year ago; she didn’t know what she wanted.

And the argument she just had with Draco reminded her how alone she was. He was the only one who knows her full story. Having find herself telling him everything throughout summer break.

Groaning to herself she turned to face the window in her room, watching the water float above it and how it radiated the green aroma in her room.

Not hearing the bathroom door open, Draco stood there before her, her back facing him. He couldn’t bring himself to sneak into her bed and cradle her.

He was too angry, too upset, his emotions were running just as high as hers. Just wanting to see her calmed him despite the fury he had for her in that moment.

Presuming the reputation he had, he somewhat understood Kat’s worry about it, but he wasn’t going to admit his wrongdoings, not yet anyway. 

He winced as his mark on his arm ached still, the puffiness and rash had finally subsided but the small fragment of movement was enough to make him uncomfortable.

On the contrary, there was an element of his soul where he was grateful for the mark, unsure as to why, he thought it may be due to the sense of security it brought him from his father.

Maybe it was due to the fact that he didn’t have to hide it from Kat and break her heart to push her away. 

Endless thoughts rushed through his mind, not realising he had been staring at his arm for a few minutes.

Draco watched it wriggle on his skin as the snake watched him, alive and well. It made him worried for Kat, did it hurt her too? Was it as badly hurting as it was Draco?

Cursing to himself he watched her frail body breathing lightly, indicating her coming under the influence of a deep slumber; licking his lips he watched her messy hair as it spread in all quarters of the bed. 

Her bare back allowed his eyes to trail down, biting his lip his thoughts became sinister, naughty, disturbing. A small growl left his throat before turning around and entering his own room through the bathroom.

The bulge in his bottoms was not a necessity at this time, he knew he had to fix his problems on his own with the way they left things.

Hating the fact that they never managed to conceal and talk about the problems, he hated going to sleep on bad terms with Kat. He knew he had to fix the problem on his own, again.

Walking to his bedroom, he spread himself on his bed before slightly nudging his sweats down his waist, releasing the pressure of his dick that sprung out.

Beginning to pump it with his fist he sucked in a breath and just imagined all the scenes and occurrences he had with Kat that entire summer. 

Imagining how wet her pussy felt between his fingers, how she would squirm under his touch every time he’d roughly thrust into her.

The roughness too, when she’d ride him he’d love it when she’d slap him, her plump, hard nipples trapped between his lips. 

Enjoying the thought of that one day were they couldn’t help themselves but have a minimum of 4 rounds, remembering the sight of her sweat body and how her hair would stick to her damp curvaceous backside.

Her tiredness and overstimulation causing him to feel all different things, his thoughts went wild and got wilder; thinking about the things he’d love to do to Kat once they got over this argument.

Preferably during angry sex so this would be the perfect opportunity for them both.

He wanted to fuck her in her tight ass, he wanted to fuck her in front of the mirror, heck he’d love to fuck her in front of Potter and show him that it’s Draco’s dick that she wants.

A devilish smirk rolled his lips, the one end of his curved lips raising at the thought of the astonishment and jealousy Potter would feel – whilst watching him eat her for breakfast.

And breakfast is the most important meal of the day so there was no way he was going to miss it. 

The next hideous, boring and wet day, Draco and Kat spoke no words to each other that morning, sensing the coldness between the two, Clara decided not to question it.

As far as she knew, they only slept with each other and that’s it; so why has it suddenly gone into bad terms? Clara knew something was going on but not exactly the full extent. 

Her eyes would dart from the two from time to time as she continued to chew her toast, lost in the middle of the conversation she had with Blaise; multi-tasking the conversation and interaction.

Following que, Blaise joined watching the awkwardness shared between the pair. His eyes fell into Clara’s sending her telepathic messages.

She understood what he meant and she shrugged her shoulders as she eyed the couple not speck a word to each other.

However, they were together on the train together and seemed fine, so it must’ve been a petty small argument. 

They left each other on okay terms, they were slightly awkward around each other as they still got accustomed to everyone knowing their romance.

But this was totally different, it seemed sleepless between them. They were both irritated by something.

Both of their features had sunken in, not looking so skeletal but they had definitely lost a bit of muscle on their faces.

Kat was stuck in her books as typical whilst chewing her breakfast slowly – feeling a pair of eyes fixated on her; she knew who’s they belonged to. Therefore, ignoring to look up, she continued reading. 

Draco watched her concentrate, her head easing closer to the book as she became more infatuated with the scriptures, he half smiled to himself as her crooked lip found itself dug up between her teeth.

It was like she was subconsciously teasing him, his greed for her inching closer. They haven’t had sex in almost a week and he was beginning to get desperate.

Her bare neck would gladly be replaced with his hands, her panties replaced with his hips, and instead of that strawberry she so provokingly pursed her lips around and ate, would be replaced with his cock.

Further throughout that day, classes for the two were frustrating, specifically annoying as Draco had no care, he wanted to focus on his tightness in his bottoms and the fact that he had to focus on the cabinet.

Kat had to convince Draco to attend class for the first few weeks in order to not raise any suspicion immediately. 

Following her rules was not Draco’s forte, but he did it as he somewhat agreed.

That entire day they had not spoken a word to each other causing Kat to wrap herself in the comfort of the library, she was reading a new book about possible fixation spells.

However, the book was in French and although she understood basic French and how to speak it, she was no expert. 

She only knew of one person who was fluent in French – she had no desire to speak to him at all.

‘You never wrote back.’ A soft, light voice echoed in front of Kat, quickly turning her head up, Hermione stood there, stunned, she looked slightly sad at the sight of her.

Walking over towards Kat she sat on her usually chair. ‘Are you okay? You look really ill…’ Hermione whispered, her fingers lightly twisted the few loose strands of hair in the way of Kat’s face.

‘I’m fine.’ Kat quietly said. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t write back.’

The alertness overshadowed Hermione’s lids, ‘Never mind that anymore! Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look like yourself at all.’

‘I said I’m fine Hermione. I promise, I’m okay.’ She shot her a not-so-convincing smile. Hermione, not wanting to argue, simply nodded before leaving the table. 

‘I just wanted to let you know that Harry is getting a bit funny about you and Draco. I thought I’d come to warn you.’ She kindly whispered as she turned her back around to face her. 

Kat pursed her lips as she focused back onto Hermione, subconsciously telling her to keep talking. ‘He thinks you’re up to no good. Not sure exactly what bu-‘

‘Hermione let Harry think what he wants to think. I’m telling you now that we’re not the bad people.’ Kat said sternly back at her. 

Kat’s attitude clearly had been fowl that day, surprising Hermione at her outbursts she just nodded before waltzing away and out of the library.

Scoffing to herself, Kat continued reading her book whilst shaking her head in disbelief. 

In the next few days, Kat began noticing Draco missing from classes, often skipping the majority of the afternoon ones especially. 

Knowing as to where he was going missing, she cursed to herself at the fact he stopped listening to her recommendations. 

Wandering towards the Room of Requirement, she closed her blue eyes and let her mind wander deeply; think of that one room where she’d find Draco. 

The doors immediately appeared, the curvatures of the swirled stone creating the edges of the frame, twisting the knob it opened itself.

Her hood from her cloak floated up around her head as she quietly entered, her boots being grinded down to silence. Upon hearing faint whispers, she walked towards them.

After a few cut corners she had seen the platinum hair she had hoped to view. His wand in his hand pointed crookedly in the air with his eyes closed, whispering some spell. 

‘You’re doing that wrong you know.’ Kat’s voice echoed causing the tall, bulky frame to slightly jump in his skin. 

His head twisted around confusingly as he struggled finding her, her cloak allowing her to disguise in anything. ‘Where are you?’ He snapped. ‘I can smell your perfume.’ 

Keeping herself hidden, she watched him frantically turn in his spot as his breathing became rapid.

She started laughing to herself as she began walking forward, allowing her boots to make noise each time it’d hit the floor, pulling her hood back.

Scoffing at her, Draco turned back around once he realised that it was actually Kat. ‘I see you’ve decided to finally talk to me.’ He growled.

‘I see you’ve decided not to listen to me.’ She barked back zealously. Her arms now crossed over her chest – she watched Draco gulp.

‘Well you know I’m not one to follow the rules.’ Draco shrugged as he took a hold of the large blanket that once covered the cabinet and magicked it over.

‘Oh I definitely know that. I’ve had to learn that the hard way Malfoy.’ Her tone was still bitter. 

Draco whimpered slightly, frowning as his face tensed. His grey eyes, cold yet heated, gawked at Kat. ‘It’s Draco to you.’ 

Kat rose her brow in amusement, she knew his crummy attitude would soon dissipate; regardless of how angry he was at her, his soft spot still lingered.

The space between them suddenly minored, they were surrounded by silence. Temperature slightly falling the moment the sunset kicked in, causing the room to fill with shadows.

‘I’m sorry for calling you a bitch.’ He whispered as his eyes stuck themselves on her thin, pointed lips. 

The dark circles contouring her face in the right places. She’s so fucking beautiful. He thought to himself.

He placed his hand on her cheek before softly placing his lips onto hers, embracing in a romantic, soft kiss. Draco never kissed softly and passionately.

It was usually rough, intense, and heavy. A change like this is something Kat could get used to, she enjoyed the feeling much more.

His reign was non-existent this time. The control Draco thrived in was suddenly lost; he was begging for forgiveness. 

Their kiss didn’t last song as she pulled away astound at his forwardness, her brows raised as she looked at his sincerity. ‘I promise I meant no harm kitten.’ 

Watching her with a straight face, her lashes fluttered back up at him. Paled features matching his as she stood there, absorbing the atmosphere.

Draco’s fingers tickled the side of her jaw to the bottom of her earlobe. Moaning in her throat she tried to hide it – failing miserably, causing the blonde, tall boy to smirk.

‘I literally can’t stay angry at you.’ Kat frowned, groaning to herself as she threw her arms around his neck, engulfing him in an intense and dominant kiss.

Licking his bottom lip to protrude her tongue in his mouth, asserting dominance. Opening his mouth to her, his hand slid down from her cheek and around her throat.

He pulled her body closer against him, the heat radiating off them both as the kiss deepened, the only noise within the dusty and rusty room was the sloppiness of their kiss and the heavy breathing. 

It took everything in Draco’s power not to rip off her clothes and fuck her on the leather sofa behind her. His impulses recently have been getting out of hand.

Regularly getting turned on at anything he’d find Kat doing. Eating, studying, walking, smiling, breathing.

Moaning into his mouth, his body tingled, the hairs on his skin hardly standing up as he felt them poke the innards of his long sleeved black shirt. 

Their kiss lasted a while as their bodies pressed against each other, feeling on each curve and material. 

Finally pulling apart, their faces were inches away, his exhale was just as heavy as his inhale, their chests feeling heavy.

‘I’m ready…’ He whispered, his atmosphere was mundane. ‘For you to train me…’

‘Are you sure?’ Her whisper was low, sweet and not so monotone anymore. 

Draco faintly nodded, ‘But there’s something that we need to do first.’ His brows wriggled up as a smirk plastered his swollen lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Draco wants hm?  
> Comment your thoughts below!


	29. Chapter 29 - Avada Kedavra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Crazy In Love (50 Shades of Grey remix) - Beyonce
> 
> Content warning, sexual content, drug use and talks of suicide. Viewer discretion is advised.

The awkwardness between Draco and Kat was overflowing throughout their quiet times when they argued. 

Draco, who was not one to get quirky with girls often, found himself constantly playing with his food on his plate, watching Kat engulfed in her book as she mindlessly continued her days as if it were no bother. 

Kat, however, would silence herself and avoid all physical contact with anyone – even if it were an eye for an eye.

Their days apart were agonising, they ached for each other, eager to claw at each other’s skin like they did during summer break. 

Her heartbeat between her legs would pound louder as the days went by. 

Furthermore, she would study Draco from afar at the library where she would catch him during school. To her distraction, Draco felt the exact same way.

Having to take regular breaks throughout the day when attempting to fix the cabinet would come show of a defeat; he can’t do this alone, he can’t do anything alone. He needed her.

Emotionally, physically, sexually. 

The girth that grew every couple of hours would frustratingly distract him from his duties – regularly leaving himself slamming his wand on the table beside the cabinet and retraining his grip from his wand to his other one.

Despite releasing each time, it was never enough. The expectations she set were to good and his hand would lose its effect abruptly; he needed it to be her hand, her mouth, her tightness. 

And they both knew they regretted arguing with each other.

Hence, why the couple have found themselves in the comfort of Draco’s room after his suggestion at the Room of Requirement.

They were naked, stuck together as moans and groans whined through their lips that were interlocked. 

Kat was rocking her hips on his, lustfully looking at her man – who was enjoying himself just as much as she was. 

‘Fuck kitten.’ He breathed against her lips which was hot and heavy. His width stretching her entirely as his palm collided with her ass cheek for the 30th time.

Draco’s veined hands gripped her hips, aiding them to slam against his as the sweat on his forehead came predominantly visible whilst, his nails digging into her skin. 

Thankfully, the silencing charm was casted. Otherwise the entire common room, let alone dormitory would’ve heard the achy squeaks of the bed, followed by the loud moans from both parties.

Draco’s abs flexed, lips parted, he smirked as her legs began to shake. Their breathing was top heavy, the only thing echoing in the room other than the moans and the cracks of the fireplace. 

This time, they were fucking each other harder than they had ever before, it was their 3rd round and had been going at it for just over an hour. 

It was probably around 8pm now meaning that curfew was almost soon, needless to say, neither of them cared. 

‘Yes Draco.’ Her voice echoed in his ear earning a growl from him, he slapped her tit before grabbing it.

Pulling her down into a fierce kiss, she continued to grind her waist against him, the feeling of his cock disappearing inside her ached her.

Draco adored her as she bounced on his lap, he loved watching her please herself on him. 

The feeling she had back when they would sneak around the manor came flying back, she felt wild, free. ‘You’re such a dirty fucking slut.’ He groaned as he twitched inside her, itching at release.

‘I fucking hate you.’ She retaliated as her eyes squeezed shut. A devilish smirk grew on his lips as they curled into the edge of his mouth. 

‘I fucking hate you.’ He spat back with more emphasis, both whining as they edged closer to climax. 

His tightknit grip raised back to her hips until he flipped her over so that he was hovering over her, droplets of sweat from his forehead fell into her hair.

Draco’s eyes were heavy, his lids filled with lust and passion. He watched at her damp body as his thrusts fastened, her perky breasts bouncing to his upbeat rhythm.

His pace was so fast it caused her eyes to roll back to the edge of her head, unable to even moan now; his cock leaving her speechless. 

She began screaming as her climax started to itch, tickling her skin.

The plumpness of her lips were inflated even further, Kat’s moans became more frequent, louder, screaming his name.

Her yelling bouncing off the walls at the enjoyment his large dick brought her. ‘Fuck.’ He would repeat to himself angrily before squeezing his eyes shut.

Kat’s hands were gripped onto his back, nailing deep curvatures into his back – wouldn’t be surprising if it drew blood but if anything it turned Draco on even more. ‘You’re such a fucking bitch.’ He moaned, almost growled.

His degrading words tightened her core around him, she was at the cusp of orgasm – never had such belittlement boosted her confidence before, his unkind words circulating in her mind as his cock exploited her pleasure. 

Dropping his hand off her hip, he grabbed her pink cheeks, compressing his hand together on her jaw so much so that her mouth would force open.

A wide smirk grew as he watched her eyes water at his tight grip, he pulled his face closer and spat in her mouth. ‘You take that baby girl.’

Her moans gargled at his spit travelling down her throat. The more her pussy clenched around Draco’s throbbing dick indicated her closeness. ‘You cum when I tell you to slut.’

‘Fuck you.’ She grilled as her eyes closed, grinding her hips against his ones. 

Draco’s hand came in contact with her face abundantly. ‘Shut the fuck up whore.’ He spat at her. ‘This ought to shut you up.’ 

He rapidly pulled out of her soaking and inflamed cunt before holding his pulsing cock in his hands, continuing to rub he pulled Kat’s head by her hair onto the floor so that she were on her knees and forced her mouth on him. 

Grunting to himself he began thrusting inside her mouth, lips parting as his eyes matched hers, throwing him the innocent look he let his ropes fill her throat.

The wails leaving his mouth caused Kat’s pussy to tremble, wanting the same release for her despite how raw she felt.

‘Swallow.’ He demanded deeply. ‘You get no release for talking to me like that.’ He angrily choked her, ensuring she took every last droplet of him.

Before she could whimper at him depressingly, the door slammed open with only a few figures entering. ‘Holy shit.’ They heard Blaise exclaim before slamming the door shut.

Draco’s and Kat’s eyes turned to the door rapidly knowing that Blaise just got a few view of his bare ass with Kat beneath him on her knees. 

Both looking clearly messed. After turning his head to face back at Kat, he saw her smirking at him which he mirrored. They almost began laughing at Blaise’s embarrassment and it shocked Kat even more that she wasn’t the one blushing.

Picking her up, he helped her clean up and dress, wrapping her up in his bed before doing the same for himself, only wrapping himself up in jogging bottoms. 

Disguising the marks they had on their arms, he placed a kiss on the skin that hers was on.

He lazily swaggered towards the door, widening it as he let the individuals waiting outside enter. They were greeted by Blaise, Clara, Daphne and Nott. 

‘I see you two are back to normal then.’ Clara grinned as her brow raised. ‘I was getting a bit worried.’

Draco leaned against his bed frame as he watched the others seat themselves. ‘Something like that.’ 

His mind rapidly rushed to flashbacks of intense hour they had, pure, muggy, angry sex. He didn’t realise how badly he missed her, her touch, her whines and begs.

The roughness and derogatory attitude turned him on so much; Draco bit his lip trying to minimise the thoughts in order to avoid a stiffy in front of his friends.

‘Yeah next time please lock your door.’ Blaise scoffed, squinting his eyes. ‘Got the full view of Malfoy’s arse here.’

The room erupted in unified laughter, Kat didn’t have the energy to laugh, however. She was physically drained, Draco had beaten her so bad that she needed the rest. 

Her insides ached, her legs felt like jelly and her hair was still frizzed from the tugging. 

A small frown appeared her lips as she wanted the others to leave and snuggle up to Draco, but she knew they wouldn’t leave, not without asking a few questions or making a few comments first.

The thought of that erupted her annoyance even further. 

‘Next time don’t just barge in mate.’ Draco shrugged as his smirk curled. ‘You’re lucky you didn’t come in 5 seconds before that.’ He wriggled his brows at hi, his smug grin enforcing his prowess and confidence. 

Draco, who had leaned against the bed frame, now placed himself besides Kat, an arm wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.

They didn’t snuggle fully, but merely embraced each other, fully well knowing that they’d lose complete focus on them and only on each other.

‘Kat! You freaky minx.’ Daphne giggled as her eyes gaped at Kat’s, who’s lips were chewed up between her teeth. ‘Anyway, we brought a joint over, we can some then we’ll leave you guys to it?’ The statement sounded like an open question.

Although Kat wasn’t necessarily in the mood to hang out with her friends, she agreed as it was the easiest thing to do in her mind.

Just oblige.

Draco and her needed some normalcy back in their lives now that it was tipped upside down. Tomorrow they will start the occlumency training and she wasn’t mentally prepared for the traumatic flashbacks she was going to see soon.

She wasn’t sure what to expect, but she imagined it being bad enough to make Draco nervous to the point where they argued and solemnly ignored each other for half a week. 

Smoke suddenly filled the room, it being passed over one by one, summer breeze caused Kat’s hair to featherily prance on her forehead. 

‘Don’t you have a lovely room upgrade.’ Nott sulked as he hazily looked around the room. 

It was fairly big in size, it managed to fit a double bed, wardrobe in the left hand corner of the room, a leather sofa beside it and a desk on the right hand side. 

A small fireplace squeezed itself inside which allowed the room to keep everyone warm whilst the windows were opened to aerate the room from its toxic senses. 

The familiar aroma of burnt garlic and herbs beat through the room, tickling Kat’s nose – causing it to crinkle.

Clara held the joint towards Kat, and she was going to attempt to move but the slightest limp movement from her hips leaving forward caused her lower region to yelp in pain.

Stiffening and sucking a breath in, she embarrassingly jerked her hand to her lower stomach and clutched as the achiness vibrated through her legs.

There was absolutely no way she was leaving his bed tonight.

‘Fucking hell Malfoy you destroyed the poor thing.’ Blaise began to laugh as he watched the pinkness in her cheeks raise.

‘I’ve done my job well then.’ He replied as he walked toward Clara, snatching the joint out of her fingers and slowly paced towards Kat. A small ring of laughter escaped his smirked lips.

Clara watched them both in amusement alongside Blaise, Daphne completely lost in her own world. ‘Pansy is not going to like this at all.’ She smirked. ‘I love it.’

Draco sat on the edge of the bed before attaching the bud to her lips. He watched her suck the air out before exhaling the smoke out.

Mesmerised by her eyes, he stared at her deeply, an intense connection that pulled them together like magnets somewhat felt resentful. It was an odd feeling for Draco, being conflicted on the best way to let Pansy find out about his relationship with Yekaterina. 

‘She can not like it all she wants. She puts a hand on her and she’s fucking dead.’ Draco sternly says as his forehead nodded towards Kat, his brow arched, a touch of sincerity and possessiveness matched his tone. ‘Same with Potter. He’s not touching you.’

‘She’s going to try regardless of your relationship status I hope you know that right?’ Nott worriedly say as his voice raised concern. ‘Not sure about Potter, he’s a wimp but Pansy’s another story.’

‘I literally don’t give a fuck about her. I’m more concerned with Potter, I know what he’s like.’ His voice spat, now a hint of jealousy filled his plate.

Blaise slightly shot up as his sight met Kat’s, ‘Potter has a crush on you?’ his laugh echoed within the walls. ‘Now that’s hilarious.’

The room filled with continuous giggles as the drug filled their serotonin levels at a maximum.

‘I don’t want any more.’ Kat whispered. 

Respecting her choice he turned the joint to his lips as he walked back to the group – leaving them with the last few puffs left over.

‘What actually happened between you two? Like your relationship is very unclear to me.’ Blaise pressed waving his pointer between Kat and Draco. ‘Are you guys just like sleeping together?’

This is the conversation both of them were dreading as they hadn’t still technically discussed on how they would tell their friends. 

Draco, now rolling his tongue down his cheek – looked back at Kat who looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. ‘She’s my girlfriend.’ He bit his lip as a lustful grin grew.

The room fell silent for a few seconds before Nott wolf whistled, earning a generous laugh from Blaise. Draco, rolling his eyes, shook his head as he fiddled with his rings on his fingers.

‘Well. Parkinson and Potter will definitely not like that.’ Daphne laughed sarcastically. 

The room fell silent once the door closed, the faint chatter between the group suddenly subsided. Locking upon the door, Draco rested his hands on the door before quickly turning to face Kat, who was watching him silently. 

Draco’s silence and posture made Kat nervous, it filled the air with awkwardness and she fidgeted her feet to try and distract herself.

He waltzed over to his briefcase and pulled out a small black cloth and placed it on Kat’s lap, underwinding it, revealing her dagger and a small potion bottle which captured 2 of her magical pills.

Holding up the vial to her face, his front was stern and tensed. Almost like the entire mood had been shifted, the drug not potent to his mind anymore.

‘9. What are these? I couldn’t match them anywhere when we didn’t speak. Nowhere to be found in the Pharmacology books in the library.’ Draco whispered, his lashed flickered up to Kat, her jaw was tense.

Knowing the fact that he was continuing their question game slightly caused her heart to flutter in happiness and greed; however, the topics of his choice were bittersweet. 

I guess a little tradition from before the bad times was needed. But the topic he chose was not so calming to her mind or chest.

It wasn’t a topic she was too eager talking to her boyfriend with just yet. Not with the story alongside it.

In order to prove her trust and faith in Draco, she decided to open up to her – regardless of how wrong or scared she was. Where she couldn’t tell his ultimate skill, she knew she could trust him with something like this.

Although not as serious, but equally important.

‘They’re magical pills.’ She began, lifting the vial closer to her eyes, she never really managed to gawk at them properly but she noticed the coloured powders mixed together. ‘They’re for immediate danger.’

Draco’s brows furrowed in confusion. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, if I find myself in immediate danger where I have no escape plan that is successful, I take one and it’ll kill me in 2 minutes.’ Her voice shied as it quietened towards the end of the sentence.

The look he gave her wrenched her, sorrow, regret, heartbreak. He looked paler than before, the crinkles on his forehead tensed and a frown appeared, he was mortified.

His arm reached forward and palmed her cheek, softly rubbing it with his thumb. ‘I don’t want you in a position where you have to take them kitten. Ever.’

‘I already almost did.’ Her admission broke him even more. Unsure why, her eyes became glossy as her mind ran through the flashbacks. 

Daring herself to cry, she looked into Draco’s eyes which looked even worse now. His breathing feathered and his shoulders fell. 

Draco’s throat shaking, voice cracked and eyes glossy. ’10. When?’

Now this was a question she was looking to avoid. Her sight avoided his irises immediately, forcing his head to lean in directions so that she was involuntarily looking at him. ‘You’re telling me right now.’ He persisted. 

His eagerness and determination radiated the fact that he was more stubborn than she was. Their gaze finally met once she gave up, she didn’t care if she was upset at this point.

‘The night before I made the deal with Voldemort.’ She whispered, her own eyes turning glossy. 

In that moment, Draco’s heart completely shattered, not only at the thought of losing his one and only, but the fact that his wrongdoings were the almost immediate reason for the cause of her suicide.

Guilt was the only thing that travelled throughout his body and his stomach churned at the thought. ‘I-I’m so sorry Kat.’ His chin began trembling.

Shoving the handkerchief to the side table he scooted closer to Kat and placed his forehead against hers. ‘I’m so sorry.’ He kept repeating.

‘Please don’t ever do that. I don’t want you to think like that.’ His voice cracked.

A sigh escaped Kat’s lips, she understood his worry, his desperation and his heartache. ‘I understand you’re looking out for me Draco, but if I feel like I’m in danger, I have to. Regardless of what you say. There are some things that I know that you probably won’t ever know. I’m a threat.’

Her hands pulled themselves up to his face, embracing it. ‘But only in immediate danger okay? I’m not going anywhere. I have a plan.’ She half smiled.

‘What plan?’ He asked, immediately seeing her fill with hesitation. ’11. What plan?’ He asked again, knowing she would answer this time.

‘If I tell you I’d have to kill you.’ Kat whispered, ‘And I’m not doing that.’

’12. What can you tell me?’

Draco ensured his duty of protecting her with his life. He understood where she was coming from, but he would stop at nothing to protect her life.

He’d kill for her, although he was no murderer, he was no assassin, he was her protector. 

‘I’d take an Avada Kedavra for you.’ Kat simply said. 

Draco couldn’t help but smile, the first genuine smile since he’d received the dark mark on his arm. Pulling himself onto Kat, he placed his lips onto hers.

Matching perfectly, their soft lips colliding as the kiss deepened. He pulled back by a margin, their breaths still eaten by each other as he stared into her smooth eyes. 

‘I’d take an Avada Kedavra for you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you think?
> 
> i'm also in the midst of planning another story that you guys would most definitely enjoy.  
> i'll be uploading the first chapter soon - just confirming a few bits first.


	30. Chapter 30 - Ferret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Nights Like This – Kehlani & Ty Dolla $ign

Kat’s head softly rested itself on top of Draco’s chest as his fingers tickled the sides of her arm, the rising of his chest to only fall a few seconds later, soothed her greatly.   
They both enjoyed the silence, embraced in each other’s arms. 

Draco’s head was rested on top of Yekaterina’s and he couldn’t help but inhale the smell of her shampoo every now and then, smiling to himself lightly each time she’d squeeze him in her embrace.

He would often remind himself how lucky he was, although the power imbalance between them would often shift, and it frankly annoyed Draco.

But in some instances, he didn’t mind at all. Enjoying her regular outbursts or reflections of jealousy, mirroring him from time to time. 

How her brows would scarrow together when she scowled in distaste. It was an amusing view for him, her trembling at his touch, how naughty and dirty she was. 

His thoughts began to trail deeper and deeper as his smirk curled further and further.

‘Tell you a game we could play.’ Draco smirked at her devilishly. His brows wriggled at her as Kat furrowed hers at him, his head leaned forward so that his mouth was pressed against her ear. ‘I’ll hide those magical pills somewhere in this school and you have to try and find them.’

His bottom lip was chewed up between his teeth. 

Anticipation flowing through him, he wanted to experience some adrenaline. And not just the kind he’d get from having sex with Kat.

The eyes in her pockets widened as she shot her head forward in disbelief. ‘Draco no! Someone will think they’re psychedelics and will literally die from it!’ She whisper yelled at him.

A small laugh vibrated his chest, ‘That’s what makes it so fun kitten.’ He said. ‘C’mon, what do you say?’

Debating what the hell was wrong with Draco, Kat looked at him with squinted eyes. Has Draco forgotten who she was? She was in no position to be put where someone may lose their life just for fun.

‘You’re insane. Absolutely not.’ She shook her head as she rested her hand on his chest, she watched his face up close.

His chiselled jawline rolled as a widespread grin curled his smile. A puff of air shot through his nose the moment he noticed her staring, admiring the view she would say. 

A small, sweet moan escaped his throat as he pulled his face into her neck, tracing the dark marks on the soft skin that he so damaged earlier that day. 

‘Mmm I would’ve given you the best prize if you would’ve accepted my offer.’ He nibbled on her skin, she lightly whimpered as she arched her neck towards him, giving him more room to place more kisses.

‘Nothing’s a better prize than a life saved Malfoy.’ She harshly bit her bottom lip as a soft smile appeared.

His kisses abruptly came to a stop, his smirk completely wiped off and he looked furious. ‘It’s Draco to you.’ He spat in annoyance but the gesture only allowing Kat to giggle. 

Regardless of his irregular outbursts, Kat knew he had a soft spot for her and he’d treat her on another level as opposed to others. 

‘You think that’s funny do you?’ He challenged as his brows raised. ‘You won’t be laughing when I fuck your pussy raw and you can barely sit. We wouldn’t want that now would we Morozova? Remember last time?’ 

The hand that was tickling Kat’s arm was now brutally gripped onto her neck, squeezing the sides causing only some airflow to miss. 

Her vision begun to false a blur. She tried so hard not to show that she enjoyed his roughness on her; but she couldn’t help but smirk at him lightly.

Faintly gulping at his sudden harshness, she shook her head no as her eyes looked right into his cold orbs – her smile almost looking fake at this rate. 

‘That’s what I thought.’ His grip released, placing a soft kiss on her temple before turning off the lights and snuggling under the covers even more. ‘C’mon now, we need to sleep. We have a long day ahead tomorrow.’ 

Kat stayed silent as she reluctantly agreed, slithering further down the bed, she still snuggled into Draco. His light breathing and calm, slow heartbeats making it easier for her to fall asleep to.

She had closed her eyes and fell victim to the deep slumber that awaited her at night. Draco soon followed as he happily slept.

Deep slumbers were soon distracted and jolted awake as Kat saw Draco, who was now in a deep sleep, shaking to himself, twitching as his face trembled.

He was having another night terror; knowing what to do as always, she quietly embraced him with his head resting upon her shoulder, allowing him to smell her.

Although he wasn’t mumbling anything in his sleep, he was clearly distressed about something. 

Soothing him by rocking him softly, her hand tickled his arm, all the way up to his shoulders as she patiently waited for him to ease down.

Calm breaths soon followed after a few minutes of uncontrollable shaking and jerking. Whimpering in her ear, the tears soon scheduled after as his breathing feathered.

This time, he pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes, his palm cupped her cheek. It ached seeing him this way, his eyes were completely shined through and tears fell down his rosy cheeks.

His chin and bottom lip quivered, ‘I thought you were gone.’ He cried as he melted back into her embrace, his long fingers tangled in her hair.

She continued to soothe him as her chest hurt, ‘It’s okay Draco, I’m not going anywhere.’ She rubbed his back slowly. 

‘Don’t ever leave me please.’ Draco begged, he was at his most vulnerable state with someone ever. Never had he done this, even with his mother.

He had never let Pansy stay a night with him after they had sex, he knew he fell victim to these night terrors and he was not one to give himself to her that much. 

Narcissa had seen him angry and upset, but never full breakdown mode. 

No one saw him that way. Vulnerable Draco was deeply locked inside, but now that Kat had to teach him occlumency, he had to be transparent with her regardless.

Yekaterina couldn’t say anything but tighten her embrace around Draco. She couldn’t promise him that she would ever leave – knowing full well she may have to in order to protect him. 

Not being able to bring herself to say anything, she continued to hug him and as soon as his grip weakened, alongside his breath, she laid him down.

Draco, now back asleep, gripped onto the sheets as Kat watched him in silence. 

Guilt filled her chest, her ears rang and caused her head to vibrate with the amount of intrusive thoughts she had. 

She hated not being able to keep promises for Draco, her anxiety levels completely diminishing her happiness for that night. 

Tucking herself under the sheets, she attempted to fall asleep once more.

That night, Draco had a total of 3 night terrors, the last 2 times had been silent where he’d say nothing but just allow himself to be cradled.

It reminded Kat of times when she was younger and used to experience them, it would be a lengthy process for him to fully get rid of them.

But she knew that they would prove to be continuous while they were set slaves to the dark lord. 

And with that, she was helpless, the terrors were unavoidable and she was incapable of curing him like the way the scientists did with her. 

In the morning, Draco and Kat woke up simultaneously – both extremely tired. 

Deciding upon skipping school today, they dressed themselves, avoided breakfast and gathered within the Room of Requirement. 

They held hands as Draco dragged her along to where the cabinet was placed, seating themselves on the leather sofa in front of it.

His eyes were filled with gloom, despite saying he was ready, there was an excruciating high level of discomfort that vibrated off his aura. 

‘Now, this is going to feel strange but when I go in, you need to turn off your mind. Build a wall, around yourself. I like to imagine myself in a white room surrounded by nothing.’ Kat whispered as she watched Draco fidget with his ring on his finger.

Simply nodding at her, he rolled his shoulders back before licking his lips and lifting his head up at her. 

Kat too out her wand in her sweaty palms but before she casted the charm, she pulled forward and kissed Draco softly. ‘No matter what, I still appreciate and will protect you.’ She whispered against his lips.

Looking back up at her with his grey tones, he inhaled a sharp breath before forcing a smile. 

She sighed deeply before closing her eyes and pointing her wand at him. ‘Legilimens.’ 

It felt as if the atmosphere was being sucked out of them both now being dragged into darkness, he could see her shuffle through his memories, digging around.

Starting from a young age, she began playing one memory at a time.

The flashback was slightly hazy and the lighting was slightly altered, any reflection would immense a deep bright white light.

Kat watched as a young Draco, hidden underneath the table of the kitchen at the Malfoy Manor, cradled his knees against his chest. He was no older than 7.

As the other senses began to fade in, she watched as Draco sat beside an elf who had their arms wrapped around him in a hug, repeatedly saying ‘Dobby is here to protect Draco Malfoy. Dobby must protect.’

His tear stained cheeks frantically watched the shadows underneath the tablecloth as deep yelling erupted in the house, although inaudible, it was clear that it was an irritable spark. 

Sooner rather than later, there was stomping that grew closer towards the table, Draco’s sobs now more regular and violent. The tablecloth soon was lifted to reveal a red faced Lucius.

‘Come here you little squib.’ He grinded between his teeth as his hand harshly gripped his shoulder. Tugging and dragging Draco along the floor from his shirt, not allowing him to stand up.

Draco’s arm reached Dobby’s as he yelped and cried loudly, his whines filled the hallways of the manor as he attempted to wriggle out of Lucius’ grasp. 

‘Father please.’ His trembling voice begged. ‘I didn’t mean to. I promise.’

No words were spoken by him as he dragged him into his office, locking the door before she heard rapid banging on the wooden doors. Dust fell from the corners as the banging was intense.

‘Lucius open that door right now. Please.’ She heard Narcissa begging, it sounded like her throat was muffled with tears too. 

‘This ought to teach you not to touch what’s not yours.’ He seethed before taking off his leather glove, chucking his walking stick onto a dark green velvet chair.

Draco still sat on the floor, he scooted back until his back hit the dark wooden desk, he was frantically shaking at this point and Kat couldn’t watch any more.

She could sense Draco trying to block the images, but his attempts weren’t strong enough. She continued to flicker through memories, files by files.

Stumbling upon another one from when he was older, he must’ve been 14 at this point and he was relaxed upon a tree in the middle of the green in Hogwarts.

Just as about he was going to take a large bite of the green apple that sat comfortably in his pocket, he noticed his friends snicker at a younger Potter frantically marching off; a familiar frown present.

He smirked to himself at his amusement at his own thoughts of the current events, ‘Why so tense Potter?’ She watched him shout, ‘My father and I have a bet you see, I don’t think you’re going to last 10 minutes in this tournament.’

Harry, ignoring his snide comments continued to walk, it was obvious that Draco’s comments irked him. Turning his head to face Malfoy, she watched Draco slip down from the branch with a snide grin ruffling his cheeks.

The others following him closely behind, none of the boys he was surrounded by, she recognised. Blaise, Nott, Daphne and Clara were not present.

‘He disagrees.’ Draco continued. ‘He thinks you won’t last 5.’ He laughed.

Before his laughter could continue, she watched Harry march up to him, ‘I don’t give a damn about what your father thinks Malfoy.’ He shouted, shoving him backwards.

She watched them both in amazement, aghast to Draco’s transformation to Harry’s confidence. They were both almost the mere opposite now, Harry was a lot more anxious and Draco was a lot more insecure.

Draco watched him in disgust, he was a few inches taller than him which gave him the intimidation allowance. ‘He’s vile and cruel. And you’re just pathetic.’ Harry scowled before turning away and walking off.

‘Pathetic.’ Draco grumbled to himself, rapidly grabbing his wand out of his pocket where his apple was.

‘Oh no you don’t sunny!’ She heard a large bellow from afar, noticing Mad Eye Moody shooting a very common charm at him.

Suddenly turning Draco into a fluffy white ferret.

Kat couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she continued to play the memory, she watched as Moody levitated him in the air, around Crabbe and Goyle, in and out of their clothing. 

‘Professor Moody!’ An old exclaim worriedly yelped, McGonagall ran in her dark robes towards him. ‘What are you doing?’

Moody pursed his lips in annoyance, his eyes not turning from Draco, ‘Teaching.’ He bluntly said.

Her face looked mortified causing Kat to laugh to herself even more, she hadn’t felt joy like this in a while and she knew she wouldn’t let Draco forget about it.

‘Is-Is that a student?!’ She yelled.

‘Technically it’s a ferret.’ Moody snarled.

Kat pulled out of the memory sight seeing due to her incapability of holding in her laughter. Clutching her stomach as she came back to reality, she had to turn her head away from Draco to try and maintain her giggles.

After a minute, she slowly turned around as Draco sat there, looking down at his lap awkwardly as his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet red. ‘That’s enough Morozova.’ He spat angrily.

But his anger only fed into her fit of giggles, both having totally forgotten about the first memory he shared with her. Rolling his eyes at her he huffed back into the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest.

There was a light flash of sweat hovering above his lips, indicating his attempts to block out the memory. ‘This is why I didn’t want to do this with you.’ He sulked.

Her laughs died down once she noticed that Draco was seriously upset, more than she anticipated. ‘I-I’m sorry it was just funny. I’m not laughing at you I promise.’

‘Yeah whatever let’s just get this over and done with.’ He frumped as he straightened his posture again. 

Undeniably, he was angry, but he was also happy to see Kat laugh. Never having seen her laugh so much in a long time lifted his mood. Despite his embarrassment. 

‘You need to be more stubborn with the walls. I can feel you trying to block them but it’s not strong enough. Control your emotions.’ Kat said now in a serious tone.

Nodding at her angrily he looked back at her wand, sighing to herself she watched Draco sadly. ‘You ready?’

‘Just hurry up for fucks sake.’ He rushed her.

Sighing deeply again before closing her eyes and pointing her wand at him. ‘Legilimens.’ 

This time, the flashback went back to when Draco was around 13, he was playing Quidditch against Hufflepuff and they were dominantly winning against them.

From what she recognised by the positioning, Draco was a seeker. Watching him from afar as he chased the golden flying ball. It was a warm spring day and the birds chirping were overfilled by schoolchildren screaming.

In the audience, from where she watched, she noticed a younger version of Daphne and Clara stood by each other, cheering on the fellow Slytherins happily. 

She saw how content and fulfilled Draco was, and how those emotions elevated once he caught the snitch between his fingers. 

Draco flew down to the ground on his broomstick before jogging over to his team and celebrating with them. A loud screech echoed in the air. ‘SLYTHERIN WINS!’ before the crowd followed.

Smirking to himself, he watched the Hufflepuffs walk off in defeat, heads hung low and shoulders shot down in disappointment. 

Kat now struggled a lot more to view the memory in detail but she still could easily make out of a few things if she dug deeper and harder.

Her mental capabilities almost coming in full forces as she began scrolling through other memories of his. Ones from recent events she filed through the ones whilst she was stuck in the jail cell.

Draco’s demeanour completely opposite as to the memory prior, he looked tired, depressed and his mother matched his posture.

‘Your arm Draco.’ A dark voice whispered, upon realising the voice to be the dark lord himself.

Stumbling forward towards him, Draco lifted his bare arm to him, he tried his best not to shake nervously before him. He wanted to appear confident, up to do the job. She could almost hear his thoughts.

This time, Draco was putting up a fight even more which caused her memories to flick back and forth, trying to scavenge as much information as she could.

The memory elevated to it 2 days after receiving the dark mark, Draco was sat on the floor in his shower, surrounded by blood.

Aimlessly scratching at his dark mark, he cried to himself at the pain he’d get every time he’d touch it. Yelping often at the soreness, he continued to scratch, claw and chew off his skin.

His tears echoed within the bathroom, he initiated a silencing charm on the bathroom meaning he had planned this prior.

The hot water hit his skin and burned, the steam aerating from his body. His skin was already crinkly, having spent an hour underneath it. 

Slowly beginning to push her out of the memory, she retracted and began to rummage through other memories, although she was teaching Draco how to block mind reading, she felt quite nosey and wanted to see a few things first.

Scrolling to the first day of 5th year, Draco was seated next to Pansy who had her arm wrapped around his; he seemed unamused. Bored even.

Unable to collect the conversations surrounding him, he stared into space, Pansy’s fluffed hair tickling his neck. Grunting in frustration to himself, he turned his head away.

He hadn’t wanted to spend any time with Pansy today, he just wanted to catch up with his friends.

As the first years were introduced forward, there was a much taller figure that followed behind them. Her white hair predominantly brighter than Draco’s and his eyes immediately magnified to her.

Attempting to hide his stares, he gawked at her obviously. Her beauty, the way she carried her face, her scowl and pursed thin lips.

Clara caught glimpse of his studying of her and she abruptly smirked to herself, raising her eyebrow at Draco who rolled his eyes in response – turning his attention back onto Kat.

Her figure was covered by the large cloak she hugged but his imagination appeared useful. 

Although he was associated with another female at the time, the romances he felt for Pansy were instantly cut short. His heart palpitated and he licked his lips in nervousness.

Draco had never experienced an intense emotion like this before, he knew this one was something special. Storing it in the back of his mind and placing it as a simple attraction, he couldn’t help but already plan his first interaction with her.

Witnessing her cold blue eyes underneath her long lashes, he imagined what those eyes would look like if she were to be underneath him naked. 

His hopes elevating already once it was announced that she was a Slytherin. At least he actually had a chance.

Draco clearly grew tired at fighting back, allowing Kat to pull away herself. They had been practicing all day and Draco was a sweaty mess.

‘No more please.’ He rapidly huffed as he tried to catch up with his breath. His hair was distorted and leaned forward, elbows resting on his kneecaps. 

Kat looked at him in surprise, disbelief. She was astonished at the memory she saw just now. 

Her brows furrowed together in confusion whilst she dropped her gripped wand to her lap.

‘You’ve had a crush on me since the beginning?’ She softly whispered, a wave of heat burned her cheeks.

Draco stopped rubbing his temples with his fingers before awkwardly looking back up, his cheeks as pink as hers. Coughing up the dusty air surrounding them, the quirkiness between them shuddered.

Despite being in a relationship, they still found it hard to discuss topics as this. Not being able to say a word, he simply nodded at her.

Scooting closer to her, he lifted his shaky hand onto the side of her neck, pulling forward for a kiss. Engulfing their lips, he deepened the kiss and forced his tongue in her mouth.

He dominantly twisted his write and placed his thumb on the other side of her neck, tightly squeezing as they fought for dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	31. Part 31 - Destress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for chapter: Take What You Want - Post Malone, Ozzy Osbourne & Travis Scott

Throughout the next couple of weeks, it became evident that Draco Malfoy and Yekaterina Morozova were continuously skipping classes, their features had grown tired.

Both individuals grades had fallen incredibly and their suspicious behaviour particularly caught the eye of the golden trio. 

Ominously watching the couple from afar as they barely ate the contents of their breakfast, silently sat there as Draco stared into space, Kat to his right – twiddling her thumbs.

They appeared so nervous around the other students. Only acting normal in the comforts of their presence. 

Kat continued to teach Draco occlumency and such training had gotten slightly easier for him to manage as time passed, she was proud oh his efforts but she noticed his irregular mood swings, quietness and a possible distraction?

Confused as to what else could be occupying his mind, she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt; understanding that the task they had would be taking a toll more on someone that wasn’t built for this.

Although Kat knew she didn’t belong to the dark lord, she was able to handle the situation a lot easily as compared to Draco, it was clear to her that he didn’t want to do this. 

The pressure was overbearing for him and he was already beginning to crack.

He just wanted to enjoy his time with Kat, go back to the summer time of chess, sex and fun. Just your normal, typical teenage activities.

It was truly then where he’d felt happiness and he never wanted to change, he wanted to go back. But in order to save his family, he brought it upon himself to protect.

The weather had gradually become brittle and chilly, the crispness of the fallen leaves now shaded a cold white as the sun blocked by the bright clouds – disallowing the sunshine to beam through the windows.

Edging closer to Christmas, both Draco and Kat decided to stay at Hogwarts to work on the cabinet. 

Yekaterina knew that it wasn’t just the sole purpose of them not wanting to go back. 

Possibly raised a few suspicions but they would easily come to a die down at one glare shot from either blonde; huffing regularly, they bitterly lost touch with their friends slowly.

Not wanting to drag them into their mess, they eagerly seeked out scenarios that they could avoid. 

Helplessly only having each other to rely on and that they could trust. And although they loved that they were constantly together, it did become boring or annoying in certain situations.

They grew tired of each other from time to time. Draco would usually get annoyed and scoff off at Kat, leaving her to sulk and spit back at him, then they would make up with angry sex.

It was a regular instance.

Kat located herself in the depths of the library today, searching up possible books to help her and Draco with the cabinet. It had proved itself to be a lot more difficult than she anticipated and she worried how he would’ve completed this alone.

She knew that she would’ve struggled on her own, her stubbornness and the short tempter she had recently developed would’ve caused her greater grief.

Her fingertips roamed the edges of the old binded books, the familiar smell of old books calming down the rapid heartbeat that was humming in her chest.

The slight bumpiness of the books that were not shoved in properly in their designated places, more like shoved in rapidly.

Frustratingly, Kat had no luck in finding a book on the top shelf, therefore, moving onto the middle one. 

Huffing to herself, she took a cluster of old books, she placed them on the table beside her; she turned to face the space of books but immediately fell back, hitting the other shelf behind her as a demonic face revealed itself through the gap. 

Jumping back she knocked a few books from the other shelf, the ones in her hands now slumped on the floor with a few pages creasing.

She knew exactly what it was, she dared to speak its name. 

Its yellow and black eyes pierced through to Kat as its smile grinned its nail-like teeth, the feeling of pure evil and fear vibrated through her skin causing her to shiver like a rattle snake.

Her breathing feathered as the figure slowly pulled back, straightening its back and turning before floating back out of her view.

‘Are you okay Kat?’ Hermione ran to her, she had been watching Kat from afar, keeping an eye on her to ensure her friend was okay.

The concerns she had about her proved her right when she ran to Kat after her startle. She watched Kat sliding down the shelves, hugging her knees tightly and compressing into a tight ball.

Taking a scan of her surrounding areas to possibly ask for help or to see any infiltration to the school. 

‘I’m worried about you Kat, God you look like you haven’t slept in days.’ She sighed as her palms dolled with her light hair, now slightly tangled in knots.

‘I haven’t seen you in classes either, are you sure everything is okay? You know if you and Draco are in trouble you can tell me. We know tha-‘

‘Please just get Draco.’ Kat interrupted, not wanting to hear another word of her friends pleas. 

She didn’t want to disappoint Hermione by lying to her, but neither did she want to lose her trust or her friendship. 

The entire ordeal would tear the two platinum headed individuals to pieces and should something go wrong, she had to have some form of support system beside her.

Since losing her brothers and sisters, she became very lonely; unable to share secrets as the entire surrounding had left her feeling slimy.

Even with Draco she felt like she couldn’t trust him in certain ways. 

Her trail of thoughts travelled through her life before Hogwarts, her smiles and enjoyment in Russia and Bulgaria when she joined Durmstrang.

She had forgotten the enjoyment she endured, despite the abuse and intense training schedules; she felt happiness.

Here, now, being under the control of the most dangerous wizard on the planet, long lost from her family, disobedient friends and gloomy weather – it had changed her so much.

Experiencing things she should’ve been avoiding had led her to this and she felt nothing but regret, sadness and anger. 

Draco being the only one in her life now that could lead them both to safety and life. 

Although Kat was smart about combat and logical planning; he had experience in how the dark wizards work, how they think. What their businesses control within the ministry.

It was completely out of her depth and knowledge. And now that Draco had been becoming super distant from her, it had shattered her heart beyond point.

Hermione simply nodded before running off in the far distance and after a few minutes of her cradling herself, rocking in her spot she heard a few patters of shoes echoing throughout the library.

A few whisper yells shared between what seemed to be Hermione and Draco. 

Nothing was more awkward to the entirety of Hogwarts than seeing Hermione Granger running to Draco Malfoy, begging for help. 

It was slightly amusing at the concept knowing that if it were to occur the year before, the situation would be vastly different.

The mentioning of Kat’s name was enough to convince him it was an emergency and the moment he turned the corner in the library, seeing her shaking on her own on the floor – he rushed towards her and embraced her worriedly.

Not even saying thank you to Granger, he had romanced his girlfriend for the first time in 2 days.

In that moment, Hermione knew that there was something occurring, whether it was good or bad between them, she knew that they were alone and they had continued through for each other.

Their relationship was confusing to Hermione, she would regularly furrow her eyebrows at them when they would awkwardly walk together, passing everyone in the hallways.

A regular peck on the side temple he would press before they entered a room, whether it was a classroom, the Great Hall or just before bed.

They were mysterious.

‘Hey it’s okay I’m here.’ He softly whispered into her hair to which she rapidly began to relax. ‘I’m here don’t worry.’

Familiarity in her senses of his calmed her nerves as he rocked her back and forth. ‘It’s following me everywhere now.’ She shakily breathed.

Hermione felt helpless as she watched her friend crumble in the hands of Draco, she had never seen the two so broken, so tired and dull.

The colour from their skin had been completely drained, they looked like ghosts that floated around in the Great Hall. It was such a disturbing sight that Hermione couldn’t stare for much longer.

‘I’m really worried about you both.’ She mumbled loud enough for Draco to shoot his head up at her.

His brows furrowed together in a frown as he scoffed, ‘You have nothing to worry about Granger, just leave us be.’ He spat.

‘She may be your girlfriend but she’s almost my friend Draco,’ She whispered as she kneeled in front of her, holding her hands she sympathetically smiled at her, ‘This weekend, Harry, Ron and I are going to Hogsmeade for some butterbeers. You should join us.’

‘I don’t thin-‘

‘That choice isn’t yours to make Draco, she can answer for herself.’ Hermione interrupted once again, if Draco hadn’t been so tired, he would force out an insult, but the scowl on his face was evident enough of his annoyance at her.

He continued rubbing the side of Kat’s arm as she quivered in his embrace.

Despite his feelings of regret and desires of freedom, he had not set aside his grudges against the individuals that did him wrong by sending his father away.

A particular distaste for the mudblood that was conversating with his girlfriend.

Kat continued to shake in fear before lightly nodding, accepting her invite. 

She needed some form of normality back in her life; the imbalance of dark magic, dark tasks and a dark mood had impacted her greatly.

Draco, now even more annoyed, rolled his eyes as he watched Hermione smile lightly, unconvincingly almost, and leave them alone to sit on the grounds.

Waving a goodbye, she exited the library.

‘This is why I don’t befriend them. They get so up in your business. Especially Potter.’ He spat in her ear as she winced at the mention of his name, his grip tightening. ‘Still haven’t forgiven him for constantly staring at you during class.’

‘He stares at me?’ She looked up at him worriedly, she made it very clear to Harry that she wasn’t looking for a relationship with him, and now knowing the situation she was in, especially being Draco’s girlfriend, it had created a whole new version of possessiveness for him.

The one good thing that came out of them having to complete this task was that they devoted their time together, no one could ever interact with Kat, barely look at her or attempt a conversation due to the rumours within Slytherin.

Although nothing had been mentioned to their faces, they were aware of the stories that had gone around.

‘Oh all the time.’ Draco huffed angrily. ‘Bloody drools at the sight of you – might have to get him a bib.’ He smirked.

A soft smile curled on her face as her cheeks blushed a rose gold, ‘I like it when you’re jealous.’ She said, cuddling into him even more as they stayed put on the ground.

Later that day, Yekaterina had separated herself from Draco and allowed him to work on the cabinet alone that day, she spent her freedom caved in her bedroom, reading a few new books she fell interested in.

Having completed her interest in Alchemy and reading all possible books about it in the library, she had moved onto something that she never thought she’d find super interesting.

Tactical chess plays, how to outsmart the individual; although she knew many of the tricks already, she enjoyed them, nevertheless. 

Draco had barely let Kat complete the charms on the cabinet, he wanted to do everything himself and keep her out of the way of trouble.

It was his way of protecting her.

She would help him from time to time with the theory, pronunciations etc. of the spells. Testing out which ones worked and which ones didn’t, she help him stay organised.

Yekaterina never saw Draco that evening during lunch or dinner – she had assumed that he was still focusing on the cabinet. 

Not wanting him to starve, she wrapped some food in a napkin and bag before sealing it and exiting the hall.

In search for the room of requirement she harshly gripped in her palms around the bag before she bumped into someone once she turned a corner. 

The brown flocks and mirror shining glasses had become recognisable to a high degree for Kat. 

Instantly feeling uncomfortable around him, he stared at her expressionless.

‘Is everything okay with you?’ He simply asks, his voice slightly monotone, again, expressionless.

Both brows rose as she took in his body, he was slim, lanky almost but she enjoyed Draco’s broadness more.

He was a lot more intimidating, Harry was a soft ball and she loved him for that. But if it came to pleasing in bed and the demean she endures, a lot more worth it.

Huffing at his question, she rolled her eyes to the back of her head rapidly before she stepped forward to leave the conversation.

The wind had sung in her ears as she felt a dark burn on the back of my neck. She tries to hold it in as much to not raise any normal muggles, wrap it up in a box and lock it as Draco would suggest. 

His hand took a sharp hold of hers, causing her to turn around – they were both extremely close to each other and Kat watched as Harry stared into her intensely.

The softness of his hands now brushing on her arm, the distressing feeling shooting back as she panicked at the sight of him leaning closer to her face.

Jumping back away from him she watched him with wide eyes, ‘What are you doing?’ She almost yelled angrily.

‘Hermione told me that you are in danger. Draco has made you so different Kat. I’m worried about you, I want to help you. Let me help you please.’ He begged as he inched closer.

Anxiety striking through her veins, she ran off to the one place she knew she could escape from everyone and find ease – Draco’s arms.

Once she reached the wall, she quickly begged for the room that he was currently in. 

Soon enough the doors had appeared and she shoved herself through the doors as soon as she witnessed the dark wood appearing.

Whisper yelling his name she ran around the room trying to find him, until finally reaching the cabinet she saw his back facing him. 

Chanting a few fixation spells, he huffed before turning to Kat.

If it were possible, Draco’s face fell even more and hit the ground lifelessly, the coldness to his touch had turned a burning fire, lava like sensation.

‘Who hurt you?’ He gritted through his teeth watching her watery, shaken eyes. ‘Don’t make me force it out of you Morozova.’ He threatened.

How did he know? She thought to herself.

She gulped at telling him the truth, she knew that he would react in the possibly worst way she’d even imagine – especially since it was Harry that tried to kiss her.

Her eyes darted away from him as she nervously stood up. ‘Harry tried to kiss me.’ She shakily mumbled. ‘I managed to get away but-‘

Before she could finish, she felt a harsh shoulder budge as Draco had scooted forward to the door, steam raising through his body as he stomped the ground.

‘Draco no!’ She ran to tug on his arm as he bitterly turned his head to her lightly. ‘Don’t hurt him.’ She plead.

‘How dare he touch you. You’re mine. Only mine. I’m going to kill him.’ He shoved her arm off his arm before exiting the room.

Immediately knowing that this would 100% cause an argument, possible fight and definitely infinite documents for the next 2 weeks.

Following his fast pace in search of Harry, she had continued begging him to stop searching, scanning as it gathered a miniature crowd.

The bitterness that had seeped through his tongue as his nose flared in anger, he finally spotted Harry talking to Ron and Hermione who now left him alone and headed to their class together.

Harry smiled at them until it immediately dropped, ‘Potter!’ Draco had yelled his name as he marched closer.

Draco huffed angrily as he reached Harry, he was a fair few inches taller than him so his posture was anything but intimidating to Draco.

He almost found it slightly funny at his attempts.

Grabbing him by the collar of his robes, he pulled him against the wall and eased his head closer. ‘You trying to kiss my girlfriend hm?’ He confronted him loudly as a wide range of whispers echoed.

A few glances were shot at me as I watched his questioning.

‘I didn’t do anything.’ Harry lied as he squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away from Draco’s intense glare.

‘Don’t test me Potter, I see the way you look at her, it doesn’t surprise me that you prow over taken women. First Cho, then that pathetic Weasley girl, now mine? You’re treading on thin ice right now.’ He seethed.

Harry looked mortified, Draco had never gotten so physical before to a point where he’d threaten Harry like this. 

This instance being the first where physical contact was occurring. In this instance she knew that Draco needed stress relieving.

She ran towards him and pulled him away from Harry, setting free, she watched Draco huff through his nose aggressively. He straightened his suit and tightened his tie before taking Kat by her hand and walking away in the opposite direction.

Almost jogging now to their dormitory he pushed past a few students unapologetically; shoving them out of the way before dragging her up the stairs to his bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed he had walked to the dark wooden dresser, kicking it hard with his foot whilst groaning out in anger.

His temper now halved, his flares turned into heavy breathing – now staring out the window in attempts to calm down.

Kat watched him silently, her voice restricted in fear that he would snap at her as he would usually do. 

Sluggishly shifting her feet towards him, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, her head snuggling into his back as she inhaled his scent; a soft smile curling on her lips.

Draco turned in his stance, a small smirk plastered on his face, ‘Do you know what would really destress me kitten?’ He whispered in the corners of her ear.

His lips softly brushing against the skin of her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of each chapter! All feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
